It Began As A Story
by texaskid
Summary: Their kids wanted a story to distract them from the boring and rainy London Tuesday. They never expected the tale they got to hear of their parents' time at Hogwarts.
1. A Look Back

_**Thank you all for clicking on the title of this story to see what it's about I really hope you like it.**_

 _ **We all know by now that this is fanfiction and I don't own a single thing except the plot and characters not cannon to the original story so I'm not going to say it over and over again.**_

 _ **Betas for this chapter are:**_ **LittleDrummerGirl2010 and Literatifan4eva. You guys are great.**

 ** _Also thanks to_ Prongs Smitch _for looking over this even though you didn't find anything wrong._  
**

Chapter 1: A Look Back

* * *

It was a rainy Tuesday afternoon at the start of summer vacation. Mandy glanced out the living room window behind the couch as the lightning cracked and saw the London sky light up. It was followed by a short rumble of thunder, and Mandy's youngest daughter burrowed further into her side. Though there was plenty of room on the couch the young girl had to be curled up right next to her mother. Mandy looked from her daughter to her son across the room, curled up in a large chair his nose buried in a book. "Mummy, tell us a story," eight-year-old Erin begged.

Mandy looked back at her daughter to see two big grey eyes peering up at her.

"Yeah," thirteen-year-old Devin agreed, setting aside his book and focusing his grey eyes on his mother.

"And just which story would you like to hear?" Mandy asked curiously. She loved telling her children stories, especially ones from her own past.

"Tell them about you and Dad," Meg said. At 29 years old she was Mandy's oldest daughter, and visiting as she was currently pregnant with her third child.

"Please, Mummy? I never get to hear the end of it," Erin pleaded, trying almost anything to get her mind off the storm outside.

"Alright. Let's see ..." Mandy trailed off thinking where to start as she stroked her youngest daughter's brown hair. "I know. I met your dad when I was nine years old. My dad's sister took me and your aunt Parker to a Pureblood Ball hosted by none other than the Blacks. I had just finished dancing with Rabastian Lestrange," Mandy started.

"You were dancing with a Death Eater?" Devin asked, outraged.

"We were kids. He wasn't a Death Eater yet. Can I continue?" Mandy asked, narrowing her eyes at her son. Devin shrunk back into this seat knowing that at times his mother had a quick temper. "I had gone to get myself some punch when this kid offers me a cup. I had seen him talking to Parker earlier so I thought he was an okay guy. When I reached for the cup he poured it over my head. I ran crying to my aunt but she only magicked me dry then practically told me to get lost. After that the kid started picking on me. I just wanted my mum so I found myself in a corner and sat down, crying. When I opened my eyes next I was on the couch curled up next to her at home. When I told her what had happened she got me into a bath, gave me hot cocoa, then put me to bed. Nearly two years later I found out who he was," Mandy explained.

"Who Mummy?" Erin asked.

"I bet it was a Death Eater," Devin said. It was at times like that in which Devin strongly reminded Mandy of his father. Not that it was hard to tell Devin was his father's son as he was his spitting image.

"Meg, who do you think it was?" Mandy asked to get her oldest daughter involved, even though the girl knew the story almost as well as her mother.

"Dad," Meg grinned.

"Yes, Pet?" Sirius asked, leaning against the door frame; his shaggy dark hair falling into his cool grey eyes making Mandy's heart melt all over again as she watched him. It was like he believed she was calling his name instead of answering her mother's question.

"Your children want to hear our story," Mandy told him.

"Again?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Erin never gets to hear the end of it," Mandy said plainly.

"Well this is going to be good," Sirius grinned. He walked across the carpeted floor over to Erin and Mandy's couch.

"Were you really mean to Mummy?" Erin asked as she looking up at him. Sirius scooped her up then sat back down with Erin in his lap. The young girl had inherited her father's grey eyes and his casual elegance but the rest of her was all her mother from her brown hair she shared with her sister to her devious smile.

"The first time I met her, yes. I was a bit of a spoiled brat back then," Sirius agreed.

"You still are," Mandy said.

"Only because you love me best that way."

"Guys, come on. Get on with the story," Meg warned. She knew if they didn't they'd start making out like kids in love.

"Right," Mandy nodded, "where was I?"

"Finding out who the guy was," Meg reminded her mother.

"Yes, I was 11 and had gotten on the train to school for the first time. That's also when I realized that my best friend was also a wizard."

"James Potter, right?" Devin asked.

Mandy nodded.

"How'd you not know James was a wizard?" Meg asked, slightly confused.

Mandy smiled. "I never showed signs of magic until I was about eight or nine. My mom always called them flukes. When I did get my Hogwarts letter Mum told me not to tell anyone. Said it would take a lot of explaining if it got out. James's parents told him that they didn't know if I was magical and they didn't want James to make me feel bad if I wasn't. I knew my family had magic, but it wasn't until I had gotten myself home after that ball that they expected it from me."

"Why wouldn't they expect it from you?" Devin asked. "Your parents were a witch and wizard."

"My adoptive parents were. However that never guarantees that you'll get a magical kid. You see my real parents, the ones that gave birth to me, the Dixons, are a muggle and a wizard. Plus Lynn was muggleborn. My birth father was a pureblood and my mother a muggle," Mandy explained.

"So because of her muggle genes they didn't expect magic from you?" Erin asked.

"Yes, but also because I didn't show signs of magic. When Devin was five he blew out every window in the house because I wouldn't let him have a cookie before dinner. Mike told me when Meg was two she cried so long she nearly flooded her nursery. And Erin? Well you were eight months maybe and we had left your toy downstairs and just as we tucked you into bed the toy came floating up the stairs and into the bedroom to land next to you in your crib. I never did anything like that as a child. Of course I had a happy childhood so there was nothing really to upset me or cause me to show magic."

"Your parents spoiled you," Meg said.

"A little," Mandy admitted. "Plus my parents were busy so when they weren't home the Potters were and when the Potters weren't, my parents were. I guess they never really talked about me and him and our Hogwarts letters." Mandy shrugged and Sirius shook his head.

"Sounds a little too convenient to me," Devin said, shaking his head.

"It's the honest truth. Now, back to the train. After I walked into his compartment James introduced me to his new friend Sirius Black—"

"Daddy!" Erin squealed.

"Yes, your dad. The very same boy who poured punch over my head was James Potter's new best friend. I couldn't talk him out of it," Mandy answered. Though Mandy had questioned him at length James was set on his new best friend.

"Was he happy about it?" Devin asked.

"Who? James? He loved having Sirius as a best friend. Sirius ... he ... well?" Mandy looked at Sirius.

"I was stunned that he was friends with her. When I realized how close they were I was worried I'd lose James because of it," Sirius said.

"That never happened. James and Sirius became inseparable," Mandy said.

"Speaking of inseparable, when did you meet Remus?" Devin asked.

"At the sorting. He sat down next to me and seemed rather sad, so I introduced myself," Mandy replied.

"You introduced yourself to a werewolf on purpose?" Devin asked, astounded.

"Devin Ian Black," Mandy and Sirius both snapped.

"I didn't know he was a werewolf at that point," Mandy added. "He just looked like a lonely boy. And don't take that tone with me young man, you always liked Remus."

"I'm sorry, Mum," Devin apologized, hanging his head.

"Thank you," Mandy answered.

"When did you find out Remus was a werewolf?" Meg asked, standing up. Sometimes sitting for a long time put too much strain on her back.

"I was in my second year," Mandy answered. "I noticed, like the boys did, that there were too many inconsistencies in Remus's stories about where he disappeared to every month. So I kept track. My brother's two favorite classes at school were Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts so I asked him about werewolves. When I figured out exactly what was going on I decided that I had to do something to help him. I realized the only way I could help Remus was by being an animal. There was only one way to become one. Animagus transformation. However, a twelve year old can't do such advanced transformations. It was difficult but after a while, at the end of my fourth year, I managed to teach myself how to do it. It took every book I could get my hands on. Of course having my father, Scott Hunter, from an old family helped as he had a book that described every step it took to become an Animagus. When I told Remus what I knew and what I had done he wouldn't talk to me for three weeks but eventually he allowed me to join him in the Shrieking Shack as long as I promised I would never breathe another word about it. Then, in the middle of fifth year I found out James, Sirius, and Peter managed their transformations as well."

"What kind of animal, Mummy?" Erin asked.

"A big brown bear," Mandy answered, shifting and getting more comfortable.

"Aren't those extinct in Britain?" Devin asked, looking interested in the story for the first time that day.

"They are just like the wolf, but we were always careful not to be seen," Mandy said. "It wouldn't have been good for a wolf to be seen running through the woods with a stag–that's a wolf's natural enemy–a dog, and big brown bear." Mandy watched as Meg paced and sighed, wishing she could make the pregnancy easier on her daughter but knowing, just like she had before, that the girl had to do things on her own. She was just like her mother in that way.

"When did they become the Marauders?" Erin asked.

"Well, Remus became friends with James and Sirius shortly after I met him and then Remus took Peter under his wing and then, with some gentle persuasion, the four became inseparable. After that first five and a half years our lives past pretty normally: homework, classes, pranks, detentions, and of course Quidditch," Mandy said.

"And the occasional date," Sirius added, grinning. It was well known to his family that Sirius had definitely been a flirt.

"For some more than others," Mandy acknowledged Sirius. "In our sixth year though that's when things really started to change. You see, your dad and I fought a lot. I was really upset about the punch prank and by the time we got to Hogwarts he had made it his personal mission to torment me," Mandy said.

"Not true," Sirius rebutted.

"That's what I thought," Mandy corrected.

"I wasn't all that mean to you during our sixth year," Sirius added.

"No, you weren't, eventually. Slowly over the course of our sixth year Sirius did show me that there was a softer side of him. I did like the glimpses I got to see but there was still seven years of bad blood between us. We went home that year for Christmas. That was the Christmas Mr. Potter died," Mandy swallowed and Sirius wrapped his free arm around her. She took a shaky breath then continued. "It was a bad Christmas. Our only saving grace was that he died three days after Christmas rather than before it."

"It's ok," Sirius whispered softly.

Mandy wiped away the lone tear running down her face and looked at Meg, who smiled gently at her mother and nodded. She wanted to cross to her mother and give her a hug but knew it wouldn't be appreciated in the moment. This part of the story always choked Mandy up, no matter how long it had been since the death.

"Papa Potter was an amazing man. He really loved you. You were like a daughter to him and wouldn't want you sad," Sirius said, trying to cheer his wife up.

"Mummy?" Erin asked taking her mother's hand.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Mr. Potter was a great man," Mandy smiled at her youngest daughter.

"And now he's back with his son and with his wife. I'm sure he's watching you, Mum, and I'm really sure he's proud of you," Devin said. It wasn't often that Devin was so insightful but in his rare moments it really cheered his mother up. Mandy smiled at her son then leaned her head against Sirius's shoulder.

"What happened next, Mummy?" Erin asked.

"Well, after Christmas the Potters hosted their annual New Year's Eve Party," Mandy started.

"Even with Mr. Potter's death?" Meg asked.

"Yes, even with it because James and his mother Delilah wanted some semblance of normalcy. It's what Marco would have wanted too. Anyway Lily came up with this plan: throw Sirius's treatment of girls back at him. He had hurt too many girls before and now it was time to get him to stop. I was hesitant to do it though. I wasn't sure that I could hurt him without losing my heart in the process. My mother, Cass Dixon, warned me that it would be difficult but possible," Mandy said.

"The old date and dump?" Meg asked, rubbing the small of her back.

"Yeah. I had to get him to fall for me and then dump him like he had done to all those other girls. However, that meant I had to get him to ask me out. That was the hard part," Mandy said.

"She had a hard time admitting that she wanted to be with me. I still thought she didn't want me so I backed off. I started working on letting her see the real me. The side of me that James and Parker saw," Sirius explained.

"Did it work?" Erin asked curiously.

"Slowly and over time I began to see him as something more than a pest," Mandy admitted. "However nothing I did seemed to get him off his lazy bum to ask me out."

"Not until she became untouchable," Sirius added, shaking his head.

"How?" Devin asked.

"By dating my ex-step-father," Meg smiled.

"Precisely," Mandy said. "When Mike asked me out I figured the plan could wait. I really loved being with him. Mike was a really great guy. He treated me right. We started dating right after Valentine's Day. He was so sweet, even if he was a Slytherin. We dated until early April. He told me I was in love with another guy and I should give the other guy a chance. The day we broke up was the day Sirius told Snape how to get into the tree."

"What tree?" Erin asked.

"The Whomping Willow," Mandy replied. "You see Snape was always curious about Lupin's disappearances as well. He didn't know enough to track them like we did but he was smart enough to know that Sirius would know and that he, Snape, could provoke Sirius into telling him. Sure enough all it took was Snape insinuating something about me being with Remus and Sirius snapped. James, Peter, and I were in the Common Room just about to leave when Sirius comes sprinting in and told us what he had done. At great risk to our own lives, after telling Sirius to repeat his story to Professor Dumbledore, James and I rushed down to the tree."

"That was probably the worst day of my life," Sirius interjected grumpily, "well second after the day Wormtail betrayed us."

"We'll get to that Sirius, in due time," Mandy reminded him. "Once at the tree, James tossed me his invisibility cloak and told me to hold off Remus while James convinced Snape to get out of there. By the time we reached Snape he was already at the shack. Moony came thundering down the stairs and James nearly had to stun Snape to get him out. I heard the words 'Go Now' which was the signal for me to transform so I did, locking my jaws tightly around Moony's throat. Eventually Moony calmed down and only Sirius was punished. Snape never found out I was down there that night."

"Is that why Snape hated Dad and Uncle James?" Devin asked.

"Yes, Snape thought James was in on the joke, same with Lupin, so he hated all three of them. Among other reasons. Thirteen days later, Lynn and Scott Hunter, my adoptive parents, were killed along with my dog Shawn and my mum's cat Emmy," Mandy paused when her voice grew shaky and Sirius kissed her temple.

"It's alright, my love," Sirius said.

"Uncle Jason was there too, right?" Devin asked to keep his mother going. The entire family knew Mandy didn't often talk about the night her parents were killed as it was much more painful than anything else Mandy had ever experienced. When Mandy had first started talking about it, Sirius had told his children to prod her along and not let her dwell on it.

"He was. He barely made it out. I was in a right state after that. My parents just died both at the same time, my boyfriend dumped me, and I was falling farther and farther behind in my classes. Nothing I did then really seemed to work. It was almost like my world was falling apart," Mandy said.

"Then Dad swooped in to save the day," Devin said proudly.

Mandy smiled at her son. "Sirius was almost the only one that could break through. James tried hard, but it was like Sirius knew what to say, what to do to make me heal and that's what he did," Mandy said. "Lily, on the other hand, knew I needed to get my mind off of my parents and everything so she suggested that we implement the plan again. If he wouldn't ask me out, I'd ask him," Mandy told her family.

"And in late April I did ask her out. She said yes. I was definitely surprised," Sirius said.

Erin could feel the rumble of her dad's laughter and smiled.

"Things were great. Sirius was sweet and generous and really caring. I knew that he had changed, and I could say with confidence that his bad boy act was mostly an act. He wasn't as arrogant and self-centered and chauvinistic as I thought he was. I mean, he was still cocky and he still knew how to please a woman, but he did have a softer side. Kinda like a family guard dog," Mandy went on.

"Or like a hippogriff or griffin?" Meg asked.

"Yes. Loyal to family but also dangerous. After all, he is a Black, and Hippogriffs don't change their feathers overnight," Mandy laughed.

Sirius grinned as well remember just how many times Mandy had thrown the line 'a Hippogriff can't change its feathers overnight' back at him. "Did you really just compare me to a hippogriff?" Sirius asked, staring at his daughter.

"Hush Daddy, I want to hear the story," Erin scolded, backhanding her father.

"Too many blo—" Mandy smacked his shoulder before he could swear in front of Erin. "Sorry, Love," Sirius apologized.

"Thank you. Anyway in early June after Sirius and I had been dating a while, James overheard me talking to Lily. She was pushing for the plan; said that he had been strung along long enough and it was time to dump him publicly. I couldn't do it. Just like Cass had warned me, I could not hurt him. I tried begging Lily; tried to tell her that I loved him but she just kept pushing. Two days later Sirius dumped me. I didn't know what to say or do but I was glad it wasn't that public. He dumped me in the Gryffindor Common Room shortly after curfew. It didn't matter though, everyone found out soon enough. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I had to get out. I found Regulus on the front lawn studying for his O.W.L.s and when I told him everything he told me that as hard-headed as his brother was, Sirius would listen if I just explained it to him alone and in person."

Sirius squeezed Mandy's shoulder and grinned as his other hand slowly combed through Erin's hair. "She came to me and told me all about her and Lily's plan. I was beyond angry with her. She was an angel to me. She gave me everything and when James told me that it was all a plot by them to teach me a lesson I got angry. Two days later I calmed down. I had been so focused on the plan and I hadn't realized the rest of it. The fact that she wasn't going to dump me and that she said she loved me. Your mum ..." Sirius trailed off, shaking his head.

Mandy smiled and looked at him expectantly as Megan sat back down.

"Your mum doesn't love easily. She loves you kids because you're her kids but when it comes to guys none of us expected her to say "I love you" unless it was to James, and even then not at all in a romantic way. Since she had given me everything and she really did love me, I knew the fault fell on Lily. I couldn't really be mad at Mandy so we got back together. We were still working things out that summer but our relationship wasn't really fixed until maybe the start of our seventh year," Sirius finished.

"It was difficult that summer, trying to fix our relationship without letting anyone know that we were back together, but somehow we managed it," Mandy went on.

"Tell us about the train ride to school," Devin demanded.

"Okay. That's where we'll start," Mandy said, "but I will warn you now that my seventh year was a rocky one and I was often angry." The kids nodded and Mandy started her story.

* * *

 _ ** _ **So for those of you that don't know, new to the site or just new to reviewing, all you have to do is click on the name box below and type a name if you're not signed in then in the box below it (or the first box if you are signed in to the site) type all your q**_ uestions, comments or anything else.**_

 _ **If you don't have any idea as to what to say or where to start with a review check out this forum:**_ www. fanfiction DOT net / topic/70706/140674118/1/ _**  
**_

**_Just remove the spaces and change the word DOT to the symbol. I promise it'll help you out._**

 ** _Any and all reviews, comments, and questions are appreciated._**


	2. First Day Back

_**So I guess though you people liked it enough to read it almost no one quite cares if I continue it because no one said anything though one person did add it to their favorite and alert list. Well hopefully one of you will say something this time. Thanks**_ **to for favoriting and following.**

 _ **Betas for this chapter are:**_ **LittleDrummerGirl2010 and Literatifan4eva. _You guys are great._**

 ** _Also thanks to_ Prongs Smitch _for looking over this even though you didn't find anything wrong._**

Chapter 2: First Day Back

* * *

The year was 1977; the day September 1st. The day was bright and sunny and not a trace of a cloud in the sky. Mrs. Delilah Potter was escorting the three to the train station since Mandy's parents had passed on and Sirius had once again spent the summer with them. Not that De minded taking them. They were all well behaved once confined to a car. Truth be told she was a little sad. This would be the last time she'd see them off. She couldn't believe her baby was a seventh year already. As they stood on the platform in front of the Hogwarts Express, Mrs. Potter turned to face them. "Now you kids have a great term," she told the three of them.

"Of course Mum," James answered.

"Sirius, Mandy," she prompted

"Yes ma'am," the pair agreed.

After Mrs. Potter hugged James and Sirius goodbye, the boys took off. "Is he still mad about that?" Delilah asked, looking at the young girl.

"About me and Sirius and what happened? Yes, I wish he'd just stay out of it," Mandy said.

"Well, I'm sure he'll come to his senses soon. Both of them."

"Me too. Take care, Mama Potter."

Mrs. Potter nodded, pulled the girl into a hug, and then Mandy climbed on the train. She made her way down the train and stopped outside the Marauders' compartment. "Hey, do you mind? There's nowhere else," Mandy asked.

"Have a seat," Remus said. Mandy hefted her trunk up and sat down twiddling her thumbs as three of the four marauders stared at her. The other refused to look her in the eyes.

"Well, this is awkward," James muttered.

"Not my fault, he dumped me remember?" Mandy asked.

"Because I knew what you and Evans had planned," Sirius spat defiantly as he glanced up at Mandy.

" _We_ weren't planning anything," Mandy stressed, "I made the mistake of falling for you. I thought you felt the same. I guess I was wrong."

"You were going to dump me and publicly humiliate me; I wasn't going to let that happen," Sirius answered locking eyes with his former girlfriend.

The other three Marauders began to feel very uncomfortable, though Remus did smirk when he realized that, once again, Mandy and Sirius were fighting on the trip to Hogwarts. This had happened every year for as long as he could remember; he just hated being locked in the compartment with them while it did.

"Lily wanted me to, that's why I originally said yes to her plan. She is my best friend, but I fell for the sweet Padfoot side of you that you let me see, so I couldn't go through with it anymore, but of course you don't believe me. You are too bloody stubborn to. I'd go sit with Lily, but she's been made Head Girl so I can't," Mandy huffed, then turned her nose up. She crossed her arms over her chest as well.

"Lily's Head Girl?" James asked.

"Yes. Dumbledore said I didn't qualify for it anymore because of my condition," Mandy answered, glancing at James.

"Condition? What condition?" Peter asked.

Mandy looked at James, then swallowed not sure what to say. She really didn't want to reveal it to Peter, as she wasn't sure how much she could trust the boy, but she didn't want to flat out lie to him either.

Sensing Mandy's discomfort, even if he was mad at her for her breakup with Sirius, James thought quickly. "She didn't say _condition_ , she said _detentions,_ as in detention record," James covered.

"But you've had more than she's had," Peter said, "and Dumbledore made you Head Boy."

"Maybe he just wanted an excuse not to pick her," James said. "Why didn't you tell me about Lily?" He turned his gaze back to Mandy.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "For the same reason I didn't tell her you got the badge. I don't want to be in the middle of it. But honestly James, she'll respect you more if you go in there and be yourself more than being a clown. You can do it, just act like you do around us."

"We should go," Remus said, being that he was a prefect.

"And I'm off to find the trolley lady," Peter said.

When the other three left Mandy looked at Sirius. "Do you think they bought it?" Mandy asked.

"Of course they did."

"Why do we have to do this Sirius? We're back together and I don't like having to hide this from my best friend."

"Because we're in too deep. There's no way to go back on it. James was so certain you and Lily had this all planned out, which you did. Besides I was angry when I found out you only agreed to this because your best friend wanted to humiliate me."

"You could have just played it off as a fight. You didn't have to dump me."

"I know, but I'm also a hot head and I don't think things out. We'll get back together officially, soon, but I have to convince James I'm not completely off my rocker. Besides, who said I trust you yet?" Sirius answered.

"Nobody I suppose, I really am sorry for not telling you sooner," Mandy sighed. "What I really can't believe is that Peter accepted that lie so easily."

"You know if you told him about it we wouldn't have to lie or be careful about what we say."

"Yes, and _you_ know I don't trust him, Sirius."

"I know, but if he can keep Remus's furry secret, why wouldn't he keep yours?"

"Look, there _is_ a reason his form is a rat," Mandy said, making sure they wouldn't be overheard. She stood and shut the compartment door. Once it was securely shut, Sirius pulled her sideways into his lap and kissed her gently. Mandy glared, then continued her point. "Rats are notorious for being untrustworthy and nobody really likes them. There's a reason why calling someone a rat is an insult. Hello, the Bubonic Plague."

"Oh come on, Mandy. You know there were more reasons for The Plague than just rats. And beside rats are really cunning. Did you know that after a tiny taste of poison they will always remember that taste, and a group of rats can be known as a mischief?" Sirius argued as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well then, have you seen the way he looks at me?"

"Like a good friend?"

"No, like I'm some hero from a story or something. I'm not a hero."

"Heroine," Sirius interrupted.

"What?" Mandy asked.

"The word is heroine, not hero. Hero's the male form."

Mandy sighed and stood. Then she dropped back down in her original seat, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Either way, it's not what I am. Far from it actually. I'm trying to tolerate and like him Sirius, but that doesn't mean I can trust him." Mandy ran a hand through her hair hoping Sirius would understand. He nodded.

"Trust who?" Peter asked, reentering the compartment.

"My sister Parker's boyfriend, Talon," Mandy said, coming up with a quick save.

"Well, after the way he dumped you last year I wouldn't be surprised," Peter said.

Mandy couldn't help but smile. Talon and Mandy had dated at the beginning of their sixth year, until Mandy found out that Talon was sneaking around with Parker behind her back. Though Mandy had actually dumped Talon, she was still hurt by what he had done.

"Glad you didn't kill him while I was gone," Peter said as he looked at Mandy and motioned to Sirius. "I'd hate to have to explain that to James."

Both Mandy and Sirius laughed and by the end of the train ride the compartment was back to their normal camaraderie. Remus and James had come back with news that James had made progress with Lily, and she was in shock about his behavior.

In the carriage ride up to the castle Sirius entertained Peter and James with a retelling of some prank from the year before and Remus leaned over to whisper in Mandy's ear. "I know it's hard but please give him a chance," Remus said.

"He dumped me remember?" Mandy asked.

"Yes, but you should be able to forgive him for what he did."

"I'm not mad about it Remus, I'm just hurt. I really liked him. Really."

"I know but from what I heard it's better than you planned with Lily," Remus said.

"What _Lily_ planned," Mandy stressed. "That was not my idea. Also, I never meant to hurt him. I mean, sure at a point I did, but about a week after he asked me out I sorta fell in love with him. I didn't mean to, but I did, and because of that I tried to talk Lily out of pushing me to do it, but she wouldn't hear of it. I never was going to dump him. I just had to figure out how to get out of it without hurting my best friend or my boyfriend in the process."

"I see," Remus sat back down in his seat and was quiet.

"How'd it go last month?" Mandy asked curiously.

Remus's transformation had been the Sunday prior and Mandy felt bad that he had been locked up at his house for it, without the comfort of the Marauders, but he had refused to come to James's place where they could be with him. "Horrible," Remus answered.

"You know, I keep telling you maybe if you accepted the fact that you are what you are, it wouldn't be so bad. You're not a monster. You just have a problem. You know acceptance is the first step towards recovery."

"It's not like I'm an alcoholic, Mandy. There's no twelve step program for this."

"I'm not trying to romanticize it, Remus," Mandy said, knowing exactly where his mind was going, "I'm not an idiot. I'm just saying that you should stop treating Moony like he's a problem and rather treat him like he's part of you."

"Guys," James snapped, "we're here."

Mandy and Remus abruptly ended their conversation and everyone got out.

After the sorting, Professor Dumbledore didn't have much to say other than welcome and then let them eat. It was after they ate that the Headmaster introduced the new professor. Dumbledore stood and the hall went silent.

"Now that we have indulged in that fabulous feast, I would like to introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Please give a warm welcome to Professor Jason Hunter. Good luck Professor," Dumbledore said with his familiar, welcoming smile. Once the slight applause had died off the man continued. "Also our caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like me to remind you that magic is forbidden in the corridors between classes and that a full list of forbidden objects has been affixed to his office door. Also, as some of our older students should know by now, the forest on the grounds is forbidden. Now off to bed."

Mandy had a feeling that the forest comment was directed towards her and the Marauders, but for different reasons. Mandy loved exploring the forest to find new creatures and the boys just loved exploring things that were forbidden. "Bugger," Mandy muttered as she stood with most of the rest of the hall.

"What?" Sirius asked concerned. He knew she wasn't upset about the forest; they broke that warning every year.

"If it wasn't bad enough that I have you guys looking out for me, now my brother is here and it's going to get worse."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like he's going to treat you any different than any other student," James said.

"Let's hope not," Mandy said.

"Sirius Black," a voice said as they moved into the hallway. Their group stopped and looked around.

Sirius looked around then spotted his new professor. "What do you think he wants?" Sirius asked as he looked at his friends.

"No idea," James shook his head. Mandy shrugged and Jason walked over.

"Potter, let's go," Lily called.

"Coming," James answered. "I have to make sure there are no stragglers in the Great Hall. Later," James walked off and Mandy turned her attention back to her brother who was now standing next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Mandy asked.

"Teaching," Jason answered, hugging his sister. "Who better than an Auror who's been doing this for a few years? He asked and I said yes. This has nothing to do with you. I guess he figured since I've been out of here for nine years, I wouldn't have anyone in my classes that I went to school with," Jason explained. "Black, you and I need to have a little talk."

"Anything you have to say to me you can say to them too," Sirius said stubbornly.

"No, you don't want this in public. I promise to return him in one piece." Sirius swallowed but followed Jason down the hall a ways.

"Should we wait?" Peter asked.

"No, Professor Hunter won't hurt him. Let's just go back to the Common Room the long way and he'll catch up," Remus answered.

They continued their walk to the Common Room and Mandy realized how much shorter it was to use their shortcuts. Mandy plopped down in her chair, an overstuffed comfy chair, in the Common Room and opened her bag. Suddenly something fluffy landed in her lap.

"Mew."

"You little stowaway," Mandy said. She grinned down at her black cat.

"Is that your cat?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Cyrus meet Remus and Peter," Mandy said.

"Cyrus?" Peter asked.

"When I was in primary school we did a study of astronomy. My teacher called the Dog Star Cyrus. When I started taking Astronomy here I found out it was pronounced Sirius. My kitty here has white spots on his back that look like the Canis Major constellation. Hence his name."

"So it's spelled C-y-r-u-s?" Peter asked.

"Yes, it was spelled the other way but when I found out the different pronunciation I had to change the spelling especially since Cyrus is the only thing he'll answer to."

"Well hello mini-me," Sirius said as he plopped down on the arm of Mandy's chair and then ran his hand down Cyrus's back. The cat purred arching his back under Sirius's hand.

"You do know that just because he's also named after the Dog Star doesn't mean he's named after you or is anything like you, right?"

"I know," Sirius answered. Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Hey Lily!" Mandy called the moment the other girl entered the Common Room.

"Yes?" She asked walking over.

"Can I borrow your owl?" Mandy asked looking up at her best friend pleadingly.

"How do you know I have an owl? You were with the Marauders on the train."

"I saw you in Diagon Alley the day your parents bought it because you got Head Girl. I need to write the pet store to get food for Cyrus here. He snuck in my bag and I didn't realize it."

"Fine. In the morning," Lily answered then headed for her other roommates.

"Hey Peter, you wouldn't happen to have some extra food on you, would you? Cyrus here is really hungry." Mandy batted her eyelashes and pouted her lips. No one could resist her pout. Not even Peter.

"Just some cake," Peter answered, pulling it from his pocket.

"Can I have it?" Mandy asked.

"Sure," Peter said handing it over.

Mandy fed it to her cat then smiled. "Thank you. Cyrus appreciates it. Did you want something?"

"Nope." Sirius shook his head. James plopped down on the couch and leaned back to get comfortable.

"Then get off my chair. I thought you were still angry with me about the whole Lily thing."

"A little," Sirius answered, standing.

"What did her brother want?" Remus asked.

"Just to ask me what happened between us," Sirius answered.

"Did you tell him?" James asked as Sirius took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Said it was none of his business. What happens between me and Mandy is our business and no one needs to know. He's just here as a professor and not as her big brother," Sirius said.

"He didn't take that lightly," Mandy said.

"No, but I think he understood I wasn't going to tell him," Sirius said.

"Can I borrow you for a second?" Lily asked, appearing next to Mandy's chair. Mandy stood cradling her cat and followed Lily to the other side of the Common Room. "How come you didn't tell me about Potter?" Lily snapped, her hands braced on her hips, green eyes narrowed at her best friend.

"Because I knew how you'd react. He's not a bad guy and ultimately after everything you did to me and Sirius, your last chance of salvaging our friendship," Mandy motioned between herself and Lily, "is being at least cordial to Potter while you have to work with him," Mandy snapped.

"Mandy, I—I wasn't ... You were in on the plan; you didn't have to go through with it," Lily said, stuttering slightly under Mandy's glare. If it hadn't been for her feeling of guilt, she would have stood herself up and returned the stare.

"I didn't. He dumped me," Mandy said. She walked away and sat back down in her chair.

"You ok?" James asked.

"I guess," Mandy shrugged.

"Don't let her get to you. I may still be upset about what happened between you and Pads, but I'll keep it civil with her I promise," James said. Though he may have hated what happened between the couple, Mandy was still his best friend.

"Thanks James," Mandy said.

"What are best friends for?" James shrugged.

"Throwing you down the stairs because you're in the way?" Mandy asked. And there it was. The one thing Mandy had been looking for since she and Sirius had broken up at the end of the previous year. A true and honest James Potter smile directed in her direction.

Of course Mandy had been referring to how she had met James; a peaceful summer day when she had been invited to the Potters' for an afternoon at the young age of five and James had stopped her from coming back downstairs after she had used the loo. Instead of asking him several times Mandy had just shoved him down the stairs to get him out of the way. In his first display of real magic James had bounced down them and landed at the bottom without any real damage.

James looked at Mandy then it hit him what was happening and he furrowed his brow and stared at the fireplace. Of course he was torn between supporting his best friend and once again taking care of the girl he had sworn to always protect. He didn't want to be a jerk to her but he also knew that Sirius was his best mate and he didn't want to hurt him either. After a few moments of awkward silence Mandy stood and went to bed, temporarily solving James's problem.

* * *

 ** _So that's chapter two. As you can see most of this will be told as if it's actually happening instead of her telling her story but there will be flashes where it goes back to present day.  
_**

 ** _Please review and say something. Let me know what you're thinking. Thanks._**


	3. First Classes

_**Thanks to Magenta Stone for reviewing. Thanks darling. You're great. Thanks to the rest of you for reading.**_

 _ **Betas for this chapter are:**_ **LittleDrummerGirl2010 and Literatifan4eva. _You guys are great._**

 ** _Also thanks to_ Prongs Smitch _for looking over this even though you didn't find anything wrong._**

Chapter 3: First Classes

* * *

The next morning at breakfast they found out that they would have Professor Hunter bright and early Tuesday morning for N.E.W.T.s Defense Against the Dark Arts. Mandy was glad she wouldn't have to see him first thing every week but also knew that it meant spending all day Monday thinking about it. However, as Mandy knew it would, Tuesday arrived. Mandy followed the Marauders from breakfast to the Defense classroom and took her seat in the middle row nearly dead center of the classroom. The Marauders on the other hand took the two tables in the very back and Mandy's biological sister, Parker, sat with Lily at the table up front. The rest of the class filtered in around them. Mandy looked up when someone sat down next to her then flashed them a half smile. The brown hair, blue eyes and soft smile belonged to the one and only Michael Smithheart.

"If it isn't the so-called amazing Gryffindor seeker, little Miss Amanda Hunter," he said.

"You don't have to sit here, Mike. You can go sit with the rest of your Slytherin friends. After all, fighting or not, my best friend is still a Marauder," Mandy answered.

Mandy had met Michael Smithheart at the same ball where she had met Sirius but they hadn't grown close until their second year when Mandy helped Michael with a Potions project in exchange for his help with Herbology. Though their houses disliked each other, the pair respected each other and had somewhat bonded over their shared interests of Quidditch seeking, Charms, and parental control.

"I would go sit with them but that would leave you open and exposed to dangerous people," Mike answered.

"In Hogwarts?" Mandy asked. "You do know that just because I broke up with Sirius doesn't mean I'm getting back together with you."

"I know. I just wanted to sit here," Mike said.

Mandy shrugged but didn't protest any further.

"My name," a loud voice cut off all of the talking in the room and causing all eyes to turn towards the front where Jason was standing, "is Jason Hunter. You may call me Professor Hunt or Professor Hunter. Yes, Amanda Hunter is my kid sister as my parents adopted her. I expect as much out of her as I expect out of all of you."

It was true, when Mandy was a baby Jason's parents adopted her then when she was 16 her dad told her that the people she had called her aunt and uncle–Parker's parents–were also Mandy's biological parents. At first Mandy had been hurt by that but eventually she realized that she was blessed to have two sets of parents that loved her.

Jason continued, "This is your N.E.W.T.s year. I know how tough they are and it will be my job to prepare you for this. Everything I hope to teach you will prepare you not only for these tests but also for the world out there. I've been there, and I know what it's like. You may not believe me but I know enough to at the very least help you pass your end of term exams. I also have Dumbledore's permission to teach you things that the Ministry would frown upon but I know you need to know this," Jason explained. He could see a few intrigued faces, a few horrified girls, and one bored face. "Am I boring you Miss Hunter?" Jason asked, leaning back against his desk.

"Little bit," Mandy said, holding her thumb and finger up just a few centimeters apart. "I mean I want to know what the Ministry's going to frown upon you teaching us but I believe introduction to theory is unnecessary. It's a scapegoat for teachers who don't want to put in the effort to explain things. Toss students a book, or assigning them book work, just means that they don't want to teach that particular topic."

"You'll understand one day, baby sister," Jason rolled his eyes, "Can I continue?"

Mandy nodded.

"Miss Evans, why don't you catch me up on the subjects you learned last year?" Jason said. They spent the rest of the class period talking about previous subjects and at the end of class Jason asked them to write a six inch report on their weakest spells and subjects within Defense for next time.

After that class Remus caught up with Mandy who was walking by herself. "James wants me to ask you about Smithheart, but I know you trust him to an extent. I want to ask you, on the other hand, about your reaction to your brother."

"I'm always going to get away with more because he's my brother and I just wanted to see how far I could push him. I didn't really mean for you to take that as a sign of disrespect," she said.

"No, I wanted to know how you felt about him being here," Remus said.

"He's my brother. I feel a little betrayed that he didn't tell me he was coming but he's really good, he's been teaching me Occulmency for years and—"

"I thought you hadn't seen your brother from the time you were eight or nine until last year," Remus said. At least that's what she had told them before they had returned home for Christmas the previous year.

"He comes home every other Christmas, after all it's expected that he'd be all the Hunter Ball, he teaches me when he gets the chance, says it's safer that way, and he's the one that taught me the Patronus charm. He doesn't know, however, that I can form a corporeal Patronus," Mandy said.

"So it's not going to bother you that he's here?"

"Not really. As long as he keeps it professional," Mandy said. Remus nodded and went to catch up with the other Marauders.

One day in late September Jason held his sister back after his class. They went into his office and Jason sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk and offered the other to his sister. She didn't take it. "How are you holding up?" Jason asked.

"Jason, I'm fine," Mandy said.

"Our parents died six months ago," Jason said gently.

"Our parents were murdered six months ago. When Voldemort wants you dead because you get to close, bad things happen. I've known they've been in danger for years. I was hurt but you have to move on. You can't dwell on the past."

"Do your friends know you're adopted?" Jason asked.

"If they didn't you told them in our first class."

Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, they know I was adopted and that Parker is my twin sister," Mandy answered.

"Then tell me what happened between you and Sirius," Jason said.

Mandy sat down and sighed. "You told me that you're only here as a professor and not my big brother."

"Either you tell me about it or I will just have to believe all the rumors going around. And don't give me that line about it being a long story, we have time. You and I both have a free period."

"Ok then. Lily has been my best and closest girlfriend since I met her on the train and more so since Christmas first year. She's one of the few I have. Throughout the past three years, since Sirius has been interested in girls, we've watched as girl after girl was swept off her feet by his charm. They had either dated, snogged, crushed on, or slept with him. Then one by one they all got their hearts broken. Lily got tired of it since it happened to a couple of her friends. She knew how I felt about Sirius and the way he treated his girls so last Christmas she came up with this plan."

"How you felt about him?"

"I'm not—I wasn't his biggest fan. In fact I would have preferred it if he dropped off the face of the planet. Anyway we were dancing and bumming around at the Potters' New Year's Eve party and Lily told me all about it. Sirius would ask me out and I'd get him to fall madly in love with me, then I would publicly dump him and he'd get a taste of his own medicine."

"You figured he'd stop after that."

"Yes. At the time I thought it was a brilliant idea. He gets a taste of what he did and I don't have to worry about other girls getting hurt anymore. The one hitch in our plan was that it wasn't until after Mum and Dad died that Sirius asked me out. We didn't plan on it taking that long."

"You started dating him after Mum and Da died?" Jason exclaimed looking more intent.

"Not right after. They died April 10th and we were officially a couple by the 22nd. I know it's only 12 days but it didn't feel like I was just using him to get over our parents' death. It's more like he was helping me get over their deaths. Throughout our entire relationship he was sweet and kind and romantic but also himself."

"So where did it go wrong?" Jason asked.

"Early June," Mandy said. "Lily found out how well things were going. She saw how much Sirius fancied me and how I seemed to have control over him," Mandy swallowed. "She also found out that I slept with him."

"You slept with him?" Jason roared.

"I was 16 not nine," Mandy answered. "I'm not a little girl anymore. That is beside the point here. And if you want to hear what else happened you'll stop treating me like that."

"Go on," Jason sighed.

"Anyway she told me that it was time to finish the plan and humiliate him in front of everyone. I tried to explain how much I loved him and how I couldn't go through with it. Lily wouldn't listen to me. She said I was being stubborn and that I feared everyone would think of me like all the rest his exes: Dumped after sleeping with him, even if I dumped him."

"That doesn't make any sense," Jason said.

"She was grasping at straws, trying to make me angry enough at him and at myself to dump him. Two days after that, not long after curfew, Sirius pulled me aside in the Common Room and broke up with me."

"Quietly I hope."

"Not really. He spoke in a normal tone. I know he wasn't trying to broadcast it, but he also wasn't trying to keep it quiet. It didn't matter if he was going to anyway. By the end of the next day the entire school knew."

"So that's it? You gave him everything and he let you go like that?" Jason snapped his fingers.

"Not quite." Mandy bit her lip and looked away from her brother's piercing blue eyes.

"Good, because that doesn't explain why the Marauders are still sorta awkward, yes I know they're called the Marauders," Jason added when Mandy looked at him panicked, "you forget I had McGonagall too, nor does that explain why James doesn't seem quite as protective of you as I remember him being last year." Jason and James had met when Mandy had been in St. Mungo's the summer of 1976.

"A couple days before we left Hogwarts last summer I was outside under my favorite willow tree when someone I didn't expect came up and sat down next to me. Turns out Mike and Regulus have something in common besides me," Mandy said.

"Mike?" Jason questioned.

"Mike Smithheart. Kid that sits next to me in your class. They both aren't quite sure they believe what their parents believe. Anyway Regulus Black, you know Sirius's younger brother, he said that he had heard rumors about Sirius dumping me and as much as he loved to see a Gryffindor in pain and suffering, he didn't feel like I deserved it. Especially not from his older brother. He thought what Sirius and I had was different from what Sirius did to other girls and he couldn't believe it. I explained everything that had happened from the plan to my feelings for his brother to how he dumped me. Instead of taking the piss like I thought he'd do, he told me that deep down his brother was a reasonable guy and that if I explained things, Sirius wouldn't be so angry with me and that he might reconsider what had happened between us. I just had to get him to sit down and talk to me." Mandy sighed wishing she could cut the story short but she knew her brother was too inquisitive for that to work.

"Did it work?" Jason asked, barely believing Mandy was having civil conversations with Blacks.

"I pulled Sirius aside later that afternoon and told him all about the plan and how I felt. I told him that I deeply loved him and that I never would have dumped him after sleeping with him. I asked if he actually believed that I would sleep with a guy that I didn't deeply care about. He told me he realized that it wasn't something I would have done and how he may have acted rashly. He also spilled to me that he had a reason why he dumped me. He told me he had been pressured to. That when I had been talking to Lily about the final stages of the plan, back when she had been trying to convince me to publically dump him, James had heard the whole thing.

Jason stared at his sister in shock.

"Yep. James proceeded to cajole Sirius into breaking it off with me; to end things before he got humiliated. I know James has been deeply hurt by me. It's almost as if I've gone and betrayed him. It's like he thinks I came up with the plan all by myself and his perfect angel Lily, had nothing to do with it."

"Perfect angel?"

"James fancies Lily a lot; you know what that can do to a person. Since James realized, in his mind, that me dating Sirius was a big trick, he knew just how to manipulate Sirius into dropping me like a hot potato. The Marauders, mainly Remus and Peter don't want to believe that I'm some cruel beast that has hurt Sirius but they also know that James would never be at odds with me unless it was something major." Mandy sighed looking away from her brother's prying eyes and went on. "After we talked about it, me explaining everything and Sirius telling me about what James had convinced him to do; he said he needed time to consider my side of the story. The day before we left Sirius told me he believed me that it was Lily's idea but he was cautious to trust me so openly after everything as being in cahoots with Lily put me directly against James and that was hard for him to understand how I could do that to the boy who had kept me under his wing for nearly 12 years."

"Where'd you go from there?"

"We spent the summer trying to fix his trust in me and trying to fix our relationship. It's been a long road and a very long summer."

"Are you two back together?" Jason asked softly. This was more than he had managed to drag out of Sirius's mind when he had questioned the boy. Sirius hadn't even noticed Jason performing Legilimency on him. Since his sister was refusing to look him in the eye he could only get a general feeling off her and nothing more concrete.

"Publicly no. Privately, sorta. We're on the edge of becoming something but trust is still a big issue." Mandy shook her head still not meeting her brother's eyes.

"He doesn't think he can trust you?"

"He knows he can but he's iffy on how much and I think going behind his best friend's back still hurts him a little. Don't get me wrong, there are awkward moments but there are also times when I just look at him and if there's no one around I will pounce on him and snog the daylights out of him." Mandy finally looked up at her brother and saw him watching her carefully.

"I think that it's going to come down to the point where you're going to have to sit down with James and Lily both and talk about this. Until the entire plan and your feelings are out in the open I don't think everything will be ok between you and Sirius."

"Thanks for the advice but now I have homework to do. And by the way, this is more than I have ever wanted to share with you about my love life."

"Don't you have class?" Jason asked. He knew she did, he just wanted to see if she'd admit to skiving off.

"Yes. The great History of Magic, not till after lunch though," Mandy answered.

"Get some lunch. Then get to class," Jason said.

"Yes sir," Mandy smirked but went to lunch.

"What did your brother want?" James asked as she sat down between him and Sirius.

"To talk about what was between me and Sirius," Mandy answered softly. She stared at her plate hoping James wouldn't push. She wasn't that lucky.

"And what is between you and Sirius?" James asked.

"What's with the questions? You wanted me to have nothing to do with him." Mandy grabbed a roll, stood, and left.

"Nice going, Prongs," Remus said gently. "Make up your mind or you'll never be able to get back in her good graces. I know it's hard on you being in the middle but you have to let them sort things out."

Sirius clapped his best friend on the shoulder. "I love that you're trying to protect me, Prongsie, but I've got two feet. I can handle things on my own. Not everything's what it seems." Sirius stood and left.

James sighed and stood up. "We've got class," James said.

Meanwhile Sirius had caught up with Mandy. "What do you want?" Mandy asked when he caught her arm. She turned and looked up at him.

"I want you to tell me the truth. Are you alright?" Sirius asked.

"I'm fine. Well, not completely. I've known James since I was five. He's been my best friend for years. I hate fighting with him but at the same time I have to grow up, right?" Mandy asked.

"I know it's hard," Sirius said pulling her into his arms, "I know you've never fought this long with him but trust me one day he will listen."

"You better be right," Mandy answered wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned up to kiss him but he shook his head.

"Later." Sirius kissed Mandy's nose then headed for his class. Mandy sighed and went to class.

"Hey Mandy," Lily said when Mandy sat down near her.

"What Lily?" Mandy asked.

"I'm sorry, all right?" Lily said.

"For what? And if this is about Sirius we're not doing it here," Mandy said.

"Mandy," Lily started.

"No, I'm not going into how wrong you were about everything in front of a room full of nosey seventh years."

"Come on, Mandy. You can't still be mad at me," Lily hissed as Binns started talking.

"Yes, I can. I loved him and you buggered everything up," Mandy answered not bothering to keep her voice down.

"Come on, Mandy, please," Lily replied.

"No. Until you realize how wrong you were about the situation between Sirius and me, I'm not going to talk about it with you."

"Be that way then."

"I will."

Later that night in the Common Room as Mandy was lounging in her chair, Remus sat down on the arm and looked at her probingly. "Explain this all to me," Remus said.

"Explain what?"

"How you and Sirius got back together, how you split up, why you split up, and why you still aren't talking to James."

"Remus, you know all that," Mandy answered.

"Really? I may know the whens, I can smell him on you from a meter away, but I don't know the whys," Remus said.

"You watched our relationship. You know sometimes things go wrong."

"Not between you two. I know when you ..." Remus looked around then wedged himself down beside her in the chair. "I know when you slept with him, I could smell it on you, on him, but after you two broke up, how did you get back together?"

"Why do you care so much?" Mandy asked. She shifted slightly in her chair trying to get comfortable. It wasn't easy with how tall Remus was. The chair was only meant for one.

"Because it's hurting both you and James and I don't like this fighting in _my_ pack," Remus nearly growled.

Mandy sighed but explained it again. "Sirius and I split up before school ended because James overheard Lily detailing the plan to break Sirius's heart and give him a taste of his own medicine. I told him everything two days before school ended and he said we'd have to work on trusting each other again. We spent the summer doing that and even though there's still that bit of mistrust between us, he and I are sorta back together. As for me and Potter—James. I love that boy, he's been my friend for ages but he is mad at me for hurting Sirius and he's upset with Sirius for making me hurt him."

"James always did say if we hurt you, he'd kill us. It didn't matter what we were to him," Remus smirked, "you were blood. You were more important. There's something deeper between you and James than you two let on and though I know you two have never slept together, Sirius was your first, I know there's something more there," Remus finished.

"I'm not going to tell you," Mandy said, "you'll have to figure that one out for yourself."

"Fine. Please talk to James. I don't care what you say just talk to him. It's killing you both and I don't want that to happen."

"Thanks Remy. We'll be okay, I promise. And tell Peter, I don't want to explain this again."

"Sure." Remus nodded then stood and left Mandy alone with her cat who was now curled up in her lap.

"At least you still love me Cyrus," Mandy sighed. Her cat meow-ed and Mandy smiled.

* * *

 _ **So I hope you liked it. Please let me know. Thanks. Also just a reminder that anyone can review. Just type a name into the name box then say something. You don't even have to have an account.  
**_

 _ **Tune in next time.**_


	4. Not About Classes

_**Thank you to alaskanwoman25 for adding this to her favorite and follows list.**_

 _ **Betas for this chapter are:**_ **LittleDrummerGirl2010 and Literatifan4eva. _You guys are great._**

 ** _Also thanks to_ Prongs Smitch _for looking over this even though you didn't find anything wrong._**

Chapter 4: Nothing About Classes

* * *

"James, you and I need to talk," Sirius said, one afternoon towards the end of September. It was late in the afternoon and most of their fellow Gryffindors were also studying.

"Can it wait?" James asked. "I really have to finish the prefect rotations for next month or Lily will have my head."

"No, it can't. We need to talk."

"Fine." James put down his quill and looked at his best friend. "What is it?"

Sirius sat down quietly, beside James. They were sitting at a table in the Common Room. "I may have hated how you butted into my relationship with Mandy, always taking her side, and thinking the worst of me—"

"But?" James prompted.

"But I came to respect you for how much you cared about her. It was touching and gave me hope for our future. Now, though, I've lost a bit of that hope. Your loyalty to me is appreciated, after everything my family put me through I'm glad to have you have my back, but Mandy's been your best friend since you were five years old. I'd rather have you take her side any day. If you don't want to take her side, stay out of it. Your solidarity for your brother is touching but you once told me that if I hurt Mandy, you'd kill me. I hurt her, not the other way around," Sirius said.

"You may have broken up with her, but she was going to dump you first. Quite publicly if I remember correctly," James said.

"I don't think that's quite right." Sirius shook his head.

"Did you forget what we heard them talking about?"

"What _you_ heard them talking about," Sirius corrected. "I wasn't there, remember."

"I would never lie to you," James claimed passionately.

"I know. And I know how torn you've been over this. What you heard wasn't what it seemed."

"How do you know that for sure?" James looked at his best friend imploringly. "She talked to you and you actually listened." Sirius looked down avoiding his best friend's inquiring eyes. "You're giving her a second chance. After everything I heard—what I told you—you can't be serious."

Sirius's head snapped up and he glared at his best friend. "You didn't hear everything. You have no idea ..." Sirius shook his head. "There's a saying, _'fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.'_ I don't know for certain that she won't break my heart, but honestly, if she does I'll deserve it. I'm going to take that chance. It's my heart on the line not yours. After I put scores of witches through pain and heartbreak, I deserved what she put me through. I don't blame her or Lily. Well that's not exactly true because I do blame Lily, but this is not Mandy's fault. I'm giving her another chance and I hate how much you're hurting her."

James stared at Sirius wondering if he had made a big mistake.

"James, if it would fix things between you and Mandy, fix your relationship, and make you her best friend again, I would walk away from her for good but you have to tell me because I don't want to hurt her. Her happiness is more important than mine."

"You really love her," James said as it dawned on him. He adjusted his glasses and really looked at his best friend. The look in Sirius's grey eyes had never been there before.

"More than any other girl before. Please fix this," Sirius nearly begged.

James swallowed his pride and nodded. Truth be told James missed Mandy. She had been his best friend forever and he couldn't remember the last time they had gone such a long time being awkward or with so much tension between them. Before he could talk to Mandy he had to talk to Lily to get the full story. If she was completely at fault and it really wasn't Mandy's fault, then he owed Mandy a huge apology. He could only hope she'd accept the apology.

However getting Lily to speak to him about anything other than Heads' duty was near impossible. That's why he was glad when a couple days later Lily approached him. "Do you have the rounds done for next month?"

"Yes. Have a seat." James motioned to the empty couch cushions next to him.

"Potter," Lily started.

"We need to talk."

"Okay." Lily sat down and looked at him.

"Did you know how she felt about him?" James asked quietly.

"Who felt about whom?" Lily asked.

"Mandy about Sirius."

"I knew she liked him. And that he was wrapped around her finger. I don't like what he's done to all those other girls and admit it, you don't like it either."

"No, I don't," James shook his head, "but he loves her."

"I know that, now."

"Then did you know she willingly slept with him?"

Lily blushed and looked away. "That I didn't know until very recently," Lily looked back at James, "I'm sorry for everything I conned her into doing. It was a brilliant idea at first, she even admitted it. After a while though, I know she regretted getting involved. She fell for him and that wasn't something I had ever planned on. We were wrong, rather, I was wrong and it wasn't fair," Lily said.

"You knew that she loved him and you convinced her anyway?"

"It's not about what I knew and what I did. Remember, you're not completely innocent here either. You prodded Sirius into breaking up with her first. We both knew how to push their buttons and we, yes Potter we not I, ruined their relationship. We both have to apologize to them. It's not fair if we don't," Lily said.

"So the entire plan was your idea?" James asked.

"Yes. Mandy went along with it though. She said it was a good idea. I didn't think anything had changed until right before I pressured her to dump him. About a week before I talked to her I noticed she was still walking on air and I knew she had fallen deeply for him. I was worried that he was going to do the same to her that he had done to other girls. Like I said, we both knew what buttons to push to get them to act how we wanted. My question for you is how come a boy who has known her for her entire life never asked her what was going on? You should have confronted her when you heard about the plan. Maybe you would have heard the truth. Or were you too blinded by what you thought she was capable of and acted out of spite instead of thinking it through?"

"It doesn't matter now. I will talk to her. Thanks Lily," James said.

"I'm not doing this for you, Potter. I'm doing this for her. I miss my best friend and I know she can be happy with Sirius again," Lily answered.

"Either way." James nodded, pushed the prefect rotation schedule to her, then stood and left.

He definitely owed Mandy a huge apology. James walked down the hall and used a couple shortcuts finding himself outside a short time later. James sat down beside the lake staring out at the Giant Squid sunning himself. Apologizing to Mandy was something he knew he had to do but it was going to be difficult because James didn't like apologizing to anyone. It was time to swallow his pride and make up with his best and oldest friend. He just hoped when he apologized to her they could talk alone and he wouldn't have to show his weaker side to everyone.

XXXXXXXXX

"What does the great James Potter want from me now?" Mandy asked when he sat down on the edge of the couch near her chair.

"I want to apologize," James said, turning slightly to face her instead of the fireplace directly across from the couch.

Mandy scoffed. "The great Potter never apologizes."

"I do when I bugger things up." James took a deep breath and when he released it Mandy could tell how shaky his voice was. "I never stopped for a second to think that maybe Lily was manipulating you. When you love, it's not easy for you. I should have remembered that. You actually slept with Sirius and that should have factored in to what my decision was," James said.

"Speaking of," Mandy said as she crooked her finger and beckoned Sirius over.

James held back a groan. Though he wanted it just to be him and Mandy so that he didn't have embarrass himself in front of so many people, he knew that his other best friend deserved to hear his speech as well. Sirius perched on the arm of Mandy's chair and the couple stared at James.

"Mandy, you were my best friend first and I've sworn to protect you as one would their little sister and Sirius, you have come to be like a brother to me. I messed up big time with both of you and I apologize. You were right when it came to your relationship, Mandy. I should have stayed out and you two would still be together. When I heard Lily talking about the plan my instinct was to protect Sirius and I knew just which buttons to push to get him to do what I wanted him to do. It barely crossed my mind that by doing so I was betraying you and hurting my family as well. Please forgive me." James nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"I wish I could make you beg for it," Mandy said softly as her blue eyes sought out his hazel eyes. When they caught his gaze, her eyes shifted to her hands unable to take the pain she saw in his eyes. "Making you beg would make you feel only one tenth of the humiliation I felt when I found out my best friend, my brother, the only man I had ever truly and deeply and platonically loved had shattered a trust that had been given so easily to him nearly 11 years prior. When trust is so freely given only to be so carelessly thrown away one never trusts quite the same again."

"I would do anything, anything, I would burn my broom and watch it smolder into ashes in front of the entire school; I would dance on the Quidditch pitch in just my underpants in front of everyone I knew including Lily if it meant I could have your trust again."

"Trust is easily shattered but not so easily given. You have to work for it. I don't know how and I don't know if I will ever trust you that way again, but there is the slightest bit of hope and you should cling desperately to that," Mandy said.

Then Sirius spoke, his eyes taking in the disappointed look on his best friend's face and the heartbreak he could feel rolling off his girlfriend. "Though she has a point mate," Sirius said slowly, "a little bit goes a long way. Remember that."

"Thank you. Both of you," James said.

"Thank you for apologizing," Mandy said.

The next morning when Mandy sat down for breakfast between Sirius and James, the latter looked at her. "Are you—?"

"Yes, I'm really going to sit here. I've sat between the two of you nearly every meal time since I was 11 years old. It didn't change when I was angry with you; why would it be different now that things are looking up?" Mandy asked.

"Oh, I see. Okay then," James said.

The next week or so passed without much tension between any of them.

* * *

"Wait so it was just that easy? He says he's sorry and suddenly everything is ok?" Harry asked.

Mandy looked up to see him sitting on a cushion on the floor in front of Megan's chair. She had to blink a couple of times to remember that she was telling the story to her children and not actually living through it again. "Where did you come from?"

"Uh, well my parents fell in love in '78 and I appeared about two years later."

"Yes, I know that," Mandy grinned. "I meant when did you get here?"

"'bout 20 minutes or so ago when you were talking about the fight you had with my mum in History of Magic," Harry said.

"Ah I see. No, it wasn't that easy and I never said that everything was okay after he apologized but it was a start," Mandy said.

"When did it get better?" Harry asked.

"The Halloween Ball. Well at least that's when things got better between me and your dad," Mandy said, pointing towards Harry. "As for between me and your dad, kids, things got a whole lot worse."

"I apologized for that multiple times," Sirius answered.

"And I didn't hold it against you. Well not for long anyway," Mandy said.

"Tell us what happened," Devin demanded.

"Hold your hippogriffs," Mandy said then smiled.

* * *

It was a dreary Thursday night not long after dinner in the Common Room when James suddenly spoke. "I need ideas people," James said.

"Ideas for what?" Mandy asked, not breaking her concentration on her chess game against Peter. They were at a standstill and Mandy was trying to figure a way around Peter without having to sacrifice any of her pieces. Her king was whispering ideas but Mandy shook her head to each one. Finally she landed on one. She instructed her piece and Peter grinned.

"A worthy move but not so fast," Peter answered.

"Guys," James called.

"You didn't answer my question. For what?" Mandy said, contemplating her next move. She didn't have to look up to see that James had run a frustrated hand through his hair, making it stick up more than normal. Sirius on the other hand did look up from where he was sitting behind Mandy and rubbing her back.

"Have you read the paper lately?" James asked.

"Yes. Though I try to stay away from the obit's section."

"Not everyone is that gifted. We need something to pull their spirits up."

"You're a master prankster, why do you need our help?" Mandy asked. "Besides Quidditch is starting."

"That doesn't help. We need something school wide," James said.

"What are you suggesting? Something like a ball or something?" Remus asked.

"Of course that wasn't what he was suggesting," Mandy said, pushing some of her brown hair off her forehead and out of her eyes. "Who throws a ball to cheer up a school?"

"That ..." James trailed off thinking as he stroked an imaginary goatee. "That's bloody brilliant, that is."

Mandy's concentration snapped up from the game board and she openly gawked at her best friend. "I was kidding. You know pulling your leg. Having a laugh."

"But it's brilliant. Most of the girls will be focused on all the prep and girly stuff that will go into it and the boys will have a chance to let loose and not worry over stuff. Mandy, you are a genius when you just let things come to you. It's perfect. I have to go tell Lily and sort everything out."

"Uh—I—It wasn't—How did that become my idea?" Mandy asked as James nearly skipped out of the Common Room to find Lily who was probably in the library. She looked at each Marauder in turn. Remus was watching her, Peter was observing the game board, and Sirius was leaning back on his hands looking from Mandy to Remus and back.

"I don't know, maybe because you mentioned it second? Gave him a stronger push?" Remus asked, going back to his book.

"Checkmate," Peter said.

Mandy's head spun back to the game and after several seconds she threw her hands up in frustration and went upstairs to calm down. She hated losing to Peter in chess. Sirius sighed and stared after Mandy for a moment. He was glad he didn't have to hide his relationship with her but he still wasn't sure he could trust her after everything they had been through. He was trying his best to keep the betrayal and hurt off his mind but at times it would slip to the top and he'd snap at her or stalk off and leave her feeling confused.

A couple days later, on the second of October, Mandy was sitting in her comfortable chair watching Sirius scribble out his Potions essay with Remus's notes and Peter was getting help from Remus on Defense when James and Lily entered through the portrait hole.

"So?" Mandy asked, looking up at James as Cyrus plopped down in her lap and made himself comfortable.

"Halloween Ball," James said, "Dumbledore even approved." He and Lily approached the group, Lily taking a seat in the only other chair by the fireplace and James plopping down on the couch behind where Sirius was on the floor.

"You can't just say it like that. I need to know the six W's," Mandy said, making herself more comfortable.

"The what?" James asked.

"Exactly," Mandy said.

"The Six W's, Potter," Lily said. "Who? What? Where? When? Why? And How?"

"The last one doesn't start with a W," James said.

"No, it ends with it," Mandy said but didn't go any further.

"Who? Fourth years and up. What? A Halloween Masquerade Ball. Where? Great Hall. When? Well since Halloween is on a Monday we decided it should fall on the 30th from seven to nine p.m. Why? You know why. And how? Well, Lily and I will take care of all that."

"So let me get this straight: you're hosting a Halloween Masquerade Ball on Sunday night the 30th of October from seven to nine p.m. and inviting fourth years and up to cheer people up because you think it'll be fun," Mandy said.

"Masks are optional, costumes are a must," James added.

"Costumes?" Sirius asked. "Who gets dressed up in costumes for a ball?"

"Evidently it's what muggles do on Halloween. They get dressed up in costumes and go begging for treats," James shrugged.

"We call it Trick-or-Treat, Potter," Lily said.

"I thought we were on a first name basis, _Evans,_ " James answered.

"Trick-or-Treat?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Muggle and muggleborn children dress in costumes and walk door-to-door and ring the bell. When the door is answered they say trick-or-treat and they usually get chocolate," Mandy explained.

"Sounds like it would be Moony's favorite holiday," Sirius said.

"Yeah," Remus rolled his eyes.

"It was mine for a while. Then one year my mum, dad, and father were out of town, Jason had his own apartment, and Parker didn't want to go so my mother couldn't take me. That was the end of Trick-or-Treat," Mandy explained.

"You went trick-or-treating?" James asked.

"My mum is—was muggleborn and my mother is a muggle," Mandy said.

"What?" Peter asked.

"I did tell you I was adopted, right?" Mandy asked. "My adoptive parents Lynn and Scott Hunter have been Mum and Dad since I could speak but Parker's parents are my real parents. The ones who gave birth to me. I only found out about them last Christmas. That's why I call them my mother and my father."

Scott had told Mandy the day after the bi-annual Hunter Christmas Party and Mandy had told James at his father's funeral. James was surprisingly supportive and told her that it didn't matter who had given birth to her, she was still his best mate. The rest of Mandy's friends had found out the following month when Mandy had gotten into a disagreement with Professor Slughorn. The Professor had told her she was more like her father and not her mother and then proceeded to sing Lynn's praises. Mandy had shaken her head and told Slughorn that he had never met her mother and it had exploded into a full disagreement until Mandy had finally snapped and revealed that she had been adopted. Parker hadn't spoken to her for two full weeks until she had met with Jason in Hogsmeade and got the story from him and then written her parents and Cass had explained everything to Parker. Eventually Parker had come around and had spoken to her sister but the girls were no closer than they had been when they thought they were cousins.

"Keep up, Wormy," Sirius said.

Mandy jolted out of her memories and smiled at Sirius. "It's alright, Love. Not everyone is obsessed with my life," Mandy said.

"I knew you were adopted I just didn't realize you had actual titles for your parents instead of using their names," Peter said gently. Mandy's parents were still a sore subject even though it had been six months since their deaths. The room went silent.

"James, you do realize that the term masquerade implies masks otherwise it's just a costume ball," Remus said cutting through the silence.

"He's right," Lily said. "So do we keep it a Masquerade Ball and insist on masks or do we call it simply a costume ball?" Lily looked at James for an answer.

"You do realize calling it a ball means dress robes," Mandy pointed out.

"Costume Party," James said definitively. "Halloween Costume Party."

"That'll work," Lily said.

"I still don't think it's a good idea. Not on a Sunday night," Mandy said, "with classes the next day. And when are they going to have time to get their costumes? Halloween is like three weeks away."

"Four weeks from tomorrow," James said. "What if the 16th we had a Hogsmead visit? That's plenty of time right?"

"Sure," Lily agreed.

"I still think you're ... whatever." Mandy rolled her eyes and looked down stroking her cat.

"Come on, Mandy. It'll be fun. We haven't had a proper ball, or dance, or party since Valentine's Day, not counting James's and Remus's birthdays," Sirius said.

"I said whatever, alright?" Mandy asked setting her cat on the arm of the chair then leaving for the library.

"What's eating her?" Remus asked. Sirius and James both shrugged.

"I better go check on her," Lily said following Mandy's path.

Once she was gone Remus looked at James. "James," Remus said softly, "why not host the party on Saturday?"

"Lily and Professor Dumbledore suggested Friday night but it's only three nights after you-know-what and Saturday ... well I just thought Sunday would be best," James said, trying not to draw any attention to their conversation. "I want to make sure you were up for it and all of us could be there."

Remus nodded and went back to his book.

* * *

 ** _So there's that chapter. Please let me know what you think. Also do you want more flashes between present and past, less flashes, or do you not really care? Thanks for reading._**


	5. All About Halloween

_**Betas for this chapter are:**_ **LittleDrummerGirl2010 and Literatifan4eva. _You guys are great._**

 ** _Also thanks to_ Prongs Smitch _for looking over this even though you didn't find anything wrong._**

Chapter 5: All About Halloween

* * *

"Good morning, Peubert," Mandy said as sunlight filtered through a crack in her curtains.

"Morning, love," a voice answered.

Mandy pushed up on her hands as she was lying on her stomach and looked down to see it was not her teddy bear on her pillow. Instead it was her boyfriend.

"Well that's a beautiful sight to wake up to," Sirius said, gazing up at his girlfriend lovingly.

"You are not my bear. What are you doing in my bed? Only my bear is allowed to be in my bed," Mandy snapped.

"It's not your bed, love," Sirius said, tucking his hands behind his head.

"What do you mean it's not my bed?" Mandy asked. Her eyes slowly slipped away from Sirius's face and trailed down his neck to his chest and realized he had no shirt on. "And how come you're not wearing a shirt?"

"I'm not the only one," Sirius answered.

Mandy's eyes dropped to her own body and her face flamed. Then she dropped back on the bed and rolled onto her side pulling the covers around her.

"Padfoot, if you're talking to Mandy she better be leaving before James gets up in an hour," Remus called. "You know how he feels about you sleeping with her with the four of us in here."

"Give me your shirt," Mandy hissed in Sirius's ear.

He gently kissed her lips quickly and reached over the edge of the bed handing Mandy what looked like her sleep shirt. Mandy pulled it on and realized it had indeed been the shirt she was wearing to bed the night before. Even though it wasn't the shirt she asked for it would work better. "If you're so good find my knickers and my sleep pants," Mandy huffed. Sirius did indeed come up with a pair of sleep pants but no knickers. "If I find out you've taken my knickers hostage and plan on keeping them for some perverted reason, I will not kiss you for a week," she said as she pulled on her pants.

"But you'll still do other things?" Sirius grinned wickedly.

"Let me rephrase. I will not touch you for a week," Mandy answered then slid out of Sirius's grip and bed. She turned to leave but found James sitting on his trunk. "Remus said you wouldn't be up for an hour."

"Glad you took that as a cue to leave instead of round two," James said.

"Oh please, round two was at like midnight," Mandy said then slapped both palms over her mouth to keep herself from saying anything else. The hangings around Sirius's bed flew open behind her but she didn't pay it much thought.

"I'm ok with you sleeping with him; I just don't want you to flaunt it," James said gently. Mandy blushed then nodded. "Don't forget, Hogsmeade this weekend," James finished with a grin.

"Right," Mandy said. She had reached the door when another thought hit her. She turned to look at James. "Do you think my slip is still valid since my parents are, you know ...?"

"Dead?" Peter asked from where he was making his bed. Suddenly he was hit with two pillows and a t-shirt. "Sorry," Peter said, tossing the pillows back to Remus and Sirius and the shirt back at James.

"Naw, it's fine," Mandy shook her head.

"I'm sure the Headmaster and McGonagall will be just fine with you going after what happened to your parents. If not ..." James trailed off, grinning his trademark Marauder grin.

"Thank you." Mandy nodded knowing exactly what he was thinking. If they thought the slip wasn't valid Mandy knew several secret passages out of the castle.

"If not, what?" The Marauders' fifth roommate and Mandy's ex-boyfriend, Talon, asked, exiting the bathroom looking freshly showered. He was also Mandy's sister's current boyfriend.

"That's for me to know and you not to find out," Mandy smirked. "Quidditch practice?"

"Tonight after dinner," James nodded as he was Quidditch captain for Gryffindor.

"Why can't you just tell me? I have as much right to know as anyone else," Talon said.

"Well if you hadn't treated her like scum on the bottom of your shoe a month after you got here last year, we wouldn't keep things from you," Sirius spat at Talon. Talon's family had moved back to England from the States the summer before Talon's sixth year. A month after school had started; Talon had begun sneaking around with Parker.

"But I'm dating your friend now, shouldn't that count for anything?" Talon asked.

"Not when it's a Marauders' secret," James said.

"And since when is Mandy a Marauder?" Talon asked.

"Since she came up with the nickname in what? ... First year?" James asked.

"End of first year," Mandy said. "After you four stole all of my knickers."

"The Marauders marauded and nicked your knickers." Sirius laughed.

"He wouldn't stop saying that for like a month after we came back from summer hols," James said.

"Don't I know it? My mum was a little frightened and concerned when I came home without my underpants," Mandy said. "Now I must go get ready for breakfast and classes."

* * *

Mandy sighed and breathed in the strong smell of chocolate radiating from her mug. The Three Broomsticks made the best hot chocolate ever. "I don't know how she does it but each time I come here the hot chocolate is always better than the last time." Mandy took a sip and it felt as though her body was melting.

"It has something to do with—"

"Don't get all psychological on me, Remus. Just let me believe what I want." Mandy grinned as she and Remus sat in a booth at The Three Broomsticks by themselves. The boys were probably ransacking Zonko's and the rest of Mandy's girlfriends were all still trying to find the perfect costume when she had last left them in the wizard wear shop.

"Okay," Remus answered, sipping his chilled Butterbeer.

"Remus, do you already have your costume?" Mandy asked.

"I'm—" Remus cleared his throat uncomfortably, "I'm not going." He looked down at the table and knew he had just opened a can of worms.

"How can you not go? It's on the 30th and that's four days after you-know-what so you'll be feeling just fine and I know a couple girls, one in particular, that are just dying for you to ask her." Mandy's roommate Shelly was one of the girls that wanted Remus to ask her but was too shy to ask him. She had had a crush on him for ages and begged the other girls not to tell Remus.

"I'm not going because one of my good friends can't go and her best friend was a right bugger about it and forgot that she will otherwise be occupied that night."

"Remus," Mandy stopped and waited for him to look up. When he didn't, she touched his hand which caused him to look up finally. "That is the sweetest thing ever. Thank you."

"It's the least I can do. I don't want you to be alone that night but I can't go with you," Remus said as he flipped his hand over and squeezed Mandy's.

"It's not their fault. James is Head Boy, he has to be there. Sirius hasn't had a true ball since Valentine's Day and I know he's really looking forward to it. And Peter doesn't even know what my problem is, so he's of no help."

"That doesn't excuse Sirius and James from leaving you all alone. Especially not Sirius. You two are dating and he won't have anyone to go to the party with," Remus said.

"Rem, I'll be ok," Mandy said as said boys entered the pub followed by Peter, Talon, Lily, Parker, and Mandy's two other roommates, Shelly and Tiffany. Mandy instantly released Remus's hand.

"So this is where you've been hiding," Lily said. "We have to get you a costume, Mandy."

"You haven't gotten a costume yet?" Sirius asked as the boys took seats. Sirius slid in next to Mandy and wrapped an arm around her. James instantly looked down. It still made him uncomfortable to see the two of them together. "What does she mean you have to get a costume? You have to go. You can't not go. This is going to be the most epic party ever. You have to be there. Come on, we'll get you something amazing." Sirius stood back up and grabbed her wrist.

"Sirius," Mandy called as he tugged on her wrist and he stood. "Sirius ... Sirius ... Fluffy!" Mandy snapped the nickname out finally commanding his attention.

"I told you never to call me that," Sirius said, stopping to look at her.

"I already have my costume for that night," Mandy said.

"Oh? What is it?" Lily asked.

"You'll just have to wait and find out. Remus, Sirius, and James already know. Now if you'll let go of me," Mandy prompted, glaring at her boyfriend. He let go and Mandy turned to Remus. "Remy, you know you're my favorite Marauder."

"Besides yourself you mean?" James asked.

"Well, yeah. I guess it's good to know you include me in that group. Anyway, Remy!"

"Yes?" Remus asked, downing the rest of his Butterbeer.

"Walk with me to Honeydukes?" Mandy asked. His eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas Morning. Then he nodded and slid out of the booth. Once at Honeydukes Mandy shook her head and started ranting. "I can't believe they forgot. I mean it's one thing for Sirius to forget. That boy is hopeless when it comes to remembering dates but James; I don't know whether to be angry or upset. And—" Mandy looked around and saw Remus peering at the Bertie Botts. "And you're not even listening to me."

"I'm sorry," Remus said spinning around. "Were you talking to me?" He smirked like he knew exactly what she had been talking about and that he knew she knew he was ignoring her on purpose.

"Uggg. I should go rant to Peter; at least he listens to me."

"I am listening but you're basically saying that you're upset both of them forgot about you. Didn't I already say that?" Remus asked.

"Don't mock me."

"I wasn't mocking you, Mandy. You could always tell them, you know."

"No. I'll shut up I promise. So, chocolate bars," Mandy said. He grinned and they started looking at all the treats.

* * *

"Mandy! Mandy!" Parker hollered from the balcony that overlooked the Common Room a few weeks later. Mandy stood and went up the stairs to her sister.

"You hollered?" Mandy asked.

"Why aren't you getting dressed?" Parker asked. "The party starts in half an hour."

"Uh, well, don't worry about me. I like to make an entrance," Mandy answered.

"I hope you don't bugger this up. Lily and Potter have put a lot into this party. Their best mate better not blow this for them," Parker said.

"I'm not going to." Mandy went back downstairs and only to find Sirius on the couch. The rest of the Common Room contained a few third years in the corner and some second years by the window. Sirius grabbed Mandy's hand and pulled her into his lap.

"You're really leaving this kinda late," Sirius said. "Not even you usually wait this long. I'm about to go myself."

"Leaving what?" Mandy asked.

"Getting dressed. I know it's fashionable to make an entrance and I'm more than okay with that, but don't you think—"

"Sirius, what is today?" Mandy asked.

"The 30th of October. The day of the Halloween Ball," Sirius said slowly.

"And what happens on the 30th of every month?" Mandy spat practically livid.

Sirius froze, his head cocked like a dog then his eyes went wide. "Mandy, I—"

"Oh no," Mandy cut him off, extracting herself from his grip, "you don't get to feel bad for me now. You are going to that ball. Enjoy your night."

"Mandy, I can't leave you alone tonight," Sirius said standing.

"Maybe you should have thought about that, this morning." Mandy shook her head. Then she turned on her heel and left the common room.

That night she prowled around the Shrieking Shack her inner tiger going crazy knowing she was trapped in the building without anyone else. It seemed slightly odd to Mandy, the way Stripes was reacting as tigers were solitary creatures, but the next morning she just shook it off. Unlike Remus and most werewolves Mandy had read about, as a were-tiger Mandy kept her mind when she transformed but she couldn't control any part of the tiger's body. It was as though she was locked in a cage in her own mind; able to see and hear everything going on but unable to control her reactions. Stripes, as James had nicknamed her tiger form, wasn't a happy tiger that night and she made it known growling and moaning.

It had all started six days after her sixteenth birthday when Mandy had been walking in the woods behind her house looking for her cat Cyrus and had been bitten. From then on every month on the 30th and the 28th of February Mandy went from a sweet, teenage girl, to a snarling, black and white tiger. James had found out about her condition a month after the day she had been bitten when she had transformed in front of him and a couple months after that she had told Sirius. Mandy hadn't wanted to tell him but when one of her transformations had left James bleeding as she had clawed up his right forearm she had no choice but to get his help.

When she sat down to breakfast on Halloween morning, Remus sat down across from her and stared.

"What? I've had a rough night so talk quick," Mandy bit out, chewing on her toast.

"Can I ask you something slightly personal?" Remus asked softly. He knew her hearing would pick up on it even if no one else's would. Mandy nodded. "Are you pregnant? I know you've been sleeping with him and everything. You smell different and you're more grouchy than usual."

Mandy leaned across the table and hissed "I just spent 12 hours locked up in a supposedly haunted house as a were-tiger, alone, and you're accusing me of being pregnant? Are you really trying to make me angry?"

"I'm not trying to make you angry and I know what you went through; I'm just saying that it's possible and that I think you should go see Madame Pomfrey," Remus hissed back. "You know, just to be certain."

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"I'd never try to do that, I only want what's best for a member of my pack," Remus answered calmly. He stared directly at her and all Mandy could see were his pupils with no color left.

Mandy looked around the table as she gingerly sat back down and noticed that what students were there at the Gryffindor table were all staring at their plates. Then she noticed that the other three tables, to include Slytherin, were all glancing at her and whispering.

"Did something happen last night that I don't know about?" Mandy asked.

"I don't think so. However, I was asleep when the boys came to bed and they were asleep when I got up. And before you ask no I can't hear what they're saying," Remus said, his eyes back to their normal color. Both finished their breakfast and then headed out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. Two floors up Remus looked at Mandy. "Hospital Wing is down there."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to face that option. I have to work up to it," Mandy said slowly.

"Are you sure? There's nothing you'd like her to look at?" Remus asked.

"Unlike you, when I'm left alone, I don't hurt myself. I just pace like a caged tiger," Mandy said.

"It is what you are," Remus said. They went up one more floor and Remus shook his head. "Then this is where we part. I need a book and I'm sure you're knackered. Good night," Remus smiled.

"Thank you. Good day to you," Mandy said. She continued to the seventh floor as Remus continued down the fourth floor corridor to the library. When she reached the common room the portrait held her up.

"Where have you been all night?" The Fat Lady asked.

"My dear lady, safe and sound where I am every month." Mandy shook her head.

The Fat Lady stared at her. Mandy said the password and after a moment the portrait swung open and Mandy crawled into the common room. When she entered the room Lily was making her way down the girls' staircase as James read a book on the couch and Peter was scribbling on the parchment in front of him as he was sprawled on the floor. Mandy looked around the Common Room but could not see Sirius anywhere so she walked over to James.

"Guys, where's Padfoot?" Mandy asked.

"Upstairs, probably still asleep," James said distracted.

"Thanks." Mandy turned and headed for the stairs.

"Mandy, wait," James said, turning to look at her.

"Too late. In a hurry." Mandy bolted towards the stairs and suddenly found herself tripping forward. Mandy only stumbled and then righted herself.

"Mandy wait." James jumped up and rushed to his friend.

"Maybe you shouldn't go up there," Peter added as he too walked over.

"What's going on?" Mandy asked.

"Nothing, it's just—" Peter started.

"You're probably really tired and you should get some sleep and then see Sirius after classes let out," James said.

"Guys, I just had a really rough night, thanks for that by the way James, and all I want right now to see my boyfriend before he has to go to class," Mandy answered.

"Okay, but don't say we didn't warn you," Peter said.

Mandy went up the stairs and quietly entered the boys' dorm. She crept over to Sirius's bed and found he wasn't alone. Mandy swallowed and picked the mask up off the floor realizing it was pink. The girl's blonde hair trailed down her back as she lay on her stomach and Sirius's hand trailed up and down her bare back. Mandy sat down on Peter's bed and spotted Sirius's pirate hat from the night before on his nightstand. Then Mandy spotted the pink princess dress on the floor.

"Mmmm ... Mandy?" Sirius asked. Mandy looked up from the floor to see Sirius propped up on an elbow staring at his bed mate. His hand ran down her back then he pulled the covers back slowly. Mandy watched as he smiled in relief and sank back into the covers.

"How long?" Mandy asked, her forearms resting on her legs.

"What?" Sirius asked, his eyes landing on Mandy.

"How long?" Mandy asked, tossing the pink mask at him and glaring.

"Mandy—this isn't what it looks like." He stood from the bed slowly and walked around his bed to sit down next to her. He was still wearing the bottom half of his costume but his chest was bare. Mandy was grateful Sirius hadn't slept with her but she couldn't excuse her in his bed. Mandy's eyes narrowed as he got close. Sirius dropped to his knees in front of Mandy and clasped his hands together. "Please, let me explain," Sirius begged.

"What's there to explain? There is a girl in your bed. One who isn't me. One who is _blonde_. You know, the part of me that fell in love with you last May would have thought you would have been there for me no matter what I said. It wasn't easy becoming—"

"Mandy, please. I know nothing I say will ever make you forgive me. I just want to explain how we ended up like this."

"Fine, you have two minutes," Mandy sighed.

"Somebody spiked the punch. I know that's not an excuse. I'm not using it as one," Sirius said. "By the end of the party I was tipsy, I never drink more than I can handle, but I was blaming myself. I know it wasn't easy for you to be alone last night. It's never easy on Remus either. Anyway, I was blaming myself for going to the party and not coming to help you and she comes up to me. I don't know how it happened but we ended up kissing and making our way back here and before I know it, I'm sitting on my trunk shirtless and she's stripping in front of me. Mandy, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. She tossed her dress to the side and then she passed out. I couldn't very well let her sleep on the floor," Sirius explained.

"So you put her in your bed and climbed in right beside her? That makes a lot of sense." Mandy rolled her eyes.

"I didn't have the energy to go back down to the Common Room or to drop to the floor. You know how I get when I sleep on the floor."

"And transforming?" Mandy asked.

"Look, I'm not proud of what happened and I know it's too much to ask for you to forgive me but at least I'm not lying to you."

"How will I ever know that? You come from a dark family, Black. Hippogriffs can't change their feathers overnight. How am I supposed to trust you now?" Mandy asked.

"I don't know," Sirius said. "Are you mad at me?" He looked so sad and despondent and his grey eyes pleaded with her to forgive him or at the very least not to be mad at him.

"Upset. Disappointed. My trust is broken. But I am not mad," Mandy said. "I have to go." Mandy stood and left the room.

* * *

 ** _Will Mandy ever forgive him? What will she say to James and Peter in the common room when she returns there. Will she ever-You know what I'm going to let you guys ask the questions. So since it's my birthday I'm asking for three reviews. Just three. That's all I want. Three reviews and I'll update again. If no one reviews then this will be the last chapter and you'll never find out what happens to Mandy and Sirius.  
_**


	6. Trust, Not At All

_**Okay I know I said I wasn't going to update until I got three reviews but I got two on the same chapter and had almost 20 people read the last chapter in the past three days so you get an update. Want to ask you to keep reviewing. It keeps me motivated. Hopefully this chapter will answer some questions.**_

 _ **Huge thank you to**_ **EternalVeritie _and_ Patronousesandpotions _you guys totally rock. Both for the reviews and for following the story._ **

_**Betas for this chapter are:**_ **LittleDrummerGirl2010 _and_ Literatifan4eva. _You guys are great._**

 ** _Also thanks to_ Prongs Smitch _for looking over this even though you didn't find anything wrong._**

Chapter 6: Trust, Not At All

* * *

Slowly Mandy trudged down the boys' stairs after her conversation with Sirius and came across the three other Marauders still in the Common Room. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Mandy walked over to them and then she leaned against the arm of the couch. "James, Peter, did either of you see what happened with Black and _her_ last night?" Mandy asked as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't," James said softly. "For what it's worth though, I don't think he slept with her."

"Thank you. Peter?"

"They were snogging in the Great Hall during the party but I don't—" Peter stopped and looked away. Mandy nodded. "Mandy, they're also speculating about you and Remus. You two were practically the only ones who didn't show up."

"You both knew Sirius was in bed with her though, right?" Mandy asked.

"We tried to warn you," James said.

"You did," Mandy agreed, "I'm sorry I didn't listen. Remus and I didn't do anything last night. I didn't even see him until this morning."

"I trust you. I know how much you care about Sirius. We all do," Peter said.

"James, do you know where my brother is?" Mandy asked.

James pulled the map from his pocket and scoured it for a few moments. "His office," he said.

Mandy nodded again, "you two should get to class."

"Free period remember?" James asked.

"Right." Mandy left the Common Room. When she reached her brother's office she knocked and he let her in. Mandy smiled at the scent of scones and cocoa coming from within.

"Yes, you can have some," Jason agreed. However when she got closer, the scent made her flinch backwards. "You alright, little sister?"

"That smell is making me nauseous," Mandy answered.

"Are you coming down with something?" Jason asked.

"Maybe. Listen I need to know what happened last night."

"Last night?" Jason asked, swallowing his hot chocolate. Soon the cup was empty and Mandy felt better.

"I know you were watching him like the protective lion you are. Please," Mandy begged, knowing that Jason knew exactly who she was talking about without her mentioning his name.

Jason put the tip of his wand to his temple and thought for a few moments. He drew his wand away and dropped the memory into the pensieve on the mantle. The pensieve had been handed down through the male descendants of the Hunters belonging to Jason's dad and his dad before him. He lifted it and sat it on the desk as an offering to his sister. Mandy touched the surface and was pulled in.

 _Mandy walked around the Great Hall spotting her brother. He was leaning against the punch table snacking on a piece of cake. Mandy followed his sightline and found he was indeed looking at a pirate but the pirate was alone. Mandy walked towards him. She paused about a meter from said pirate. Then she watched as the girl in the pink dress and matching mask walked up and sat down next to him. The crown on her head told Mandy the girl was portraying a princess. Sirius gave her half a smile and went back to staring at his glass of punch that he was nursing. The girl sat down next to Sirius and began whispering in his ear. Mandy glanced away and took a deep breath before turning back to watch them. The girl kissed Sirius's cheek then continued to whisper to him. The memory went fuzzy and when it continued Mandy was standing farther away from Sirius but the girl was perched in his lap and they were indeed snogging. Mandy watched as they snogged for a while and as the party wound down they walked out the door, Sirius's hand on her back._

The memory went dark and Mandy floated back up and out of the pensieve. She sat down in a chair next to Jason's desk and noticed he had finished most of the scones. "First, I can't believe you manipulated that. Something happen you didn't want me to see?"

"I may have been flirting," Jason said embarrassedly. He was staring into the fire as he sat in his desk chair.

"Jason, as long as she's over 17, I don't care. She's of age that's all that matters. Unless it was guy. If that's the way you feel then don't flaunt it in front of me and good for you," Mandy said.

"It's a woman and she's 17, I promise. I just—I'm not comfortable with it being out there just yet." Jason shook his head.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm your sister for Merlin's sake."

"Alright. I will tell you, soon but not yet," Jason said.

"Okay."

"Wait, what was your second thing?"

Mandy shook her head, confused.

"You said first you couldn't believe I manipulated the memory. So the second?"

"If you had problems trusting your girlfriend, totally hypothetical, but you still loved her, then you were at a party and this girl started flirting with you, really flirting, would you leave with her?"

"If I was drunk off my rocker? Probably. I don't think I would ever go to a party without my girlfriend and drink heavily but if that were the case then there is a chance that I would do something like that but only if I was pissed."

"Do you think that was the case with Sirius?"

"Mandy, there was no alcohol there that night."

"That you saw."

"OK, I admit that someone may have spiked the punch but even if they did, he only had four glasses. I was near that bowl all night."

"Thanks, Jay."

"Mandy, did something happen?" Jason asked, looking at his sister carefully.

"It's your memory. Look for yourself," Mandy answered before leaving the room. Mandy slowly walked the long way back to the Common Room trying to calm herself down but it didn't work and by the time she returned she was even angrier. She returned to the Common Room to find it empty and then realized that everyone must have been in class.

Mandy went upstairs and fell asleep and woke during the afternoon shortly before classes let out for the day. Finding she was still hurt and angry she took a shower then went to dinner. After dinner Mandy pulled Lily into an empty classroom and looked at her. She knew by the look on Lily's face, the older girl had wanted to talk to her and knew it wouldn't be good to put her off any longer.

"Where were you last night? It's like once a month you disappear. Your bed is empty all night and last night. Last night was a big deal to both me and James. You said you'd be there," Lily snapped.

"I never said I'd be there, I just said I had a costume," Mandy said. "And you're basing my disappearance off two months?"

"You've been disappearing once a month since the start of sixth year. Tell me, Mandy. I'm supposed to be your best friend and you've never hidden anything from me. We're not supposed to keep secrets," Lily said angrily.

"I've already lost my boyfriend, things are still a little rocky between me and James, and every one already believes I'm doing things with Remus, my day could not get worse," Mandy muttered, making a split second decision. She nodded and looked at her best friend. First she had to get a promise out of the girl. She wasn't going to destroy a friendship without making sure her secret wouldn't get out. "No matter what though, no matter how you feel about this, no matter how angry or disgusted or turned off you may be by this, you have to swear not to tell a single soul. No one can know," Mandy said forcefully. "You have to swear it."

"I swear I will never say a word," Lily said.

"Good, what do you know about were-tigers?" Mandy asked.

"Aren't they like werewolves? I mean we don't really study them here; they're non-existent in Britain."

"Lily, I know you like to read," Mandy said. "Professor Weston asked us to include all lycanthropes in our report in third year."

"Right. I remember that werewolves can live in packs but the tiger form doesn't. They're solitary animals and a lot of them are able to hide their condition better. That's why most of them live like normal witches and wizards. I don't know much else," Lily said. "Why does that matter?"

"They are a lot like werewolves. They change once a month, they have a lot in common with their normal versions, and they do have a drive to kill people, but they're not all like that. Were-tigers can be someone you've never expected. They're vastly misunderstood," Mandy explained. "It's also hard to tell the difference between a real tiger and a were-tiger like with wolves and werewolves."

"Why is this so important?" Lily asked.

"Two summers ago, six days after my 16th birthday I was wandering the woods behind my house looking for my cat when I was bitten. I ended up at St. Mungo's for two days and two nights. They couldn't figure out what had bitten me until my brother used Legilimency on me and I saw the striped tail. As it turns out on the 30th of every month were-tigers transform and one somehow ended up in Britain. I was bitten because I was outside and now once a month I'm turned into a big, hairy tiger," Mandy explained.

Lily went dead silent and stared at her. Several minutes later Lily turned and walked out of the classroom. Mandy sat down near the door, wrapped her arms around her legs as she drew them up to her chest, buried her face in her knees, and cried. What seemed like several long minutes later the door opened then shut and a warm body pressed against her wrapping her in a tight hug. They didn't say anything and Mandy continued to cry. When she was all cried out she leaned against her mystery person, breathing slowly.

"I can't tell you it'll be ok," he said softly.

"James—" Mandy started.

"Shh," he said gently. "I know it feels like it's all falling apart but you will always have me."

"How did things go last night?" Mandy asked.

"Great. Lily and I made some progress too," James said, stroking Mandy's light brown hair. "Mandy, I am so sorry about what I put you through. I was so stuck on—"

"James, you've already apologized."

"I know. Even so, I know you still feel like things aren't right between us. It is hard for me to come to terms with what happened between you and Sirius; to understand how I buggered everything up and it was all my fault. I feel so bad. If I hadn't gotten involved—"

"James, I know why you feel like you have to say this but I've already forgiven you. If you can accept my relationship with Sirius as it stood two days ago then I am—then we are ok. Nothing more needs to be explained or gone over. We're mates again and that's that," Mandy said. James leaned down and kissed the top of Mandy's head. She held on to his comfort for a few more moments before standing up and pacing.

"Now tell me why it feels like my heart is breaking," James said.

Mandy stared at him.

"Mandy, in third year when the two of us were young and dumb, we conned our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor into believing we needed a book from the restricted section. When we found said book we thought it was the most brilliant idea to perform a very old spell, remember?" James said.

"Right. I never should have done that spell with you. It changed my life," Mandy said.

"Tell me what happened," James said. Mandy continued to pace as she told him about everything that had happened with Sirius and everything she had found out. "So he didn't sleep with her, only kissed her and slept in the same bed with her. May I remind you she was passed out?"

"That's not the point, James. He was drinking spiked punch. At least four glasses. How am I ever supposed to trust him again?" Mandy asked.

"The same way he's supposed to trust you when the basis of the start of your relationship with him was a plot to humiliate him."

Mandy stopped and stared at him. "You're right. I planned on humiliating him in front of the entire school. If he can learn to trust that I won't do that again then I should trust that he'll control his drinking next time. Besides like everyone has told me he didn't sleep with her."

"And?"

"And what?"

"That's enough to get you down but it won't make you cry," James said, opening his arms again.

Mandy walked over and sat down next to him. She sank into his embrace and told him about her talk with Lily. "So now she knows and she didn't say anything. She just walked away. I lost my best friend. One of the only girlfriends I've ever had." There were tears in Mandy's eyes again.

"Mandy, it's her loss. If she can't accept you for what—who you are then I don't want anything to do with her."

"James, I know how you feel about her," Mandy protested.

"And you and I are a package deal. You're my best friend. My kid sister. I'm always going to protect you. You're always ... well maybe not come first but you're half my soul. Any girlfriend, fiancée or wife will have to understand that. Besides if she's going to walk away from you, she's going to walk away from Remus and if she can't understand either one, she doesn't deserve me."

"You are too good to your friends."

"I'm not going to sacrifice a friendship for a relationship. Take me as I am or don't have me at all."

"There's something special about you James Aaron Potter and if I wasn't so in love with Sirius, I'd want you all to myself. Any girl who is lucky enough to have you should treasure you like you're the last man on the planet."

"I'm not the only one. You're amazing too."

"Do you think we could have ever worked out?"

"I don't know, Mandy. You never forget your first but there are some things we never could have worked through." James shook his head.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe we are better off as mates. I'm glad to have you though," Mandy said.

"Same here." James pulled her to her feet and led her back to the Common Room. In the Common Room Mandy found Sirius sitting on the couch staring at a book but his eyes weren't moving so Mandy could tell he wasn't reading it. The minute she walked in Remus nudged Sirius and the latter closed his book, looking towards Mandy and James.

"Like I said earlier," Mandy said as she sat down in her chair, "I am upset and disappointed. I am not angry. You were, at least, telling the truth about what happened at the party, I've seen that much so I can trust that you were telling the truth about the rest. Trust is a word that is hard for me to use. We can work this out just like James and I did but it's going to take a lot of time. Did you get rid of her?"

"This morning after a hangover potion. She's a Hufflepuff. Evidently it was a drunken dare. Her friends set her up. She profusely apologized for it when she was clear minded and she realized that my feelings were as strong as ever for you," Sirius said.

"I understand but I need space and I don't want you to try to romance me," Mandy said.

"Mandy, really I'm—" Sirius started.

"Don't!" Mandy snapped to shut him up.

Sirius's eyes darted towards James who was leaning against the fireplace and James shook his head subtly. Sirius looked back towards Mandy and saw the fire burning in her blue eyes and knew from their shared history that now was neither the time nor place to say anything. He looked down at his lap feeling like the world's greatest prick for what had happened.

Mandy on the other hand stood and walked upstairs then changed into her pajamas. After getting her assignments from her roommate Tiff, Mandy blazed through her homework and then settled down for bed. A while later Mandy heard Lily and Parker come in talking about something but it stopped suddenly.

"Oh, she is here," Lily said softly.

"You're being too hard on her," Parker said.

"You have no idea what I know," Lily said.

"Maybe not but she's been your friend for ages. You can't just—"

"Parker, I appreciate the concern but honestly, I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. I still think you need to really think about it before making any decisions. Especially rash ones. Look how wrong you're starting to see you were about Potter. I admit he's not as bad as he used to be and you were getting along with him last night."

"Let's not talk about this now," Lily said.

"If you say so," Parker said.

Mandy listened as the rest of her roommates came in and went to bed and soon the room was filled with the sounds of slumber. When she was sure they were all in bed, Mandy grabbed her teddy bear and went to the boys' dorm. Pressing her ear to the door all Mandy heard were soft snores and some squeaking bed springs which told her they were mostly asleep. The one sound she didn't hear was the sound of James's distinct grunting and knew he was still awake. Mandy crept inside and silently made her way to the second bed on the right. James's bed. She slid open the hangings and by the light of the dying moon she saw him practicing wand movements.

"So this how you're better than everyone else? Practicing late at night?" Mandy asked quietly.

"A little bit. Come on, my covers are nice and warm," James said, not pausing his wand. Mandy smiled gratefully and climbed into bed. This wasn't the first time they had shared a bed as they had been friends for ages and Mandy knew it probably wouldn't be the last.

* * *

 _ **So there you have it. I do hope you enjoyed. Keep reading and please, please review. It really does keep me going.**_


	7. Improving Her Trust

_**So even though only 12 people have read the last chapter, I've decided to update. Thanks to**_ **EternalVeritie _, your words are so inspiring, and_ Patronousesandpotions, _you guys totally rock for the reviewing._ **

_**Betas for this chapter are:**_ **LittleDrummerGirl2010 _and_ Literatifan4eva. _You guys are great._**

 ** _Also thanks to_ Prongs Smitch _for looking over this even though you didn't find anything wrong._**

Chapter 7: Improving Her Trust

* * *

Nearly a week after the Halloween incident as Mandy called it in her mind; Lily approached Mandy as the latter worked in the Common Room. "Can we talk?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, upstairs," Mandy said. She closed her Transfiguration book and headed upstairs with Lily following. Once they reached their room Mandy shut, locked, and charmed the door. "Alright, what is it?" Mandy asked.

"This isn't easy for me," Lily said. She paced back and forth as Mandy sat down on her own bed. "I don't have the stigma that were-animals are dangerous. I grew up with stories like Beauty and the Beast, and uh ..."

"Lily, in 90 percent of fairy tales the wolf is the bad guy. Beauty and the Beast is the only one where the beast turns into a good guy. Red Riding Hood he's a bad guy, three little pigs he tries to eat the pigs, and I can go on."

"Look, from what I've read, and I did some more reading, they aren't bad people. I've known you for six years and you never struck me as evil. I mean sure, you can go a little overboard on pranks and you are kinda like Potter—anyway, you're my best friend and you didn't choose to have this happen to you. I am a little scared but I think it's not your fault and I haven't really noticed that much of a change in you so, I mean ..."

"Lily, I understand. Nothing changes between us?" Mandy asked to help the girl out.

"If I can still be friends with Remus with everything, why should you be any different?" Lily asked.

"What's Remus got to do with anything?" Mandy asked.

"You've been friends with those boys for how long and you don't know?" Lily said.

"Don't know what?" Mandy asked.

"You—forget I said anything," Lily said.

"What? That he's a werewolf? Yeah, I've known that. You shouldn't assume things, Lily. That could have been bad."

"I'm sorry, Mandy. I had a very good hunch you knew because your bed is also empty on full moons. Has been for three years. I do wonder what you're doing out of bed on a full moon night—"

"I bum around with the boys. They worry a lot."

"Even if you didn't know, I've very good at Memory Charms, so it wouldn't have mattered."

"When did you find out about Remus?" Mandy asked curiously.

"Two years ago. That's when I knew for sure. I started noticing weird things about Remus in third year," Lily said.

"So you and I are okay?" Mandy asked.

"Yes. I didn't mean to scare you or hurt you."

"Good, because I would hate to have James steer clear of you for no reason."

"Are you threatening me?" Lily asked, looking at her best friend.

"I'm warning you. You may be my best girlfriend, Lily, but James is something else. He and I are extremely close and if you panicked or thought the worst of me he would want nothing to do with you."

"Just because I thought the worst of you? That really does sound like a threat."

"It's not a threat, it's reality." Mandy sighed and smiled at her best friend trying to soften the blow. "Like I said, James and I are really close. He's my friend despite everything and he trusts his friends to a fault. I don't want to have to push you away from him but he'd push you away himself if he found out you thought the worst because of something I can't control. You really should get to know him but know that there are things about James's relationship with me that we won't tell you. We don't mean to hurt you by not telling you we just can't let you in on everything."

"I understand." Lily understood that they didn't mean to hurt her but she wouldn't let them hide their secrets from her forever.

"Speaking of you and James, did you change your mind about him?"

"I don't know. I think so. I mean I can see the appeal and he's not really as bad as he used to be."

"Sure, he's cooled it for the most part but he is still a prankster at heart and that will never change," Mandy defended fiercely. She wasn't going to let any girl change her best friend.

"I wouldn't want it to. And I am seeing more to him than I used to. Honestly he is handsome but he's also dangerous. There's so much talk around him and I'm just scared of getting hurt. We talked at the ball. He does seem like he can be really sweet. And he knows a lot more than I give him credit for. I'm not trying to come off like some prude or anything but the past six years don't disappear overnight." Lily's hesitancy came through in her eyes. Mandy knew just how Lily felt. It wasn't long ago when Mandy had started seeing Sirius differently but was still wary of the seven years that they had been at odds.

"I know. And I know how hard it is to overcome one's past. Just give him a chance," Mandy said. "He could surprise you."

"So you and Sirius," Lily prompted.

"I don't even want to go into me and Sirius, at all. We're learning to trust each other again and it's not easy," Mandy said.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I don't think I ever apologized for what I forced you to do. Sirius is good for you and if he makes you happy I will stay out of it for now. He hurts you though, I am a redhead," Lily explained.

"I know, there's already a list of people waiting to hurt Sirius if he hurts me. I'd be proud to let you in on that. After I get to him of course. Thank you though. It means a lot that you see how wrong you were about forcing me to dump him," Mandy said.

"I know and you were right. I'm sorry I didn't see that to begin with." Lily looked down and Mandy could tell she felt really bad.

"It's okay; you realize it now, that's all that matters, especially since you apologized for it."

Lily looked up and grinned then changed the subject. "So have you done your homework for Professor Hunt yet?" Lily asked.

"Yeah."

"I can't wait to see what he does next."

"Something difficult I hope. I'm starting to get bored."

"What haven't you learned to master?"

"Non-verbal's." Mandy shrugged and unwarded the door.

XXXXXXX

"All right class, you have done so well lately with nonverbal spells that I wanted to give you a break from that. Today we will be discussing a topic that even most adult wizards, years out of Hogwarts have problems with," Jason said as he faced his seventh year class. Once again he was leaning back against his desk in front of less than half of the school's seventh years. The students that sat in front of him were the 40 percent that had passed their O.W.L.s with at least an E and their field of study required the class.

"Professor," Lily said her hand up, "if they can't do it what makes you think we can?"

"I'm not expecting any of you to be able to. I just want you to know, I'm sure a few of you will get it but it's a subject that does come up on your written N.E.W.T.s so we're going to cover it, Miss Evans."

Lily nodded her quill poised to take copious notes.

"Who can tell me about Patronus Charms?" Jason asked. More hands went up than he thought would. His sister's, Lily's, Remus's, and Parker's hands didn't surprise him but Mike Smithheart's, Severus Snape's, James Potter's, and Peter Pettigrew's did. "Mr. Pettigrew."

"It's the only known protection against Dementors," Peter said.

"That it is. Anything else?" Jason asked.

"Don't they also work against Lethifolds?" Peter asked.

"Correct. Can anyone tell me more about the spell itself?" Jason asked. The seven other hands went back up though his sister's was more subdued. "Mr. Snape?"

"There are two forms. Corporeal and incorporeal form," Snape answered. "The first takes the shape of the animal that represents our true selves."

"Correct. Miss Evans?"

"The Patronus Charm, or Expecto Patronum, is a charm that is the only known method to fight off Dementors. The incorporeal form is a silver mist whereas the corporeal form forms a silvery animal that like Severus said defines your true character. Like you said earlier it is a very difficult spell to cast and someone who can cast it, is said to have superior magical ability. It's a pure magical concentration that can protect you," Lily explained.

"Miss Hunter?" Jason asked.

"It's said that you have to be pure of heart to cast one as a backfiring spell will cause the castor to be devoured by maggots," Mandy answered in a bored tone.

Jason sighed at his sister's answer. While it was true it was also an extreme version. "Mr. Smithheart, can you tell me what you need to cast one?" Jason asked. Michael shook his head. "Mr. Potter?"

"A strong memory. Something that you can remember very vividly," James answered almost as bored as Mandy though his didn't show in his tone.

"A very happy memory. Strong but also happy. The happier the better," Jason clarified.

"Are you saying someone who picks a strong memory that isn't happy won't be able to form a Patronus?" Sirius asked.

"Not at all Mr. Black," Jason answered, shaking his head. "The happier the memory the stronger the Patronus. Standing in a classroom like this or anywhere you're not under a threat, any memory will produce something but the happier the memory is the stronger it will be when one is facing an attack. Now, does anyone know the way to predict the form of one's Patronus?"

"No," Mike answered, his hand up. "But a researcher did say there are certain principles that are true about Patronuses."

"Go on," Jason said.

"He said that when facing a Dementor a person has to draw upon characteristics they've never needed before and that could cause their Patronus to take a shape they wouldn't expect," Mike said slowly as if trying to remember what he had read.

"Correct. Mr. Lupin, what can you add?" Jason asked.

"A Patronus's form may change, unlike a wizard's Animagus form."

"Under what circumstances?"

"Falling in love, an emotional upheaval, losing someone you care deeply about ..." Remus trailed off. "Some people are able to form their first Patronus after such an event."

"Very well done. A point to each person who got a correct answer. Most Patronuses are common animals, cats, dogs, horses, and things along that line but it is not impossible for them to be magical or even extinct. Now I want you all to rise," Jason said. Everyone did so as it was not unusual for him to clear the desks and get them to practice a spell.

"Professor, can you cast a Patronus?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I can," Jason said as he cleared the desks and chairs. "Watch now. Remember a happy, strong memory." Jason thought for a moment then cast the spell. His Patronus ran the length of the room before returning to his side and sitting. It lingered for a few moments then disappeared as most of the girls aww-ed.

"Was that a lion?" James asked.

"It is. It is said that a lion is the mark of self-control, strength, courage, pride, protection, and patience," Jason said.

"I think it's just because you're a Gryffindor through and through," Mandy muttered.

"Enough. Practice," Jason demanded. Everyone began working as Jason walked around the room. After stopping by a few girls and assuring them they would not be devoured by maggots, Jason saw his sister barely trying. "You're holding back," Jason whispered.

"I am not," Mandy answered fiercely.

"Then pick a different memory," Jason said. "Mr. Potter, I assigned you a task. Get to it." Jason barely had to glance over his shoulder to tell that James wasn't really working. Instead he was whispering with Sirius.

"Fine," Mandy said. Mandy let go of the memory of her first broom ride when she was nine and picked the memory of her first kiss with James. It was a bit happier but she knew it wouldn't be enough to produce anything but mist. Jason nodded at her progress and walked away. Finally he stopped back at the front of the room and raised his hands which cued everyone to stop. The last of the mist fell away and Jason nodded.

"I can see some of you improving but remember it's got to be a strong, happy memory. Something you can remember exactly how you felt during," Jason said.

"What do you think of?" Parker asked. She had been able to produce the mist only once and had been upset when she couldn't do it again.

"I was nine years old and just found out that I was getting a sibling." Jason smirked as he leaned back against his desk.

"So finding out you were going to have a sibling was happier than actually getting one and bringing her home?" Parker asked curiously.

"It's stronger, not happier," Jason explained. "You see, my mum and dad had just come home from another meeting with a healer. After my parents had me they found it difficult to have another child. Healer after Healer told them there was nothing wrong with my mum. She even went to a few muggle doctors. No one could tell them why they weren't having another baby. When they got home that night they sat me down and told me they were having a baby. It must have been middle of February. I was so excited. I always wanted a kid brother." Jason grinned.

Being nine years old with a kid brother on the way would have been his biggest dream come true. He was looking forward to coming home on school breaks and doing all kinds of boy things with his brother. He had big plans for his kid brother and the smile wouldn't leave his face for weeks.

Jason looked back at his students and smiled again. "What boy wouldn't want a kid brother? Certainly some of you can understand that?"

James and Sirius grinned at each other feeling the bond that ran deeper than blood. Sirius also remembered how happy his childhood had been with Regulus before his parents had started forcing their pureblood nonsense on their sons. A few of the other boys smiled and nodded. Talon grinned.

"I remember when I found out about Timmy and Matt," Talon mentioned his two kid brothers now aged 14 and seven as he smiled.

"So you know what I mean. I realized when they told me that if they knew, they had to be at least four months pregnant and my mum wasn't showing enough to be four months pregnant. She wasn't showing at all. When I mentioned my confusion they told me my mum wasn't having a baby but rather my aunt and uncle were. They were having twins." Jason shook his head

"How come your parents only adopted one?" Talon asked.

"My aunt and uncle weren't ready for twins but my aunt wanted a child. She could handle one but not two. Since my aunt and my mum are sisters my mum knew how important it was for Aunt Cassie to keep one of her children. My aunt was so excited. To tell the truth my mom didn't want two brand new babies either. With both my dad and my uncle working long hours it wouldn't have been easy for my mum or my aunt to raise twins on their own. The best outcome was to split the twins up and raise them as cousins. Anyway just remembering how excited I felt when I found out I was getting a sibling fills me with joy and a happiness that allows me to perform the charm," Jason explained. "That's the bell. For next week I want 12 inches of parchment on the most famously known Patronus forms, what made them so famous, and a summary on the charm. Miss Hunter, come here, I would like to see you a moment. Alone," Jason said.

The rest of the students filed out, James much slower than the rest, and when they were finally alone Jason locked the door.

"Yes, I was holding back and you're wrong," Mandy said before he could lay into her.

"Wrong about what?" Jason asked putting the desks and chairs back in their proper places.

"The memory. It doesn't have to be happy. Mine's not. It's just a memory that I remember in vivid detail. It's the day I first met Sirius. The day he dumped punch on my head."

"How far does the memory go? Until you get home or before that?"

"Until Mum hands me a mug of cocoa," Mandy said.

"Couldn't the happiness be from your first real showing of magic? Or from the fact that it's the day you met the man you eventually fell in love with?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. I just never feel truly happy when I think about the memory. You want a happy memory? How about memories of Mum and Dad being there for me on Christmas Day when I'd open my presents with them watching? Times spent at the Potters and De's famously warm hugs? Things like that."

"Those memories could also be making you so sad you don't want to think about them," Jason suggested. "What is your Patronus? And don't lie to me."

Mandy muttered the spell and the dog came barreling out of the wand. "I just didn't want everyone to know it has an actual shape," Mandy said then left the room. Jason was left staring at the floor in front of him where the larger than average dog had sat moments before.

"What did your brother want?" James asked when Mandy sat down to lunch.

"Just wanted to check up on me." Mandy shrugged. "Make sure I'm taking care of myself."

"Typical brother stuff."

"He's been worried since April. Turns out last Christmas my dad told Jason that he'd told me who my real parents are. Jason's worried about me and how I'm handling everything. First I found out that my parents aren't really my parents and then four months later they die. He says that you can guess what that can do to a person. I loved them even if they—" Mandy shook her head and stared at the table. Neither James nor Sirius said a word but Sirius wrapped an arm around Mandy and after a bit she felt better. Then Sirius offered her a red and gold lily causing Mandy to laugh. She took the flower and shook her head.

"Show off," Peter muttered.

"That he is," Mandy agreed.

Sirius's favorite way to charm girls was to conjure a white flower and then cast a color charm on it so it would look the same color as the girl's house colors. "You don't like it?"

"I know it's magic, Sirius. My mother grows lilies. They don't grow in these colors. I'd be more impressed if you could convince me they did," Mandy answered.

"Ah," Sirius answered rolling his eyes. Then Lily sneezed.

"Right, forgot," Mandy said. She waved her wand over the flower and sent it back to her room.

"That's odd," James said.

"Not really. Lily's allergic to lilies," Mandy answered.

"Didn't you tell him not to try to do that?" Remus asked.

"What charm me?" Mandy asked as they stood to go to their next class. "Yes, I did say that, but you know Sirius."

"He couldn't stop if his life depended on it," Remus said smirking.

"I could too," Sirius pouted.

"Sure," Mandy rolled her eyes, "if you could stop charming a girl, you'd give me space and wouldn't try to charm me for at least a couple weeks. I'm supposed to be mad at you."

"It's hard to stay mad at the ever impressive Sirius Black." Sirius grinned.

"You're doing it again," Mandy warned.

"Cool it, Pads," James said.

Sirius huffed but backed off. Mandy paused as the boys kept walking and let Lily catch up. When the boys were sufficiently ahead Mandy looked at Lily. The redhead girl looked deep in thought and Mandy wandered what was going through her best friends head. "Everything alright, Lily?"

"I guess so. I'm just thinking about what Professor Hunter said in class." Lily looked at her girlfriend carefully. "About how your mum adopted just you." It bothered Lily that she didn't know how Mandy felt about the circumstances surrounding her birth and subsequent adoption.

"My mum couldn't handle two babies, neither could my mother. I understand and I'm not angry."

"Okay. Are you really irritated with Sirius?" Lily asked.

"A little, I mean it's sweet that he's trying to charm me and make it up to me what happened," Mandy smiled softly then her look darkened, "but at the same time I am also irritated. I told him not to and then he goes and does it anyway. He cheated on me, Lily. I mean he didn't kiss her and he didn't ... you know, sleep with her but they were in bed together. It's just—" Mandy sighed in frustration.

"I know what you mean." Lily nodded.

"You girls coming?" James called over his shoulder. Lily and Mandy shared a look and then caught up with the boys.

* * *

_**Please, please tell me what you think. Please. It's been a week and only 12 people have read the last chapter? I feel like I'm doing something wrong. Please let me know. Thanks.  
**_


	8. Examining Her Measures

**_Thanks to everyone who read and to p_** **atronousesandpotions for reviewing.  
**

 _ **Betas for this chapter are:**_ **LittleDrummerGirl2010 _and_ Literatifan4eva. _You guys are great._**

 ** _Also thanks to_ Prongs Smitch _for looking over this even though you didn't find anything wrong._**

Chapter 8: Examining Her Measures

* * *

On the 19th of November, two weeks after Gryffindor won the first Quidditch match of the year against Hufflepuff, Mandy knew it was time to see the nurse. Remus had been giving her these probing looks as though he knew what she was going through. Mandy had taken to avoiding his eyes anytime she had been near enough to see the looks. What really broke her however was the day that McGonagall held her back and asked about her concentration. It was then that she couldn't put it off any longer so she made the dreaded trip to the infirmary.

Mandy sat down next to James as he was working on an essay in the Common Room that afternoon. Mandy leaned over and saw it was the Transfiguration Essay that was due in two days. "James, can you come with me?" Mandy asked.

"Where?" James asked.

"The Hospital Wing," Mandy said hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" James asked. He looked up and looked worried. It wasn't often Mandy willing went to the hospital wing. Usually she had to be dragged kicking and screaming.

"I haven't been feeling well."

"Mandy, I need to do this essay plus I have a meeting with Lily and other prefects."

"Just say you don't want to go."

"I'm sorry," James said. He went back to his essay and Mandy knew the conversation was over. She sighed but made the trip to the infirmary by herself.

When she got there Madame Pomfrey looked up and walked to her. "What can I do for you, Miss Hunter? Are you alright?" Pomfrey asked.

"No, I've been feeling off lately and I was hoping to get you to run some tests to see what's wrong."

"Have a seat," The matron said, motioning to the nearest bed. Mandy was grateful the entire wing was empty. She sat down and looked at the elder woman. Pomfrey ran a bunch of spells over the girl and when she got a positive result she rushed back to her office. When she came back she looked at Mandy and had a potion with her. "This will hurt. Give me your arm." Mandy held out her arm and Pomfrey poked it with a sharp knife. Three drops of blood dripped into the potion and it turned bright red. Then a number floated to the top and read six. "Miss Hunter, when did you turn 17?" Pomfrey asked, healing Mandy's arm after setting the potion aside.

"July 24th. Four months ago. Approximately. Why?" Mandy asked.

"You've been dating Sirius Black for how long?" Pomfrey asked, ignoring the girl's question.

"Since April. What was that potion?"

"It's a pregnancy potion. A few drops of blood and it can tell whether or not you are pregnant and how far along you are approximately."

"So you're saying I'm approximately six weeks pregnant?" Mandy asked.

"Yes. How long have you been sleeping with Mr. Black?"

"Since May. We only did it once before I turned 17. And then we did it twice in October. Six weeks ago would have been the first time since we got back together. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Mandy said, realizing that being so open with the matron was not a good thing. Especially not with the looks she had been giving Mandy. It was obvious she didn't approve.

"Did you know two weeks ago and not come to me because of the Quidditch game?" Pomfrey asked, staring at the younger woman.

Mandy had to play her cards right here. If she seemed completely casual with being pregnant Pomfrey would make things worse for her. Everyone knew how traditional the nurse was. She couldn't act too scared though otherwise the nurse would write to her parents. "No. I didn't know until three days ago. I got sick in the morning and same thing with yesterday and again today. I was scared. When McGonagall asked me about being distracted, I knew I couldn't put it off any longer. Do we have to tell anyone?" Mandy looked up at the nurse with pleading eyes.

"You are the first student to come to me that has had a positive pregnancy test. Magic can become unstable for pregnant women. I have no choice but to inform the Headmaster."

"What about patient confidentiality?" Mandy demanded, gripping the bed she was sitting on to keep from doing anything to the matron.

Madame Pomfrey took a seat next to Mandy's bed. "Miss Hunter, Mandy, this is your N.E.W.T.s Year. That kind of stress on an average teenage witch is enough to stress her beyond a breaking point. Put that kind of stress on an expectant mother and it could harm the baby. I can't allow you to put that stress on yourself or this child nor can I allow you to continue practicing magic you do not know very well. Many witches are asked to refrain from practicing any kind of new magic while pregnant."

"But what if I ..."

"Miss Hunter, if you choose to end this pregnancy I will have to report you to the Ministry of Magic. There are grave consequences for ending a pregnancy because you don't want the child. It is illegal in this country."

"So my only other option is adoption? I'm not ready to have a baby."

"Yes, that is the only option unless having the child will cause greater harm to you."

"Practicing magic, you mean things like Summoning Charms, Shield Charms, things like that are okay?"

"Yes, but unfortunately that rarely comes up on the end of year tests."

"What am I going to do? Drop out of Hogwarts?"

"Get a personal tutor, one who is very good a magic and refrain from doing practical classes until you know the spell inside and out. Your professors have to know."

"In my Defense Professor finds out he's going to kill Sirius."

"Well, perhaps you should have been more careful."

"We were careful. How does this happen?"

"It only takes one time," Madame Pomfrey said. She looked so sympathetic that Mandy couldn't really be mad at her for having to tell the Headmaster. Pomfrey smiled softly before walking away to summon the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall. When the three entered, Mandy was more nervous than ever especially since the look on Dumbledore's face wasn't friendly. He didn't look angry, but he didn't look happy either.

"I love him, Professor and I won't let you do anything to him," Mandy said fiercely, defending Sirius, barely glimpsing at McGonagall.

"What do you mean, Miss Hunter?" Dumbledore asked, curiously.

"You know exactly what I mean. Madame Pomfrey told you about my new condition."

"I assure you she did not," Dumbledore said.

"She didn't tell you I am pregnant?"

Dumbledore barely flinched at the statement. "She did not."

"Well now you know. I won't let you do anything to Sirius though. We both made this and it's not fair for you to punish him alone," Mandy said. There was no way Sirius alone was taking the fall for something they both had created.

"Miss Hunter, I know how well you and your boyfriend are liked and respected in this school but we must not forget this is a school. What would your parents think?"

"Which ones?" Mandy asked, looking at the wizard. "The ones that are alive or the ones that are dead? I don't think the Hunters are going to mind too much anymore, but the ones that gave birth to me, the Dixons? They'd be mad and highly disappointed but I know they'd want me to finish as much schooling as I could. I'm only six weeks and if I'm anything like my mother there's a chance this pregnancy won't last. So telling them right now, isn't a good idea."

"Don't say that," McGonagall said. Mandy's eyes snapped to the Deputy Headmistress and saw she looked upset.

Mandy shook her head then looked down at her hands. "It's true," she admitted softly, "my mother lost three babies before she had me and my sister. The difference between her and I though, is that after everything I've been through, I'll be ok. Not that my mother wasn't a strong woman, mind you, but she didn't have it nearly as rough as I have had over the past couple of years."

Dumbledore sighed and brought the attention back to himself. Mandy could tell he was going to do something that she wasn't going to like. "You are restricted to book work from now until the baby is born and I want you to keep your grades up. If they fall below passing you will be removed from all classes and be given a private tutor as it is your N.E.W.T.s year. You and Mr. Black won't be allowed to join your fellow classmates on the next Hogsmeade trip and you—"

"I know, can't fly," Mandy sighed. "Wait, why are we being punished? It can't possibly be against the rules to get pregnant."

"True, we don't have a rule against it but punishing you for it makes you realize how unacceptable this really is," Dumbledore said. "Amanda, you are a very popular student and if your new condition gets out," Dumbledore knew about her being a were-tiger as well, "people are going to think it's ok to emulate that. At least with you being punished for getting into this situation it should stave off more girls and make them at least think twice."

"I understand. I will have this baby and I will give it up for adoption. It's my only option. I haven't told Sirius yet. The only one that might know is Remus. Don't tell Sirius yet, please. I want to tell him but how will you explain Hogsmeade?" Mandy asked as her blue eyes connected with Dumbledore's but McGonagall answered the question.

"We will handle that. Miss Hunter, do think of telling him, soon. It is not fair if you don't," McGonagall said. Something in McGonagall's normally hard expression told Mandy the older witch felt it was the right thing to do, to tell Sirius.

"I understand. Can I go?" Mandy asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered, nodding.

Mandy stood and surveyed both her Professors. "Please be gentle when breaking this to my brother. He won't take it well," Mandy said. Her brother, though fiercely loyal, was also fiercely protective of his sister. Mandy had every right to be nervous of how Jason would take the news. He had never been happy to find out his sister had a boyfriend and now she had no idea how he'd react to her being pregnant.

Dumbledore nodded and Mandy went back to the Common Room. There she found James packing away his stuff and then he headed up to his room. When he returned he had a broom slung over one shoulder and was now dressed in his practice gear. Mandy watched as he walked out of the Common Room without even noticing her. Her heart dropped into her stomach then Remus called her over. Mandy ignored him and went upstairs to her bed.

Two days later Lily came in and levitated Mandy off her bed and down to the Common Room. She knew it was no good to try to reason with her as she had been trying that for the past two days. Mandy glared at her best friend as she was gently put down on the couch but Lily just left.

"You are coming with me whether you like it or not," Jason said, gripping his sister's arm. Mandy rolled her eyes and followed him to a classroom two floors down.

"What do you want?" Mandy asked, her voice a little harsh from not being used for a few days.

"First you're going to sit there and eat," Jason said, warding the door and silencing the room.

"Eat what?" Mandy asked, not seeing anything on the table he had pointed to.

"Chris," Jason called. The Hunter family house elf appeared and placed a plate of Mandy's favorite foods on the table in front of her. Mandy had nearly forgotten that he now worked at Hogwarts. Jason had named the house-elf when he had been a little kid which was why it didn't sound like the normal house-elf name. Chris bowed low then disappeared from the room. Once Mandy had eaten her brother sat down next to her. "What's wrong? It's Tuesday and you missed my class. You never miss Defense. It's your favorite class."

Not only was Defense Against the Dark Arts Mandy's favorite class it was her best class. "You know what's wrong with me. I guess I'm still in shock," Mandy answered.

"Don't lie to me, Mandy," Jason said.

"James isn't speaking to me. It's like he is totally shutting me out. James has never done that before. It's like he's too busy for me."

"James has never been too busy for you. Only time I can remember was last Christmas when he didn't show for the traditional dance at the Hunter Christmas Ball."

"That was because his father was dying. I don't blame him for that. Now though, he's Head Boy, Quidditch Captain—"

"So was I," Jason interrupted.

"He's also a Marauder, which means he has to keep pranking the school, and there's his budding friendship with Lily, and his grades. I—I know he's worried but I still thought—"

He cut her off. "Hey, none of that excuses him. Even if something does have to give, it shouldn't be his friendship with you. You are amazing and he should recognize that and he shouldn't hold back or cut you out," Jason said.

"Thanks. I guess I am being a bit stupid about this but I'm so scared. James has been there through everything and him cutting me out when I need him the most, it worries me."

"But you have Sirius," Jason said confused.

"He's great, I'll admit that but ..." Mandy trailed off picking apart a roll.

"But what?" Jason asked. "Sirius is your boyfriend, the father of your child, which I still want to kill him for, but you love him. James is just your best friend."

Mandy snorted at the comment. Then she checked her feelings and emotions. It wouldn't do to show Jason everything about her relationship with James. No one could see everything yet. It was too dangerous. James was much more than a best friend to her. Mandy and James had never been lovers or more romantically involved than a few kisses and hand holding but they were closer than most lovers or romantic relationships were. If one could have a non-romantic soul mate that would perfectly describe the relationship James and Mandy had. They loved each other and they fit together like a hand in an oversized glove. Sure there were things that the couple could never share like romance and some of the more sensual parts of a relationship but overall they were perfect for each other.

"Mandy, did you do something stupid?" Jason asked.

"Not at all," Mandy answered. "James is more than my best friend. He is like a brother to me. I can't do this without him. I'd die if I lost him," Mandy said. "I know it's extreme, but it's true. Can I go? I promise to be in class next week." At least this way Jason knew part of it.

"Yes, please do. I know you can't do the practical stuff but being in class is half the battle."

"Ok," Mandy agreed then left the room. She breathed a sigh of relief. That had been too close. She didn't want Jason to find out what they had done years ago. Talking about it now made Mandy realize how stupid they had been and how much danger they had inadvertently put themselves in but looking back Mandy wouldn't change anything she had done with James. She knew if she told anyone about what they had done no one would understand and more than a few of their friends would be upset about it.

XXXXXXXXX

"Mandy, are you alright?" Lily asked as she walked into the dormitory just before dinner. Mandy was sitting on her bed looking at the tattoo on her upper left chest in the mirror. It was of a bear paw print with stag antlers growing out of it.

"Yeah I guess. I just ... I don't know, feel off," Mandy said.

"When'd you get the tattoo?" Lily asked.

"Last year. Right after Marco died," Mandy said, pulling her robes back up and buttoning them. "Er, Mr. Potter," Mandy added at Lily's confused look. "James drew it," Mandy said. "He's done all four of them."

"You have four tattoos?" Lily asked. "Not the point. You and James?"

"The last time James didn't talk to me for three days was after Sirius and I broke up. I'm not used to not having James to lean on and talk to. It hurts. I'm going to dinner." Though it really did hurt how much James was pushing her away, she didn't want anyone to feel bad for her. Sometimes keeping things bottled up just worked for her. Mandy got up and headed for the Common Room. Lily followed slower and spotted James just packing up a book.

"James," Lily said, approaching him.

"Lily, what can I do for you?" James asked, grinning.

"When was the last time you talked to Mandy?" Lily asked, sitting on the couch next to him.

"Uh, a couple days maybe. I've been real busy lately," James said.

"Really?" Lily asked in disbelief. "Busy, that's the excuse you're going with."

"Excuse? Since when do you—"

"Knock it off, James. I know you and I know Mandy; you've never been like this with her. Mandy's supposed to be like a sister to you. You two are comfortable with each other to the point that she's willing to let you use a spell on her that is highly questionable."

"What spell are you talking about?" James asked.

"The tattoo etching spell. There's a reason that there are so few tattoo artists in the Wizarding World. That spell is really questionable if you don't understand it properly. Plus the location of her tattoo on her chest, obviously she had to be very close to you to allow you to put it in that location."

"Which one?"

"The paw print."

"What are you getting at Lily?"

"That I don't want you to sacrifice your relationship with a girl who is like a little sister to you for a relationship with me or because you think being Head Boy is more important. Sure it is this year but your relationship with Mandy is definitely something that is going to be more important next year and the year after and on. Just remember what's important in the grand scheme of things," Lily said.

"You may be right," James said.

"Just don't lose her. There's something deeper between the two of you. Something more than just mates. If something's going on with her I think you might be the only one to get it out of her."

"You think there's something wrong?" James asked, his hazel eyes narrowing on Lily.

"You haven't noticed?" Lizzy asked in shock.

"Noticed what?"

Lily took a deep breath to reign in her temper then spelled it out plainly to the clueless boy. "James, Mandy refused to get out of bed for two days. I had to levitate her down here earlier so her brother could talk to her. Something's definitely going on."

"Alright, I'll talk to her," James promised. Mandy pushed away from the wall she had been leaning against and walked out the portrait hole. Neither James nor Lily needed to know that Mandy had heard every word. As she walked to dinner Remus caught up with her.

"What did the nurse have to say?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Mandy nodded. "But please, don't lecture me. Or him. He doesn't know yet."

"Yes wha—Oh, I won't say a word, I promise. What's going to happen now?"

"I have to sit out practical lessons and they told Slughorn so I have a feeling he's going to be very carefully watching me in classes but at least I'll get to be there," Mandy answered.

"Do you know the kind of responsibility—"

"Yes. I said no lectures."

"OK sorry."

"Thank you," Mandy said.

"Are you," Remus paused and looked around. Then he lowered his voice, "keeping it?"

"No," Mandy said.

Remus's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock. "Mandy, you can't possibly—"

"I'm giving it up for adoption. I'm not old enough or responsible enough to take care of this. Neither one of us is. I've already thought it through. I was adopted and I grew up happy and cared for when my real parents couldn't. There's nothing wrong with it," Mandy explained.

"Nothing's going to change your mind?"

"No. I'm not ready to ..." Mandy trailed off and looked away. It was too public to talk about it openly and she needed a code word for it so only select people would know exactly what she was talking about, like Remus's " _Fury little problem_ " or " _her condition_ " for her were-tiger. Unfortunately the only term she could come up with was gift which is what her mum had called all babies, gifts from up above. "I'm not ready to take care of this _gift_ the way it needs to be taken care of," Mandy explained, hoping Remus caught on to the code word.

"That's your decision but you should talk to your mother and to Sirius first," Remus said.

"Speaking of Sirius, I haven't told him yet. Only you and the professors know but—"

Remus cut her off. "I want to know how things are between you two. It's been three weeks."

"He's backed off but he's still Sirius. Flowers and romantic lines. I told him to back off and to give me space but it's kinda sweet," Mandy smiled softly.

"I really hope the two of you work things out." Remus smiled, feeling better.

"Me too, and don't worry you'll find your girl and she won't care about Moony or any of your other excuses."

"Thanks, Stripes. Glad you got my back," Remus said using Mandy's nickname. Mandy nodded and they went the rest of the way in silence.

As the days passed James made no move to talk to Mandy and Mandy felt more and more alone. Sirius was great to her, though he could sense something was off, but never mentioned it. Her brother did his best to keep his temper at bay every time he thought about just how much trouble Mandy was in, but nothing was the same without James.

Then one day Sirius and Lily realized it would take drastic measures to fix things. "Evans," Sirius said one afternoon. They were both in the Common Room.

"Yes?" Lily answered.

"I know Mandy's your best friend and that you care about her and you may not particularly care about James," Sirius said.

Lily spoke quickly to stop him from insinuating something. "I don't know how I feel about James, but I know that Mandy loves him and that their relationship hasn't been the same in weeks, maybe even months. She's his best friend and they've been drifting apart. I'd never forgive us if it was our fault. Mandy told me that I could never understand the depth of their relationship."

"I've been mates with James since we were 11 and I still don't understand them at times. I don't think this is our fault though. I think this might be James's fault." Lily watched as Sirius's face went blank but his eyes clouded over. She had never seen him like this. She wondered what he was thinking about. "He's never pushed her away like this before. It scares me. She has been so loyal to him, so loyal and the fact that he could just cause this rift—"

"Sirius," Lily touched his arm, her heart broke for him, "I know. Mandy and James have been friends since they were five and she is constantly defending him. We have to do something to help them out. I feel like we owe it to them to help them out."

The blank look disappeared and Sirius grinned. "Is dear Lilykins falling for Jamie boy?"

"Don't even go there. But what can we do? Short of forcing them into a broom cupboard there is no way to make them talk to each other."

"It has to be drastic and I think that will work." Sirius grinned. "On the sixth floor there is a broom cupboard not far from the tapestry of the Hogwarts crest. Get him inside there and cast a temporary sticking charm on the door. Once he's inside, I'll get Mandy there too and charm the door to make sure they can't leave until they've made up. It worked when Remus was mad at us and when James and I rowed in third year. Just get him there, I'll take care of the rest."

"I hope this works," Lily answered.

* * *

 _ **Dun, dun, dun. Will James and Mandy ever work it out? Will they be mad at Lily and Sirius for what they did? Any other questions you have? Please review.**_


	9. Drastic Measures

**_Thanks to everyone who read and to_ p** **atronousesandpotions for reviewing.  
**

 _ **Betas for this chapter are:**_ **LittleDrummerGirl2010 _and_ Literatifan4eva. _You guys are great._**

 ** _Also thanks to_ Prongs Smitch _for looking over this even though you didn't find anything wrong._**

Chapter 9: Drastic Measures

* * *

"Where are we going Sirius?" Mandy asked as he pulled her by the wrist down the corridor on a fine winter day towards the middle of December. It had been a couple weeks since Mandy had found out she was pregnant and in the ensuing weeks things had gotten better between Sirius and Mandy. Though she hadn't forgiven him completely they were in a better place.

"You'll see," Sirius answered, continuing to pull her down the hall. "Ok, here we are," he added when they came to a stop on the sixth floor. Mandy looked around and saw the only thing in the deserted hallway was a broom closet.

"A broom cupboard? Sirius, your room was empty. If you didn't want to be interrupted we could have just gone up there," Mandy said.

"After you, my lady," Sirius answered, holding the door open, ignoring Mandy's protests.

Mandy stepped inside and the door shut behind her. Mandy spun around and tried the handle but it didn't move. "Sirius!" Mandy yelled.

"My apologies, Love," Sirius called back.

"It won't work," a voice said behind her as the room lit up. Mandy spun back around and saw James sitting on the floor his lit wand, aloft.

"James? What's going on?"

"Don't know, Lily locked me in here about five minutes ago." James shrugged. He tried begging and pleading but Lily had only apologized and walked away.

Mandy groaned and sat down. "Did you try—"

"Everything? Yes," James answered.

"Magic," Mandy spat.

"First thing I tried. I am a wizard." James rolled his eyes. Mandy sat down and stared at him. James eventually looked away from her and stared down at his trainers.

Mandy and James sat in silence listening to James's watch tick the seconds away.

"Why do you think we're in here?" James asked. Mandy stared at him then leaned across the short distance and punched him. "What was that for?" James asked rubbing his shoulder. Mandy only stared at him and James went back to looking at the floor. Several long minutes later, four if Mandy's counting was right, James stood and tried pacing but his strides were too long and once he had taken two steps in one direction he had to turn and walk back the other. James sat back down and sighed, checking his watch.

Mandy stared at her shoes and ran her fingernail over the side of the sole trying to keep the boredom at bay until finally the ticking clock got to her. Instead of screaming in frustration, tears poured down her face.

"Oh, please, don't cry," James said when he saw what she was doing, "I'm brilliant. I'll come up with a solution to get us out of here. I wish I had the map though. Then I'd know exactly where we are and I know how to get us out of here. Don't cry. I'll think of something I always do," James begged. It broke his heart to see his best friend cry and what made it worse was that he had no idea why. He scuffled across the floor and plopped himself down next to Mandy. James wrapped her in a hug but that caused the girl to cry harder. "Blimey," James muttered, jumping away and thinking he had done the wrong thing. Mandy gabbed his wrist, tugged him back to her and continued to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'll fix it, I promise. I'm so sorry," James tried as he held her close. "It's ok, please, don't cry. I'm sorry." James continued to mutter apologies until finally Mandy punched him in the gut.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up," Mandy snapped.

James went quiet and his wand clattered to the floor from his shock at being spoken to so roughly. Mandy had never snapped at him like that no matter how upset she had been. The light went out and Mandy reached down feeling for the wand. She muttered a spell once her hand closed around it and directed the wand at the ceiling. A lamp came on overhead and Mandy placed James's wand in his lap. James wanted to ask how she knew about the lamp but was still in too much shock. Mandy spoke instead.

"Do you remember third year when you and Sirius had that awful row about Parker? How you couldn't see why he was stringing her along and how he couldn't understand why you didn't get it that she was just a friend?" Mandy asked. Her voice was watery but James could hear the hope in it. There was something important about the story so James nodded. "After that row Remus and I locked the two of you in a broom cupboard until you sorted things out. And then two years ago, after Remus found out what you, Sirius, and Peter did to help out Moony and you lot didn't talk for like three weeks, you made me drag Remus into a broom closet and then the three of you ganged up on him and made me sit outside the door not opening it until things were fixed."

"So they locked us in here because they think we're mad at each other and they want us to sort things out? But ..." James trailed off thinking.

Mandy knew exactly where James's mind was going and that was to the question _'what do they think we're mad about that we need to sort out?'_ so she asked him another question hoping he'd finally get it. "James, what's the longest you've gone without speaking to me?"

"One week. In first year. You thought that since I was now at Hogwarts and had made friends with Sirius that I didn't need you around. Next to that was five days in third year after I made the Quidditch team."

"Actually the five days was in second year when I made the Quidditch team and you didn't. When you became Quidditch captain two years ago and the season started and it was O.W.L.s year did you ever push me away?" Mandy looked up at him imploringly.

"No."

"Why are you doing it now?"

"Doing what? I'm not pushing you away," James said. His brows were furrowed and he looked just as confused by this as he did when Lily turned him down continually. It was like he just didn't understand the plain English coming out of their mouths.

"And that hurts even more because you don't realize you're doing it. James," two more tears fell down Mandy's face, "what's today?"

"The tenth of December." McGonagall had just come around the week prior to find out who was staying for Christmas Holidays. As it turned out only three of the four Marauders and Mandy would be staying. All of Mandy's roommates plus Peter and Talon would be returning home. Since December's full moon fell on the 25th Remus had opted to stay and James's mother would be out of town visiting friends which left James and Sirius with nowhere to go. Mandy also had no place to go since Jason was also staying at Hogwarts and he was now her legal guardian.

"Do you remember the last conversation we had before this one?" Mandy asked.

James thought about it. "It was a couple days ago." James nodded sure of his answer.

"James, it was three weeks ago."

"No, we've had a conversation lately. We talked about Quidditch and the upcoming game against—"

Mandy pressed a finger to his lips silencing him. His eyes crossed as he looked down at her finger then he looked back up at her face his hazel eyes bright. "James, listen to me. We have not had a conversation, you haven't said a word to me, since I asked you to come to the Hospital Wing with me. Two weeks after our first Quidditch game. That was three weeks ago. It's nearly two weeks till Christmas." Mandy removed her finger and hoped he'd say something right instead of messing everything up again.

"That can't be ... Mandy I—" James stopped and looked up at the ceiling. It wasn't possible that he had shut her out that long. He couldn't have been too busy for her. It wasn't possible in his mind. Mandy was his best friend and he would have noticed her not being around. The fact was he hadn't noticed and it hit him like a sack of bricks.

His silence really hurt her more than anything but she knew she had to get everything out in the open or their relationship would never be the same. "You're too busy for me. Too busy being Head Boy and meeting with prefects to realize I've missed three weeks of practice."

"Remus said you've been sick and I've noticed you've been sitting out a lot of practical classes."

"Not a lot—"

"Yesterday in Potions, Thursday and Monday in Trans—"

"No, James, not a lot, all of them," Mandy stressed, "for the past three weeks. Ever since ... Oh Jamie. I've buggered everything up."

The use of his nickname made James smile briefly but it fell when he saw Mandy was still very upset. It was almost as if she thought she had deeply insulted him. "No Mandy, it's not—"

"I can't play Quidditch anymore, I can't do practical lessons, can't even go to Hogsmeade come January."

"Mandy, calm down, let's talk this out. Now tell me what's going on. What changed three weeks ago that's bothering you? There's a way to fix this." James stroked Mandy's hair as she cried against his chest. He had to do something to make her happy again. Knowing that she was sad and that it was all his fault hit him square in the chest and facing her heartbreak hurt, especially since it was all his fault.

A bit later Mandy pulled back but refused to look at James. She muttered something that James couldn't hear so he lifted her chin. "Can't hear you if you're not talking to me. My hearing as a stag is amazing, but I don't get those powers as a human," James said.

"I'm pregnant," Mandy said, keeping her eyes off James's face. She didn't want to see him if he was angry or disappointed in her.

James surprised her by pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back. "So this isn't the most ideal situation in the world but as long as you haven't sold your soul to Voldemort, we can figure a way through this."

Mandy pulled back and looked at him. "That man killed my parents, why would I ever join forces with him?" James's arm rested heavily on Mandy's shoulders and she could feel the comfort rolling off him. Mandy could tell he was going to do his best to comfort her.

"You wouldn't. I don't know what I was thinking. Now Quidditch. Your friend Tim Miller—"

"Talon's brother? The fourth year Gryffindor?"

James nodded, gently guiding her head back to his shoulder. "He's been practicing with the team for the past three weeks, we needed a stand in. Granted, he's no you, but if we up his training, he'll be ready for our next game. Practical lessons, well we can talk to the professors and find you a safe way to do that too. And why can't you go to Hogsmeade?" James said, stroking her hair.

"It's punishment for getting into this mess." Mandy explained what Dumbledore told her.

"Have you told Sirius?"

"No. Only you, Remus, Madame Pomfrey, and my professors know," Mandy said. "I know that we weren't careful enough, the charm must not have been strong enough or hastily cast, but I love him. I'm never sleeping with him again until I'm ready to raise a child but I love him."

"You owe it to him to tell him. It's not just your decision what happens to this—"

"Gift," Mandy interrupted, having mostly come to terms with the pregnancy even if she was still upset about it.

"Gift," James smirked at the codename, it was such a Mandy thing to do, "and I want both of you to make the decision. It's only right. Wait, Remus knew before I did?"

"You can't deny Remus's nose close to the full moon."

"You said you went to Madame Pomfrey three weeks ago, that was before the last full moon."

"Remus suggested it before the Quidditch game but I felt fine and I just thought he was wrong. Had I known for certain, I would have never played. We can't change the past so don't dwell on it. I told him a couple weeks ago. After Lily had that talk with you about something being wrong with me and how she felt only you could get it out of me because she found out about my bear print tattoo."

"Why did you show that to her?" James stroked her hair then kissed the top of her head.

"I didn't. I was sitting on my bed staring at it in the mirror when she happened to walk in. I missed you. I was trying to remember what it used to be like."

"What it's like now that I know. You can always come to me. Even if you have to use drastic measures to get my attention. I'll try to do better too. Next time it won't take being locked in a cupboard to sort things out."

"Yeah, we're not locked in anymore," Mandy said.

"Since when?" James asked.

"Since you hugged me after I told you I was pregnant."

"Are you showing yet?" He motioned to her stomach.

"I'm only two months. It was the middle of October when it happened."

"And you and he are ok now?"

"Padfoot and I haven't had a serious talk since I found out about him sleeping in the same bed with another girl. He's been doing what he did last time I was this upset."

"Being Padfoot and not Sirius."

"Exactly. Real sweet and caring and just listening. It really helps."

"It's been a month and a half."

"I know. We have some of the best mates in the world you know."

"We do. Now come on. This floor is murder on my tailbone." James stood and offered Mandy his hands. She took them and let him pull her to her feet. Then he tucked one of her hands in the crook of his arm and led her back to the Common Room. "You know what I think? I think you and I will have to visit Hogsmeade. Just you and me."

"For Valentine's Day?"

"No, tonight. We need supplies for _I've Never_ , it's our annual game before the holidays and I kinda want to apologize to you."

"Head Boy sneaking out after hours? Lily will not approve of that."

"What's to say she or Sirius have to know? Where's your Marauder spirit?"

"Behind the, _packages_ , shock," Mandy answered, throwing in the password to the Common Room in the middle of her sentence. The Fat Lady swung open and they entered.

"They're touching," Peter said as Mandy and James stepped over to their friends. "That's good right?"

"A very good thing Pete," Mandy answered.

"So you two are okay? More importantly Mandy, everything is alright?" Sirius asked.

"He and I are ok, and no everything's not alright with me but I don't think there's any way to fix what's bothering me. I'm happier, but not as happy as I should be," Mandy said slowly, trying to find the right words.

"Is there something I can do?"

"Just be yourself and thank you for helping us. Both you and Lily, you guys are great," Mandy said. James hugged Mandy and then let her sit down in her chair. He joined Lily and Remus on the couch and Mandy watched as they talked.

Later that night Lily bounced onto Mandy's bed and drew the curtains around them. She silenced the bed and stared at Mandy. "Can I help you?" Mandy asked, looking up from her Transfiguration book.

"What else is bothering you?" Lily asked. "Is it a girl thing? Is that why you didn't want to talk about it and it's unfixable?"

"Kinda. Lily, swear you won't tell anyone."

"Last time you said that you told me you turn into a monster once a month. Please don't tell me something else like you can fly."

"On a broom or a hippogriff or a flying horse of course. No, this something completely human, for the most part, I just don't want everyone to know. I mean James and Remus know and the professors but not students."

"Alright I won't say anything. What is it?" Lily asked gently as she touched Mandy's knee.

"I'm pregnant." Mandy watched Lily carefully and Lily swallowed.

"OK, well I'm surprised but you're a legal adult so I can't say I'm angry but I'd be hard pressed to say that this is ok. You're really popular and if it's ok for you—"

"But it's not ok for me. I'm scared and not responsible enough and it was stupid to sleep with him. Girls are lucky this has never happened before. According to Madame Pomfrey this hasn't happened in the past year that she's been here. What am I going to do? I mean I know I'm not keeping it. I've already decided to give him up for adoption, but how am I going to make it through this year?"

"I don't know. I'm going to help you through this. I know it's going to be stressful but James and I and Remus we're not going to let you fall."

"You know, I thought for sure you'd yell at me, tell me how stupid I was, and irresponsible and everything."

"Mandy, I do think that but you don't need to hear it. I think you feel guilty enough as it is and you need a friend. Is this what you and James talked about in the cupboard?"

"Part of it. We talked about a lot of things."

"How'd he react?"

"He said as long as I hadn't sold my soul to Voldemort we'd figure a way through it," Mandy laughed.

"Why is that funny?"

"It's not but it broke the tension and reminded me that no matter what I will always have him as my best friend."

Later that night when all her roommates were fast asleep Mandy sneaked into the boys' dorm. James was just pulling on his trainers. He pulled the map and invisibility cloak from his trunk.

"Come on," James hissed.

Mandy grinned and they sneaked their way down the stairs and James handed her the cloak. He was allowed to be out after curfew but she wasn't so she tucked herself under the cloak and followed him closely. They cut their way down to the sixth floor and to a painting of griffin. James knocked lightly on the frame and it swung open. This was one of the Marauders' favorite passageways. It leads to the alleyway between Gladrags and Zonkos. The passageway to Honeydukes was useless after dark and this one had the benefit of being close to their favorite shop, Zonkos. They reached the staircase at the other end and James climbed it first. The passageway came out in a barrel. All you had to do was push open the side panel from the inside or knock twice on the top from the outside and the panel popped open. Mandy handed the cloak back to James and he tucked it in a pocket.

Once they reached their final destination, The Hog's Head, they slipped inside and James grinned at the bar tender. "Mr. Potter," the bartend sighed. He leaned to the left a bit. "Miss Hunter."

They both swallowed but nodded to him. "We need some supplies and we trust you more than Madame Rosmerta," James said.

"You trust me because I'll sell you Firewhiskey and she won't," he said.

"Which isn't fair because I'm legally an adult," James said.

"Me too," Mandy added.

"How many bottles you need?"

"Two," James answered.

"You didn't get it from me." The bartender handed over the two bottles, James paid, and they left. This was usually how they got their supplies for their parties. Ever since they had found the seven secret passageways out of the castle they had been bribing the bartend for supplies. Especially if they were out after dark.

* * *

 _ **Once again thanks to everyone for reading. I wish more of you would review and tell me what you liked or disliked about the chapter.**_


	10. Drastic I've Never

**_Thanks to everyone who read and big thank you to the guest who reviewed. Too bad you didn't leave a name so I could thank you personally. And you'll get what you want in this chapter.  
_**

 _ **Betas for this chapter are:**_ **LittleDrummerGirl2010 _and_ Literatifan4eva. _You guys are great._**

 ** _Also thanks to_ Prongs Smitch _for looking over this even though you didn't find anything wrong._**

Chapter 10: Drastic I've Never

* * *

On Sunday December 18th as a farewell to their fourth member and Mandy's roommates, as all were going home for Christmas, the Marauders, Mandy, Lily, Parker, Talon, Shelly, and Tiff, the latter two being Mandy's other roommates and good friends, gathered in the boys' dorm. The ten looked at each other and James grinned.

"So tonight as a farewell to those going home and in hopes that they return well and unharmed, we shall play a little game. This game is called I've Never or Never Have I," James said.

"Basically for anyone who hasn't played before or those who don't remember," Mandy said looking at Lily, Shelly, and Tiff, "someone says something they've never done and if you've done it you take a drink. If no one has, the person who suggested it has to take a drink."

"I still don't get it," Peter said.

James and Sirius rolled their eyes but Mandy knew he really was only asking to make sure everyone completely understood. "Say it's Shelly's turn," Mandy motioned to the brunette girl across from her, "if she were to say something like," Mandy paused thinking of something Shelly had never done but someone else had, "like 'I've never had detention.' Everyone in the circle would have to take a shot except Shelly."

"Wait? Our Head Girl's had detention?" Talon asked.

"Yes," Parker answered.

"That wasn't my fault," Lily claimed.

"So whose fault was it you got caught making out with Timothy Johnson last spring on the third floor two hours after curfew?" Mandy asked grinning.

"His," Lily answered, blushing bright red. The Marauders glanced at James, but he seemed indifferent.

"So what if nobody's done it?" Tiff asked.

Mandy looked at Sirius. "Let's say it's my turn and I say 'I've never ... Jumped off the Astronomy Tower.' Since no one else has, to my knowledge, I have to take the drink," Sirius said.

"Everyone got the rules?" James asked.

"Anything off limits?" Shelly asked.

"No follow up questions and no explicit suggestions about one's intimate life," Mandy said. Everyone nodded.

"And since we're all adults here, even Mandy who's the baby of the group and will be starting the game, poison of choice is Firewhiskey," James said, pulling it from his trunk.

"Where'd you get that?" Talon asked.

"Better that you don't know," Remus answered.

"Everyone up?" Sirius asked. Everyone nodded.

Mandy looked at James and he shrugged hoping no one would say something that would make Mandy drink. James, Lily, and Remus all steered clear of those kind of questions but it was like Shelly and Tiff were trying to find something that Mandy had done that they hadn't. On one such turn Shelly said "I've never cheated on a boy," thinking Mandy had to drink. Tiff and Parker both swallowed their shot but Mandy only smirked. "Last year at the beginning of the year you were seeing the Head Boy and dating Talon at the same time." Shelly protested.

"Was not. Brad," Mandy said stating the boy in question's name, "only ever escorted me to class by the arm and he kissed me on the cheek. I never kissed him and we never snogged. So technically I never cheated on a boy."

On Tiff's turn she tried "I've never been dumped." That didn't work either as Mandy had different definitions for break up versus dumped. "Sirius dumped you last spring." Tiff said.

"No, technically he broke up with me. There's a difference. Dumping implies there were no feelings and it's just over. Like 'sorry babe it's over' or 'we are done'. Breaking up on the other hand is a gentle let down. Like 'we have to break up, I am really hurt by what happened and we need a break' or 'it's just not working and we have to be over'. He's apologetic making it a break up and not a dump. Dump's what you do to an old pillow or trash; it's not what happened between us." Mandy explained.

Finally Mandy thought her luck had run out when Shelly said "Never have I slept in the same bed with more than five people." She smirked and waited for Mandy and the Marauders to drink but was disappointed when only Talon did.

"My parents had a huge bed. We did it every New Year's Eve when they went out to party." Talon shrugged. He had six siblings, an older brother and sister then two younger brother and sisters.

"Mandy? Don't you guys do that every Christmas you're here instead of your Hunter Christmas Ball?" Shelly asked.

"Your statement was more than five people. There are exactly five in our den and it's not exactly a bed but rather a pile of blankets and pillows in front of the fireplace," Remus explained.

Every other year the four boys and Mandy dragged the covers off their respective beds and took them down to Common Room where they'd pile them up in front of the fireplace and eventually fall asleep. During their first year Mandy had dragged James down with her, telling him about her yearly tradition of sleeping in front of the fireplace at home on Christmas Eve. Mandy's mother had told her when she was very young that Father Christmas put all the presents under the tree because he wanted the entire family to see what each person got instead of putting the children's gifts at the foot of the bed like he did in James's and Parker's houses. It was a tradition Mandy's mother's family had done, opening gifts in front of the family on Christmas morning, and something Lynn had wanted to do with her own family. Third year James had dragged the other three Marauders in and it had been repeated in fifth year as well.

However Mandy's luck of not drinking didn't hold for the entire game as Shelly finally found something that Mandy had to drink to. "I've never ever dated a Marauder," Shelly grinned tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear, getting it out of her blue-grey eyes.

"Does Mandy count?" Talon asked, looking at the four boys. He knew the girl was close to the four boys but he was unsure if she was considered part of their group.

"Conference," Sirius said. The four boys whispered and then they all nodded. "She's been a Marauder as long as we have."

"Dated or been on a date?" Parker asked.

"Either. One shot for each person," Shelly clarified.

Parker, Talon, Remus, and Tiff all took one shot, while James, Sirius, and Lily all took two. Mandy stared at the girls, not touching her drink and hoping no one would notice. "Ok, Tiff went out with Sirius in fifth year that's common knowledge, but you two, Parker and Lily? Who did you go out with and why two shots, Lily?" Mandy asked.

"Sirius and I thought we had something in third year. It lasted one failed date," Parker shrugged.

"You said no follow up questions," Lily whispered frantically.

"Are you ashamed of our two week romance in fourth year, Lily?" Remus asked casually.

James jaw dropped in shock.

"Not ashamed but we said it was better not to speak of it so James didn't get jealous," Lily said.

"That explains one but you took two shots. Who was the other one?"

"James and I—" Lily started.

"Doesn't matter, if he didn't tell me then right now it doesn't matter." Mandy shook her head.

"So boys, that clears Talon who dated Mandy and Sirius and Remus but that leaves James. Who was the other shot, if you and Lily went out on a date?" Parker said.

James and Mandy locked eyes for a brief moment but Sirius caught it. "Mandy?" He spat. "You knew how I felt and—"

"Back then, Mate, you hated her. We dated end of October through the start of January second year," James said.

"If that's true, Mandy, you owe us two shots," Shelly said.

Mandy swallowed and brought the shot glass to her lips. She glanced at James then stood and dropped the shot glass then rushed to the bathroom. "I think I'm going to be sick," she groaned.

"That girl could drink all of us under the table with both hands behind her back. Just the smell is making her sick? I don't believe it," Talon said as everyone looked at the door. He had been drank under the table one too many times by Mandy to buy it.

"Maybe she's coming down with something," James said. Then an idea hit him on how to force Mandy to tell Sirius about the baby. "Why don't you go check on her, Sirius? Play the caring boyfriend part for a bit."

"I care about her and you know it," Sirius answered. He stood and followed Mandy into the bathroom anyway. "Mandy?" Sirius asked looking around the bathroom. "Love? What's wrong?" He walked towards Mandy who was standing next to the sink.

"I've been unfair to you lately. I've made a decision without giving you a choice or chance to express your opinion."

"Is this about the game? If you've stopped drinking, that's not something I should have a say in," Sirius said, touching her shoulder.

Mandy slipped out of his grip and turned around. She lowered her head causing her brown hair to cover her face and waved her wand over her stomach removing the concealment charm. She had gotten better at them since she'd really need them in the coming months. Though she still wasn't showing much at the moment it was still enough that people would notice how tight her t-shirts had gotten when she wore Muggle clothes. And enough that Sirius would notice a difference.

"You've uh ..." Sirius trailed off not quite sure how to put it nicely. "You've put on a little weight. That's not my decision. Now there's just a little more of you to love. Why hide it and what does that have to do with the game?"

"Come on Sirius, you're not stupid. I've never been able to put on weight no matter what I eat. I've weighed the same since I was 15. I'm not fat, I'm two months pregnant," Mandy snapped looking up at Sirius.

Sirius went dead silent. A few minutes later he spoke after trying several times to speak. "So that's why you've been sitting out classes," Sirius said.

"It's not all that safe for me to do magic around my ... _gift_. Are you mad at me?"

"No. It takes two to tango as they say. Wait, you're not keeping it, are you?" Sirius growled.

"I'm not having an abortion if that's what you mean," Mandy answered.

"I meant were you going to raise it without me? Keep it in that sense," Sirius snapped. "I know getting rid of it is illegal and you wouldn't do that."

"I'm giving it up for adoption."

"Do you know what my parents would think if they found out I had a kid and gave it up for adoption?"

"Do you know what your parents would say if they found out you were dating me? I know they could get used to the fact that I'm a halfblood but how would they ever get used to the fact that my biological mother isn't even a Muggleborn but a filthy Muggle in their opinion?"

"They accepted Snape to an extent. They let my brother be friends with him," Sirius said.

"True, his father is a Muggle. And they accept—" Mandy started but he cut her off.

"Not the point here. Are you sure adoption is the right move here? Wouldn't your parents help out?"

"Look, I was adopted and look how happy I turned out. We're not ready for a kid right out of school. We're not grown up or financially stable enough for a child. Just think about it alright? Besides all that I can't ask my parents to raise this baby. They've got enough on their plate with raising Cara and as much as my parents love kids, I can't ask them to take care of this one too." Cara was Talon's youngest sister and Cassie and Pat were her godparents. They had gotten custody after Talon's parents had died the year before.

"That's why you won't let me touch your stomach and why you won't sleep with me."

"I was scared you'd break up with me, that you'd want nothing to do with me."

"Like I told you last June I love you and I know how much you love me. I'd never take advantage of you," Sirius pledged taking Mandy's hands in his.

"You alright in there?" James called through the door.

"We'll be out in a moment," Sirius answered.

"Are we ok?" Mandy asked.

"I suppose," Sirius answered.

Once out in the dormitory and seated again, Sirius looked at the group. "Mandy isn't feeling her best, something from dinner isn't agreeing with her stomach, and we can't force her to drink. So water?"

Everyone agreed though some were more hesitant than others. "Someone has to be responsible enough to get you girls back into bed. If McGonagall were to find you up here she'd be angry," Mandy added.

"That makes sense. So where were we?" Lily asked.

"Mandy owes us two shots," Peter said, "for dating James and Sirius."

"I still can't believe that the two of you dated." Sirius shook his head.

"Talon, it's your turn," Mandy answered.

After the game Mandy and Sirius were cuddling on Sirius's bed with the curtains closed around the bed when suddenly Sirius turned towards her. "I understand why you kept this from me," Sirius said gently stroking Mandy's belly, "and I'm not angry about it but I am upset. I wish you felt like you could come to me with this the minute you found out."

"I found out a month ago and I didn't even tell James. Not until you forced us into that cupboard. I was scared. Things were rocky between us, and James wasn't talking to me. Remus had a hunch what was going on but I didn't tell him until two days after I found out."

"So you didn't tell anyone but Remus?"

"Exactly. Jason and my professors knew because Dumbledore told them. Like I said I was scared. There are few things I'm scared of but losing what I care about most, you and James, I can't take that. Not after I lost my parents."

"You don't have to be scared of losing me. I'm not going to lose you. Nothing you say to me will drive me away."

"Really? I think Voldemort is completely right about Muggles and—" Sirius pressed a finger to my lips.

"Now if you were serious then yeah we'd have a problem but your best mate and your mum are Muggleborn and your mother is a Muggle. That leads me to believe you're not serious and are just trying to get a rise out of me. I don't actually believe you."

"You're good."

"Because I know you and I love you. Neither one of us will ever end up on his side."

"You really think that Sirius?"

"I know that. Voldemort stands for everything I'm against and he killed two of the people you loved more than anything, your parents. You would never support a man like that no matter what he said or threatened."

"Sirius, I do apologize for not telling you."

"I know now and that's all that matters. Are you ... when do you see Madame Pomfrey again?"

"After Christmas. I'll let you know so you can come with me. You do know we're in trouble because of this."

"I know. I was confused at first as to why I couldn't go to Hogsmeade next month, McGonagall said it was because she wants me to focus on my schoolwork and show that I can handle that but now that I know the real reason, I'm assuming it's because of the baby..." He prompted.

"Yeah."

"I understand," Sirius's hand was slowly making its way up under Mandy's t-shirt.

"Forget it. Ain't gonna happen tonight," Mandy answered. She kissed him gently then rolled off his bed and headed for her own.

Sirius sighed angrily. He hated being denied like that. However he knew better than to make Mandy angry as that only lead to her cursing him magically. Instead he should just wish her goodnight and let it go. "Night, Love," Sirius called, popping his head out of the curtains as Mandy reached the door.

"Night." Mandy smiled then left the room.

* * *

 ** _So now he knows. What did you guys think of his response? Please review, thanks._**


	11. I've Got Holidays

**_Thanks to everyone who read and big thank you to the guest who reviewed. Too bad you didn't leave a name so I could thank you personally. Would still like to see more reviews please.  
_**

 _ **Betas for this chapter are:**_ **LittleDrummerGirl2010 _and_ Literatifan4eva. _You guys are great._**

 ** _Also thanks to_ Prongs Smitch _for looking over this even though you didn't find anything wrong._**

Chapter 11: I've Got Holidays

* * *

After breakfast, while the rest headed for the carriages out front that would take them to the train, Mandy, Sirius, James, and Remus headed back to the warmth of the Common Room. "So, you and Lily," Sirius said as he looked at James.

"After Mandy and Remus and the rest of you left The Three Broomsticks in October, Lily and I spent the rest of the day together. It was just one date."

"Did she like it?" Mandy asked.

"I think she had fun," James said then explained his date. They had walked around the village for a while just talking about whatever came to mind, which for James surprisingly hadn't been Quidditch, then looked at a couple of the shops.

"That does sound great. I'm sure she had fun," Mandy said.

"Why didn't you just tell us, Mate?" Remus asked.

"I didn't want to jinx it. I thought that if you guys knew, you'd take the piss out of me and I wanted things to be different. It was one date and I didn't want you to act like I was obsessed with her again. That's not true at all." James shrugged.

"You think I would have said that?" Mandy asked.

"No, and I guess I shouldn't have assumed things, but you didn't tell me about you and Sirius getting back together, so we're even," James answered.

"Because of how angry you were. I couldn't tell you anything about me and Sirius without you snapping at me, remember?" Mandy asked.

"Guys," Remus warned. Both Mandy and James could hear the hostility behind his tone, warning them that this was not a road either of them wanted to continue down.

"Can you believe only four of the 70 or so Gryffindors stayed this year?" Mandy asked, changing the subject.

"That can't be right," Sirius said in disbelief as they climbed through the portrait hole.

"It is. I heard McGonagall talking to the other Heads. She was complaining about having to look after four seventh years and Flitwick said she should consider herself lucky because 90 percent of his house was staying. Slughorn said that half of Slytherin is staying, but didn't mention Snape," Mandy said.

"And how did you hear all this?" James asked as they sat down by the fireplace.

"I came across them just after lunch yesterday when I went to speak to McGonagall about my latest assignment. Slughorn tried to get me to come to his Christmas party but I told him that I wouldn't be feeling well and couldn't make it."

"How can you predict when you're not feeling well?" Sirius asked.

"I can't, but I think for a moment he forgot that I was pregnant and took it as I meant that time of month. His Christmas party is on Christmas Eve, and I guess since Lily went home for Christmas, he thought I could replace her." Mandy pulled her feet up under her, curling up in her chair.

"Replace her?" Sirius asked confused.

"At the party. If he can't have his brilliant potions prodigy there to dote on, then why not someone with famous parents?"

"But you're not going to go," Remus said hesitantly.

"You, me, and them," Mandy motioned to Remus, then herself, then James and Sirius, "as the sole occupants of this tower for two and a half weeks. Of course I'm not going! Besides, it's the night before the full moon, why would I go?" They all shrugged not having an answer. Mandy hadn't really been expecting one either.

Mandy enjoyed spending the days leading up to Christmas lounging around the Common Room, especially because she didn't have to hide her stomach. McGonagall would occasionally drop by the Common Room and speak with her about her pregnancy. She taught her a few enlargement charms to make her clothes fit over her growing belly, along with going over her homework and spell work.

Three days before Christmas the boys were in the library studying for a change, and Mandy was lying on the couch when her stomach rumbled. After summoning some food from her room, her stomach turned and Mandy sent the food back. "What's wrong little one?" Mandy asked, getting up and pacing, hoping the rocking motion would calm the baby. If she wasn't hungry, then something else had to be wrong. Mandy glanced out the window when she passed it and her stomach gave that normal calming, swooping feeling. "Sorry baby, Madame P would have my hide if she finds out I flew while pregnant. She says it's not safe." Mandy said, rubbing her belly.

Suddenly Mandy's stomach cramped badly and she knew the baby wasn't happy with her. "I feel your pain," Mandy said, "but I can't." When the pain increased, Mandy relented, then the pain subsided. "Alright fine, but if I get in trouble, I'm blaming you." Mandy went down to the field, then summoned her broom.

A while later as she floated around the pitch, a loud voice brought her down. "Amanda Lynn Hunter, get down here," the voice yelled.

Mandy swallowed as she looked down. Just as she suspected, her brother was standing on the pitch staring up at her. He didn't look happy either. Mandy flew down to Jason and landed, noticing the man next to him for the first time. "Hey Jay," Mandy said grinning.

"Don't 'hey Jay' me," Jason answered.

"Afternoon, Professor Hunter."

"That is not what I meant and you know it. You know how dangerous flying—"

"Who's your friend?" Mandy asked not wanting her condition released to the general public at that moment.

"I'm Irving Michaelson," the man answered.

Mandy's jaw dropped in shock. "You can't be The Irving. The captain of the Irish National Quidditch Team?"

"I assure you, I am. You forgot star Keeper though. You fly extremely well. Do you play?"

"I've flown since I was nine. Jason gave me this broom for my twelfth birthday. It's just a Shooting Star, but it's served me well. I used to play Seeker for Gryffindor." Shortly after the disastrous pureblood ball Mandy had begun showing more signs of magic so her dad bought her her first broom and taught her to fly it.

"You played Seeker with an old Shooting Star?"

"Yeah, I know that as they age they get worse, but this one's only five years old. Still handles real well. You guys use the Nimbus 1500's right?"

"Best broom on the market. Why'd you quit playing? Not enough time?"

Sensing he was no danger to her and that he could and would keep her secret, Mandy revealed it to him. "I'm two and a half months pregnant. The Headmaster and nurse believe it's unsafe for me to fly."

Irving swallowed. This girl couldn't be more than 15 or 16 and her being pregnant shocked him. However he knew that making any assumptions around pregnant women could end badly for him so he kept his mouth shut about that and let it go.

"And they have a point," Jason agreed.

"It's not unsafe for you to fly; it's unsafe for you to play." Irving had learned that when his aunt had gotten pregnant with his cousin and hadn't wanted to give up Quidditch. The healer had told her that while flying was heavily frowned upon as it could reduce the blood flow to the unborn child it wasn't completely out of the question. Quidditch on the other hand was completely out of the question. Anything that could allow a heavy blow to the stomach was not safe. "It's actually okay for pregnant women to fly as long as they don't overdo it or do it after three or four months," Irving said.

Mandy was shocked by that but knew that showing any excitement around her brother about the prospect of flying would cause her brother to take away her broom so she had to change the subject quick. "What brings you boys down here?" Mandy asked, hoping they'd follow her lead.

"Your brother and I haven't raced around the pitch in years. Since he's working here now, we thought we'd take advantage of his privileges." Irving looked at Mandy carefully but followed her lead.

"Irving here was a Hufflepuff, two years older than me," Jason explained.

"How many years left do you have?" Irving asked, looking at Mandy.

"This is my last year at Hogwarts," Mandy answered.

"If you ever want a tryout for the Pro-Quidditch League, send me an owl. I'll set something up." Irving handed her a pamphlet. "This is where you can reach our office."

"Irving, why don't you go warm up? I want a word with my kid sister," Jason said.

"Don't be too hard on her, mate. Sometimes you just got to fly," Irving warned. He hopped on his broom and took off. Jason turned and looked at his sister.

"The baby wanted to fly and I know how to fly, Jay. I wasn't going to get hurt. Besides, like he said, it's not unsafe to fly, just to play Quidditch. Did you know some Muggle women go against doctor's orders and drive an automobile until they're like eight months pregnant? They don't recommend you do that."

"Mandy, it's dangerous when attempted alone."

"Jay, please. I promise I won't do it again," Mandy begged. Jason nodded and Mandy went back inside. She had to make sure he believed her so he didn't take her broom. That wouldn't do.

Back in the Common Room the boys looked up from their books. "You alright, Stripes?" James asked.

"Yeah I guess. Listen don't be angry with me. I know I shouldn't have gone flying, but the _gift_ wouldn't settle down until I did, and I was perfectly safe and—" Mandy started, desperate for them to be okay with her actions. Anything that put Mandy in danger was not okay with James. The best way to keep him happy was to explain herself quickly as she cradled her belly hoping he'd focus more on the fact that she was ok than on the fact she did something wrong.

"We're not angry," James said, smiling as his eyes focused on the baby bump.

"We're not?" Sirius asked, glancing between his girlfriend and his best friend. Sirius couldn't believe his best friend was just ignoring how much danger Mandy had put herself–and the _gift_ –in.

"No. Even though most books recommend against it, Mandy is well trained flyer and would never knowingly put herself or those she cares about in danger," James responded, looking from Mandy to Sirius.

"At least you get it. Jason was angry when he found out," Mandy said.

"Do you need a hug?" Remus asked.

"No, I'm good. Thanks for offering though."

On Christmas Eve, Mandy finished wrapping her presents and put them under the tree just as the boys came in the portrait hole. "Remus!" Mandy said shocked. "Aren't you supposed to be in the Hospital Wing?" Mandy asked. He was looking rather pale and sleepy.

"We begged and prodded and begged and pleaded and—" Sirius started.

"I think I get it," Mandy interrupted.

"And eventually Madame Pomfrey allowed him to come sleep here tonight since we all know about his condition and it's Christmas. We promised he'd go back if he starts feeling worse," James explained.

"Right, 'cause I can't speak for myself," Remus muttered.

"Oh, you know they love you. Boys, if you'd do the honors," Mandy waved Remus off and motioned to James and Sirius.

"I got it," Remus said. He waved his wand and three duvets flew down the boys' staircase along with two handmade quilts and three blankets. The quilts had been handmade by Mrs. Potter and sent to James and Sirius in their third year when they had once again complained about how cold their beds were. Mandy raised her wand and waved it at the girls' staircase causing her duvet and two blankets to come to her.

They spread Mandy and Sirius's duvets on the floor in front of the fireplace, then tossed James's quilt down over top of it, followed by most of the blankets. They left the rest on the couch and made their way upstairs to shower. Once all four were clean and dressed in their pajamas the came back to the Common Room.

James cast a cushioning charm on their makeshift bed before he laid down parallel to the fireplace. Mandy draped first his blanket then his duvet over top of him before she lay down with her head on his stomach and her feet towards the fireplace. Sirius dropped two light blankets over her then his quilt and looked at Remus. After a short, nonverbal conversation and a glaring contest, Remus tossed his pillow down next to Mandy. Mandy grinned and pulled it up off the floor and laid it in the space between her chest and baby bump. Though she knew he wouldn't stay there all night, he usually ended up curled into a little ball, the back of his neck and shoulders pressed against her side; it calmed Mandy to have him close. Remus grudgingly lay down parallel to James and rested his head on his pillow.

After tossing Remus's blanket and duvet over him, Sirius lay down next to Mandy on her right, his feet also being warmed by the fire. Sirius nudged his forehead against Mandy's shoulder like a dog trying to get his master's attention and Mandy smiled. She lifted her covers and Sirius slid closer to his girlfriend. Mandy slid her right hand under the covers, letting it come to rest over Sirius's on her stomach and her left arm lay out away from her.

James doused most of the fire, letting most of the Common Room descend into darkness, then he twirled a bit of Mandy's hair around his finger tucking his left hand behind his head.

"When are you taking Lily out again?" Mandy asked tilting her head towards James.

"Sometime after Christmas. She's never seen the kitchens or some of the third floor corridors," James answered.

"You mean that one with the beautiful view over the lake?" Mandy asked. "She'll love that."

"I thought so too. What about you two? Certainly you'll be headed for some romantic rendezvous of your own?" James asked.

Mandy remained quiet and Sirius figured he better answer. "Of course we will. Soon. I've just got to figure out—"

"You have no ideas, do you?" Remus asked.

"Of course I do, I just want it to be a surprise," Sirius said.

"Yup, no ideas," Mandy agreed.

"He's a ladies' man. Even if he doesn't know what your next date will be right now, he'll figure something out and it'll sweep you off your feet," James said.

"What about Moony?" Sirius asked. Mandy lifted her left hand and threaded it through Remus's hair.

"What about me, Pads?" Remus asked. "Mandy, you're going to put me to sleep."

"Certainly you and Shelly are getting together," Sirius said.

Mandy looked away from James and even in the dying firelight she could see the lycanthrope's face turn a bit red.

"Well I was going to ask her to the next Hogsmeade visit ..."

"But?" James prompted.

"I don't want to rush in to anything," Remus said.

"Rem, it's one date to Hogsmeade, it's not like you're asking her to settle down and have your cubs or anything," Sirius said.

"Kids," Mandy corrected.

"What?" The other three Marauders asked.

"They'd be kids. Werewolves have normal children, they don't have cubs," Mandy said.

"How do you know?" Remus asked.

"Not important. The important thing is that you ask her," Mandy said.

"You really think she'd say yes?" Remus asked, rolling on his side and blinking up at Mandy.

"How can anyone say no to that face?" Mandy asked, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb.

"You did," Remus said.

"You asked her out?" Sirius asked.

"After Lily and I broke up." Remus shrugged.

"Why'd you say no?" Sirius asked.

"Never date your best friend's ex," Mandy answered.

"During the game before everyone left, you played it like you didn't know Lily and I dated in fourth year," Remus said confused.

"Yeah well, Lily and I are best friends, of course I knew. If you remember correctly I was talking to both Lily and Parker. I knew Lily dated Remus but I didn't know about her and James. That's why I asked her 'why the two shots?' He asked me out like two weeks after he and Lily broke up and I couldn't say yes."

"Because of what you said earlier about your mate's ex?" Sirius asked.

"But you're dating your mate's ex now. Tiff dated Sirius." James said.

"Tiff dated Sirius in fifth year. They broke up nearly a year before Sirius asked me out. Had Remus waited a few more weeks, I may have said yes."

"Really?" Remus asked stunned.

"Maybe. That wouldn't have been holding me back. I'm not sure we would have worked out."

"Because of—"

Mandy stopped him. "Because of our differences. You're more of a bookworm and I'm more into a man of action. I mean—" Mandy backtracked.

"I know what you meant and I'm not offended." Remus said. The conversation dulled to random topics and slowly the foursome fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **So what do you think?**_


	12. Holidays Are Blue

**_Thanks to everyone who read and big thank you to patronouseseandpotions who reviewed. As for your question, no Peter never asked her out. There's no doubt he likes her very much but he knew she was out of his league.  
_**

 _ **Betas for this chapter are:**_ **LittleDrummerGirl2010 _and_ Literatifan4eva. _You guys are great._**

 ** _Also thanks to_ Prongs Smitch _for looking over this even though you didn't find anything wrong._**

Chapter 12: Holidays Are Blue

* * *

Christmas morning Mandy woke up to find two very strange things. First James was staring at her and second her hair had been braided into several long braids. Though James often got up earlier than the rest, often taking close to an hour in the bathroom, it was strange to find him watching her. "I'm awake," Mandy said, "so please stop staring at me."

"I'm not staring at you. I'm watching you. Did you know you sleep cast?" James asked

"What?" Mandy asked confused.

"You sleep cast. You know, go through the motions of casting spells in your sleep. I think I saw a few stunners, a disarming charm or two, and maybe a binding spell."

"Too bad I don't remember what I was dreaming about. Did you braid my hair?"

"One or two strands but the rest did it by itself."

"Figures," Mandy rolled her eyes. "I can do a perfect hair charm in my sleep but while I'm awake it always looks like a bird has moved in and nested."

"Can't be any worse than my hair."

"True."

"Wouldn't it be easier for you to see me if you sat up?"

"Would be, if I could," Mandy answered. So far James had been looking down on her and Mandy had been laying on her back looking up to see his upside down face.

"Oh, I guess someone is a little possessive in his sleep," James said, looking at Sirius who had an arm draped across Mandy's midsection protectively.

"Yeah, his grip is no problem," Mandy answered tugging on her left arm, which wouldn't move. Remus held it tight in his grip like a tot with its favorite toy.

"Moony," James called, "wake up, Moony."

Remus's eyes opened and he suddenly let go of Mandy's arm. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't be," Mandy answered, grinning. Really it wasn't a problem since she wasn't looking to get up early anyway. She rolled over and brushed a hand through Sirius's hair then kissed him.

"Mmm, morning," Sirius said as he grinned and woke up.

"Morning," Mandy answered.

"Now can we get to the presents?" James asked, nearly bouncing in his seat.

"Yes, okay." Mandy and Remus both sat up and summoned the presents from under the tree to the middle of their circle. Sirius reignited the fire and Mandy handed a present to each boy as the Common Room began to warm back up.

Remus wrapped his duvet around himself and sat leaning back against Mandy's armchair, his legs spread in front of him, James did the same as he leaned back against the couch, and Sirius lay on his side, his quilt from Mrs. Potter still draped over him one hand propping his head up. Mandy on the other hand sat across from James, a blanket draped over her shoulders and her legs crossed in front of her.

Each year, no matter where the Marauders were, they always held the same tradition. Each person got two sets of gifts: a gag gift and a real gift. The gag gift was always marked "open me first" in an effort to disappoint the receiver and trick them into believing they had received something horrible from their friends. The gag gift was usually a gift to remind them of a prank that had gone wrong or something they would find insulting.

The most memorable gag gift had been in their fifth year when Sirius had, in hopes of insinuating that Mandy was a baby and that he was making fun of her, given Mandy a stuffed wolf. Deep down Mandy was touched by the present, though she pretended to be indignant about it. She had nicknamed the wolf Mini-Moony and it sat with the gift he had given her the following year, a stuffed stag nicknamed Mini-Prongs, on her bedside table.

This year's gag gift from Sirius to Mandy was a stuffed rat that looked conspicuously like a mini-Wormtail. Mandy shook her head and sighed. Her gag gift from James was a pink, lace dress as Mandy hated both pink and dresses and from Peter Mandy received Frog Spawn Soap. To round off the gifts Remus had gotten her a package of dung bombs. "Dung bombs, Remus? Really?" Mandy asked.

"What can I say? They inspired me," Remus answered, "besides you'll find some sort of use for them."

Mandy watched as the boys opened their presents from her, James a pair of silky black underpants, Sirius bear-paw slippers, and Remus a Slytherin scarf. Both James and Remus had paled at their gifts, being reminded of pranks gone awry, and Sirius had rolled his eyes. One morning after accompanying Remus during his transformation in May of their sixth year, Sirius had made an off handed, teasing comment about Mandy's bear paws. Mandy didn't remember the exact words, something about them looking big and well-padded or something to which Mandy had replied that if he liked them so much she'd get him some for Christmas.

As for Remus, a couple weeks earlier they had intended to charm all the Slytherin scarves to wrap around the owners upper body rending them incapable of using their arms for a good half an hour and Remus had been in charge of looking up the spell. Instead the scarves had wrapped themselves around their owner's heads like turbans and had to be undone by Professor Flitwick at dinner when several Slytherins were escorted to the infirmary with high temperatures.

Mandy couldn't remember the reason behind why she had gotten James the underpants only that she had found them in her trunk and they had been marked 'Gag gift, James' so she figured she had to give them to him.

As for their real gifts Mandy had received books from all of her friends except Peter. She pulled the wrapping off the book from Sirius and her jaw dropped in shock. "Safe Defense While Pregnant?" Mandy read, then looked up at Sirius.

"I know you've been missing out on practical lessons and this will help get you caught back up. It teaches you ways to do the spell in a safe way," Sirius answered.

"Thanks, Love," Mandy said, smiling. From Remus the book was on Herbology, James on Transfiguration, Lily on Charms, and Parker had gotten her one on Potions. "Okay, who told Parker?"

"We didn't," James swore, "you made us promise not to."

"Maybe your brother told her," Sirius added.

"Maybe," Mandy agreed.

"Or maybe she's just very smart and figured it out," Remus said.

"That could be true too." Mandy shrugged and opened her present from Peter, which happened to be a pound of Honeydukes' Best Chocolate and a bunch of chocolate frogs. Mandy smirked thankful that he remembered she loved chocolate. Since he still didn't know Mandy was pregnant, Mandy was glad he hadn't been present when she opened the books.

"The best thing about the books is that you can charm them to have a different title and appear to have a different subject matter. It recognized your magical signature and uses that to tell who picks up the book. If it's picked up by someone else while they're under the charm that person will see anything but the real title. Tells you how to do it on page one," Remus told her.

"Thanks Remus," Mandy said checking out the first page of the Charms book. Sure enough it explained everything Remus had just said. "Open your gift Pads," Mandy said as James tore into his real gift from Mandy which turned out to be a Snitch engraved with the letter L.M.E. They were Lily's initials and if the girl found out she would have killed Mandy at that point but Mandy knew that James was seriously in love with her and the smile on his face just proved to Mandy that the gift had been the right idea.

Sirius also opened his gift and he stared at it confused. "Are you sure you didn't mix my gift with Moony's? I mean the only book you've ever given me was last year and it was a gag gift, day planner," Sirius said.

"Sirius, read it," Mandy demanded.

"The official Sirius Black Fan Club roster," Sirius read. "There's a fan club?"

"Not that the other girls know about," Mandy answered, biting her thumbnail, "open it."

Sirius flipped the book open as Remus flipped through the photo album Mandy had made for him. "The 'Let's all Swoon when Sirius Black Looks Our Way Club'. Also known as 'The Swooners' Club' By Mandy Hunter," Sirius read the first page. He had known Mandy had a name for all the girls that had ever drooled over, dated, or obsessed over him but he didn't know she had kept a list. Sirius flipped through the book's pages and recognized girls' names here and there and he flushed red. "Mandy, this is kinda awkward. I don't like this little black book."

"Read the last page," Mandy ordered.

"Fine," Sirius flipped to the very last page. " _And your number one fan: Supporting you in all that you do, loving you always, Amanda Lynn Hunter._ " Sirius smiled and sat up then hugged his girlfriend tight. "I'll always be your number one fan too," Sirius told her.

"If I ever get that sickening with my girlfriend, hex me," James hissed to Remus.

"You'd have to have a girlfriend first," Remus answered not even looking up from the album. Sirius and Mandy both snickered.

"We should get to breakfast," James mumbled.

Everyone agreed and without changing they went down to the Great Hall. Instead of the four long house tables there were only two long tables and the staff table was smaller than usual. The remaining Hufflepuff students joined the Slytherin table and the four Gryffindors joined the Ravenclaw table. As they slid into their seats Mandy saw McGonagall stand and make her way towards them. She also saw Dumbledore smirk a bit and raise his glass towards them.

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall," Mandy said.

"Happy Christmas, Professor," Sirius added.

"Should I even bother asking why you are—" McGonagall motioned to their outfits.

"We didn't feel like getting dressed," James said, "but technically these are clothes and you can't fault us for that."

"And where were you last night?" McGonagall asked.

"Not feeling up for a big feast with our fellow students, as we shall not be tonight," Sirius said.

"We do assure you that Pokey and Chris made sure we had plenty to eat last night," Mandy said in reference to her two favorite house elves.

"Why does it not surprise me you know about the house elves? I must urge you to come to the feast tonight." McGonagall said.

"Professor, we couldn't possibly come tonight," Sirius said.

"It just wouldn't be right for us to indulge in such a wonderful feast while our mate couldn't," James said.

"Really, I'll be ok. You guys go and enjoy the feast," Remus said.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Mandy asked. "Christmas is a time for family—"

"I'm sure, enjoy," Remus almost demanded.

"When you do come to the feast, no pajamas," McGonagall warned.

"Yes, Professor," James, Sirius, and Mandy agreed. McGonagall nodded and headed back for her seat.

"What do you think?" Mandy asked, leaning towards the other three.

"I told you that you lot should go," Remus said.

"Rem's right, we should go to dinner. We can cut out early but we really should show at dinner," Sirius said.

Mandy looked at James who shrugged and then she nodded. "Okay, that settles it, we'll go but as soon as it's acceptable to slip out we'll be out there with you," Mandy told Remus.

"I guess I can't stop you," Remus said. The other three nodded and the plan was agreed upon.

Later that afternoon, while lying on the couch in the Common Room with her head in Sirius's lap, Mandy caught sight of the fairy at the top of the Christmas tree. Suddenly Mandy burst into tears and hid her face in Sirius's stomach. "Mandy?" Sirius asked. He looked down at his girlfriend but she wouldn't look up at him. "Mandy, love, what's wrong?" Sirius glanced over at James who only shrugged. Sirius pulled Mandy up into a sitting position and held her to him. "Please, tell me what's wrong." Mandy just continued to cry and then suddenly James clasped a hand to his chest.

It wasn't that his heart was breaking at the sight and sound of her cries, though it did hurt him a bit, rather it was almost as if he could feel Mandy's heartbreak himself. Almost as suddenly as the tears and sobs had started, they stopped. Sirius looked at James in shock nearly unable to believe what had just happened. Mandy's emotions had never had a hair trigger before. They had never seen her jump so quickly from content to sad to calm. Frankly it was scaring Sirius. James on the other hand was deeply concerned. Something was wrong and he was determined to find out what it was.

"Mandy, talk to me." James said slowly.

Instead of answering Mandy pulled out of Sirius's arms and dove to their pile of discarded blankets covering herself with as many as she could and burying her face into her pillow. Mandy noticed it smelled like Sirius and suddenly she was sent into a fresh wave of tears. Though the boys couldn't see the tears, Mandy had pulled the covers over her head and now looked like a pile of blankets; they could hear the sobs emanating from the young girl. James shared a concerned look with Sirius then got up and sat down next to the lump. James ran a hand down what felt like her back and then rubbed small circles hoping to calm her down.

"Mandy?" Sirius asked joining the other two on the floor. He was unsure what to say and their normal girl decoder, one Remus Lupin, had gone to the Hospital Wing after breakfast stating he didn't feel well. Sirius couldn't blame him but he sure wished he could tap into Moony's ability to read girls.

"Shhh," James said. He wasn't hoping it would calm Mandy, he knew it wouldn't work; he was trying to quiet Sirius so he could hear what Mandy was muttering. James stopped rubbing her back and leaned closer, slowly moving his hands up towards where he knew her head to be. He carefully pulled back the blankets letting them rest at her shoulders and heard her muttering words that sounded like never, home, alone, orphan. When the muttering continued James's heart dropped into his stomach. After a few moments he realized exactly what she was saying.

"They're never coming home. I am so alone. An orphan. Never coming home, orphaned," Mandy muttered. Sirius stroked her hair and James continued to rub her back.

"Stripes," James said softly, "you're not alone. You'll never be alone."

Mandy sat up and looked at him. The confusion and tear tracks were both evident on her face.

"You will always have me. I promise, no matter what happens, I will always be here for you."

"Old Moldie considers you a blood traitor, James. You can't promise you'll always be around. You're at the top of his list. You think that he won't come after you? You're dead wrong."

"Maybe he will and I won't be here in person but I will always be in your heart." James pressed his hand to Mandy's heart. "Those we love, no matter where they are, be a million kilometers away, dead, or just down the street, never truly leave us. They'll always be in your heart. You can always find them when you really need them."

"Really?" Mandy asked, sniffling.

"Yeah, and that's a promise."

Mandy flung her arms around James and held him tight resting her head on his chest. Sirius watched them for a moment, jealousy flaring in his chest, then saw Mandy was reaching behind herself. Thinking she was reaching for her bear or blankets, Sirius leaned back. Unable to find what she was looking for Mandy pulled back from James and gave him a look. James smirked and leaned towards Sirius. He fisted Sirius's shirt in one hand then hauled him into the hug. Sirius looked at James but the other boy was smiling down at the young girl. Mandy felt Sirius's arms slip around her and he kissed her shoulder. Mandy relaxed in their embrace as memories flooded her mind.

Memories of Scott Hunter reading bedtime stories and being tucked in while begging for just one more, being comforted in his big strong arms after her nightmares, and days of him teaching her to ride their winged Abraxan. Then there were memories of her mum, Lynn. Days spent helping her cook or bake, being helped with her primary school homework, and tea parties. More tears rose to her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about them?" Sirius asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"They were amazing parents. I know recently they were gone more often than they were home but when I was little they were amazing. Before I went to Hogwarts they were the best parents a kid could ask for. Dad passed on his love for all creatures. Then Mum ... I miss them."

"I kinda know how you feel," James said. "Don't bottle your feeling up; believe me, that just makes it worse. Remember what I was like after my dad died last year? When I finally talked about it, I felt a lot better."

"I've never lost anyone the way you two have," Sirius said, "but I know James is right. If you hold your feelings in, they will eat at you until you let them out."

"What would you know about feelings?" Mandy snapped.

Sirius knew she was just upset and not really angry with him. "I don't show them often but I do have them. Unless you talk about them they will hurt."

"You said that already," Mandy said. She sniffed back more tears and Sirius sighed.

"Until I told you how I felt about you, I was a mess inside. I constantly fought with myself about it. Confessing it really helped. You knew how I felt and that meant I wasn't alone. There was nothing more I could do."

"Part of me feels guilty," Mandy pushed away from James and leaned back against Sirius. James took one of her hands and rubbed his thumb across the back of it. "It's almost like it's my fault they died. I know it's not but it feels like it."

Sirius kissed Mandy's forehead and James gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I need out of here. I'm going for a walk." Mandy stood and went to change then went for a walk around the castle. Mandy stopped on the ground floor and stared out the window at the falling snow.

"Little Gryffindor is far from her Common Room," a voice behind her said. Mandy focused on the window to see her reflection and smiled at the person behind her.

* * *

 _ **Do you guys like the line in the summary that is a quote from the chapter or should I just leave it out? Review please? Also since, as many of you know, the traffic stats aren't working, please let me know if you're reading this. I just want to know that people are out there reading and that it's not just sitting there. Just comment read please.  
**_


	13. Blue got you down

_**Thanks to everyone for reading the last chapter. Well I assume it was read since the traffic stats are down site wide right now and I have no idea if anyone is still reading this. I know seven of you got the email saying it was updated. To help me through this time of unsureness, please leave a review saying READ. That's it. Even if you don't have anything else to say about the chapter just comment that you read it. Please and thanks. And now to find out who was behind her.**_

 _ **Betas for this chapter are:**_ **LittleDrummerGirl2010 _and_ Literatifan4eva. _You guys are great._**

 ** _Also thanks to_ Prongs Smitch _for looking over this even though you didn't find anything wrong._**

Chapter 12: Blue got you down

* * *

Mandy stopped on the ground floor and stared out the window at the falling snow.

"Little Gryffindor is far from her Common Room," a voice behind her said. Mandy focused on the window to see her reflection and smirked at the person behind her. Regulus Black. Though usually Mandy would be nervous to come across a Slytherin while she was alone, Regulus wasn't nearly as scary when he was by himself. She wasn't exactly happy to see him but he didn't look like he was there to hurt her. Instead he looked more curious than anything.

Mandy stared at Regulus's reflection in the window glass as he stood behind her and wondered what he wanted. The ground floor corridor was empty and Mandy knew not many came this way. Though the two didn't really have much other than Sirius in common, the younger Black hadn't bothered her as much as the rest of his Slytherin friends did. He could be annoying but he could also be sweet.

"It is unlike you to wander so far from your Common Room," Regulus said.

"No, it's not," Mandy answered as she turned around to look at him straight on. "I am quicker on the draw than you are, Reg. Don't tempt me." Technically that was a lie, since Mandy wasn't supposed to use magic while pregnant, but she figured she could talk her way out of anything before it required her to use her wand.

"I came to see how you were."

"Why?" Mandy asked confused.

"I don't know. Maybe I wonder what it would be like if I didn't have to hate you." He sounded extremely curious. It was almost as if he had had a change of heart and really wanted to know how his life could have turned out differently.

"You don't have to do anything, Reg. You do it because you're terrified. You're terrified that once you go against your parents, there is no coming back from it. Maybe there's not, but isn't there anything more important than allowing the darkness to grow?" Mandy's eyes narrowed at the boy wondering if there was anything she could do to get through to him. Though she knew he was a Slytherin and that didn't predetermine him as evil, Sirius said his brother bought into everything his parents said. Mandy wondered if deep down there was a part of his soul unaffected by his parents and the babblings of that insane lunatic.

"I don't know." And there it was, an emotion in his eyes that told her all hope wasn't lost. "I know that my parents believe that we are better off ruling over muggles and not having to hide our magic but well ... anyway, I heard that you and my brother are back together. Even after what he did at the costume party," Regulus spat the last two words. The pure muggle-ness of it had turned his stomach.

"Yes, he has deeply apologized for it and things have changed," Mandy said.

"And now you get to live happily ever after." Just thinking about how happy his brother got to be following a different path made him angry. He didn't know how to deal with seeing his brother so happy. It worried him to say the least.

"It's not that simple. Nothing is happily ever after with your brother. Sure we've gotten past this hurdle but there are bound to be plenty more."

"I always did wonder what you saw in him." If things were rocky between Mandy and Sirius, that gave Regulus hope that his brother would drive her away and his brother would go back to being miserable. A miserable Sirius was easy for Regulus to deal with. Not so with a happy Sirius. Regulus didn't particularly care either way about the girl but he didn't know how to deal with it if his brother was happy.

"He is very caring and once you get past his flirtatious nature and the brick wall around his heart he is an amazing guy. Why does it matter?" Regulus's sudden interest was confusing Mandy.

"Look, you are the first girl that has ever put my brother in his place, and if you ever met my parents no doubt you would do the same to them. I guess I envy you, even if you are a half-blood. You've mostly been nothing but kind to me when we pass in the hallways and maybe Sirius had the right idea getting away from them. Especially since he has a girl like you. We used to have something in common and I always saw you as this girl, the only girl not falling for my brother's bag of tricks, then you did. I can't believe you ever fell for him."

"Reg, Sirius was a bona fide prick but he grew out of it and I saw the softer side. I want you to know that deep down your brother does care about you. I know that it's difficult being in that house and that their lectures can get to you, just don't take them to heart. Make your own opinions. Like I did with Sirius. Even if I am wrong about you and you want nothing more than what your parents want I am here to talk to if you need it." She didn't know why she was being so nice to Regulus but figured it couldn't hurt in the long run. If there was any way to keep Voldemort from gaining another follower out of this Slytherin she would try her best. There was a small pop of apparition and Mandy turned to see Chris standing there twisting his fingers together. When he saw Mandy looking, he bowed lowly.

"Chris did not mean to interrupt Miss Amanda but Master Jason is looking for you," Chris said in a small voice.

"You didn't, it's alright. Chris this is Regulus Black. He's Sirius's brother," Mandy said, "Regulus, this is the Hunter family elf, Chris."

"Mr. Black," Chris said, holding his bow.

"Chris?" Regulus asked, looking at Mandy and motioning off the house elf's bow.

"My brother named him when he was a kid. He liked the name Chris. Chris, where is my brother?"

"In his office, Miss Amanda."

"Thank you, I will see to him shortly." Chris nodded then bowed low again and disappeared.

"You speak to him like he is human," Regulus said.

"Why not? He's just as powerful as we are. If you haven't noticed he can apparate in Hogwarts when even we can't. Doesn't that deserve respect?" Mandy asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I suppose," Regulus said. "My parents would kill me if I spoke to our house elf like that. I only do it when they're not around." There it was, the Slytherin did still have a heart. Now that she knew that and knew that he could still be reached perhaps Sirius could have his brother back, she knew he missed him even if he didn't show it. Bringing these two brothers back together would be something she strived for even if she never attained it.

"It gains you their trust and loyalty. You catch more flies with honey than vinegar."

"Why not just summon the fly?"

"Not the point. I should go," Mandy said, hearing footsteps down the hall. "I guess I'll see you around." Regulus nodded and Mandy walked off just as two Slytherins turned the corner.

"Well what do we have here?" One of them asked.

"A Gryffindor walking away," Mandy answered.

"We weren't done with you," the other said.

"Too bad," Mandy slipped around the corner and walked off, shaking her head. She heard two thumps and knew Regulus had taken them down so she wouldn't have to. She felt a bit of gratitude towards him and reminded herself to continue to be nicer to the younger Black. It wasn't his fault his parents beliefs had rubbed off on him. He wasn't as brave as his brother. Plus being nice to him would make things simpler in the long run. On top of all that, even if Sirius hated his brother, he was still family and family was very important to Mandy. If the boys never reunited that was fine but she would always help the younger brother out.

Mandy slipped up the stairs silently and thoughts of her parents returned. She had been doing so well lately not thinking about them. Now though it was getting harder the more she thought about family and with the holidays upon them. Christmas was her mum's favorite holiday.

"Hey kiddo," Jason said looking at her. She looked at him then realized that her feet had carried her to his second floor office without much thought.

"Hey," Mandy said.

"Have you been crying? You look upset." Jason stood and looked at his sister closely.

"Just realizing that Mum and Dad are—they're—"

Jason walked around from behind his desk and wrapped her in a hug. Jason felt his heart break for his baby sister as tears poured down her face. With all the education he got from Hogwarts and three years of Auror training from some of the best Aurors in the business plus six years in the field, Jason thought he could handle everything. However nothing had prepared him for dealing with the heartbreak of a teenage girl losing her parents. Jason did the only thing he could think of doing. He held his kid sister close and rubbed her back until she calmed down.

"I'm—"

"Don't apologize," Jason said. "You have every right to be upset. They really loved you."

"I just miss them so bad."

Jason pulled back and looked at his sister as he held his arms around her loosely. "They were so excited to have you. Nothing was out of reach for their little girl. I know for the longest time Mum and Dad worried about not telling you about your adoption. Uncle Pat didn't want you to know until you were 17. I know that Mum, Dad, and Aunt Cassie didn't like it but they knew Uncle Pat had a point. I don't know what that point was, but it was enough to stop Dad until last Christmas. They swore when they took you in that you'd want for nothing. When they promised they wouldn't tell you they agreed that they would raise you as their daughter. If Uncle Pat didn't want to acknowledge you as his daughter, then Mum and Dad would make sure you didn't miss his lack of love."

"I never did," Mandy said. "I mean, I knew Mum and Dad loved me and I never felt unloved. Uncle Pat, I mean my father, when I thought he was my uncle, it always felt like he loved me."

"I think he did. He may not have been able to show it the way he wanted to, but I think deep down he loves you very much," Jason said.

"Thanks Jason, this really helped."

"Sirius asked me to speak with you. Thought I could help."

Mandy smiled.

"What set you off? Sirius said one second you were fine and the next you were in tears," Jason said.

"The fairy. We have a Christmas tree in the Common Room and the fairy at the top looks just like the one at home. The one Dad helped me put at the top of the tree every year," Mandy answered.

"You know you could always have one of the boys charm it so it looks different. Like an angel or something else. A star maybe. That way it won't remind you of them."

"No, I think I'll keep it the same. This way it'll feel like they're still here with me, you know?"

"Sure, now run along. Oh and Mandy, Happy Christmas."

Mandy smiled again and after a quick hug, he let her go and she went back to the Common Room. When she returned, the boys asked her if she was ok and she sighed but told them the same thing she had told her brother.

"I can change it if you'd like," James said pulling out his wand.

"No, it feels like they're here with us kinda," Mandy said. "You know, it feels odd that your mum didn't send presents." Mandy looked at James.

"She did. They just arrived." James offered a present to Mandy and she tore into it. Mandy smiled seeing a beautiful hand knitted jumper. It was Mandy's favorite, dark blue, and soft as her Abraxan's wing feathers.

"James, this is so soft," Mandy said.

"I know. Mum said it'll stretch too so you won't have to charm it," James answered.

"How's your mum know?" Mandy asked.

"Mama Potter knows everything," Sirius shrugged. That she did. Christmas wound down and Mandy checked the calendar one day only to realize there were about five and a half months left before their exams. She didn't feel at all prepared with missing her practical classes. That was something she would have to take up with the Headmaster.

So on the 31st Mandy and James went to see the Headmaster about Mandy's practical classes. The Headmaster didn't seem surprised to see either of them. "Mr. Potter, Miss Hunter, please have a seat. Ginger Nut?"

"No thank you," Mandy said.

James took the biscuit and downed it in a few moments. "We wanted to speak with you about Mandy's classes. I know that her being in practical classes isn't smart especially since she's pregnant but she needs to be able to practice. Transfiguration and Charms have practical N.E.W.T.s and we're worried she won't be able to pass them."

"Miss Hunter?"

"Since I turned 11 years old and found out what my parents did, I've wanted to do the same. To catch dark wizards and make the world a better place. When I found out that's what Aurors did, I found out everything I could about them then decided I wanted to do that after I graduated. I need at least an E in both classes to be considered for Auror training. I cannot get that with the way things are going. Reading can only get you so far with practical exams," Mandy explained.

"I see."

"We're just asking to see if there was any way you could help her."

"Are you asking me to allow her to return to classes?"

"No sir, we're just asking if there was any way possible for her to get back to practicing magic. Safely. The last thing I want is to allow harm to come to that child," James answered.

"Perhaps there is. I must consult with some of my associates but I will let you know."

They thanked the Headmaster and left his office. That hadn't gone at all like they had expected. Their all-knowing, all-seeing Headmaster was supposed to have an answer straightaway and not make them wait. _'Perhaps,'_ Mandy thought, _'he doesn't have all the answers.'_

So wait they did and three days later Dumbledore called Mandy back to his office. When Mandy walked in there was a dark haired woman standing next to his desk. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her amber eyes narrowed at Mandy.

"Miss Hunter, this is Mina. She is an associate of mine from Asia," Dumbledore explained.

"Okay?" Mandy answered confused.

"Mina is also a were-tiger and a mother of two. She has agreed to help you through the rest of your pregnancy."

"The first one is always the hardest," Mina said.

"So what exactly are you offering to assist me with?"

"Your wandless magic can become uncontrollable during pregnancy. Also, I specialize in Charms and you did ask for help."

"When James and I asked about my practical classes, we expected a professor from this school."

"I assure you, Miss Hunter, Mina here is as good as any professor here," Dumbledore said.

"Would you mind showing me what you're able to do wandlessly?" Mina asked.

"Can I ask a couple questions first?" Mandy asked curiously.

Mina and Dumbledore shared a look but both nodded.

"How long do were-tiger pregnancies last?" Mandy asked.

"Actual animal tiger pregnancies normally are two months with kittens born in the spring," Mina explained. "However with were-tigers it varies. The shortest one on record is four months. That was the one where both parents are were-tigers. In cases where only one parent is, the length is usually seven to nine months."

"Does it pass through blood?"

"Through saliva only. They'll have some traits but they'll be fully human."

"Saliva?" Mandy asked worried. If that was true then Sirius could become infected with all the kissing they had done.

"Saliva in an open wound." Mandy was still confused. Mina looked at Dumbledore and said something Mandy didn't understand.

"She means through a bite like a werewolf. Mr. Black is safe," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you. So no transformations what so ever?"

"None. We have noticed a few children with enhanced senses: better smell, better eyesight, things of that nature."

"And magic while pregnant?"

"If you know the spell exceedingly well, the risks are the same as any other witch performing the spell. Our healers do not recommend witches learn new spells while pregnant, but basic spells are acceptable."

"The safest mode of transportation?" Mandy asked.

"Buggy or floo powder but Apparition in extreme emergencies."

"I think that covers everything."

"Good, now may I see what you can do?" Mina asked curiously.

Mandy held her right hand up and focused her gaze on it. Seconds later both Dumbledore and Mina froze. Mandy scrawled out "No thanks" on a spare bit of parchment then left the office. It didn't take her long to return to the Gryffindor Common Room as the fat lady's portrait was on the same floor as the gargoyle that protected the Headmaster's office.

When the spell broke Mina looked at Albus. "I think you underestimate that girl, Mr. Albus."

"Perhaps," Albus said.

"One should be careful about underestimation. It could lead to mistrust and lead her to leave."

"You are welcome to stay in the castle for as long as you like."

"For a few days. If she does not need me, I will return to my home and family."

"Thank you."

Mandy sat down next to Remus on the couch in the Common Room feeling both angry and confused.

"How'd it go?" Remus asked before she had time to delve deeper into her thoughts.

Mandy sighed. "He brought in some Asian witch. I mean sure she was like me and all, and she did have good information, but I don't want her help with magic," Mandy explained.

"I know how hard it is to accept the help offered, but someone smart once told me that as hard as it is to accept that help, there comes a time where we have to," Remus said.

Mandy looked at him. "I was talking about someone you trusted, someone you knew you could trust. I don't trust her. I don't know her and I can't let someone I don't know or trust that close to me when I'm pregnant and can't defend myself. I'll just wait until ... you know." Mandy shrugged and looked away.

" Mandy, why don't you trust her?" Remus asked.

"I don't trust anyone I've just met. I don't know if it's just the tiger instincts getting to me or if my hormones were flaring up but there was just something about her that I didn't trust."

"Tigers are solitary creatures. Usually after two years cubs or kittens, are they kittens?"

"Tiger cubs," Mandy corrected.

"Tiger cubs are driven off and by two and a half years mothers are ready to mate again. Maybe Stripes doesn't trust her or maybe your pregnancy hormones were over-reacting," Remus said.

"Maybe, I did kinda freeze her and Dumbledore in place before I left the office." Mandy explained how she did it feeling a bit bad that she had done that to her professor and when she looked at Remus he looked shocked.

"I didn't know you could do that kind of wandless magic but I'm impressed."

When Mandy told James and Sirius what happened later the former was outraged and the latter was quiet. Sirius was never quiet. When he was it was either a really bad thing or he was about to say something philosophical. "Sirius?" Mandy asked softly. Seconds later Sirius exploded, asking who Dumbledore thought he was and a bunch of other things questioning the man's sanity. At first, Mandy was scared of the look in his eyes, but then she realized none of the anger was directed at her and she laughed. Especially since a lot of what he had said was practically what James had said, not even ten minutes earlier.

"Sirius," James called.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Sometimes he makes mistakes. I mean he's what? 100?" James asked.

"At least," Mandy laughed. "Seriously though, he was only trying to help. I don't blame him, but he should have considered the fact that I don't trust a lot of people."

"You? He was going to put my child in danger," Sirius growled.

The room went dead silent.

"Sirius, enough," Mandy said. "I know you're concerned, but don't you at least care about me?"

"Of course I care about you. I love you deeply, but I also know that you are one of the strongest and bravest and most powerful people I know. She could never seriously hurt you."

"Really? Because right now I can't do magic or protect myself."

"Trust me, even if you couldn't do magic because you didn't have a wand or were in a position that you were in danger, you'd be able to protect yourself. We told you this last year. You never got a handle on your accidental magic and any time you find yourself in danger or extremely emotional you will protect yourself," Sirius said, placing his hands on her shoulders. Mandy stared up into his fathomless grey eyes. It was at times like this that she wished she could read minds just by looking into someone's eyes but then realized it would be a bad thing. "I love you and I trust you. You'll do just fine."

Mandy shrugged and Sirius let her go. He hadn't expected her to tell him she loved him back, he knew she had problems with that, but he had expected some kind of answer. When she didn't say anything letting her go was his best option in case she was angry. Which she wasn't but he didn't want to tempt it. __

* * *

 _ **Also since, as many of you know, the traffic stats aren't working, please let me know if you're reading this. I just want to know that people are out there reading and that it's not just sitting there. Just comment READ please.**_


	14. You Really Love Me

_**So as you can see from the last chapter the traffic stats that let me see how many people have read my story are down. And since they are I don't know if you guys are reading this. I assume you guys are but I don't know for sure. Until the stats are fixed I really want you guys to leave a comment at the bottom telling me you've read this. Please and thank you. Thanks to the one guest for telling me they read it last time.**_

 _ **Betas for this chapter are:**_ **LittleDrummerGirl2010 _and_ Literatifan4eva. _You guys are great._**

 ** _Also thanks to_ Prongs Smitch _for looking over this even though you didn't find anything wrong._**

Chapter 14: You Really Love Me

* * *

When the rest of the school returned from Christmas holiday on the eighth of January, Mandy pulled her sister aside and waved the potions book at her. "Who told you?" Mandy snapped. Parker took hold of the book to properly read the title.

"Potions while Pregnant? No one had to tell me. I'm your twin sister and even though I'm not as close to you as James or even Sirius is, I notice things. You getting sick every morning. Not drinking at the "I've Never" game, saying it was something you ate. The nail in the coffin so to speak was you quitting Quidditch. You're not too busy. You've never been too busy," Parker said. "I just wish you would have told me."

"What about Mother and Father?" Mandy asked.

"My parents? Of course they know. Dumbledore told them the day he found out."

"But I'm of age."

"Doesn't matter, you're still a student. He wanted them to know to prevent them from finding out any other way. They told me not to tell you, but I figure I owe you that much to not keep this from you. They're disappointed, but you're still their daughter. Dumbledore told them you're giving it up for adoption."

"I can't keep this gift. Besides I turned out okay. Do Tiff and Shelly know?"

"No, neither does Talon. I'm not going to tell any of them. I'm glad now I at least know where I stand with you." Parker glared at her sister and walked away.

Mandy sighed and shook her head. That wasn't how she wanted the conversation to go but knew there was already too big of a rift formed between her and Parker to ever get back to being close friends again. She didn't know when the rift had started to form, whether it was because of her friendship with James or if it was something else, but if pressed, Mandy figured it had something to do with Talon. When Talon had been caught sneaking around with Parker, Mandy's heart was broken, but she also felt betrayed by her own sister. Not that she had known they were sisters at that point, but Parker was still family. It had still hurt her. Somehow the girls hadn't really made up from that and as time passed, Mandy had stopped hanging around her sister and things just weren't the same.

The following day, after breakfast, McGonagall asked to see Mandy, then told her that they would begin Transfiguration lessons that afternoon in her classroom promptly at four. Mandy agreed and promised to be there. The lesson went by smoothly and Mandy was surprised at how kind and gentle her head of house could be when it was just the two of them. She broke every spell down step by step and didn't get angry when Mandy didn't get it the first time. However, Transfiguration wasn't the only subject McGonagall trained her on. She also taught her Charms, which was evidently the older witch's second best subject and had been McGonagall's mother's best subject.

During one such training session in the middle of January, Mandy brought up something that had been bothering her. Normally transforming into her bear form was no problem for Mandy, but with the full moon on Christmas it had taken all of her concentration to transform.

"Professor McGonagall, I was wondering, not that I want to try to become one while I'm in this condition or even if it's possible with me being what I am, but has a pregnant witch ever found herself unable to transform into her animagus form?" Mandy asked, looking up from the Charms book she was reading.

"I have not been lucky enough to have children myself, nor have I personally known a pregnant animagus, but I have heard of it happening in the earliest stages. Why are you asking?" McGonagall asked.

"Just curiosity. I wanted to make sure I knew everything about the subject. I want everything covered so there are no surprises on my N.E.W.T.s," Mandy said.

"Of course," McGonagall said. Mandy could tell her head of house was suspicious but she breathed a quiet sigh of relief when the elder witch didn't press the issue.

On the 21st, while everyone was out at Hogsmeade, Mandy went to the library to study some of the newer spells McGonagall had set her. Sirius spent the day in the Common Room planning a big prank for later in the year. As Mandy studied, she could see Regulus Black studying at a table not far from her. For a while, they studied in silence, but Mandy eventually found herself needing another book. As she searched the stacks, Regulus got up to return a book. The book Mandy was looking for was in the same section that Regulus's book belonged in. The only problem was that Mandy's book was on the top shelf just out of her reach. She stared up at the book wondering how to get it.

"What's wrong?" Regulus asked.

"Book I need, I can't reach it," Mandy answered, pointing to it.

"Just summon it."

"That's what's wrong with the Wizarding World, you are all lazy. Here's an idea. You're a good six inches taller than me, you get it. Please," Mandy said.

Regulus reached up and grabbed the book. "So you want this book? Advanced Human Transfiguration. Hmm."

"Regulus, just give me the book, please."

Regulus looked at her, but all he saw was that she didn't look like she was up to anything and she was just calmly looking at him. He shrugged and handed her the book.

"Thanks." Mandy tucked it close to her chest and walked away.

Regulus watched her go, feeling more and more confused. There was no way this girl was just naturally nice to everyone. She had to be up to something, but until he caught a whiff of what it was he'd just accept her being nice to him and see if he couldn't get something out of it.

Mandy went back to her table to study and a few hours later, figured she should get back and see Sirius. As she put her books back, she walked past Regulus's table. "Werewolves are only dangerous under the effects of the full moon. The other twenty some days of the month they are as harmless as any other witch or wizard. You may think differently because of your parents' thoughts on the matter, but that is the truth according to nearly every reliable book in this library. I have to tell you that Professor Hunter thinks the same. It'd do well to fix that sentence in your essay." Mandy smiled and walked away. Regulus glared after her but once she was gone, he fixed the essay.

The halls were silent as Mandy made her way to the Common Room and found it empty. She figured Sirius was downstairs waiting for the boys to return, so she headed straight up to her room. Seeing no one there either, Mandy locked and warded her door then set her books down and knelt on the floor. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard on her bear form. Normally to make the switch, she just had to picture herself shifting from a human to a bear, but when that wasn't working she concentrated harder on the small details. The way her snout looked, her stubby little tail, the padded bear paws, the fur layered over itself to keep her warm. That still wasn't working.

Even though McGonagall told her it was possible in the early stages, Mandy felt sure that it would have passed because she was almost into her second trimester. She swallowed the disappointing feeling, got back up, and sat down on her bed unlocking and unwarding the door. She'd have to try again later. If she still couldn't transform, that meant no accompanying Remus on his transformation later that month. This was not good. Mandy stared at her hands and prayed this was only temporary. If it wasn't, then she would have to look through the library to see if she could find anything on a witch losing their powers to transform into an animagus. If she couldn't find anything there she'd have her brother make a trip back to the Hunter home and bring her back all the books there.

When she crawled into bed later that night, her worries about transforming still hadn't left her mind. Mandy knew that worrying about it wouldn't do her any good so she did her best to think about something else. When that wasn't working either Mandy took a deep breath and did as her brother taught her. Jason, worried that something about his parents' jobs would slip from Mandy's mind or mouth when she wasn't fully aware of it, had taught his kid sister Occlumency. The trick, he had told her, was to take slow, deep breaths, and to build up walls. It wasn't to picture your brain as an expansive space with walls around the outside but rather rooms built in a single row. Each door would open to into a room with another door on the far wall. Jason had told her to build up each door and wall so that it was harder and harder to get through. That it wasn't about wiping the mind clear it was about focusing on something else to misdirect someone. Granted Mandy had only been nine when Jason had tried to teach her so that was why it sounded so simple. Mandy had agreed that it was simple in theory but now knew that it was harder in practice.

Before Mandy knew it sunlight was shining on her face and looking around it was already the next morning. The trick must have worked because she felt rested and not quite as worried as she had been. Breakfast passed in short order then they returned to the Common Room to study and lounge as it was a Sunday. Just before the clock stuck noon a thought hit James and he turned to look at Mandy curiously. "How are lessons?" he asked.

"They're all right I guess. I mean, it's not easy, but she's really great when I need the extra help," Mandy answered grinning.

"You're getting extra lessons?" Peter asked.

"From McGonagall, she thinks I need her extra help since I'm not allowed to be in practical classes," Mandy said.

"What are you doing for Lily's birthday?" James asked, changing the subject so suddenly everyone stopped and looked at him. James didn't want to take the chance of Peter asking why Mandy couldn't be in practical lessons and him having to lie again.

"Uh, hadn't thought about it. I think Parker is planning it again this year. You know because—" Mandy said.

"Her birthday's on a Monday," James said, knowing that even though Lily was born on the 30th of January and that was the same night as Mandy's transformation, it wasn't a smart idea to throw a party on a Monday night.

"Hmmm, I guess we could throw it on Saturday, but remember she'd love it better if it was an intimate get together rather than a big blow out. Save that for March or April," Mandy warned. "Play this right and you may score another more romantic date."

"I know, please don't worry about it," James said.

"Are you going to help Parker with the party?" Mandy asked.

"I'm going to see if she'll accept any. You know, I know I used to think Lily was perfect, but with all the time I've been spending with her during our Heads' meetings and business makes me realize that she's just as human as everyone else. Did you know she's allergic to lilies?" James answered.

"I think I told you that a couple months ago," Mandy said.

"I can't explain what makes me see her so differently but—"

"You spent time with her, you got to know her, James. She's a beautifully imperfect person. Love does things to a person. It can hide or excuse even the worst faults in other people."

"I know. That's why I'm trying to spend more time with her and get to know the real her. That way I know her and I will know how true my feelings really are," James said.

"You know, as arrogant and cocky as you can be, at times you're really sweet," Mandy said.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I'm not flirting with him Sirius, drop it," Mandy answered not even looking at Sirius. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Mandy smirked and she and James both laughed. Sirius sighed again.

"Wait a minute, you're going throw Lily her 18th birthday party in one week?" Remus asked.

"James is a Marauder," Mandy blurted, "he can do anything in a week. Besides I'm sure Parker's been planning this for weeks."

Remus nodded accepting the answer.

"So you guys have fun yesterday in Hogsmeade?" Mandy asked.

"It was okay. Not the best because we missed you guys, but we had some fun," James answered.

Mandy nodded then stood and walked to Sirius's chair. She took his hand and tugged on it. "Come for a walk with me?" Mandy said.

"Sure, where to?" Sirius grinned. Mandy rolled her eyes.

"I just want to talk."

"Okay."

They walked for a while until they came to a stop in the Entrance Hall. They sat down on the steps and stared at the door.

"I know it's been nearly four months," Mandy sighed crossing her arms over her chest, "but I need to talk about this."

"I know, I want to apologize again but I think you're sick of hearing it," Sirius said. He knew she was talking about the Halloween Party and hoped this would finally be the end of it.

"I will never forget what you did. You may not have actually slept with her, but you still slept in the same bed with her. I will forgive you for that and I will accept that it happened and I can move past it. I just want you to know that I'm not mad about it anymore. It's over and it will never happen again. I need you to understand that. What we have has to be extremely important."

"It is."

"Please, let me finish. Sirius, if you don't see us working out then let me know now because I can't hold on to something that is just going to fall apart. You mean the world to me and I would nearly bend over backwards to do anything for you. I am willing to die for you Sirius; I expect that you don't screw me over again."

"I am never drinking without you around again."

"I'm not asking you that, Sirius."

"I know, but I love you and I am willing to put my life on the line for you. Please, believe me. I'm not willing to screw up again. I do want this to last like you do and I do want this to mean something. No excuses. No more player attitude."

"Then we're ok. I will never forget it, but I do forgive you for it."

"Thank you," Sirius answered. He cupped his girlfriend's chin and kissed her gently. Though things had been okay between them for a while, it was good to know exactly where Mandy stood on this. "I love you," Sirius said.

Mandy swallowed and looked away. She wasn't sure she was ready to say that to Sirius. Sure she did love him, but admitting it was completely different.

"It's okay. You don't have to say it. I know how you feel," Sirius said.

"But I don't even know how I feel."

"That's ok, I've felt this once before, I know what it is when you feel it."

"Okay," Mandy nodded. They walked back up the stairs hand in hand not speaking but enjoying each other's company.

While they walked Mandy thought about what he had said. Could he really love her? _Was it even possible that this boy, one how had been going through girls like towels, actually find love and find it in her?_ She knew his home life and childhood hadn't been easy and in Mandy's mind he should have stayed extremely far from the L-word but for some reason it was easier for him to say that her; a girl from a warm and loving home. Mandy's parents had loved her and her brother very much and had always tried to make sure that the children knew that. Why was it hard for the girl to show love if she had seen such a great example of it at home? Maybe that was the reason. Maybe she had seen such a perfect example that when she did find love she couldn't recognize it unless it was exactly the same as her parents had shown. Either way she'd have to keep her mind open to the thoughts.

As the next six days passed Mandy watched Sirius and their relationship but couldn't come to a decision on what the cause of her fear was. On that sixth day Remus, Talon, Parker, Lily, Shelly, Tiff, and Mandy were sitting in front of the fire when Sirius and James came in through the portrait hole. "Lily," James said.

"James," Lily said slowly. This seemed a little odd. Peter scrambled in behind them then over to couches as James and Sirius walked over more slowly. Both had their hands behind their back and Lily watched them confused.

"Tada!" James grinned. "Happy Birthday." James produced a birthday cake that was frosted in purple icing.

"James," Lily said shocked.

"Don't you like it?" James asked. "Because I've also got this one if you don't."

Sirius produced a chocolate iced cake from behind his back.

"That one is white cake with chocolate icing and this one is carrot cake with purple icing," James said nervously.

"Say something," Mandy hissed at Lily.

"I love carrot cake with purple icing!" Lily squealed. Lily's mum had always made her carrot cake for her birthday and one year when Lily was about eight she was going through a purple phase she had thrown a tantrum until the icing in the bowl had turned purple. Ever since then, Lily had been hooked. Seconds after James and Sirius set the cakes on the table, Lily grabbed James in a hug and James looked like a deer in the headlights. Mandy motioned for James to hug her back, which he did, and Lily's grin grew. They let go and Lily sat down at the low table and looked at the cake. Mandy grinned and produced 18 candles. A few seconds later, they were lit and they were singing happy birthday to her. Lily blew out the candles then they dished out the cake.

Slowly, one by one, the party goers drifted off to bed and by the end of the night, Lily was curled up on the couch next to James as his arm rested across the back of his couch and they were talking softly. Mandy was perched on Sirius's lap in her over-stuffed chair and they were covertly watching the pair on the couch with interest.

"Hey," Sirius whispered softly. Mandy glanced at him. "Do you think they'll end up together?"

"I think so. They look really sweet together," Mandy agreed.

"And you're not just saying that because he's James and you don't want to bet against him?"

"Nope. Though I shouldn't because we are that close, I can't help but think that maybe it will work out this time. If it doesn't I can always ditch you and date him."

Sirius looked at her in disbelief.

"What? It's true. He's sweet."

"And he's not you're type."

"I love you Mandy, but I'm not in love with you," James said loudly.

"I know, I'm just screwing with his head," Mandy answered. Sirius rolled his eyes and James went back to his conversation with Lily.

The fire eventually died down and when Mandy became incapable of keeping her eyes open and prevent herself from yawning, she suggested they go to bed. The boys shared a look but nodded and wished their girls a good night. Mandy and Lily ascended the stairs with James and Sirius watching them. As they got ready for bed, Mandy asked Lily about her talk with James. "It was nothing really. He was just telling me about his parents and I told him about Petunia and how it used to be between us," Lily said.

"Before you met Snape?" Mandy asked.

"Before he started telling me about magic. She was a good sister."

"I know, and I know how much you miss her. The her that used to be."

"Life's hard right?" Lily asked.

"And getting harder. No matter what happens, you and I will always be sisters," Mandy said.

"I know, thank you."

"So you're giving James another chance?"

"He's been really sweet, and when we were in Hogsmeade last time, I did have fun on that date."

"So another date?"

"Maybe. We do have rounds every couple of nights and now that he's stopped trying so hard and he's talking to me like a normal person."

"Didn't you meet up with him in Hogsmeade last week? Or was that what you were talking about?"

"No, I was talking about the one in October and last week it was a girls' day out. Time without their boyfriends. Did I tell you Tiff's got a boyfriend?"

"No! Who?" Mandy asked in disbelief.

"We don't know. She won't say because he's quite a few years older and she's still only 18, but evidently he's really into her," Lily said.

"Did she say anything else about him?"

"Only that he's tall, dark, and handsome."

"Crackers," Mandy muttered. She was glad the girl was happy but she also wanted to know who this guy was. She didn't want her friend getting hurt by him. Either way she wasn't going to find out that night so she crawled into bed as Lily did the same.

* * *

 ** _As I said before the traffic stats aren't working so I have no idea if anyone is still reading this. I hate to be one of those people but unless I get three different people leaving comments/reviewing to at the very least say they've read it, I'm not updating until it's fixed and who knows when that will be. Thanks._**


	15. What is Love

_**So I asked for three reviews and I got them. Big thanks to**_ **patronous** **esandpotions, bookivore, _and_ EternalVeritie _you guys are really great. For anyone wondering when the future parts are set, go back to the first chapter. I mentioned how old Meg was and that she was Mandy's oldest daughter. Considering the fact we know Meg is pregnant during her final year of Hogwarts and she's the same year as the Marauders, you should be able to work out the year or close to it that the future parts are set. I'll give you this much, it's before the epilogue. Also as to Mandy's transformations affecting her pregnancy lets just say magic protects the baby from anything harming it._**

 _ **Betas for this chapter are:**_ **LittleDrummerGirl2010 _and_ Literatifan4eva. _You guys are great._**

 ** _Also thanks to_ Prongs Smitch _for looking over this even though you didn't find anything wrong._**

Chapter 15: What is Love?

* * *

It was the Saturday before Valentine's Day and a Hogsmeade visit. The weather was bright and clear, if a bit cold. Once again James and Lily spent the day together in Hogsmeade. As Lily spent the day with James, Mandy and Sirius also spent the day together. They sat on the hill near the Shrieking Shack for most of the morning, and when they got cold, they headed for the Three Broomsticks. Once inside, Sirius pulled out a chair and Mandy smiled then sat down.

"Thank you," Mandy grinned. Sirius sat down next to her and took her hand.

"You're practically glowing," Sirius said, tucking a strand of hair behind Mandy's ear.

"You're trying to charm me again, aren't you?"

"Maybe I'm just trying to flatter my girlfriend. I told you I love you. Can't I just express that from time to time?" Sirius asked. Mandy just stared at Sirius. "Or not." Sirius pulled away and stared down at the table. After a few moments he stood and walked to the bar, chatting up Madame Rosmerta.

Mandy looked down, feeling terrible. Though she loved it when he was very chivalrous, it reminded her that guys could still be sweet, it was different when he flattered her. It made her flashback to their past, where every compliment, every flattering word, was followed by an insult or mean taunt. As she thought back on the encounter a few seconds ago she realized she had been a bit mean to him. It wasn't fair for him to go on about how much he loved her or try to flatter her when Mandy couldn't say that she returned the feelings. Mandy really did like him, she just wasn't sure she loved him. To her, love was a scary thing she couldn't face. She didn't know why it was so hard for her to admit how she really felt but figured it was something to do with her parents spending a lot of time away when she was a kid. Either way, she just couldn't bring herself to admit how she really felt about Sirius. Mandy looked up from drawing circles on the table with her finger when someone sat down in Sirius's seat. Only it wasn't Sirius.

"Hello, Seeker," he said.

"Hello, Michael," Mandy answered. It was Michael Smithheart. Slytherin seeker and Mandy's ex-boyfriend. They had dated the previous year, until Michael told her that her heart had been set on another boy. They were still sorta friends after it happened, but things were a little awkward between them.

"I see the two of you are fighting again."

"Maybe I just don't like being flattered."

"Oh you do. You took it very well when I flattered you and charmed you. Very well indeed. It's just odd coming from him. I'm surprised to see you out and about this time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mandy snapped.

"Only that you didn't come out here last time."

"Last time I got in trouble and McGonagall said my punishment was not going to Hogsmeade instead of serving detention, because detention obviously wasn't deterring me from what I did."

"Oh." Michael looked down at the table for a moment. He looked back up and tried to smile. It came out as more of a sad grimace. "You know, I do regret letting you go, but he makes you happy. Even if you can't see it. Try to let go of the past. Not everything he says is to get in your robes or is followed by an insult. He really fancies you—"

"How would you know that?" Mandy snapped.

"Because it's obvious to everyone who has been in love. I may not know Sirius the way you and your friends do but I can see it. Nearly any time he looks at you I can see it in his eyes. You need to accept how he feels about you. What's life without a little love?"

"It's just realizing that even though there have been ups and downs, Sirius hasn't broken up with me. Sure there was that thing at Halloween that caused a bump in the road, but other than that we've practically been together all year. It's difficult to understand why. He's never been with a girl this long behind."

"Like I said, he really fancies you. Did you know his parents wanted to set him up with you but were devastated when they realized that you and he hated each other?"

"They tried to marry me to Regulus." It was true. Just before Christmas in sixth year, Mandy's father Scott Hunter had sent her a letter stating that she was betrothed to Regulus as a deal he had made to the Blacks. It was only when his brother-in-law, Patrick Dixon, got involved and nearly beat Scott to a pulp that Scott relented and called it off.

"And it should have been Sirius. Then he landed himself in Gryffindor and disgraced the family. His parents weren't happy about that. When he ran away that was the final straw. They disowned him and they gave up hope of seeing you and him together. Then they realized they had another chance in his kid brother. You two could have been the next Lucius and Narcissa," Michael explained.

"We're nothing like the Malfoys. And Sirius can't stand his cousin," Mandy argued, knowing that Narcissa had been a Black before she had married Lucius under force. After two years, Narcissa had reportedly grown to love the man, but no one wanted to talk about that. They were a powerful couple, but it was mostly due to Lucius's father doing things in his son's name that brought the recognition onto the younger Malfoys.

"You two are a force to be reckoned with if you ever came up against someone you didn't like."

"Sirius is great and probably a competent dueler, but you want a force to be reckoned with, pair me up with James. Do you remember the start of the year? Must have been mid-October and my brother put me and James up against each other to duel in front of the class."

"You two went back and forth all class without either gaining ground. Professor Hunter had to call off the duel because each of you anticipated the other so well it defeated the point."

"What can I say; we're just in tune with each other."

"If I had to be honest, I think you love him more than you love Black," Michael said.

"Don't go there Mike. My love for each of them is very different," Mandy answered.

"Something you want, Smithheart?" Sirius asked, returning to the table with two mugs in his hands. Sirius didn't look happy but of course that was partially because Michael was his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend.

"Nope," Michael answered standing up. He knew well enough not to start a fight with this boy. "Give him a chance," he whispered to Mandy before walking away.

Mandy sighed and Sirius sat back down. "I'm sorry," Mandy said. "You're being nice and I'm being nothing but a big pain—"

"I know, but you have an excuse. I brought you hot chocolate. I know how much you love it when Rosmerta makes it."

"Thank you." Mandy smiled and blushed a bit. It was really sweet. Both the hot chocolate and his actions. "Listen, I—"

"I know how you feel," Sirius said, scooting around the table and taking Mandy's hand in his and rested the other on her knee. "I know we've been over this before but I love you. I know you can't say that back, for whatever reason, but I will be here when you can."

"Why are you still with me? You've never stayed with a girl this long," Mandy said.

"I love you. I've fancied you since I—well probably as long as James had his eye on Lily. I've told you that before. Mandy, I love you. I never felt like this about any other girl before. When I looked at my future ... I don't want to scare you, but you asked for an explanation. When I saw my future there was never a specific girl in it. Now all I see is you and me. If that worries you, I'm sorry, but I'm just telling you how I feel."

"It does scare me. I mean, both pairs my parents lasted for years, same with De and Marco Potter and that should calm my fears about spending the rest of my life with a guy, but I barely saw my parents when I was a kid. I don't want to get involved with someone and end up spending more time working than being with him."

"Then we'll take it one day at a time," Sirius said, running his thumb across Mandy's knuckles. "I'm not rushing you into anything Mandy. I would never do that to you. One day at a time, okay?"

Mandy took a deep breath and nodded. Then James and Lily dropped down at their table, each with their own mug of Butterbeer.

"You guys ok?" James asked.

"I think so." Mandy nodded. "How do you know—?" Mandy looked down at her mug of cocoa that was going cold. She took a deep, long drink and then looked back at James. "How do you know if you're in love with someone?"

James looked at her and Lily swallowed. "Are you serious?" Lily asked. "Don't," she added holding up finger to Sirius cutting off the pun she knew he'd make. He only smirked.

Mandy took a deep breath then nodded. "Yeah. How do you know?"

"Listen to your heart. Your head can be screaming several different things at you but your heart's always going to tell you the right thing. Don't think about it," Lily said.

"Love is something your brain can't explain. It's something you just feel. When you love someone, you just know," James said.

"That doesn't help," Mandy said.

"You look at him and you can't see the rest of your life without him. That's how you know it's true love," James said.

"But how do you know?" Mandy pressed intently. She needed a better answer than that.

"Look at me, Mandy. What do you see between us in 10 years?" James asked.

"You're married, with a couple little ones running around in the yard, we're top named Aurors, I'm on the fast track to Minister for Magic, and you-know-who is gone," Mandy explained.

"Are we still friends?" James pressed.

"Of course."

"Why?" James asked, leaning towards Mandy intently.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Why are we still friends? Haven't we outgrown that? Wouldn't I be spending a lot of time as a husband and father and we've drifted apart?"

"I couldn't stand to lose you, James."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you." Mandy blurted.

"And that is how love feels. That's how you know. One day you wake up and when you look at your boy, it hits you like a stunner to the face. You'll just know. That's what love is." James said, passionately hoping he got through to Mandy.

Mandy finally nodded. That made a lot of sense. "Thanks James." Mandy took his hand and squeezed it. It finally clicked. When she looked up at Sirius he was watching her and though she felt a swooping sensation in her stomach and a peculiar, odd feeling about him, it didn't feel as strong as she felt about James. She liked Sirius well enough but she couldn't call it love.

They walked up to the castle as a group of four talking about their various dates and enjoying what was left of their afternoon together.

* * *

 **Bang!** Mandy bolted upright and looked around her barely lit dormitory. Another loud thud echoed through the silence and Mandy's eyes focused on the window between hers and Lily's beds. The window there had somehow become unlatched and was slamming against the stone wall. Mandy looked around at her roommates and saw the curtains were drawn around all the beds and there wasn't a sound except for the window. When the window slammed the third time, Mandy kicked her covers off, shivered from the cold air blustering through the window, and then shut the window. Wearing just a tank top and thin shorts to bed was a bad idea, but since her blankets were so thick she didn't feel it as she slept. She bolted back to her bed and dove under the thick covers only to get hit by a wave of nausea. Mandy fought it down then slowly laid back down. Unfortunately, that just made it worse so she ran to the bathroom and got sick. She took a small comfort in the fact she hadn't been woken up by nausea.

When Mandy returned to the room, there were a couple vases on the window seat in front of the same window Mandy had just closed. One was a vase of Larkspurs and Lilies and the other vase was bright red roses and soft yellow daisies. Mandy walked over to the stove in the middle room and lit it then walked over to the vases and looked at the larkspurs and lilies and plucked the card from the flowers.

"To my love, these flowers are nowhere near as beautiful as you are. My love for you will last until the last flower dies. Happy Valentine's Day, Love, Sirius."

Mandy sighed then looked through the flowers. She smiled when she saw that she had been wrong. The only lily in the entire bouquet was not real. She shook her head and conjured another lily. Then she pulled on her school robes and went down to the Common Room where she found James and Sirius looking at something on the couch.

"Guys," Mandy said softly. They both looked around like spooked deer then relaxed when they saw it was just her.

"Hey, happy Valentine's Day, Love," Sirius said.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Mandy answered. Mandy walked around the couch and sat down in her chair. She waved the fake flower at Sirius. "Until the last flower dies huh?" Mandy asked.

"That's what I said. Fake flowers never die."

"Really?" Mandy pulled out her wand and set the fake flower on fire. Once most of the flower was burnt she dropped it on the table. "How's that for never dying?"

"That completely defeats the entire purpose of—" Sirius started.

"Oh relax, I conjured this one. I still have the other one with the bouquet upstairs. I get it. And it's really sweet. Thank you," Mandy grinned.

"You mean that?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I do," Mandy reached over and took his hand. "And James, daisies and roses, Lily will love them."

"You think?" James asked nervously.

Mandy would have laughed if it had been any other girl he was trying to impress. The poor kid looked so unsure of himself and out of his element Mandy had to ease his fears. Especially since she wanted this one to work out so bad. "I know," Mandy answered him. "She loves roses for what they represent and daisies because they are so simple and pure."

Sirius tugged on Mandy's hand hard enough to pull her up out of her chair and over to sit down between them on the couch.

"I just—I don't want to screw this up Mandy. I really like Lily and messing this up—"

"Stop thinking so hard James, don't try to impress her, just be yourself. Any girl, especially a girl like Lily, is going to like you even more if you're being yourself. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that."

"I know you're right, in my head, but in my heart I'm just so scared of losing the one thing—I mean—" James stopped and hung his head.

"You love her. Passionate, romantic, ends of the earth love. You love her almost as much as you love me. One day you're going to love her more than you love me," Mandy swallowed, "and I'm okay with that. You love us in two different ways. I will never forget everything you've done for me, everything you will do for me. That means the world. I do have one question. How'd you boys get the flowers in our room?"

"It's sort of like a banishing charm and an apparition charm wrapped up in one. I found it in a book of advanced charms when studying for our most recent Charms test," James explained. "Evidently it makes an item disappear from one spot and reappear in another. It's harder to do if you don't know what the other place looks like but you've told us that the girls dorm looks just like ours except you have window seats whereas we just have ledges in front of our windows."

"That makes sense. Let's go to breakfast, I'm hungry," Mandy said.

When the owl post came during breakfast Mandy, James, and Sirius had been joined by Lily who had thanked James for the roses and daisies with a kiss on his cheek. Instead of sitting in her normal seat between the two boys, Mandy had sat down across from them and Lily had taken the seat next to her in what were normally Remus and Peter's seats. The other two boys had understood and had taken seats on the either side of the girls. Then four owls landed in front of the group. Mandy and Lily instantly took their packages but James and Sirius stared at the owls.

"The gift won't bite, even if the bird does," Mandy said.

"Why would the bird bite?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe it doesn't like you Pads," James suggested.

"I have yet to meet a bird that doesn't like me," Sirius grinned removing the package addressed to him.

Mandy raised her hand waving it at Sirius. "Remember me? I couldn't stand you for seven years."

"You don't count. Your feelings were confused. You were just in denial and didn't want to admit how much you liked me," Sirius responded looking at the brown paper wrapping on his gift.

Mandy and Lily shared a look and Mandy rolled her eyes. That so hadn't been the truth until the previous year but she knew what Sirius was trying to do. His little ways of trying to charm her and boost his ego at the same time were sweet.

All over the Great Hall there were people tearing into Valentine's Day gifts and flowers everywhere. It almost smelled like one of Cassie's greenhouses as Mandy's mother grew all sorts of flowers. Cassie's favorites however were her prize winning daisies. When she was younger and first met Pat, he had given her daisies on their first date and Cassie had fallen in love with them.

"Well go on, open them," James said nervously, hoping the girls liked their presents. He and Sirius had spent hours poring over Honeydukes mail catalog trying to figure out exactly what to get their girls. Finally James settled on Chocolate Frogs for Lily and Sirius went with Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans for Mandy.

Mandy and Lily opened their packages, paused for a few seconds, then swapped gifts.

"Uh—" James gasped in shock. That was not supposed to happen.

"You mixed up their favorite candy," Parker said, sitting down between Sirius and her boyfriend Talon who instantly presented her with a plateful of breakfast and a card he had handmade. "Lily prefers beans and Mandy prefers chocolate. Not to say that they won't eat the other but it's not their favorites."

"But we love the thought," Lily said as Mandy nodded. Then the two girls leaned across the table and kissed their boyfriends.

"So you two are actually going out?" Mandy asked as she and Lily sat back down.

"As of Saturday." Lily nodded.

"Great, now boys open your presents," Mandy demanded.

James pulled the paper off his box first and opened the box to find it full of Zonko's products. "Wow Lily, this must have cost a lot," James breathed.

"It doesn't matter how much it cost. I realized that even though I like your more responsible and adult side I miss your pranks. Don't you dare hold that against me, Potter or I'll confiscate them."

"I'm not going to," James smiled. "Your turn." James, Mandy, and Lily turned to look at Sirius. He swallowed and pulled the paper off his gift.

Though Sirius was disappointed to see it wasn't pranking supplies as well he was shocked to see that it was the newest beater's bat. "How did you—" Sirius swallowed. Not only was the bat the most expensive one there was, it also had Mandy's and his initials engraved just below the grip.

"Remember at Christmas time when I got a little bored? I told you I met The Irving Michaelson on the pitch?"

"You never said you met him," James said.

"You met the captain of the Irish National Quidditch Team?" Sirius asked astounded.

"My bad. Yeah, he's friends with my brother. Anyway the Irish team got to test them when they were in production phase and as a thank you the company gave them four brand new ones. Irving got ahold of another and sold it to me since they don't come out on the market until May. You know he was kinda cute," Mandy explained.

"He what?" Sirius snapped.

"He's also 11 years older than me. I just said he was cute not that I'd leave you for him. If you don't like it, I'm sure Talon will take it." Talon was the other beater on the Gryffindor team. Sirius and Talon had a heated Quidditch rivalry but played well together.

"I never said I didn't like it, I just wondered how you got it. Thank you, Love. This is amazing," Sirius said.

Mandy smiled softly. As Mandy watched Sirius fawned over his new bat, a feeling began growing inside her. She didn't realize or even recognize it but it was there, deep inside her. One day she would recognize and cherish this feeling but for now the feeling would remain unknown to Mandy. The two feelings she did recognize were happiness and fondness. She was extremely happy to make him happy with such a simple gift. It reminded her that sometimes you didn't need to go out of the way to make someone happy.

* * *

 _ **Again thank you all for reading and reviewing. Please keep it up. I won't threaten to not update without so many reviews but as Monday is Labor Day in the US I don't plan on updating again before Tuesday.**_


	16. What Are Your Secrets

_**Big thanks to**_ **patronous** **esandpotions, _for your review.  
_**

 _ **Betas for this chapter are:**_ **LittleDrummerGirl2010 _and_ Literatifan4eva. _You guys are great._**

 ** _Also thanks to_ Prongs Smitch _for looking over this even though you didn't find anything wrong._**

Chapter 16: What Are Your Secrets?

* * *

Valentine's Day passed and soon Mandy's morning sickness subsided and then she got cravings. She couldn't go more than about an hour without being hungry. Thankfully, most of the cravings were for sugar and she had a big supply of that, plus she knew where the kitchens were and the house elves there were always happy to give her plenty of whatever she wanted.

One day she was in the library studying when Regulus sat down next to her. "Afternoon," Mandy said.

"Hi," Regulus answered.

"So, what can I do for you?" Mandy asked.

"I just wanted to study."

"With me?"

"Sure." Regulus didn't say anymore, just cracked open a book and began studying. "Are you alright?" Regulus asked when Mandy rubbed her stomach for the fifth time.

"Yeah, just a little hungry. I still don't get why you're studying with me," Mandy demanded.

"Look, I can tell how my brother feels about you. You and I will be family one day. Even if my parents don't consider him a son, he's still my brother. You're not going anywhere and I knowing crossing you is a bad idea. Why not be nice to you?"

"Thanks Reg," Mandy smiled. "Can you keep a secret?" Mandy asked, looking around the nearly empty library.

"Sure."

Seeing no one around and hearing nothing nearby Mandy leaned closer to him. "Sirius cares about you, deeply."

"He doesn't."

"He does, Reg you are so strong and so ... brave," Mandy finally settled on that description. She was very hesitant to overstep her bounds between the brothers but knew Regulus needed to hear it. "He is proud of you. The fact that you live in a house where they're pushing ideals that are no longer the norm and you don't exactly seem to completely agree with them. That takes real courage. More courage than walking away. I really hope though that if you do get pushed towards You-Know-Who that you say no and walk away."

"Mandy," Regulus started.

"Do you think because you're a Black and you believe exactly what he believes, he's going to value you and respect you? That man only uses people to get exactly what he wants and then disposes of people when he no longer needs them. Do you really want that?"

"No, but I don't like having to hide what I can do either."

"Listen, I didn't say all this to cause a fight. I want you to know that you are still family to your brother too. He worries about you and one of his biggest regrets is not trying to get you out of there too. You know, just because you're a Slytherin doesn't mean you're evil."

"You're not comparing me to Smithheart are you?"

"No, I meant look at Andromeda. She's not evil, she's just driven and knows how to get what she wants," Mandy said.

"This is the secret you wanted me to keep?" Regulus asked.

"Part of it. Because Sirius still cares about you and because of that and how I feel about him I think you should know this," Mandy said then she waved her wand over her stomach. "Look down."

Regulus looked at Mandy then looked down over the edge of the table. " **You're—** " Regulus started loudly. Mandy slapped a hand over his mouth then glanced around.

"Pregnant yes," Mandy hissed. Even though the library was empty, Mandy didn't want to take the chance of anyone being around to hear them. "Don't go shouting that about. I wanted you to know. Like you said, we may be family one day. You have a right to know."

Regulus nodded and Mandy dropped her hand.

"Are you keeping it?" Regulus whispered.

"No, Sirius and I aren't ready for that kind of responsibility." Mandy hid the baby bump again and sighed.

"Are you sure giving it up is a good idea?" Reg asked.

"Yes. I was a happy kid. This will be a good life for it. Better than I could do. Your brother understands that."

"No, I get it too. But my parents—they're not going to let this happen."

"They blasted him off the family tree _it_ won't show up."

"I see." Regulus went back to studying and Mandy stared down at her hands. "Are you going to Hogsmeade in March?"

"Yes, at least I plan on it. I've got to get James something for his birthday," Mandy answered.

Studying continued and out the window the sun sank in the sky and before long the librarian was kicking them both out. Mandy headed to the Common Room and resolved not to tell Sirius anything about her conversation with Regulus. It could damage their relationship and she didn't want to go there. As the days warmed up Mandy grew more and more tired. An afternoon visit to Madame Pomfrey revealed that it was a product of her being pregnant. Mandy groaned the minute she heard this. She hadn't heard much about what a woman went through while she was pregnant, but now that she was experiencing it herself, she hated every minute of it. She never wanted to get pregnant again. The fatigue, the pain, the cravings, the nausea, it was all too much for her. Perhaps it was just being pregnant on top of finishing Hogwarts that wore her down, but she really didn't feel at the top of her game anymore.

That's why when March 10th was upon them, Mandy was feeling very conflicted. She was grateful for the weekend, it meant at least one day of sleep and not worrying about anything, but it also mean Remus's birthday and no doubt the boys would being throwing a party. Especially with Quidditch the next day against Ravenclaw. That morning found Mandy reading early in the Common Room and Remus sat down next to her. No one else was up at the moment and Mandy really wished she could be sleeping, but as tired as she was she couldn't stay asleep.

"Someone's feeling better today," Remus said. For the past couple of days Mandy had been really tired and grumpy. Today she didn't look quite as tired or grumpy as she had been.

"Yeah, well, my cat's been sleeping in lately and I didn't have any nausea this morning and I slept through the night and of course, Happy birthday, my friend," Mandy answered.

"Any chance the other boys will forget?" Remus asked doubtfully.

"Not a chance." Mandy smirked.

"One could only hope." Remus sighed and stared at the fireplace.

"Happy birthday, Remus," Lily said as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Thank you, Lily," Remus answered.

"Remus, old bean!" Sirius called as he and James came down the stairs.

"Still hoping," Remus whispered to Mandy cringing.

"Tonight, we party!" Sirius cheered.

"Is not partying an option?" Remus asked.

"Why wouldn't you want to party?" Sirius asked confused as he plopped down on the couch.

"Life's not one big party you know." Remus said roughly. Usually Remus was a good sport about their parties, but for some reason he just didn't feel like it this time. Maybe it was the fact that they would soon be leaving Hogwarts, or perhaps it was because he was a little behind on his homework, but he just didn't feel like a party was necessary.

Sirius stared at Remus for a moment. Everyone sat quiet waiting for Sirius's answer. When the boy was quiet it meant one of three things: he was angry, really, really hurt, or pensive. That would lead to one of three things, him storming off, him exploding, or him saying something so profound that everyone would be shocked. "I know that. Sometimes it's depressing and painful and sad so anytime you have a reason to party you should," Sirius answered. So pensive it was.

"You know he does have a point," James said.

"Well when you put it that way how can anyone say no?" Remus pondered.

"Easy, say no Sirius, a party is not a good idea," Mandy answered.

"You said it yourself you are feeling better," Remus said.

"Come on, Love, please?" Sirius begged.

"Don't beg, Sirius, it makes you sound pathetic."

"So is that a yes?" James asked.

"It's not a no. Let me get through today first. Throw your party; I know you're going to."

"Just think about it," Lily said.

Mandy nodded. All day long Mandy thought about the party. Like she had felt that morning, it was the weekend and one of the best ways to start the weekend was a party and she could sleep in on Sunday, plus she had done most of her homework as she sat out her practical Charms class but she was still a little tired by the end of dinner. Eventually her mind was made up and she decided to drop by the party, which she like she expected, was a big blow out. Nearly the entire Gryffindor house was present. Then again it was their common room. Mandy stayed for cake and a bit of dancing before heading to bed. While she was studying, she found it hard to keep her eyes open so she changed into her PJ's and fell asleep. The next morning Mandy was studying in front of the fireplace when Remus sat down next to her. Mandy got a strange sense of déjà vu.

"Well, doesn't this remind you of something?" Mandy asked.

"Yesterday. I'm glad they talked me into a party. I had fun last night and I was happy for once. Are you going to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"I have to get James something for his birthday. To be honest I have no idea what to get him. Nothing seems just right." Though she was shocked by his sudden change of topics she let it go.

"It doesn't matter what you get him; he'll love it 'cause it's from you." Remus said. "Just like I loved that sweater and chocolate that you got for me. It's an amazing sweater and I love it, even if I didn't like the fact that you're buying me clothes."

"I know you don't like it, Remus, and that you feel that I'm pitying you or giving you charity but that's not it at all. I love you and it's what friends and family do for each other. You think of us as your pack, me and the Marauders, we're your pack. That makes us family; all of us. We have your back and it's never charity. Remember fourth year when I was having trouble with Switching Spells and you stayed up into the wee hours of the morning before our test making sure I got it down? That could be pity and charity but it wasn't. It was you caring about me. Same with me getting you the stuff I did. I love you Rem, we've been so close for years. Nothing I do is because I pity you or because I think you need charity," Mandy said passionately.

"I'm sorry." Remus said sharply, cutting across Mandy. He gently took her chin in his hand and looked her in the eyes. Then they both smiled. It was almost as if they were reading each other's minds. Remus knew she wasn't pitying him and Mandy could tell he finally got it. "With everything you just said James is going to love anything you get him."

"I know that. But that doesn't help one bit." Mandy answered.

"Go with your gut instincts. You know what he wants." Remus said.

"Yeah, I think I do." Mandy nodded. She wasn't exactly sure what to get him but figured something to do with either Quidditch or pranking.

"Who's ready for Quidditch?" James cheered coming down the boys' stairs.

"And he's awake," Mandy muttered.

"Breakfast first," Remus informed him.

James pouted but they went to breakfast. All through breakfast James acted like a kid on Christmas morning or an excited puppy. He couldn't sit still and he was shoveling breakfast in like it was the last meal he was going to eat. Finally it made Mandy sick so she touched his arm causing him to look at her.

"James, I know you're excited because this is against Ravenclaw and they've got the lead for the Cup but you'll do fine. Gryffindor's got a great team and amazing captain. You're great James and even if you don't win this game we're still going to love you. I promise."

"Mandy, that's not the point."

"Point is, you're better than them. You can beat them. Just have faith in Timmy and he'll blow you away. I promise."

"Thanks." James grinned.

"Good luck today James," a voice called.

James turned expecting Lily but Mandy could tell by the voice it wasn't her. It was someone she didn't like. Vicki Nightingale. She wasn't the most conservative girl by any stretch of the imagination, but she didn't broadcast that she slept around. Mandy knew that the only Marauder Vicki, or as most girls called her Icky Vicki, had slept with was Sirius. Not that she hadn't tried with Remus and James, they just weren't that desperate.

"Thank you," James said flatly. There was no emotion in his voice or in his eyes. Mandy had turned to look at James, avoiding looking at Vicki.

"So, after you win—" Vicki started.

"I'm going to celebrate with my best friends and my girlfriend who is not you. Goodbye Vicki." James and Mandy turned back to their breakfast and Vicki eventually huffed and stormed back over to the Ravenclaw table. Though she was a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor would be playing them that day, Vicki was always looking for an in with the Marauders.

"Good luck Captain," a female voice whispered in James's ear. His face split into a grin bigger than Mandy had ever seen before. That told her all she needed to know as if she hadn't see the girl out of the corner of her eye as the girl wrapped herself around the Quidditch Captain.

"Thank you, girlfriend," James answered turning his head and kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. Mandy blushed and looked away at the show of affection. It wasn't that Mandy had a problem with it, sometimes she and Sirius went overboard, it was just that the feelings rolling off James made her feel sad that she couldn't feel that way towards Sirius.

When Mandy's boyfriend did show up to breakfast Mandy, James, and Remus were almost done. He didn't look happy. "What's wrong Sirius?" Mandy asked.

"Worried I guess. I mean I know it's Ravenclaw and they're really not that good but this is the first game we've played without you since you joined the team in second year. I don't know how this is going to turn out," Sirius said.

"You and Talon always play great together and Timmy's amazing. No me but still really great. You'll do fine. Trust me," Mandy answered.

"Are you going to watch the game?" Sirius asked.

Mandy thought about it. She hadn't been to a Quidditch game since she found out she was pregnant and wasn't sure she wanted to go. "I don't know. It's a difficult situation. I haven't been to a Gryffindor Quidditch game that I wasn't playing in since first year."

"You'll be fine. Come on we need you there for moral support," Sirius begged.

"We always have fun in the stands," Remus tempted.

"You're not going?" James asked, turning away from Lily who had been talking to him quietly since she had come down. "You have to go, Mandy, please? I can't do this without you there."

"James, I don't think that—"

"Walk with me?" James suggested but Mandy could tell it was a forceful suggestion. Almost as if he was demanding it. "We'll see you guys down at the pitch," James told the rest.

James stood and Mandy reluctantly followed pulling her robes closer around herself as they headed for the door that would take them out to the pitch. Whatever he wanted would not be good. He was really good at pep talks and Mandy knew that he would eventually get what he wanted out of her. It was only a matter of time. "James, I can't. What if I get out there and I fall? Or there's a stray bludger or the Slytherins start shooting curses or—"

"Or the game progresses and nothing happens?" James finished for her. Seeing her about to protest James went on. "But nothing Mandy. I'm not going to let you sit in those stands all alone. Remus and Lily are both going to be there on either side of you looking out for you."

"James, I can't."

"Stop that. Mandy, I need you there. I have never played a game without you at the pitch. You've always been on the same team but you've always been there. I know that you're probably worried, I am too but you have to be here. Please, for me," James begged.

Mandy regarded him carefully. He did have a point, they had always been together on game days but she was still very nervous about being there. There was a look in James's eyes though. Something she couldn't place. She knew he was worried about the coming game and how his team would turn out but it was like he was also focused on something else and almost pleading with her to get her to the game for some reason.

"James, why is it so important?"

"Mandy, you know I love you. I always have. Since you pushed me down those stairs. I want nothing more than to protect you and keep you safe at all times. Your safety is so important to me but I feel like we're drifting apart again. It's almost like you have Sirius, I have Lily, and suddenly what we used to have isn't so important anymore."

"James, that's not true," Mandy said passionately. They stopped outside and James and Mandy faced each other.

"Maybe not, maybe it's still important but it feels different." James answered sadly.

"It's different because it is different. We're growing up James and that means that things will change but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to love you or that you're not important to me, it just means that we're not going to depend on each other as much as we used to. Our entire worlds used to revolve around each other. No matter who else we had, it was you and me above everything else but as you fall more and more for Lily and Sirius becomes more for me, things are going to change and we have to change with them. You will always be my best friend but when things happen you're not always going to be the one I run to. At least not the first one. Does that make any sense?" Mandy asked.

"I understand. We're not really drifting apart we're just changing the dynamic."

"I don't think dynamic is the word you want there."

"Whatever. What we have is changing and as much as I don't like it, I understand why it has to change," James said sadly.

"Hey, that's nothing to be sad about. Did you know you don't give me blow by blow descriptions of your dates with Lily? Any other girl you've gone out with you'd tell me everything that happened. Now it's just: we took a walk or we talked or we spent time together. Getting information out of you is like trying to escape Devil's snare. The more I pull and fight with you to get it, the more you hold back. It's not just me," Mandy explained.

"I understand, really I do," James smiled and hugged Mandy. "What was that?" James asked pulling back slightly.

"What was what?" Mandy asked.

"It was almost like I could feel your belly moving," James explained.

Mandy pulled completely away from James and dropped the concealment charm then placed both hands on her belly and waited. After three long minutes of nothing she shrugged. Nothing happened. James reached out a hand placing it over Mandy's belly and suddenly Mandy felt it too. A soft fluttering across her stomach almost like the sensation she got when going into a short dive on her broom. "I think—Madame Pomfrey said I should start feeling the baby moving around. She said it should feel like butterflies or a tumbling feeling in my stomach."

"Is that the first time?" James asked.

Mandy nodded looking up from where she was staring at her belly. "Can we not tell Sirius about this? It might break his heart," Mandy begged looking carefully at her best friend.

"Okay, on the condition you come to the game."

"That's blackmail."

"Nope that's Potter-mail. If it was blackmail Sirius would be doing it."

"Shut up," Mandy growled but she couldn't stop herself from laughing causing James to smile. "I hate you," but there was no bite or nastiness in her tone. Instead she was still smiling so James knew she didn't mean it.

"Come on mate, you have a game to watch." Mandy smiled and followed him to the pitch.

* * *

The Quidditch Pitch and sunshine faded from Mandy's view as a roaring fire and living room slowly materialized back in front of her. A clash of thunder filled her ears then Devin asked his question again. "Why does James Potter matter so much? I thought this was a story about you and Dad," Devin said confused.

Mandy looked around the room to see all the confused faces looking at her. All but one. Sirius was the only one not confused and he smiled gently at her. "To understand the story between me and your dad you have to understand the relationship between me and James. He was integral to our entire relationship," Mandy explained gently.

"There was something I learned about your mum and James, actually not long after that Quidditch game, that completely changed everything I knew about your mother and the way I felt about her and James," Sirius said.

"You didn't learn that until ..." Mandy trailed off going over the time line in her head. "After the Hogsmeade visit. I can't believe that we've gotten that far already. It seems like we just started this story."

"It's March, which means we'll be leaving Hogwarts soon," Sirius added.

"There is that. This is also about the time that Lily and I had that talk. We're getting into the grown up part of this story. It's not really that much fun and games anymore. Everyone really started growing up after this," Mandy said.

"I'm confused." Harry said. He really looked confused. Mandy smiled at her godson then looked at the rest of the kids. They also looked confused.

"What I'm about to tell you next is about a Quidditch game, what happened during it, the Hogsmeade visit, and how Sirius, Peter, and Remus found out one of my and James's deepest and darkest secrets," Mandy warned. "What you have to understand first though is that James and I were very close. Closer than anyone in this room probably has been to anyone else. Even Sirius and I don't share the same bond. James and I were really close and really stupid at age 13. We did something that we shouldn't have but we have to go back to the Quidditch game first."

* * *

 _ **So, do you guys still want to see more of this story? I wander how many of you are still reading this. Please review.**_


	17. Secrets Lead to Danger

_**Big thanks to**_ **EternalVeritie and** **patronous** **esandpotions, _for your reviews. I'm glad you both like this so much.  
_**

 _ **Betas for this chapter are:**_ **LittleDrummerGirl2010 _and_ Literatifan4eva. _You guys are great._**

 ** _Also thanks to_ Prongs Smitch _for looking over this even though you didn't find anything wrong._**

Chapter 17: Secrets Lead to Danger

* * *

The day was bright and sunny and though Mandy could feel the bite of the wind through her robes, it wasn't as bad as it could be. James headed for the locker rooms as Mandy headed for the stands. There she was watching the empty pitch as it began to fill up for the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw game. Mandy suddenly felt two people sit down on either side of her. "Hey Remus, Lily," Mandy said.

"Morning," they both answered. Peter sat down on the other side of Remus then Parker, Shelly and Tiff sat down on the far side of Lily. Mandy felt someone behind her and hands on her shoulders. Knowing her boyfriend was in the locker room; Mandy jumped a bit then looked back. She relaxed as she saw her brother dressed in maroon robes. Gryffindor through and through.

"Hey," Mandy said.

"How you feeling?" Jason asked.

"I'm ok. Nervous, haven't been to a game since the last one I played in."

"It'll be ok. I know it feels weird but you'll be ok," Jason said.

"Thanks Jay," Mandy said.

As Mandy looked back over the field and stands to see who had turned out, Jason's eyes focused on Tiff and he smiled. She blushed and looked away. Then Jason noticed Lily looking at him. He pressed a finger to his lips and Lily nodded. She was happy for her friend Tiff but worried that Mandy wouldn't see it the same way. For now the secret would stay between them.

The commentator's voice blasted across the field and drew everyone's attention to the teams entering the field. Soon, brooms were up along with the bludgers, snitch and the quaffle. Mandy watched as the game progressed at a very rapid speed. Mandy was shocked at how different watching a game from the bleachers was. It almost left a wanting feeling in her stomach. Part of her really wanted to be out there, but placing a hand over her hidden stomach she smiled. Though she did miss playing, not playing was definitely sitting well with her.

Nearly halfway through the game, as Mandy was tracking the snitch, a shimmering blue spell popped up in front of her and suddenly Sirius was there. He whacked hard at the bludger she suddenly saw careening towards her, sending it in the direction of the Ravenclaw keeper as James headed that way with the quaffle. Sirius shot her a smile then chased the other bludger. Mandy's breath had quickened when the bludger came flying in her direction. Slowly, her breathing evened out as her brother rubbed her back. The shield dropped and Lily stowed her wand back in her pocket. She must have cast the shield spell to protect Mandy from the bludger.

"Thanks," Mandy breathed. The rest of the game blazed past and Mandy didn't come that close to the game again. When Timmy caught the snitch nearly two hours into the game, the Gryffindor section cheered. The game ended 250 to 100. Mandy was super proud of her friend for how well he did in her spot and she could tell James was really happy about it too. In fact, the man couldn't stop smiling.

In the following days, the entire Quidditch team, as well as some of their biggest supporters, were still walking on air. In those few days after the game and before the Hogsmeade visit, Mandy's happy spirit from the game influenced her attitude towards others. Sure she was typically nice to younger students in her own house, in those few days she did her best to help out all the younger students she came across. Even though typically Mandy kept far away from Slytherins, in those days she didn't go out of her way to avoid them. She was also nice to Regulus. He was a bit wary of her kindness but didn't do anything to stop her from being nice to him.

* * *

"Hey Hunter!" Regulus called, hurrying down the steps to the Entrance Hall. Her kindness to him left him feeling a bit like he owed her and then there was the growing familial connection. Even though Regulus knew there was a very slim chance that Sirius would ever accept him as a brother, or that he would ever meet the kid, Regulus still felt a bit of loyalty to the child and its mother by extension. That's why it was important Regulus caught Mandy before she left the castle for Hogsmeade that day. Something he had overheard in his Common Room made him worry. Normally he would have kept his mouth shut good about it, letting what may come come, but this time he really had to warn her.

The four Marauders, Mandy, and Lily stopped just before reaching the castle doors. All six turned to face the youngest Black and none of them looked happy to see him. Even Mandy, who had been nice to him when she had seen him in the halls, looked a bit angry, or at the very least irritated, by his presence. "What do you want, Black?" Mandy snapped. Regulus didn't know it, but this was all a show. Mandy had been nice to him all week but what he hadn't realized was that her kindness to him didn't extend to when she was in front of James and Sirius. Though she couldn't care less what they thought for the most part right now, she was entirely too tired to fight them.

"Can I have a word?" Regulus asked.

"Piss off," Sirius answered.

"Hunter, please."

Mandy looked at the Marauders but saw that only Sirius looked angry. Peter looked suspicious, Remus looked interested as though he knew Regulus wanted something important, and James looked like he didn't trust Regulus, but he was partly curious as to what the boy wanted.

"Okay," Mandy sighed. She walked with Regulus until she was out of the Marauders' and Lily's hearing range. "What is it?"

"I don't know how to say this," Regulus started.

"Remember they can't hear you but they can still see you."

"I overheard something in my Common Room but I didn't hear everything."

"What is it?" Mandy asked gently.

Regulus took a deep breath then reminded himself about the baby. "I don't think that you should go to Hogsmeade today," Regulus said nervously.

"Because you say so?" Mandy asked. "They aren't going to like that. Why shouldn't I go?"

"Like I said I heard something. Something about 'it happening in Hogsmeade'. I don't what "it" is but I know enough not to be anywhere near whatever's going to happen."

"Reg, this trip—"

"Hunter, I'm not all that concerned about your safety. Whatever comes your way you can take, but the you-know-what deserves protecting."

"I can't."

"Look, if you have to go, promise me you'll stick close to my brother," Regulus pleaded.

"You're certain something's going to happen?" Mandy asked worriedly.

"All I know is that when you're in Hogsmeade, you're less protected and your choice of friends does put you in more danger."

"I'll be careful, I promise." Mandy smiled then walked back to her friends. They walked to Hogsmeade and Mandy was glad they didn't ask about the conversation. As they walked around exploring the shops, it finally got to her. "I can't believe you're not even going to ask about what he wanted."

"Of course we want to know what he wanted," Sirius said loudly.

"Keep your voice down," James hissed.

Sirius took a deep breath and Mandy waited. "But," Sirius continued his previous sentence, much softer this time, "sometimes pushing you is a bad idea. If you're going to talk about it you will; if you don't want to, you won't no matter what I ask."

"You can be pretty persuasive when you want to be," Mandy argued.

"I suppose," Sirius agreed halfheartedly.

"But we all respect you too much to push you. You'd probably tell us it's none of our business and get mad at us. We don't want you getting angry and storming off. It's a bad idea," Remus answered.

"Why?" Mandy asked.

James leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "Because you can't protect yourself."

Mandy pulled back angrily and turned to leave but Sirius grabbed her arm. "Whatever he just said to you, forget about it. We don't want you getting angry because today's about having fun. We don't get another visit until May," Sirius said gently trying to calm her down. Though he hoped it was her pregnancy hormones, he knew deep down James had offended her.

"Mandy," Lily said softly. The brunette was shocked to find she had forgotten the redhead was present. "Please don't go."

Mandy looked at her best girlfriend then closed her eyes and reigned in her temper and jumping thoughts. Lily may not have said everything she was thinking but having spent six and a half years as Lily's roommate and friend, Mandy could read the other girl well and she had a point. James was an idiot at times and he still said the wrong things, but he always meant well.

"Come on, we'll head back down to Zonkos, that always cheers you up," Lily said.

"But we were just there this morning," Peter complained.

"Why don't we go to Honeydukes? It has the same effect," Remus suggested.

Suddenly Sirius stood up like his alter ego on high alert. It reminded her of the times when Padfoot would hear a far off noise when they were exploring the grounds on full moon nights. His ears were perk up, his back would straighten out, and he'd raise his dog form to full height. "Actually Zonkos is a better idea," Sirius said worriedly, looking in the direction of Honeydukes. He definitely saw something. What he saw though, Mandy had no idea.

James looked at him then in the direction he was looking. "Sirius has a point," James said strictly. He looked at Lily and Mandy. Both girls looked in the direction of Honeydukes but didn't see what the boys apparently had. "Girls, Peter, head back towards Zonkos, take the passageway back to the castle," James handed over the map. "Take any student you find with you."

Mandy and Lily looked at him confused. He definitely knew something he wasn't saying. James pulled Lily aside as Sirius hugged Mandy. "I love you," Sirius whispered in Mandy's ear. "No matter what happens, I love you."

"What's going on?" Mandy asked. Suddenly her stomach fluttered against Sirius's.

"Just know I love you," Sirius answered. He kissed her then touched her stomach. "I love you both."

Mandy pulled away and smiled the best she could. "You'll be ok?"

"I'll be fine." Sirius said. James and Lily came back over and he nodded.

"Go, we'll be right behind you," James told them. The sense of urgency in his tone and the protectiveness in his eyes told Mandy everything.

Something big was going on. Something involving whatever Regulus had been worried about that morning. Something that involved Slytherins and possibly Death Eaters. They were reports of these Death Eaters in the Prophet from time to time but the paper made them out to be no big deal. Mandy knew better. She knew these Death Eaters were Voldemort's followers and they had to be treated with extreme suspicion and extreme care.

Lily, Mandy, and Peter fled in the direction of Zonkos. Not far from where they left the boys, Mandy stopped Lily and told Peter to go on. "Go open the passage; we'll be right behind you. I promise," Mandy said.

"Remus said—" Peter started

"Go, I promise," Mandy said. Lily nodded. Peter rushed off and Mandy turned to Lily. "What's going on?" Mandy said narrowing her eyes at Lily.

"There are Death Eaters in Hogsmeade."

"Lily!" Mandy nearly shouted.

"They can handle it. We have to get everyone out of here," Lily said. "The boys can handle it, it's more important that we protect everyone else. And you."

Suddenly it hit Mandy. She was pregnant and as much as she wanted to help the boys, she knew she had to protect the baby. This had to be what Regulus had been talking about that morning.

"What passageway are you talking about?" Lily asked. "This way can't lead back to the castle."

"There are a few secret passageways out of the castle. There is one that leads from behind Zonkos back to the castle. It's one of three in Hogsmeade," Mandy said. "Come on."

Mandy and Lily followed Peter's path gathering everyone who would follow them which included nearly two thirds of the students that had been in Hogsmeade that day. Mandy lead them through the passage and once out on the other end on the sixth floor Mandy pulled out the map as Lily ordered all students to return to their common rooms. She searched the map as Peter stood nervously to her left as Lily stood to her right. Mandy saw their three dots and then saw the nearest authority figure was Filch who was one floor down but she couldn't tell him anything. It wouldn't help. So she scoured the map finding that her brother was in his office on the second floor, McGonagall in hers on the first floor, Flitwick on the seventh floor, and Dumbledore in his office. Mandy looked at Lily who was staring in shock at the map.

"Dumbledore or Flitwick?" Mandy asked.

"What?" Lily asked, not looking away from the map.

"Lily, Dumbledore or Flitwick?" Mandy snapped.

"Dumbledore," Lily answered finally looking away from the map. "Is that a—"

"Ask me when we're not being threatened by Death Eaters," Mandy snapped. "Peter, go back to the Common Room and make sure everyone stays there. We're going to Dumbledore."

Peter nodded and headed off for the Common Room as Lily and Mandy raced for Dumbledore's office one floor up. They rushed up the stairs and Lily explained everything. Dumbledore's face clouded over and Mandy felt, for the first time, afraid of him. She could see the formidable wizard she had heard about previously.

"Return to your Common Room, Miss Hunter, Miss Evans do not speak of this to anyone," Dumbledore said. Mandy and Lily nodded and they left the office just as a silver cloud burst from Dumbledore's wand then soared out the window.

Mandy and Lily shared a look as they walked back to the Common Room but neither said anything about what Dumbledore had done. "So, was that really a map of Hogwarts?" Lily finally asked.

"Yes. Don't tell James I showed that to you. I wasn't supposed to. It's kind of a Marauders' secret. It shows everyone that is in the castle and on the grounds. Everyone, everywhere, what they're doing every day. And the map never lies. One of my more brilliant ideas. We wanted to be sure that the map wouldn't tell us someone who was in the castle but wasn't actually. Like if someone was using Polyjuice Potion or other means to disguise themselves. Please don't tell James."

"I won't, but that is kinda cool. Wait, did he use that to—" Lily started.

Knowing exactly where her mind was going Mandy cut her friend off. "It doesn't show the person's physical form but rather a dot with their name. It even shows animals like Filch's cat and Hagrid's dog and stuff like that." Mandy explained.

"That's how he always seemed to know where I was? That's stalker-ish," Lily complained.

"A little but we never meant to invade anyone's privacy. We just mainly use it to make sure there are no teachers around when we pull pranks." Lily nodded and Mandy smiled. The girls walked in silence back to the Common Room. Mandy knew Lily was thinking about everything that was going on but Mandy was deeply worried.

She may not have been able to say she loved Sirius but she was worried about him. Sirius was a competent dueler and could handle himself especially when it came to Death Eaters, but he was still just a student. As she sat in her big comfy chair in the Common Room her heart beat slightly faster than normal worrying about all three of the boys. She wondered if it was always going to be like this after Hogwarts. Her sitting and waiting for news as the boys fought evil and did their best to keep the world safe.

Then again Lily pacing in front of the fireplace didn't really help. Mandy looked around and saw Parker, Talon, and Peter studying nearby. The more people she saw the less she worried about an innocent kid getting caught in the crossfire. Then she noticed which one of her housemates was missing. "Parker!" Mandy called. The blonde looked at her boyfriend then stood and walked to Mandy.

"You called?" Parker asked.

"Tiffany, where is she?" Mandy asked.

"She said something about getting tutoring from Jason today. I think she's in his office," Parker answered. At least that cleared that up.

"What about Shelly?" Mandy asked. It had struck her that Shelly wasn't in the Common Room. She hoped the older girl was just upstairs in the dorm.

"We didn't pass her on the way back. Come to think of it I haven't seen her since right after lunch. She was heading for Honeydukes," Lily said.

"Wait, you don't think ..." Mandy trailed off.

"She's going to be fine. She's just as competent as the boys are," Lily reassured her friend.

"Competent? What's going on?" Parker asked.

Lily and Mandy looked at each other wondering what to tell the blonde.

* * *

 _ **Will they tell Parker what's going on? Will anything happen to the Marauders? Will everyone make it out okay? Tune in to find out. On an unrelated note, if you're reviewing as a guest please leave some kind of name. At the top of the reviewing box it offers a spot to leave a name so just type something in the box. Thanks.  
**_


	18. Danger leads to Pain

_**No reviews for the last chapter makes me a little sad. I guess you guys weren't that interested in what was going to happen.**_

 _ **Betas for this chapter are:**_ **LittleDrummerGirl2010 _and_** ** _ **Prongs Smitch**_. _You guys are great._**

Chapter 18: Danger leads to Pain

* * *

"I asked you what was going on," Parker demanded when Lily and Mandy didn't answer. Parker knew something was going on in Hogsmeade that had both Lily and Mandy worried but they weren't saying much of anything.

"There's been an attack in Hogsmeade," Lily said softly. "James, Remus, Sirius, and possibly Shelly were fighting. They just told us to leave. I'm going to go talk to McGonagall to see if I can find out anything—"

"Oww!" Mandy nearly screamed. She gripped her shoulder and bent double. Suddenly everyone in the common room turned their attention to her.

"Mandy?" Lily asked.

"What's wrong?" Parker asked. Both girls turned to Mandy and saw the pain all over her face.

"I don't know. It just hurts," Mandy said. Then Mandy realized what it was. James was hurt.

"Where? Is it—" Parker started but Mandy cut her off.

"No, forget it. It's gone." Mandy shook off her sister's concern and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

"For a walk," Mandy answered.

Just as Mandy was going to leave, the portrait swung opn and Jason entered with Tiff by his side. "Miss Evans, please do a head count of the Gryffindor students and report to the Headmaster's office with a list of the students missing from your house. Everyone else is to remain in the Common Room," Jason explained.

"Jason, where's James?" Mandy asked, stopping her brother from leaving.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Black are all in the hospital wing," Jason answered.

Mandy nodded then headed for the exit. "Where are you going?" Parker asked.

"Did I or didn't I just tell you to stay put?" Jason asked.

"I can't stay put if he's in the hospital. I'm going whether you like it or not." Mandy left the Common Room with only one thing on her mind: to see James. She didn't care who tried to stop her or who she was disobeying; her only thought was to find him and make sure he was okay.

"She loves him Professor Hunter, there was no way to stop her," Lily said.

"But the question remains: James or Sirius?" Jason asked.

"James," Parker answered.

"Sirius," Lily replied at the same time. The girls looked at each other and wondered who was right.

"You can see my point," Jason said. "I'll leave you to that head count Miss Evans. I have to go meet up with the other professors."

Lily and Parker nodded and said good bye, then he left.

Meanwhile as Mandy walked down the stairs, she pulled out the map again and saw her way to the hospital was clear. More importantly all three dots were in the hospital. James, Sirius, and Remus. That slowed Mandy's worried heart—the map never showed dead people. Mandy took a deep breath, stowed the map in her pocket, and walked the rest of the way to the hospital wing. Even though Mandy was still extremely nervous about the conditions she would find her very good friends in, she wasn't so worried because they were alive. By the time she had reached the fourth floor she was being followed, but not by a teacher or any pet. No, the thing following her was Peeves the Poltergeist.

"If it isn't Mad Mandy Hunter—" Peeves started in on her.

"Peeves, I'm seriously not in the mood right now. You heard about what happened in the village right? My best friend was hurt. We love your pranks more than probably anyone else here," Mandy spun to look at the spirit, "remember who took the blame for locking Filch's cat in a broom cupboard and dropping dungbombs outside of it two years ago?"

"You did," Peeves said regretfully. It was almost as if he felt bad for taunting her now.

"Because Slughorn and the Baron found her and you knew they wouldn't go easy on you. Just back off, alright?" Mandy asked. Peeves swept the belled cap off his head and bent into a bow.

Mandy smiled and continued into the hospital wing. She paused outside the door, taking in the last minute she had to change her mind, but the stinging in her shoulder reminded her that she had to see James. Mandy took one final deep breath then slipped inside, preparing herself for the worst. The first thing she saw was Remus's back as he stood facing Shelly. The girl was sitting on a bed being looked over by the matron. Mandy's eyes took in the rest of the wing; scanning over Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff sixth and seventh years before finally settling on McGonagall and Dumbledore halfway down the wing on the right hand side. Mandy couldn't tell who they were talking to but as she scanned the wing again her heart sank into her stomach not seeing either familiar head of dark hair. Then she realized the only bed she couldn't see was the one the professors were at, meaning only one of the two was severely injured. Mandy moved towards them pausing briefly to talk to Remus.

"They're okay." were the first words out of Remus's mouth when he saw her. He knew just by the look on her face that she knew exactly what had happened in the village. Even though Sirius hadn't told her, Remus knew Mandy had found out somehow so the best he could do was calm her down.

"Are you sure?" Mandy asked nervously.

"Mostly minor spell damage. We ended up on the better side. I don't think they were expecting so many students to stand up to them. Plus McGonagall, Dumbledore and some other teachers showed up so they were quickly overpowered. I think James and Sirius took the worst of it but you know them," Remus explained.

"Forever protective," Mandy said, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Miss Taylor, Mr. Lupin, you two are free to head back to your Common Room," Madame Pomfrey said. "Miss Hunter, are you injured?" Pomfrey asked, slightly shocked to see the girl.

"No ma'am, I came to see James," Mandy answered then added as an afterthought, "and Sirius."

"Mr. Potter is fine. So is Mr. Black. No reason for you to be concerned," the matron answered in her most convincing voice. Unfortunately it did nothing to calm Mandy's fears.

"No offense, but she's not going to calm down until she sees him. It's just how they are," Remus explained. Madame Pomfrey nodded then motioned the bed whose occupant Mandy couldn't see.

She thanked the matron and walked over as Dumbledore stepped back. That's when her heart sank. Lying on the bed, looking paler than she had ever seen him, was James. Sirius was sitting in a chair next to James's bed. Sirius didn't look any worse for wear but Mandy knew that didn't always mean anything. Sometimes magic didn't leave a trace.

Mandy's steps were slow and hesitant as she approached her best friend. Though she knew he was still alive, it was hard for her to see her normally strong best friend so weak. She reached his side as Dumbledore turned to walk away. "Miss Hunter, you shouldn't be here," McGonagall said. "You were told to stay in your Common Room."

"Yes, well, I had to make sure he was okay. I'm sorry," Mandy answered. "Is he okay?"

"Miss Hunter," McGonagall said sternly.

"I know. I should have stayed—especially with what happened in Hogsmeade today but he is my best friend. I've known him since I was five years old. Please let me stay," Mandy begged looking from McGonagall to Dumbledore and back. "Please?"

The professors looked at each other. "Miss Hunter, I understand that you want to be here but for now you need to be in your Common Room with the other students," McGonagall said.

"Just give me an hour, please." The girl pleaded. She had to figure out what she could say to get the professors to let her stay.

"One hour," Dumbledore agreed.

Mandy smiled and stepped up to the bed. She took his hand and brushed some hair back off his forehead. "He's going to be fine," Sirius said softly. "Pomfrey says it looks like spell damage. She'll know for sure when he wakes up," Sirius explained.

"Do you know who did this to him?" McGonagall asked.

"Not by name, no," Sirius said. "If we remember anything else, we'll let you know, Professor."

McGonagall agreed then she and Dumbledore left.

"So tell me the truth," Mandy demanded.

"We really don't know, Mandy. They were wearing masks and dark robes. I don't know. I wish I did but Merlin, I don't."

"Is he really okay?"

"Pomfrey thinks so. At the last second someone shot a stunner and he hit his head."

Mandy looked down at James and perched on the edge of his bed. His black t-shirt stood out even more against his pale skin from up close. She lifted the left sleeve to see a nasty red mark across his shoulder and knew that was what caused the pain in her arm earlier. "What happened?" Mandy asked.

"Banishing charm threw him into a wall." Mandy looked at him in shock and Sirius nodded.

"It looks painful."

"We don't know if he actually feels anything. If he does he's not showing it."

"Was anyone captured?"

"No, they got everyone out before it came to that. The bad guys also disappeared before the Aurors showed up so we didn't get anyone either." Mandy stared down at her hands as they lapsed into silence. She wasn't sure if she should tell Sirius what Regulus had wanted that morning but decided that she shouldn't. He'd probably be even angrier if he found out she had known what was going to happen. Instead she sat on the edge of James bed holding the unconscious boy's hand and hoping he'd wake up sooner rather than later. "You know," Sirius said softly, breaking the silence, "I wasn't expecting you to leave. I really thought you were going to fight me on that and stay in the village but I'm glad you left."

"Yeah, I know. I'm pretty reckless, especially when it comes to this _gift_ , but I don't know. Something just got to me and I felt like ... almost like I had to go. I don't know if it was because you seemed so insistent about your love for me and this _gift_ , or maybe it was James's urgency or maybe even with what—I mean with these hormones," Mandy had almost spilled what Regulus had told her that morning which wouldn't have been good. "I don't know what it was—just that I had to go. I'm five months pregnant; I shouldn't be so reckless or uncaring when it comes to this baby. You're right, normally I would have fought you but for some reason, I just had to go today."

When Madame Pomfrey ushered them out at close to nine that night, the boy hadn't moved an inch but his wounds had been healed. Mandy and Sirius returned to the Common Room in desolate spirits, not wanting to give their friends, especially Lily, bad news. When they entered, Lily was instantly on her feet then sank back to the couch when she saw Mandy's sad face. "No change?" Lily asked. Mandy shook her head then looked to Remus who nodded. He had told her James's condition earlier. "Can we see him?"

"In the morning," Sirius answered, "for now she wants us to get some sleep. Said there was no point in waiting up because of the slim chance for change overnight." Lily nodded before she and the rest of the girls went to bed.

Mandy didn't get much sleep that night as she waited for James to regain consciousness, but the boy never did. Mandy was up before the rest the following morning and a short time later found her way to the Hospital Wing. She climbed into the right side of James's bed and curled up next to him. She'd be lying if she said she slept well but knew that it had nothing to do with the baby. She wasn't sleeping because she was worried about James. It felt like hours had dragged past when she felt someone stroking her hair and figured that it was probably Sirius, but when she looked around the wing was still empty save her and James. Suddenly she sat up and peered down at James. "You're awake," she breathed. He grinned his normal cocky, arrogant grin and Mandy breathed a sigh of relief. All the tension, worry and stress blew out of her body with that breath.

"Of course I'm awake. Feel like I was hit with a bludger, but I'll be okay," James answered. "Now, why are you in my hospital bed?"

"I couldn't sleep last night. You were hurt, I was hurt," Mandy answered simply.

"Mandy, Mandy, Mandy, Mandy, I'm fine." James said, smirking at his friend. He wasn't surprised she was worried but it was silly of her to get so worked up about it.

"Oh yeah? Then why did my shoulder feel like it's on fire?"

He rolled his eyes and hugged her to him. "I'm fine, or I will be soon. I expected Lily to be here."

Mandy looked at him curiously. "How long have you two actually been dating?"

"Over a month. Okay, I get it. I've loved her for ages, but this is still new to her." James nodded getting the fact that he shouldn't expect Lily to come rushing to his side while he was injured so soon after they started dating no matter how strong their feelings were. "Speaking of, you?"

"My love? I don't get it. Do you mean Sirius? You were the one with the worst injuries. Everyone was released yesterday but you."

"You don't love Sirius?" James asked, sitting them both up. Mandy looked down at her lap as she curled her feet up beside her. "What's going on, Mandy? Tell me the truth."

Mandy sighed heavily and looked at James. "I don't love him."

One simple sentence knocked all the air out of James. He slumped back against his pillows and stared up at the ceiling. This wasn't supposed to happen. His two best friends were supposed to fall deeply and madly in love then spend the rest of their lives together. He and Mandy were supposed to have the most perfect lives. Their kids would grow up next door to each other, be best friends, and progress through the next several generations in this manner. Mandy wasn't supposed to fall out with his other best friend and throw everything off kilter. "What do you mean you don't love Sirius?" James asked after a moment, pushing himself up on his elbows to look at her.

"When Jason entered the Common Room and I asked about you he told me that the three of you were down here," the hospital wing was down three floors from the Gryffindor Common Room, "my heart stopped and not because of what you're thinking."

"What am I thinking?" James asked.

"You're thinking I was worried about him. James, my heart stopped because I thought you were in trouble. It wasn't about him, I didn't care at that moment what was going on with him, you just had to be alright. I've seen my parents in love, my aunt and uncle, your parents, you and Lily, and you've all told me how that feels and I never feel it. It just doesn't happen." Tears formed in the corners of Mandy's eyes.

"Mandy," James started.

"James, I'm serious, I don't feel it when it comes to him." Her brow furrowed with worry and she looked at her best friend hoping he'd reassure her. "I wish I could love him but if he died today my life would still go on. I wouldn't feel what I felt when my parents died or when Marco died, my heart wouldn't stop, I'd be sad–don't get me wrong–but my life wouldn't shatter because he died," Mandy said. "Should I tell him?"

James looked at her carefully. Truthfully, had it been any other boy the yes would have been out of his mouth before she finished her question but this time, something stopped him. He looked away from her for a moment gathering his thoughts. Those thoughts suddenly stopped when the hospital wing door flew open. When James saw who it was, his eyes shot to Mandy. The worried crease in her forehead disappeared and suddenly her eyes filled with that one emotion that was undeniable as she saw who it was as well. The one emotion he had seen every time his parents looked at each other. For some reason Mandy was denying it but it was there. He reached out and shook her leg causing her to look at him. "Don't tell him," James hissed harshly.

"That's not fair!" Mandy snapped softly. She wasn't angry, she just didn't understand.

"Don't tell him. Not yet," James said forcefully. She couldn't ruin this until James could get it through her head that she did love Sirius. As said boy dropped into a chair on James's left, hazel eyes stared intently into blue and Mandy finally nodded. "Mornin' mate," James grinned at Sirius. "Where's everyone else?"

"Breakfast. I told them to eat then to come up. I wanted to make sure you were up. There was no need for a bunch of people to sit around staring at your lump if you weren't up to stare back," Sirius answered. "Morning, Love."

Mandy glanced at James but smiled at Sirius. "Morning," she answered.

They spent the rest of the morning until the others arrived going over what had happened in Hogsmeade; like how, when the three boys had arrived, some of the shop owners, Shelly, and some Ravenclaws were already locked in battle with the Death Eaters. It had only been about 15 minutes or so until the professors had shown up and told James to get the others to safety because they'd take care of everything. James said his biggest mistake was refusing to leave because that's how he had gotten hurt. Eventually it came to the point that the Death Eaters had realized they were surrounded and one fired one last stunner at James before they all left. Mandy could feel the action and excitement in their words and was sad that she had missed it.

Just as Sirius and James finished their tale, Remus, Lily, Peter, and Shelly had walked in. Mandy noticed right off that Remus and Shelly were holding hands. She didn't know when this had happened but she knew that she couldn't ask him in front of everyone else. It was best to wait. Sirius hopped up instantly as Lily approached the bed and offered her his seat. She smiled and sat down taking James's hand.

"I'm fine, beautiful, no nasty scars or terrible wounds for you to tend to this time," James said stroking Lily's knuckles with the pad of his thumb.

"Miss Hunter!" a voice exclaimed. Mandy and James looked at each other and smirked. "Off the bed. They are for patients only!" Madame Pomfrey said, hurrying over.

"She's not hurting anything. Besides there's not enough chairs," James said. Madame Pomfrey motioned to the three additional empty chairs in the wing.

"But those are so uncomfortable!" Mandy whined.

"You're not supposed to be comfortable, you're supposed to want out of here," Pomfrey said.

"I do by the way," James said.

"Not yet, Mr. Potter," the matron answered. The boy huffed and the matron walked away not bothering to tell the girl to get off the bed again. It would just be a waste of breath.

By the time lunch had rolled around the group had nearly run out of topics to discuss so James sent the girls and Peter to get something to eat. He wanted a word with Sirius and Remus and told Peter that by going with the girls it showed how much he trusted Peter. When Sirius and Remus both agreed, Peter nodded and scampered out of the hospital wing following the girls. "So mate, when do you get out of here?" Sirius asked.

"Hopefully before dinner. I can't stand being in here any longer even though the house elves bring delicious food straight to me," James answered.

"James, I have something to ask you," Remus said hesitantly, "but I don't think you want to talk about it."

"No secrets, mate, you know that. Especially not now."

Remus looked around and seeing the wing deserted except the three of them, he looked back at James. "You and Mandy are very close and I know you've been friends for ages, that does account for some of it, but there are things that just don't make sense."

"What do you mean Remus?" James asked confused. It wasn't like his friend to babble on.

"Like two summers ago when you knew she had been bitten," Sirius added, getting what his friend was talking about.

"And a few months ago when you were feeling sick a lot, but couldn't explain what was wrong."

"And just yesterday Parker told me about the same time that you hit the wall, Mandy yelped in pain then brushed it off like it was nothing."

"Then there's the time Professor Hunter had us dueling and you and she took up the entire class period going back and forth and neither gained any ground because you anticipated each other so well. Almost as if you were reading each other's minds. James, it's like you can feel her pain and she can feel yours. The only way that's possible is if ..." Remus trailed off trying to figure out whether or not it was possible.

"You didn't do anything stupid did you?" Sirius asked.

"Recently? No," James answered affronted. Remus and Sirius didn't look like they believed him. "It wasn't," James said earnestly. It had been years ago.

"If it wasn't recently, how long ago was it?" Sirius asked. He had just realized James had said that it hadn't been recent but never denied doing something stupid.

"It depends on what you mean by stupid," James said, tucking his hands behind his head. "Some would consider becoming an animal to accompany a werewolf every full moon, stupid."

"James—" Remus prompted.

"I was 13, not long after my birthday and a couple months after we broke up." James looked up at the ceiling ignoring the looks coming from his best friends. "We knew that even though us dating didn't work, we were always going to be good friends. We wanted a way to ... I don't know what we wanted really, but we ended up in the Restricted Section of the library. She comes across this book and a really old spell inside it. Not just any old spell but one that was part of a tradition years and years ago."

"I have a feeling this isn't going to be good," Sirius muttered.

"What do you know about soul blood bonds?" James asked casually.

"Are you insane?" Remus snapped in disbelief.

"No. We were kids and thought nothing was cooler than an actual blood bond," James answered.

"Please tell me you just cut yourself and pressed your arms together and consider that a blood bond," Sirius begged.

"Not exactly."

"You used magic?" Remus asked. James only nodded. He knew his friends wouldn't be happy–they would think he was insane–but he loved Mandy and he wasn't willing to regret anything he had done with her. "You actually performed a soul blood bond like the ones they used to do centuries ago in marriage?" James nodded again. "You're crazy. You do know that if she dies before you do or vice versa, it will kill you, right?"

"It may not kill him; it'll just rip his soul in two. Could drive him crazy too. They have a ward at Mungo's for people like that. The newly named Janus Thickey Ward. It's for people who are crazy," Sirius said nonchalantly.

"Isn't that the guy who left his wife a note saying he'd been killed by a Lethifold and then turned up with the keeper of the Green Dragon pub or something like that?" James asked.

"Not the point," Remus snapped. "You did something really dangerous and really stupid—I can't believe that you're just sitting here acting like it's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Remus but I love Mandy and I refuse to let you make me feel bad for something I did five years ago. I was stupid, reckless and I thought nothing was cooler. I don't plan on dying any time soon and I know she's not either so I think we'll be ok. Besides we can handle it."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and sighed, knowing nothing they said could change his mind about what he had done. As not to make their friend feel ostracized they let it go. For the moment at least.

* * *

 _ **So what do you think? Please, please tell me. Trust me you'll really want to read next chapter so review to get it sooner.**_


	19. Pain Can Cause Fights

_**So no reviews for the past two chapters. That makes me sad. Thanks to everyone for reading though. You make me happy with that.**_

 _ **Betas for this chapter are:**_ **LittleDrummerGirl2010 _and_** ** _ **Prongs Smitch**_. _You guys are great._**

Chapter 19: Pain Can Cause Fights

* * *

When Mandy re-entered the hospital wing after lunch, it was dead silent. James looked more nervous than a stag in a hunter's cross hairs, Remus looked pensive and Sirius looked shocked. Then Sirius exploded, or he would have had Mandy not chosen that exact second to hit him with a silencing spell.

"What did you do?" Mandy asked looking at James.

"Me? Why do you assume I did something?" James asked.

"Because it's always you." Mandy answered.

"Are you crazy?" Remus asked.

"Excuse me?" Mandy replied.

"Crazy, as in not completely sane?" Remus pushed.

"I kind of told them what we did second year," James said.

"Kinda? What do you mean kinda?" Mandy asked.

"Okay, so I told them," James answered sheepishly.

Mandy instantly knew what he was talking about; the blood bond. She just had to make sure that there wasn't something else he had told them from that year. "Told them? Told them what?" Mandy asked.

James cleared his throat. "About the bond."

"The bond? James, you didn't!" Mandy growled. Mandy wasn't sure if she was upset or angry about it but she knew either way that it wasn't good. The more people that found out, the worse it could be and the more people who could use it against her.

"Mandy, I'm sorry," James pleaded.

"If you weren't already in that bed, I'd put you in one," Mandy snapped.

"She doesn't sound happy mate," Sirius said. The silencing spell must have worn off.

James glared at him then turned his attention back to Mandy. "Mandy, I'm sorry, okay?" James asked.

"No, it's not okay. For years I asked you what was different about Remus and for years you told me to ask him. Then when I badgered you for days, weeks even, about Sirius running away, you told me that both of you had to be there. James, this wasn't _just_ your secret to tell. When they wanted to know what happened to me two summers ago or about us dating we agreed to tell them together. You had no right to tell them without my consent. I can't believe you would betray my trust like this." Mandy shook her head and stormed out of the hospital wing.

James flopped back against his pillow and berated himself in his head. He should have known Mandy would react like that. Though James and Mandy knew the others would never say anything about what he had told them, James knew he had just broken Mandy's trust. James continued to curse himself as Sirius got up and went to find his brunette girlfriend.

* * *

When Sirius found her, nearly an hour later, she was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room near a window. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of checking there first. Typically when Mandy was upset she'd go out to the grounds or to the library or anywhere but the Common Room. It was too public with too many people asking about her foul mood. He guessed this time no one would ask and seeing the look on her face he wasn't sure he wanted to either. Still he sat down beside her and took her hand as Cyrus jumped into his lap. He petted the cat while he pondered what to say to his obviously angry girlfriend but Mandy wasn't exactly angry with James, she was more hurt.

"He didn't mean to break your trust," Sirius finally settled on saying after a moment. "You're not the only one whose heart jumps into their throat at the thought of their best friend being hurt. I know that right now James is lying in that bed cursing himself to oblivion because he buggered that up. He shouldn't have told us and we shouldn't have asked. It was none of our business why the two of you are so close. We should have continued to think that you are close because you're really good friends and left it at that."

"How does he do it?" Mandy asked. There was no trace of anger on her face. Instead she looked hurt and confused. Well, from what Sirius could see of her face. She was staring across the room and not looking at him.

Since she wasn't looking at him, he wasn't exactly sure what she was asking. "Do what exactly?" Sirius asked gently. He didn't want to provoke her temper but at the same time he had to know what she was talking about.

"Have a completely normal relationship with Lily and fall in love with her but at the same time still love me the way he does? Is it because his heart is bigger than mine? Is that why I can't love you and him both?"

"Aw, love, it's not that. You both have a very big heart. Do you know why your form is a bear?" Sirius asked softly.

"No," Mandy answered.

"Because you're strong, confident, a leader and very protective. Did you know that bear cubs stay with their mother for two to four years? Bears tend to be laid back but at times when they feel threatened they are severely protective. It describes you perfectly. I love how protective and loving you can be and I know that you love me."

"What?" Mandy asked, looking up at him confused. She didn't understand what her animagus form had to do with her ability to love more than one person at a time.

"I know it's hard for you to realize how your heart feels but it's there. I look in your eyes and nearly every time you look at me," Sirius took her chin in his hand making sure he looked directly into her eyes, "every time you see me your eyes light up. Your head doesn't realize how your heart feels. It's denying your heart for some reason but I know it's there and I'm going to spend the rest of my life convincing your head to feel the same way your heart does." He had been right; there really was no trace of anger on her face.

"But what if you're wrong?"

"Wrong about what?" Sirius asked. Mandy could see confusion swirling in his grey orbs and Sirius could see the fear in her eyes. Mandy wasn't afraid though. All Mandy felt was worry. Worry that he would figure out she didn't actually love him.

"About how I feel. What if the only reason I light up when you walk in is because you're always with James? Maybe I'm happy to see him."

"Maybe but there have been times when I'm not with James and I see the same reactions from you. Mandy, sometimes your eyes say one thing and your head says another. What you're thinking is almost never reflected in your eyes. Even if it is, I've spent the last eight months studying you and getting to really know you. I know that you're just scared of admitting to yourself how you really feel about me." They both went quiet and Mandy went back to staring across the room. "Are you still upset with James?" Sirius asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I almost lost my best friend yesterday. Madame Pomfrey told me if the banishing charm had been any stronger he would have been worse off. I don't know if she's right, but just the thought that he could have been, it hurts, Sirius."

"So you're not really mad at him are you?" He had to make sure she wasn't angry with James. Their friendship was too precious and he didn't want to have to intervene again. He'd do it again in a heartbeat for them but he didn't want to have to.

"No, but I am hormonal so he still shouldn't have done it."

"He shouldn't have done it even if you weren't hormonal. Remember he does love you and he wants the best for you. He didn't think there was any harm in telling us. We're not going to tell anyone."

"I know but even if he did this for a very good reason, he shouldn't have done it. I don't think I can get over that."

"So you and he are no longer friends?"

"I didn't say that, I just said that I had a problem with what he did."

"Are you going to—" Sirius cut himself off not sure of what he was doing or where he was going with that statement.

"James will forever be my best friend but right now I just don't want to see him." Mandy stared across the room, glaring at the wall. Sirius slipped his hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Mandy gave him a brief smile then stared back at the opposite wall.

* * *

"Wait," Harry snapped, standing up from where he had been sitting on the arm of Devin's chair, "you never told me you and Dad fought that badly—not to the point where you didn't want to see him. I'd always assumed you had your fights but I never thought that you and Dad were ever on not speaking terms." The boy, well now man, seemed flabbergasted and angry. It was an odd sort of look but for some reason it seemed to work.

"Yes, well I've never completely told you about the bond we had before either," Mandy answered.

"Mummy, what's a soul blood bond?" Erin asked.

"Well, remember what your dad explained when James was telling him and Remus?" Mandy asked, looking down at her daughter.

"Yeah but what is it exactly?" The little girl batted her eyes at her mum and Mandy smiled. "Does it leave a mark? Does it hurt?"

"It only leaves one physical mark." Mandy flipped her right wrist over and held it towards her daughter. "You see that white scar under the JP tattoo?" Erin nodded. "To complete a blood bond you have to cut yourself and the other person and press the cuts against each other. Then you have to say this really complex spell and wave your wand in a specific manner and the bond is sealed." Mandy explained.

"But what does it do? Daddy said that Remus told James it could make the two of you crazy and that you could go to Mungo's for it but he never said the point of the bond," Erin begged for an answer. Sirius had taken over telling that parts of the story that Mandy hadn't actually been present for.

"Centuries ago," Mandy smiled at her daughter, "there was a man who loved a woman so deeply that he never wanted to fight with her. He thought they were perfect so he invented this spell that would make it so he could feel every emotion she felt. When she was sad, he'd feel it, when she was happy, again, when she was angry, upset, mad, and so on. He'd always know it and could feel when what he was doing to make it up to her was working and when she was getting angrier. What he didn't realize was that he felt everything she felt. When she was injured, when she gave birth, when she was hungry, and on and on. He tried to bury the spell once he realized what he had done. Especially when he found out the spell didn't just work one way. It worked both ways. For everything he could feel from her she could feel from him. She was not happy."

"What do you mean he tried to bury the spell?" Devin asked, sitting on the edge of the chair. He was interested to find out what had happened; Devin always loved a good story.

"He only had one copy of the instructions and had locked them in this big box that said it was never to be opened again and buried it six feet under this big tree in his backyard. Why he didn't just burn them I don't know. Anyway after he and his wife died it was written off as a myth of the man who could feel everything his wife felt. After that as you know the Earth erodes and landscapes change and things that were once buried are found again. A few centuries later a man found it and published it. Soon it became tradition at weddings. Back then divorce wasn't acceptable so you had to stay together and they, whoever they are, the powers that be I guess, decided that this was the best way to make sure marriages worked. Once you tied the knot and this spell was cast they figured the spell would make sure divorce was never necessary."

"How?" Erin asked.

"If you can feel what your spouse is feeling then you'll know when you've screwed up and you can fix it. Dummy," Devin explained with a roll of his eyes. Mandy's eyes narrowed at her son and Sirius's gaze jumped from his baby to his spitting image. Sometimes his son really surprised him. The smile fell from Sirius's lips and his look hardened. Devin looked from his father to his mother and swallowed. Then he knew what he had to do and he apologized to his sister for calling her names. He looked back down at his book after he apologized and his mother's look softened.

"That's my boy," Sirius said. Devin glanced up to see neither of his parents looking angry so he smiled and Mandy continued with her story.

"That's the point of it. Feeling what the other person does to make sure things aren't going wrong. Then they realized what it could do to people, driving them crazy and it fell out of fashion. Especially with the great wars that countries were fighting. Men were going off into battle and dying much younger and it hurt their wives so they stopped using the spell," Mandy concluded.

"So when my dad died—" Harry started.

"All in good time," Mandy said. She looked at her children to see different looks on their faces. Megan looked calm and at peace with her mother's decision, Devin looked intrigued, and Erin looked stunned.

"You did this dangerous thing with James when you were Devin's age?" Erin asked.

"I wasn't quite as old as Devin when we did this. I was only 12. James and I thought it was cool and we really wanted to be family. Given the choice I wouldn't do it again. I love James very much but I realize now how stupid what we did was," Mandy said, stroking her daughter's brown locks.

"When my dad died—"

"We'll get to that Cub, not yet but we'll get to it," Mandy said. Since Mandy's animagus form was a bear, those children she loved dearly, her own kids and Harry, had always been considered cubs to her. However, Harry was the only one she called that.

"Did you ever regret it?" Devin asked, curious.

"Yes, when I gave birth." It had been hard on James when Mandy had given birth; he nearly cried from the pain running through his stomach.

"Wait, so you and Dad were bonded by blood right? So that means his blood runs through your veins. Why couldn't I—?" Harry started again.

"We'll get to that too. That was something I took great issue with Dumbledore on," Mandy said. "Meg, are you alright?"

"I know why you did what you did. You were his best friend and you've told me how close you two were. This just makes sense. I'm fine," she answered her mother. Sometimes it scared Mandy how accepting her daughter could be. Mandy was sure it came from spending so much time with Michael or perhaps Meg had gotten it from Cassie–the pair liked spending Saturdays together when they could.

"Cub, what are you thinking?" Mandy asked. Harry was looking pensive and she was hoping he wasn't about to get angry or yell at her or anything along those lines. Though the boy could be as explosive as his mother, Mandy knew from experience that sometimes she had to get him to talk so he didn't bottle it all up inside which could be even more dangerous. He got that from his father. "Aside from what happened to me after your father died."

"How long did you go without speaking to him?" Harry asked.

"Three weeks," Mandy answered confidently.

"Two days," Sirius corrected with a bark of a laugh.

"It felt like three weeks." Mandy rolled her eyes.

"That's because the time before that when James stopped speaking to you it was three weeks," Meg said.

"That is true," Mandy agreed. "I guess it really was only a couple of days. His birthday was a week later. What I didn't realize until that night at dinner was that the day I stopped speaking to your father was the start of Easter hols. They wanted to get a Hogsmeade trip in before the holiday so they pushed the train back to Sunday instead of Saturday. A lot of people were gone that week."

"I don't get how you could be on non-speaking terms with my father. I thought you two were really close. Good friends don't go around not speaking to each other." Harry shook his head, beyond confused. It didn't make sense.

"Three words: Goblet of Fire," Mandy said.

Harry looked at her then suddenly realized what she meant. "Oh."

"That's it? No "I'm sorry, you're right"? Just "Oh"?" Mandy asked.

"You're right and I apologize, I forgot," Harry answered. She was referring to the time when Harry had gone nearly a full month without speaking to Ron about the latter's jealousy over the Triwizard Tournament. "So, how did you make up with Dad?" Harry asked.

"It started with a dream I had early that Wednesday morning," Mandy said, "though it was more like a nightmare."

* * *

 _ **In order to find out what the nightmare was about and how Mandy and James fixed things please review and stay tuned. Please tell me what you liked, what you didn't, if you want me to update again, something please.**_


	20. Fights Lead to Making Up

_**So I know it's been a while but I was hoping for more reviews which didn't happen. Oh well. Thanks to**_ **_and the rest of you for reading even though I wish more of you would review and tell me what you're thinking._ _  
_**

 _ **Betas for this chapter are:**_ **LittleDrummerGirl2010 _and_** ** **Prongs Smitch**. _You guys are great._**

Chapter 20: Fights Lead to Making Up

* * *

Mandy stood on a step about halfway down the staircase over-looking a wide and expensive looking foyer. At the bottom of the stairs and to her right, a set of French doors opened into a large ballroom while to the left was an archway that led into a room that held only a large fireplace. Mandy knew it was the only fireplace in the large manor connected to the floo network. She swept down the stairs and turned to her right rounding the end of the staircase to look at the door opposite the front door. The doors that lead to the ballroom were now on her left with the stairs on the right. Instead of entering the ballroom, Mandy headed for the other door. Beyond that door was the kitchen, dining room and sitting room. The kitchen led through to the dining room and then into the room with the fireplace. Opposite of the kitchen was the sitting room and a couple meters in front of her was the door that lead out to the expansive back yard.

Mandy walked past the small powder room on her left, just before the entrance to the sitting room, and entered the kitchen. She grabbed a snack from the cupboard and turned to head up the spiral staircase in the corner of the kitchen when a flash of light caught her eye. _Why_ _would_ _a red flash of light be coming_ _through the_ _sitting room_ _door?_ She wasn't sure but it was worth finding out.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she headed back through the kitchen door. The moment she stepped through the door out of the kitchen and into the hallway, green light lit up the sitting room for a split second. A second flash seconds later piqued her curiosity even more and Mandy reached for the sitting room door. She heard several loud pops that sounded like apparition. Mandy held her breath for six long seconds then when she didn't hear anything else she stepped towards the door slowly pulling it open. The moment the door opened, a cat bolted through. Mandy watched the black cat enter the kitchen then Mandy entered the sitting room. The first thing she saw was her mum lying not far from the couch on the floor. Lynn Hunter looked almost angry as she stared at the ceiling. Mandy's eyes traveled further to find Scott lying on his stomach not far from his wife but Mandy couldn't see his face. Mandy reached for her dad to roll him over but arms wrapped around her middle and pulled her back. Mandy screamed trying to pull away from whoever was behind her.

Suddenly she was no longer screaming or staring at her dead parents. The sitting room had disappeared and transformed into the seventh year girls' dormitory. Mandy was now staring across the room at Shelly's sleeping form. Mandy took a couple deep breaths trying to calm down but the dream had been so vivid she was afraid she wouldn't be able to. When nothing she was trying was working (deep breathing, reminding herself it was just a dream, repeating the 12 uses of dragon's blood, and the most popular types of creatures in the Forbidden Forest) she got out of bed, threw on her dressing gown and went downstairs to the Common Room. Looking around the very tidy room also did nothing for her so she resorted to the one thing she knew that would help.

It never mattered how she had been feeling recently, when it came right down to it there was only one person who could talk her down after a nightmare like that. As much as her stubbornness and head were screaming not to do it, her heart and her feet knew she had no other choice. That's why her feet had lead her across the Common Room, up the stairs, and over to his bed. Once more her head told her to run to the other side of the room but her feet wouldn't let her. Involuntarily she knelt on the edge of the bed and began bouncing up and down and words fell from her mouth without her consent.

"Wake up, come on, please get up. Come on get up." When that didn't work, "James, wake up," Mandy growled harshly.

James's eyes flew open and his hand shot out from under his pillow aiming his wand at her throat. Mandy instantly stopped bouncing and swallowed hard. James dropped his wand and rolled on to his back reaching for the bedside table. When he found what he was looking for he pulled it to him and held it close to his face for a moment then set it back down. "It's 3 a.m. What's going on?" James asked. He must have picked up his watch.

"James," Mandy breathed.

"Mandy? What's wrong?" James sat up and looked at the younger girl. "You must be freezing, come here." James held up his blankets the best he could since Mandy was still kneeling on them. Mandy trembled but she wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the fear of him being mad at her.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Mandy asked.

"No, now get under here before you freeze to death." Mandy sighed but climbed under the covers and allowed James to tuck her close to his side. Though James was a little upset over the whole secret, even if it was his fault, he was still worried about his friend. He also couldn't see anything farther than 12 inches clearly without his glasses but he could see Mandy. He hadn't seen Mandy this upset since Christmas and that worried him.

"I had a nightmare."

James nearly sighed with relief. He could handle nightmares. At least most of the time. "What happened? Were you being attacked?" he asked gently.

"No. I was in the house when my parents died."

James's brow creased with confusion. "No, you weren't, you were here. It was a Sunday and Lily had convinced you to study with her."

Sure, that was technically true. April 10th, 1977 had been a Sunday and Mandy had spent most of the day studying with Lily and the girls but that wasn't what she meant. In fact Mandy hadn't found out until the following day just before dinner what had happened.

"That's not what I meant."

"Talk to me, Stripes."

"In the dream, I was in the kitchen getting a snack when I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye." Mandy told him what else had happened and how she had woken up. James instantly wrapped both arms around her, holding her as she cried.

"You don't know that's how they died. Even if it is, it was quick and painless. The—"

"James, Jason told me he was forced to watch as—" Mandy swallowed thickly, "as he tortured them. There was nothing painless about their deaths."

"I know, Stripes, and I'm sorry for suggesting that it was." James stopped not sure what else to say. Even though he had known Mandy for close to 13 years sometimes he still felt completely out of his element with her. So he stroked her head and hoped something would come to him.

Thankfully she spoke first. "Do you think it's my—"

"It is not your fault. Their death had nothing to do with you. They were extremely good at what they did and they got too close. Voldemort saw them as a threat and took them out."

"If they were that good and he was still able to take them out then where is the hope for any of us?"

"Training and the drive to get him back. You want revenge, bad, but at the same time you want a better world for our children, I mean—"

"I know what you meant."

"And that will drive you to be just as good as or even better than your parents."

"You really think I can be better than them?"

"With training and the proper motivation." James and Mandy continued to lay in silence for a while before James spoke again. "I'm sorry." James said.

"Don't be." Mandy said roughly. She didn't want him to feel like he had to apologize.

"I have to Mandy. I was wrong and it wasn't my secret to share. You're my best friend and I shouldn't have taken that for granted. I did that by telling Remus and Sirius our secret. I didn't even begin to think that it would make you feel terrible or betrayed. Even if I had every right," Mandy was shocked that he knew exactly what she had been about to protest, "I still should have talked to you to make sure it was okay. I didn't tell you that Sirius, Peter, and I were Animagi without getting their opinion first so I shouldn't have done it to you."

"Thank you," Mandy answered. "James, you were right to tell them, it was your secret and I shouldn't have gotten mad."

"Neither of us should have been talking about that secret without the other one there. We're okay now, right?" Though he didn't look worried Mandy could tell by his voice that James thought he'd never get his best friend back. Mandy looked at him carefully then snuggled in resting her head against his chest. She knew he'd realize that it meant they were okay even if she didn't say it. James smiled and held her close.

"James, what happened in Hogsmeade—"

"I was surprised you left," James said.

"You asked me too. Do you know who you were fighting against?"

"Voldemort. He's slowly amassing an army to bring down the ministry and create a new Wizarding World. He wants wizards to rule over every one. Says we're better than everyone. Those who fight against them will go down. At least in his mind they will. His followers call themselves Death Eaters."

"Clever name."

"Yeah," James snorted softly, "I don't know who they are by name but word has it that most of them are Slytherins. Mostly past Slytherins but one or two of them are current. People who seem to think he has the right idea."

"I know about Voldemort and about his Death Eaters; I just wanted to know if you knew any names."

"Sirius says a lot of his family is involved."

"Do you think it's anyone we know? Not automatically including Snape or anything but—"

"I don't know. Maybe. The thing about Death Eaters is that they could be anyone."

"I'm kinda scared," Mandy said, snuggling close to James.

"Me too." James whispered, hugging her tightly.

Slowly they both fell back asleep.

* * *

"And I'm just saying I think we should wake them. You know James gets cranky when he doesn't have breakfast." That was the first thing Mandy heard when she woke up Tuesday morning. It sounded a lot like Sirius but Mandy's still half asleep brain couldn't distinguish whose voice it was.

"And I'm telling you that waking Mandy isn't a smart idea." That was Remus's voice.

"Can't we just wake him but not her?" Peter said. His voice was instantly recognizable.

"I don't know Pete, I'm not sure that's possible." The first voice said. The voice was starting to sink through the fog around her brain.

"I think you're just jealous that she ran to James for comfort instead of you," Remus said. So that meant the third voice was definitely Sirius's.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sirius snapped. "She's my girlfriend and yet every time something bad happens she runs straight to him. Do you know what that does to a man?"

"Shh, or you'll wake them. James, we can handle but you do _not_ want to wake her." Remus hissed.

"Green is not your color, Pads," a new voice said.

"I think it's too late for that, Rem," Peter said. Mandy peeked out from under her lashes to see James still had his eyes closed but he was grinning.

"I'm not green because I don't envy you, I just—"

"Maybe not, but your eyes have turned an interesting shade of green."

"I don't care—" Sirius started loudly.

"Hush!" James hissed at his friend. "You wake her and I will kill you. She's only had a couple hours of undisturbed sleep." He didn't realize it was an empty threat since Mandy was already awake.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, lowering his voice.

"A nightmare," James answered. All three other boys looked at him but James refused to say anymore.

"Why does she always run to you?" Sirius asked. "Does she not—"

"We've been friends for years, Sirius. She trusts me. That's not to say she doesn't trust you," James rolled on his back and looked up at his friends. "It's just that her instincts are to run to me and not you. Would you like me to push her away?"

"The last time you did that Sirius intervened to get the two of you back together," Peter reminded them.

"No, I don't want you to push her away," Sirius sighed.

"Good, she'll come to you one day," James answered. "For now, watch and learn." James rolled back on his side, ran a hand through Mandy's hair, then kissed her forehead. "Mandy-bear, time to wake up."

Mandy waited a few seconds, yawned, then answered. "I don't want to, Papa Bear." Though Mandy had never called him that before, James knew she didn't really mean anything by it.

"I know." James laughed. "Don't you want breakfast?"

"You can bring me some."

"Not in my bed."

Mandy rolled her eyes under her closed lids but finally got up. Sirius questioned her about the nightmare that had driven her back to James but Mandy claimed not to remember it.

* * *

"Wait, if you didn't remember the dream how did you tell us what it was about?" Devin asked curiously. Mandy smirked.

"She said she claimed not to remember it, not that she didn't remember it. I actually found out maybe a month later," Sirius answered, smiling at his son.

"So what was it about?" Devin asked.

"You'll find out, just not yet," Mandy answered.

* * *

That afternoon Remus hauled Mandy back in to the boys' dorm and performed his strongest repellant ward on the door so if anyone approached they would remember something they had to do in another room. "What's wrong, Rem?" Mandy asked, looking at him concerned. Usually he wasn't the forceful type.

"I appreciate the boys being there, I really do, but when you're there I worry less," Remus answered sitting down on his trunk.

"Where?" Mandy asked confused as she sat down next to him.

"In the shack on full moons."

"Why do you worry less? I'm just me."

"You're a full grown brown bear. Why wouldn't I feel safer? Padfoot and Moony are about evenly matched, Moony could take down Prongs if he really wanted to but one on one the only one Moony isn't a match for is your bear, you need a name for your bear, but it's true. Moony could probably out run her but he couldn't win in a fight."

"We could call her Fuzzy Wuzzy."

"The bear with no hair?"

"Bears have fur, not hair."

"That's debatable. Anyway, what I actually brought you up here for, why haven't you been there, Mandy?"

"I can't," Mandy answered simply.

"I know Moony can be scary, and I could never force you to help me if you felt uncomfortable, but—"

"No Rem, I mean I really can't. The last time I was able to transform was in December and, even then, I had to concentrate harder than I ever had to before. Watch." Mandy stood up and knelt on the floor, concentrating her hardest on trying to transform but nothing happened. Then she stood, looking at Remus. "Nothing. I have tried everything I can think of and I cannot transform."

"That's not exactly true. Your eyes changed colors. From blue to amber. Do you think that it has anything to do with the baby?" Remus asked.

"McGonagall said it was possible in the early stages but I've been pregnant since October and it's the end of March. That's nearly six months. I should be over that by now." Mandy snapped frustrated. "I'm sorry, Remy."

"I'm sure it's only temporary," Remus answered, brushing off her apology.

"What if it's not?" Mandy asked.

"You'll figure something out, you always do."

* * *

 ** _Well what do you think?_**


	21. Which Leads to More Fights

_**No reviews for last chapter. Oh well I guess. Also mentioned in this chapter is something called Magical Backup. This is not native to the Harry Potter world but** **rather**_ **Fairly Odd Parents _I just happened to borrow it._**

 _ **Beta for this chapter is:**_ **LittleDrummerGirl2010** **. _Thank you.  
_**

Chapter 21: Which Leads to More Fights

* * *

"Mandy, why won't you just listen to me for once?" James begged, following her down the hall to the library.

"Because for the last two days since we made up, you have wanted nothing but to tell me how I feel about Sirius. I'm telling you right now that I don't love him the way you think or keep insisting that I do. He is a really great guy but I do not love him. Please, try to understand that," Mandy answered.

"Mandy, I—"

"James, if you want to talk about love, tell me about you and Lily because I won't sit here and listen to your crazy ideas about how I feel."

"First, you're not sitting, and second, I'm not trying to be crazy—"

"No one ever tries to be crazy, they usually just are." Mandy stopped and turned to face him.

"How can I convince you that I know what I'm talking about?" James asked, looking at her desperately.

"I don't think you can, so you should probably stop trying."

"I will prove this one day. You can bet on that."

"Never bet against me, Potter. You know better than that." James waved her off and Mandy continued to the library on her own. Mandy studied for a while on her own until Lily sat down next to her. "James send you?" Mandy asked.

"No, why would he?" Lily asked, looking at her.

"So you haven't talked to him in the past two hours?" Mandy asked.

"Sure, but he didn't say anything about you. Is something going on I should know about?"

"So he really didn't say anything?" Mandy asked, observing the girl closely.

"No, again, is there something I should know about? Did he upset you? Is that why you thought he sent me down here?" Lily asked.

"I thought he would—I guess—Never mind." Mandy shook her head. Maybe he didn't tell Lily everything. Or maybe after breaking her trust with the blood bond secret he was wary of letting more of Mandy's secrets slip. Maybe he didn't tell Lily they had been fighting because Lily would have asked what it was about and he didn't want to tell her that Mandy didn't love Sirius without Mandy's ok.

"Mandy, are you listening?" Lily asked.

"No, sorry what? James and I had a disagreement and I thought he sent you to talk to me about it. To make sure I was okay."

"No, he didn't send me, in fact I was actually looking for you. We've been friends for how long?"

"Christmas first year I guess."

"About six years. And we've always been close. Close enough that you could tell me anything. Lately though you haven't really been there. I know things are tough with what you're going through and with us studying for N.E.W.T.s and all, so the girls and I are having a girls' day tomorrow and we want you to be there. I want you to be there. I want my best mate back."

"Thanks, Lily, but I don't need your pity. I'm fine and don't need whatever kind of intervention you and the girls have planned."

Lily stared at her best friend in shock. She couldn't believe what had gotten into her. "Did you not just hear me? This isn't about an intervention, I swear. I miss you, Mandy. I don't want to lose you like I lost my sister."

Mandy instantly bit her tongue trying to stop the next words out of her mouth. "And you're not doing this, calling me your best friend because you don't have Snape anymore?" Mandy had absolutely no idea where that had come from. Nor did she know where the anger was coming from. She was starting to treat Lily like she had wronged her and that wasn't true at all.

"Snape and I haven't been friends since fifth year. You know that!" Lily snapped, her infamous redhead temper showing through. But it wasn't just that. Mandy could see frustration in those green eyes. "I guess I can see when I'm not wanted." The redhead stood to leave. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed heavily. She took a couple deep breaths and slowly turned around. Lily wasn't going to let Mandy see her cry. If Mandy didn't want her friendship anymore then she'd go. She'd be cordial for James's sake but she wasn't going to be pushed away anymore.

"Lily, wait," Mandy said standing. The redhead turned back to her friend who looked upset. "I'm sorry." Mandy chewed on her bottom lip and stared down at her Transfiguration notes. Mandy covered her face with her hands and did her best not to cry.

"I'm sorry too. I don't know what got into me and I know your emotions are all out of sorts because of your _gift_."

"It's not just that. I love my cousin—sister—Parker, but after what happened with her and Talon I just don't trust girls the way I should. Which is terrible because I've known you for so long and you just—I'm sorry."

"I understand, and I don't blame you. Parker crossed a line, one that I'd never cross, and that leaves a mark. You are understandably hurt but I will always be here for you."

"Thanks Lily, and I'll come under the condition you don't try to prove I love Sirius."

"I can't promise that, but we won't put words in your mouth," Lily answered.

Mandy nodded and she went back to studying. Soon Mandy packed up her books and notes and headed back to the Common Room. As she walked she thought about what was going to happen the next day during their girls' day. Typically she could handle it if it was just her and Lily or her, Lily and Parker, but when it came to the four of them and her, Mandy tended to freak out a little. When Mandy plopped down on Lily's bed after breakfast that following day she spotted Tiff and Shelly on Tiff's bed, Parker on her own bed, and Lily who was leaning back against her pillow.

"Mandy!" Tiff said in surprise. "We didn't think you'd actually come."

"But we're glad you're here," Shelly added.

"Yeah, I was thinking about passing but you aren't going to force me to do anything I don't want to do, so I'm in." Mandy leaned back against the post at the end of the bed and looked at them.

"We've roomed with you for seven years, I think we know you enough," Tiff answered.

"Good and Lily, I am sorry about yesterday. I don't know what came over me."

"Like I said yesterday, I understand. You're under a lot of stress because of your condition and I snapped from all the pressure. It's—N.E.W.T.s will be here in a couple months. McGonagall warned us at the beginning of the year that the stress and pressure could get to us. I just never thought it would make me snap at people." Mandy smiled and Lily grinned back.

"Speaking of your condition," Mandy swallowed as Shelly looked at Tiff then Parker. She nodded then looked back at Mandy. "We know you're pregnant."

"What?" Mandy asked. Her voice portrayed confusion but deep down Mandy was very worried.

"Like Tiff said we've roomed with you for seven years," Shelly explained softly. "We know you well enough that when you're moody and nauseous and hungry, we notice. We also noticed that you gave up Quidditch, stopped drinking, have to sit out practicals, and you're getting extra lessons from McGonagall. We can put two and two together. This nonsense going around that it's some kind of magical disease that stops you from practicing magic, is just that."

Mandy swallowed. There was no way they could know. If they knew, that meant Mandy hadn't been as careful as she should have been. Mandy pulled her legs up close and glanced at Lily. She really hoped the redhead could pull her out of this. Lily took a deep breath and slowly let out. "Girls—" Lily started.

"We haven't told anyone and we aren't going to," Tiff assured them. "Mandy, we know we're not close to you like the boys are but we do hope you can trust us. We want you to trust us. It doesn't really bother us. I mean it kind of does, a 17-year-old girl pregnant before N.E.W.T.s, but we understand how it could happen. Sirius is a very handsome man and can be very convincing. You like him and I know I crossed lines that I never thought I would cross with anyone when I was with him. Not that I regret it," Tiff explained.

"I don't ..." Mandy started. "Okay, you're right. Please don't say anything."

"Can we see?" Shelly asked. Mandy swallowed nervously but flicked her right arm towards the floor causing her wand to slide from its holster into her hand. Mandy cancelled the charm over her stomach and revealed the bulge to them laying her legs out in front of her. She stared at the bump hoping the girls wouldn't go gaga over it. She was disappointed when they swarmed the bed. Tiff and Shelly pressed their hands to the swell of Mandy's stomach and smiled. Though the girls weren't happy that their friend was pregnant before finishing Hogwarts, they were happy there was another life coming into the world. They were glad that she hadn't done something stupid and illegal like most scared girls her age wanted to do.

"Have you felt the baby move yet?" Parker asked.

"A few times," Mandy said, "And I don't know the gender." Mandy wasn't lying.

"How? Why not? You must be seven months along," Shelly said.

"Five," Mandy answered twirling her wand in her fingers. Both girls knew not to anger Mandy. It could turn very violent if they did. They both took a couple steps back just in case. "Because I'm not ready to pop right now I could have only conceived in October. I prefer not to know what it is. Doesn't change my decision for giving it up. I'm not keeping this gift. I'm not ready to be a parent, especially not with the growing tensions out there. It's not fair to the baby."

"But if you're really only five months then ..." Tiff trailed off taking a deep breath.

"How'd you gain so much weight?" Parker asked.

Mandy shook her head smiling. It was true. Like she had told Sirius nearly three months prior she had never been able to gain any weight at least not since she had turned 15 and had stopped growing. In fact Shelly brought that up. "You haven't gained more than maybe half a kilo a year since we met you and that's only because you've grown every now and then. Please don't take this the wrong way or anything we're just curious because ..." Shelly trailed off looking away hoping she hadn't just insulted the most temperamental witch she knew.

"Well, when my aunt was five months along with my cousin she wasn't quite as ... big," Tiff put in gently. "You look like my aunt did at seven months." Tiff and Shelly shared nervous looks. They were really crossing a line but they were curious about their friend's progress.

"Don't you think I've asked myself that question?" Mandy snapped. Shelly and Tiff backed off a few more steps. Lily touched Mandy's arm with her foot causing the brunette to look at her. Lily shook her head and Mandy took a deep breath to calm herself. They were just curious not trying to accuse Mandy of anything like lying. Mandy slowly let the breath out then explained how she knew. "I've only—I mean we only ever did—well you know, three times. Twice in October and once in May. Since I'm obviously not past my due date here, I'm going with October which was five months ago. I swear it."

"We believe you," Tiff said softly but she and Shelly retreated to Parker's bed just to be safe.

Mandy really couldn't tell them any of her other theories as to why she had gained so much weight. The girls, with exception of Lily, didn't know about her tiger side so she couldn't speculate aloud that the tiger blood was the cause of the advanced or more rapid growth. She was grateful they didn't push it, but gave them the matron's explanation to keep them satisfied. "Madame Pomfrey says that it's possible the baby is making me gain more weight. She says everyone's bodies react differently to pregnancy."

Then Lily jumped in with a save. "My mom told me that with Petunia she gained a bunch, was tired all the time, and got sick a lot but with me she only got mildly sick at first and only went up three dress sizes," Lily told them. Mandy looked at Lily and mouthed "thank you." Lily nodded and turned to Parker. "So Parker, you and Talon," she prompted.

"What about us?" Parker asked.

"How are things? You two have been together for like a year and a half right?" Lily asked.

Parker looked at her sister. As much as she loved her boyfriend and talking about how sweet and romantic he was, the fact remained that Parker had taken Talon from Mandy. Parker wasn't sure Mandy had forgiven her and didn't want to make her angry. Mandy took a deep breath and slowly let it out. It definitely still hurt that Talon had cheated with Parker but Mandy never blamed her. Mandy had known Talon nearly as long as she had known James. Talon and the Millers had lived less than 10 kilometers from the Hunters and Scott had been old friends with Talon's dad. The oldest six Miller children, Max, Cathy, Alicia, Talon, Ashley, and Timmy, had all been born in England. The Millers had moved to the States and spent nine years there before moving back to the U.K. The youngest two, Cara and Matt, twins now seven, were born over there. Mandy had always known that Talon had a thing for blondes and Parker was more girly than Mandy. While they were growing up Talon had never had a problem with how tomboyish Mandy was. She could see now though why Talon was attracted to Parker instead. "Mandy?" Parker asked, noting how the girl was no longer looking at her.

"Sorry, yeah, go ahead. He picked you, that's all that matters now," Mandy answered. She smiled hoping that Parker and the other girls didn't push.

Parker grinned and gushed all about their last couple of dates and how he was a sweet, kind, and caring man. As Parker went on about him Mandy thought back over her own relationship with the boy in question. Despite how it ended, Talon had been very sweet, kind and caring. Nearly the perfect example of the perfect boyfriend. Much like Sirius, Talon hadn't let a day pass by without letting Mandy know how he felt about her. All in all Talon was good for Parker and Mandy was happy for her sister.

Then the subject turned to Lily and James. Hearing about James's love life was almost too much for Mandy, despite how badly she wanted him to have his happy ending. Lily spoke of James with this look in her eyes. Something Mandy couldn't describe. Years later, Mandy would look back and see that this was the first time Lily had ever admitted that she could see James in her future and Mandy would come to realize Lily was falling in love with James. Mandy tuned out most of Lily's talk, instead letting her mind wander to thoughts of her feelings for Sirius. Once again the feelings Lily was describing for James and what Parker had described about her and Talon just didn't describe how Mandy felt about Sirius. Mandy did care deeply about him but it didn't feel like what she thought or they said love truly felt like. Mandy was completely oblivious to the next half an hour of discussion until Lily kicked Mandy hard in the leg. Mandy snapped out of it and looked at Lily. "You're not even paying attention!" Lily snapped.

"I'm sorry," Mandy shrugged.

"No, you're not," Lily sighed heavily, "you aren't even the least bit sorry." Lily had known this was going to be hard on Mandy, but she had thought the other girl would give more of an effort. It was almost like she didn't want to be there. "Mandy, we love you and we want to help you with whatever you're going through, but you have to let us in."

Mandy stood and shook her head. She walked to the door, staring at the floor then took the handle in hand. Mandy swallowed as she stared down at it. "I know I haven't been the best friend these last couple of months but ..." Mandy swallowed again fighting back tears. "I'm sorry," Mandy muttered. She left the room and wandered her way through the castle wondering why she couldn't let them in. Then she realized she was once again stuck in what her parents had dubbed "me mode." Once in that mode all Mandy cared about, all she could think about, was herself. She couldn't feel empathy for others, couldn't let them in, and she rarely even asked how they were feeling or thought that they could help. Mandy was by no means selfish but from time to time she couldn't stop herself.

She didn't know how it happened but suddenly she found herself slumped against the nearest wall crying her eyes out. Dumbledore walked past with Jason and he was shocked to see a completely different side of the girl. Before the professor could say anything Jason spoke. "Professor, would you mind giving us a moment or two?" Jason asked. Dumbledore nodded and walked off as Jason sat down next to his sister. "I'd ask if you're okay but I can see you're not."

"Ya think?" Mandy snapped rubbing her nose. She wiped the tears from her as she looked up at her brother.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jason asked.

"I just—I feel so selfish right now. We were having a girls' day. Me and Shelly and Tiff and Lily and Parker ... and my mind completely wandered for like half an hour. Lily kicked me to get my attention then I tried to apologize for it but she said I wasn't. How does she know I'm not sorry?

"You are sorry, for not paying attention, but you're sorrier that you can't let them in. We called it Me-mode, not because that's all you cared about but because you didn't think anyone else should be worrying about you or having to carry your burden." Jason answered, wrapping an arm around her.

"I can't help it and have no idea how to get out of this," Mandy cried.

Jason rubbed his hand up and down her arm waiting for her to calm down. Once the tears had mostly abated he tipped her head up. "Part of this is because you're pregnant—" Seeing her shocked face, he rolled his eyes. "Oh relax. I have a proximity spell up."

"A what?"

"A proximity spell. It tells me when someone's nearby. You learn it during Auror training."

"And the other part?" Mandy asked curiously.

"You're experiencing magical backup."

Mandy looked at him, shocked and confused. "Never heard of it."

"That's because it's rare and mostly went out with the opinion of not doing magic while pregnant."

"But I've heard of witches and wizards giving up magic completely. Certainly you've heard of "live like a muggle for a year" and those that give up magic completely when they fall in love."

"Yes, but never while pregnant. I also said it was rare."

"Like how rare?" Mandy asked. Not only was the entire subject fascinating but it also seemed a little curious. She wandered how much of this he was making up for her sake and how much was actually true.

Jason sighed knowing his sister didn't believe him. He was sure she thought he was making it up but his grandmother had told his mom all about it. "When Mum got pregnant with me and they told Gram and Grandfather, Gram immediately requested she stop using magic. They told her that any backfiring spell could do serious damage to the baby and they refused to let anything happen to the only Hunter heir. Midway into her fifth month, Mum felt super emotional and like she was always on edge. When Gram found out from Dad, she told her that she was experiencing magical backup. Once she had me everything would go back to normal. Mum found it strange claiming she'd never heard of such thing and that Dad was just letting off some steam. Pregnant women just get emotional and hormonal from time to time."

"What'd Gram say?" Mandy probed. Mandy had never met Scott Hunter's parents, as both had died somewhere in the mid to late 1950's, but had heard plenty of stories about them. They hadn't been as pureblooded in mentality as the Blacks and the Malfoys, but they were proud of being what they were. When Scott had met and fallen in love with Lynn his parents had kicked him out but recanted their stance when Lynn had gotten pregnant with Jason and Scott had promised to raise him as a proud wizard.

"Gram told her the story of her grandfather. Our great-great-great grandmother while pregnant with our great-great grandfather also got terribly hormonal and emotional. Back then it was frowned upon and considered completely unsafe to do anything magical while pregnant. Besides the Hunters have had house elves to dote on them and take care of them for years. Our great-great grandfather went onto become one of the top Aurors of his time. They say that any witch that experiences magical backup will give birth to an extraordinary witch or wizard."

"Extra ordinary?" Mandy asked. Though she knew what the word meant she found it odd that the word could be broken apart to mean extremely average instead of meaning super or fantastic.

"You don't like that word?"

"It's not that I don't like it, I just don't think it should mean what people think it means."

"Okay then, they'll give birth to a gifted witch or wizard."

"Much better. Did Mum believe her?"

"Of course not. Gram said it only happens to witches who completely give up their magic while pregnant."

"And Mum didn't?"

"Of course not. She may not have done magic while Gram and Grandfather were around but that didn't stop her from doing it while they weren't. Mum loved magic and didn't believe in using a house elf for everything. She said there were some things it just wasn't fair to use a house elf for." Jason explained. That totally sounded like their mother.

"So if this really is magical backup, what do I do about it?" Mandy asked.

"Have you been using any magic at all?" Jason asked.

"From time to time but it's only like one spell a week."

"Okay then. Come with me."

"But weren't you talking to Dumbledore?"

"That can wait. You need me more."

"Jas," Mandy looked up at him as he pulled her to his feet, "do you think I'm full of myself?"

"Not a bit nor do you think you rule this school and teachers should bend to your will. I think the students give you that because of how cool they think you are."

"When James was hurt—"

"I didn't stop you because I knew that you were going no matter what I tried. I know how you feel about him and I didn't want to make you angry. I know making you angry isn't a good idea. I'll show you." They were outside on the lawn and Mandy realized it was still a bit cold out. She shivered but Jason only turned a twig into a training dummy. "This is what we use in the first two months of training to make sure we have the basics."

"What do you want me to do?" Mandy asked.

"All the defense spells you know." Mandy nodded and started with the simpler ones then moved on to the more difficult ones. When she got more in depth her brother watched in shock. Though he had seen a lot of good magic, some of the most advanced from the wizards who had trained him, his sister was really good. "Wow!" Jason breathed out when she had blown the dummy to smithereens.

"That felt great." Mandy breathed as the ashes sprinkled down around her. She spun around in circles and the ashes danced on the wind Mandy didn't realize she was creating. "I haven't felt this great in years. I finally feel like myself again. It's like—It's freeing." Mandy said. She stopped spinning and the ashes floated into a pile.

"How'd you create that wind?" Jason asked.

"What wind?" Mandy asked.

"You didn't notice it?" Jason asked. Mandy shook her head. "The ashes from the dummy were floating around you as if the wind had picked them up in a vortex. You're telling me you didn't notice that?"

"Not a bit. But if it did then we need to work harder."

"Harder? For what?" Jason asked confused walking over to her.

"When I get really emotional my magic goes haywire. Windows shake, flames flicker, things float, and watch." Mandy thought really hard about things that would make her angry. The one thing that did it was not knowing who had hurt James. It made her beyond angry. Jason watched as the dummy parts flew back together into the dummy form then blew apart again and back and forth until Jason touched her shoulder.

"What did you mean to do?" Jason asked.

"Just get angry and make something happen. I wasn't focusing on anything in particular just how angry I am that I don't know who hurt James. I blew it up again, didn't I?" Mandy asked, motioning to the training dummy. Jason nodded.

"Then put it back together and blew it up again. And you did that all without concentrating?"

"Yep. I think, well I've been told, that I never actually learned to control my accidental magic. I don't know what's true but remember when I was little and I got scared I'd close my eyes and appear back in the house? Or when I'd get mad and suddenly I'd have whatever Mum said I couldn't?" Mandy asked. Jason nodded remembering how his parents had told him for the two years after the pureblood ball Mandy showed more spurts of magic. Accidental magic that they had expected from her years prior to that. "It's like that still and it's weird. Everyone else I've talked to had never had that happen after they start Hogwarts but why me?"

"I don't know. We should work on your wandless magic. Maybe if we get that under control this will stop." Jason said. Mandy nodded. Jason wrapped an arm around his sister and they slowly walked back inside.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE, please, please tell me what you think. I hope Mandy's not coming off too angry but if she is I do have a reason for it. I promise you'll find out soon. Also this is the last chapter that has been beta-ed so please tell me in the next chapter if you see anything wrong.**_


	22. Which Includes Easter

_**No reviews for the last chapter which makes me sad but I guess I'm okay with that. As long as people are still reading this.**_

 _ **From this point on this story is unbeta-ed as I said in the last chapter so any mistakes are all mine though I tried very hard to make it seem cohesive with the rest of the story and that there were no mistakes. If you find something please let me know.**_

Chapter 22: Which Includes Easter

* * *

As Jason and Mandy walked back inside from her showing off her magic, Jason asked her a rather personal question. "So how are things between you and Sirius?" Jason asked. Mandy raised an eyebrow at her brother. "Mandy, please. Who am I going to tell?" Jason asked.

"I don't know how I really feel. I just ..." Mandy sighed and once again explained how she was supposed to feel but didn't.

"You think you're supposed to love him?" Jason questioned lightly as he led her to his office.

"I don't know. I mean James has barely been wrong and I don't want to assume that he is now—it's just—I feel like everyone expects me to be so deeply in love with him, but all this fairy tale love talk—I just don't feel it."

"Maybe your love isn't supposed to feel like that. Everyone falls in love differently and we just have to accept that." Jason explained. He stepped around the other side of the desk and opened a drawer and pulled out a book. He looked at it for a moment then he looked back at her. "True, when you do fall in love you will feel it, but it won't feel the same as what everyone else feels. I want you to have this." Jason handed over a book.

" _Grimm Fairy Tales_? I already have one of these, in its original German," Mandy answered. Mike had given her one of the rarest copies of the book for Christmas in her sixth year. It was one of only six hand-written copies.

"I know, but this one Dad bought." Jason pressed the book into her hands. "Take it. Read it. You'll understand." Mandy sighed but took the book and left the room. She walked back up to the Gryffindor tower thinking about the book and what her brother had said. The way he had talked about love made her realize that he had known a thing or two about it. She had to ask him but she knew she had to be careful about it. She couldn't push him too hard or he would shut down and not answer anything.

The full moon passed and once again Mandy found herself unable to join the Marauders in the shack. Once again this upset her but until she was able to figure out what stopped her from transforming she would just have to deal with being unable to help her friend.

Two days later, the day before James birthday, Mandy made her way back to her brother's office. She sat down in a chair and waited until he finally looked up from the exams he was grading. "And what brings you back? Did you read the book?" Jason asked, putting down his quill.

"No," Mandy shook her head, "I wanted to ask you something, but I don't think you want to talk about it." She hesitantly looked at her brother.

"Why wouldn't I? Unless you're asking about my girlfriend. I've already told you I wouldn't talk about it."

"No, not about her, though I do wonder. I wanted to ask you about love. You've obviously been in love," Mandy said, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"Mandy," Jason sighed heavily.

"Told you you didn't want to talk about it." Mandy stood up from her chair. She sighed. She should have known he wouldn't answer it. She wasn't angry with him, she had just resigned herself to that fact.

"Come on, sit down," Jason said. Mandy sighed but sat back down. Jason waved his wand over the kettle on the fire behind him and it began to steam. Mandy looked from him to the now steaming kettle and back. She had never seen a kettle steam so fast. "I just filled it with water, it was already hot," Jason reassured her. Then his look turned serious and a bit heartbroken. "Listen, I don't like talking about it because she left me. I was maybe three years into the Auror program so maybe three years ago, you know it takes three years of training, and she just decided to up and leave. Said I was too into the job and not into her enough. It wasn't true."

"I'm sure you loved her more than enough. She just didn't understand the pressures of the job."

"She didn't. This new girlfriend I have, I could love her, very much, but the love I feel for her is very different than the love I felt for the one who left. That's why I said love is different for everyone," Jason said as the kettle whistled behind him. He turned his chair a bit then levitated the kettle over to the desk pouring the hot water over the tea leaves in his cup. He offered some to his sister but she shook her head. "Right, you've never liked tea." Jason pulled out a bar of chocolate and ground it to a fine powder then stirred it into the other mug. Then he poured a bit of milk to the cup. Mandy cast a quick cooling charm on the cocoa and smiled as she tasted it.

"Not quite as good as Rosemerta's but very good."

"She uses hot milk cooled by ice not hot water." Jason watched his sister sip the cocoa and smiled as she enjoyed it. "When I fell in love the first time it was like getting smacked in the face with a bludger. Everything hit me all at once. But this time it's slower. Like getting warmed up after a day in the snow. It starts with the fingers and toes and soon your entire insides are all warm and fuzzy. You may never feel like that towards Sirius."

"I want to love him, so bad. When he's hurt I want my stomach in knots, I want my heart to break, I want to feel like the world may completely end. Right now, all I feel is mild worry. Like I feel about Remus or Talon or even Parker. I don't get that heart racing, gut wrenching feeling. Do you know how it feels to feel like this?"

"You may never feel like that about Sirius." Jason stirred his tea unsure how to continue. "Love isn't something I can explain to you. It's something you feel. It's a feeling of safety. It's knowing that no matter what he's always going to be there. Trusting someone beyond all reason. Aristotle once said _'love is a single soul inhabiting two bodies.'_ Don't look for love, let it find you. Tagore, the author, once said _'love's gift cannot be given but waits to be accepted'_."

"I still don't know how I would know that I'm in love."

"I wish I could answer that for you, Mandy, I really do but it's different for everyone."

"You are of no help," Mandy said. She stood and downed the rest of her cocoa then left his office. Jason sighed but watched his sister go. When Mandy returned to her dormitory she flipped through the fairy tales book looking for anything to help her out or why this book was so important but all she found was fairy tales that her brother used to read to her as a small child at Christmas time. Sure a lot of the tales spoke of true love and finding prince charming but nothing more than what she had already known.

"Mandy!" James called up the stairs. She sighed and walked out to where she could see him. "Will you please come down? Mum sent Easter Eggs."

"Okay." Mandy walked down the stairs with the book tucked under an arm and James handed her the solid chocolate egg his mother had sent for her. She smiled and sat down in her chair staring at it.

"What you got there?" Sirius asked.

"Easter Egg. Solid chocolate," Mandy answered.

"No, the book," Sirius said grinning.

"Oh, _Grimm's Fairy Tales_. Have you heard of them?" Mandy asked. Being pureblooded Mandy wasn't sure Sirius had heard of them since she knew wizards had their own fairy tales.

"I've heard of them, yeah, but why do you have a kids' book?" Sirius asked.

"My dad got it. My brother said he wanted me to have it."

Sirius held his hand out and Mandy handed him the book. The second Sirius touched the book it glowed bright and when it stopped he looked at it confused.

"What's wrong, Pads?" James asked.

"This isn't a fairy tale book. It's a photo album." Sirius turned the book so James could see the first page and James nodded.

"No, it can't be." Mandy took the album back and it reverted to a fairy tale book. She flipped through the pages finding only fairy tales. "See fairy tales." Mandy said showing them the stories. Sirius took the book back from her and once again it reverted to a photo album. "How do you do that?" He flipped through the pages then slammed the book shut.

"All these photos are of your parents. Of the Hunters," he corrected himself.

"What do you mean?" Mandy asked curiously, setting the chocolate egg in her hands on the table in front of her. She stood and then squished herself between James and Sirius on the couch. They both scooted over a bit to make room for her.

"Look." Sirius opened the book again and flipped through a couple pages. Mandy saw there were all kinds of photos of her parents. Most of them showed her parents together and looking deeply in love. "I don't know how I did it, but somehow it seems to either recognize me or something about me."

"But my parents barely knew you." Mandy took the book from him and then James suddenly snatched it from her. Mandy was surprised to see that the book switched from fairy tales to the photo album for him too. "You too?" Mandy asked.

"I don't know. Wait, here," James said, pointing to the inside cover of the book. Mandy leaned closer and touched the book. Suddenly it began flipping back and forth between the album and the book almost as if it couldn't decide which to be. Mandy jerked back and it returned to a photo album. "It's from Scott Hunter. Your dad."

"Dad? But what?" Mandy started. She shook her head and leaned in again this time not touching the book. " _My dearest little Mandy, if you're reading this it means you've fallen in love. Not like how you feel about James, but true, deep, unending love. The stories you've seen before you saw this all had the same thing in common. It doesn't matter how you fall in love, what brings it about; falling in love is one of the best things in the world. Love is powerful. I wish you the best and hope you know how much your mum and I love you deeply. One day, it is my hope that you find out just how powerful love can be. You're beautiful, strong, independent, and powerful but loving someone will change everything for the better. Don't be afraid of it. Don't run from it. Love Dad._ "

Mandy swallowed. "Love is powerful?" James asked.

"Love has always been powerful," Sirius answered, "just not in the way you think it would be."

"Hmmm," James hummed.

"Guys, how does this work?" Mandy asked.

"Love?" James asked.

"No, this book. I mean think about it. You two touch it and it's an ordinary album, but if I touch it, it's a book of fairy tales. How does that even work?"

"Maybe you should ask your brother," James said.

"Perhaps it's like the TARDIS." Mandy looked up at the sound of the voice to find Lily standing behind the couch leaning her forearms on the back cushions.

"Bigger on the inside?" Mandy asked, her brow furrowing.

"The what?" Sirius asked.

"It's a muggle thing," Lily answered him, then she looked back at Mandy. "Like the camouflage unit. You know the one that makes it look like a police box."

"So like a glamour charm?" Mandy asked, curiously.

"I suppose."

"Then how does it deactivate when James and Sirius touch it but activate when I touch it?"

"I don't know. How does a wand choose a wizard?" Lily asked.

"Hmmm, that could also explain his words stating that when I'm truly in love it would know and wouldn't change," Mandy said thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry but TARDIS?" Sirius asked.

"It's from a muggle television show. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It's a time-traveling spaceship," Lily said.

"And what show is this from?" James asked.

"It's called _Doctor Who_ ," Lily said.

"I think Remus said something about it," James answered, shaking his head. "Anyway it could be a glamour charm that somehow senses your magical signature."

"I think I've heard of that somewhere before," Mandy agreed nodding. It did sound familiar.

"Wait; is that like what they use in the hall of prophecies?" Harry asked.

"Similar in the fact that it could sense if I was touching it," Mandy agreed.

"But how could it sense if you were in love?" Devin asked.

"The Patronus Charm. Or something like it. It can tell when you've gone through a great emotional upheaval. Your Patronus can change," Megan answered.

"Exactly," Mandy grinned.

"So if you were holding it and someone walked up behind you—" Erin prodded.

"They'd see the book of fairy tales but if someone else was holding it and I looked over their shoulder, as long as I didn't touch the book, I'd see the photo album," Mandy explained. "I never did understand the magic my dad used on that book or why he used it exactly but it really helped."

"Are you going to eat that?" Remus asked.

"Eat what? The book?" Mandy answered confused.

"That egg." Remus pointed to the egg on the table from where he was sitting in one of the armchairs.

"No you cannot have it, eat your own." Mandy grinned.

"I meant if you don't, it's going to melt." Remus laughed.

"Oh, well I'll take that upstairs. James, where's your owl?" Mandy asked as an idea suddenly sprang to her mind.

"In the owlery," James answered offhandedly.

"Can you do me a favor and go write your mother telling her thanks?"

"I was—" James started.

"Now, please?" Mandy begged. She gave him a puppy dog pout and he rolled his eyes.

"Going." James got up and left the room. He wasn't really irritated with her but he didn't like being told what to do. Especially when it felt like she was trying to get him out of the room, but he went anyway.

Mandy turned to the rest of the group when the portrait had shut behind him. "What are we doing for his birthday?" Mandy asked.

"We're throwing a party tomorrow night since classes don't start up until Tuesday. The whole school will be back and he's going to have a blast," Sirius said as he laid out the plans.

"I did say you could have a party," Mandy sighed.

"This again Mandy?" Sirius asked. He couldn't believe she was going to put a damper on her best friend's birthday.

"Look, I just ... Never mind forget I said anything." Mandy stood, grabbed her egg and left for her room. She was really starting to hate being pregnant. Normally she'd never react like that. She didn't know if it was the hormones from her pregnancy or if she was just bored and wanted excitement.

Sirius sighed heavily. He really hadn't meant to upset her again but now it seemed like he was back to the way things had been in fifth year. Back when nothing he said was right and she was always snapping at him. Lily walked around the couch and sat down next to Sirius taking his hand in her own. She looked around the room and seeing no one but herself, Sirius, and Remus she gave him a smile.

"I know you didn't mean that, not the way she took that. She's pregnant, Sirius, and pregnancy means hormones and that she's more likely to snap. She's just worried," Lily said gently.

"She doesn't have to worry, I love her and that's all that should matter," Sirius said.

"Yes, but _should_ is the keyword there. She is worried about so much stuff right now—" Lily started.

"Then why doesn't she talk about it? I'm here for her." Sirius growled.

"I know," Lily patted the back of his hand sympathetically, "you have to understand what's going through her mind though."

"How can I if she won't talk about it?"

"She's scared. She thinks she's leading you on since in her mind she doesn't love you and she's worried about leaving Hogwarts, about the war, about what's going to happen next," Remus added.

"And most importantly about giving birth," Lily finished.

"She doesn't have to worry about all that stuff. I am here for her," Sirius pleaded hoping they'd understand.

"We know, Sirius," Lily said gently, "but she doesn't feel it and she thinks you're going to be disappointed. That's the last thing she wants from you."

"For me to be disappointed?" Sirius asked. "Disappointed in what?"

"In her. In her inability to come to you," Remus suggested. "You really should confront her."

* * *

"But wouldn't confronting Mummy be a really bad idea? You didn't want to fight with her did you?" Erin asked.

"I didn't. That's why I didn't confront her. I let James talk to her. Again." Sirius sighed heavily. "He was supposed to be enjoying his birthday party and instead he spent quite a lot of time talking to Mandy that night."

"You didn't go to the party?" Harry asked.

"No, I was up in the astronomy tower," Mandy admitted softly. "There was so much on my mind that night that I didn't want to ruin his birthday. I did anyway. At least I thought I did. We spent close to an hour talking and staring at the stars. He always said I didn't ruin that birthday and part of him was glad to have spent it just the two of us."

"How come you didn't end up with him?" Megan asked. Though she had heard the story of her parents several times she never understood why they had ended up together.

"Because I loved him but I wasn't in love with him. Those two things are two completely different things."

"Different how?" Devin asked.

"Being in love with someone means being willing to go to the ends of the Earth for them, protecting them from all harm, willing to shelter them and keep them out of everything, facing it so they don't have to," Sirius said.

"Loving someone means realizing that as bad as you want to protect them, they are also there for you to lean on and realizing that they will be so you don't have to be alone," Mandy added. "I loved your father, Harry but at the same time I knew that he had two feet of his own that he could stand on should he have to. I didn't realize it at the time but all those thoughts and feelings that I was having about Sirius my seventh year was actually me falling in love with him. I didn't realize it until probably after my nightmare on the one year anniversary of my parents' deaths."

* * *

 _ **Does anyone think Mandy's coming off too angry? Also do you think the flashes back to the present time are unnecessary? Thanks for reading please review.**_


	23. Includes a Bit of Advice

_**No reviews for the past three chapters? Come on peeps don't you like this story? You obviously keep reading so there's some interest. I just wish you'd tell me what you liked. Anyway thanks for reading.**_

Chapter 23: Includes a Bit of Advice

* * *

"So what did you and James talk about on his birthday?" Erin asked, looking up at her mum hoping to get her to continue the story.

"Well it actually started earlier that day. First I had a talk with my parents Cassie and Pat before I talked to James and they were rather helpful," Mandy answered.

* * *

After wrapping James's gift the morning of his birthday and hiding it in her trunk, and after breakfast, Mandy made her way to her brother's office on the first floor. An idea had come to her the night before after she had left the Common Room, but the only way to make it happen was to talk to her brother. "Jay!" Mandy called, peaking in the door as she knocked.

"Come in," he said softly and not at all surprised that she was there. He looked up to see her standing in the doorway. He motioned her in and stacked tests in front of him, setting them aside.

"I want to ask you a couple questions." Mandy twisted her fingers in the hem of her long sleeve, black shirt. She hesitantly entered the room.

"Sure, ask away." Jason motioned to the chair in front of him but Mandy didn't sit down.

"The book. Why is it so important that I read it?"

"Dad just said make sure you read it."

"It's a book of fairy tales, Jason. Ones I have certainly out grown." Mandy narrowed her eyes at him and he sighed. Jason stood and moved across the room.

"They all have one thing in common," Jason said, sitting down on the sofa against the wall. Mandy sat down next to him and observed him.

"I know that. It doesn't matter how you fall in love only that love is the greatest thing in the world." Jason nodded. Mandy watched him for a few more moments. "How can it tell I'm reading the book?"

"The wand chooses the wizard," was his only answer.

"And how does it sense when I've fallen in love?"

"How does the Patronus charm?"

"You're not telling me anything new."

Jason pulled one leg up onto his lap and toyed with the bottom of his pants before answering his sister. "Mandy, Dad knew that one day you'd fall in love and that you would question every last second of it. That's why he scoured every book he could find to enchant that album. He wants you to realize that love isn't to be feared or run from but to be accepted and enjoyed. He wasn't around when you were a kid and when he was he wasn't the best father in the world. He's trying to make up for that."

"By giving me a photo album disguised as fairy tale book."

"You've seen the album?" Jason asked shocked.

"Because James was holding it. Sirius too. Am I the only one that can't see it when I touch it?" Mandy answered, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Yes. It's specifically tied to your magical signature."

"Why didn't he just give me the album?"

"I don't know. He didn't say. He just said you'd see it when you're ready."

Mandy nodded and looked down at her lap. What he was saying made some sense and he really looked like he didn't know why their dad had given her the charmed book. However Jason was really good at concealing his emotions. Did she really want to push harder and take a chance that he wouldn't answer her or should she just let it go? This time she decided to just let it go. It wasn't worth it to push him. Besides she knew if she accused him of lying, he could throw her out and she'd never get what she needed. "Can I use your floo?" She asked softly, hoping that he would agree.

"Well that was random but you can't leave the castle." Jason shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to. Classes start tomorrow and I don't—"

Best to be honest with him. "I just wanted to talk to Mother and Father," she answered, cutting him off.

"Oh, sure." He motioned to the fireplace and tossed a pillow on the floor in front of it. "Take your time." He stood up and walked out of the office and into his personal living quarters.

Mandy sat down on the pillow, it was much more comfortable than kneeling in front of the fireplace, and shifted a bit so she was comfortable and soon she was staring through the fireplace at the Dixons' kitchen. "Mother?" Mandy asked, seeing the woman at the counter preparing lunch.

Cassie jumped and spun around quickly then gasped seeing her daughter's head floating in the fireplace. "Dear God, Child. You scared me. As often as your father and Lynn have done that, I will never get used to it," Cassie said but she didn't approach the fireplace.

"Speaking of, where is my father?"

"Hold on," she said to Mandy. Then she turned to the kitchen door. "Pat! Patrick, get in here!" she called.

"I'm coming. What is it, Love?" Patrick asked, entering the kitchen. Mandy could see her mother's hand shaking as Cassie pointed to the fireplace. Pat was instantly on his knees in front of it, hoping it wasn't about one of his daughters. He sighed with relief seeing Mandy's head floating there. He was a little worried why she was calling though. "Is everything alright, Ducky?" Patrick asked. "Is it the baby?"

"No, Father, the baby is fine. I actually wanted to get your advice. Yours and Mother's if you have the time."

"Anything for you, Ducky."

"We'll do our best sweetheart," Cassie added as Pat conjured two pillows and put them on the floor in front of the fireplace. He sat on one as his wife sat on the other.

"What's wrong, Ducky?" Pat asked.

"I'm not worried about my tests, I know I can't sit for those until after the baby's born but everything else is building up and driving me mental."

"Okay, what's the biggest thing?" Cassie asked.

"Love," Mandy answered.

"What about it?"

"I guess I just don't understand it. That's not to say it's my parents' fault and they didn't teach me about or show me enough love but—"

"Love is one of the most difficult things in this world to understand. I don't even understand every facet of it," Pat said.

"But you know you love Cassie?"

"Of course I love your mother," Pat answered Mandy. He looked at his wife and smiled softly. Mandy looked down then back at them. It was obvious they were in love.

"How'd you know? In the beginning?"

"I thought she was too good for me," Pat answered.

"Pat," Cassie stopped him, "maybe we shouldn't tell her."

"Why not?" Pat and Mandy asked.

"From the letters we've gotten from Parker, you don't think you're in love with Sirius. We wouldn't want to explain how we know we fell in love and you think it's unattainable," Cassie admitted reluctantly.

"I see, but maybe telling her will show her how easy it is and she'll recognize it when it happens to her," Pat argued.

"I like that option; can we go with that option?" Mandy asked eagerly.

"Before we tell you about us, why don't you tell us what you know?" Cassie suggested.

"James says I'm in love with Sirius because my eyes light up when Sirius walks in and I do love James," Mandy said hesitantly.

"You love James?" Cassie asked.

"Not romantically." It was almost as if no one understood that. "When it comes to James, my heart gets caught in my throat when he's in trouble, I worry about him when I don't know where he is, and it hurts when he's too busy for me. I know that sounds romantic, but when I look at James, I don't want to kiss him or sleep with him. I just—it's like coming home from a long day or a roaring fire during a winter snowstorm. He's comfortable."

"What makes you think you're not in love with Sirius?" Pat asked curiously.

"All those things I feel about James, I don't feel those about Sirius. My mood is very bland when it comes to Sirius. If he's in danger, I know he can hold his own, if he's hurt I know it'll be ok, and when he's too busy to see me, he's just busy. If I do love him why don't I feel any symptoms of it?" That actually sounded like she was starting to love him. Her parents exchanged a look.

"Symptoms like what?" Cassie asked, intrigued by what the girl could mean.

"Butterflies? Excitement? I can't explain it. I don't know. Tell me what it feels like."

"When I first met your father it was when we were both 17—" Cassie started.

"I was 18, she was 17. I had just finished Hogwarts and she was just out of school too. Your dad introduced us. His friend and his girlfriend's sister. I was infatuated immediately. She was beautiful. The butterflies, the heart in my throat, my stomach in knots. All of it. I knew I wanted her in my life. That was until Scott told me she didn't have a drop of magical blood in her. At first it didn't bother me. I didn't care, I have never cared about blood but then I worried. Not about what my parents would think or what would happen to her; I worried about what would happen if my magic would put her in danger."

"So you wanted to protect her?" Mandy asked.

"At first, then the butterflies subsided and I realized that I wanted to shelter her from all harm and face everything so she didn't have to," Pat said.

"That's what Sirius told me love was."

"At the same time, I realized it was more than that. I came to realize I could lean on her and even if she didn't completely understand everything, she was smart enough to help me if I needed it. Being in love means that you're never alone."

"You don't think you feel that way?" Cassie asked.

"He's more like a companion, a friend, a—a—like a loyal pup. I don't know why I feel that way. How was it for you?" Mandy asked.

"I still don't know that I should tell you," Cassie answered. Though her daughter looked so confused and lost, Cassie wasn't sure telling Mandy was a good idea. Cassie didn't want Mandy to realize how similar their stories were and expect to have the same result. They were, after all, two very different people.

"Please Mummy, I wanna fall in love but I can't. Please help me understand?" Mandy begged trying to keep from crying. She had to know. Cassie had to have something that would help her.

Cassie's heart ached at the sight of her little girl so upset. She knew at that moment that she had no choice but to tell her. "It didn't start like that for me. For months I only saw him as Lynn's boyfriend's friend. I was only friendly with him for Lynn's sake. Slowly he worked his way into my heart and even though there were times where I could see how fantastic a man he truly was and how great he could be, most of the time all I saw from him was a really good friend."

"How did it change? I mean you obviously love him deeply now."

Pat took Cassie's hand and she smiled softly. "Of course I love him. I never would have married him if I didn't. One day your dad was away with the Aurors. We may not have been fighting a war back then but they still needed Aurors. Your mum was injured in an automobile accident. I sat with her in the hospital for hours. Hour and hours just waiting for her to wake up. Pat shows up and sits with me. I found out later he skived off work to do it, but he wanted to be with me and your mum until she woke up. He barely knew her, only as "his mate's bird" he called her, but she was important to me so he was going to sit and wait. He brought me coffee, got me to eat a little, he was there for me. That's when I realized I had fallen in love with him."

"You got the butterflies?" Mandy asked.

"No," Cassie answered, shaking her head. "The fairy tale kind of love that everyone explains never did hit me and for a while I thought something was wrong. I realized I was in love when I realized how much of a constant he was in my life. I couldn't picture it without him. It was more like a slow burn than a heart stopping, earth shattering love but it was love. If you are in love with Sirius, and I think you are, you will know it. Just don't expect it to be head over heels, my heart-will-stop-without-him kind of love. It may never be that."

"Thank you," Mandy said, realizing that maybe her mother was right. "My parents, they loved me, right?"

"Of course they did. Very much so. They may not have been there all the time but they loved you very much. When we couldn't be there, they could. They took you in. That was the greatest form of love they could ever show. They gave you a good childhood, didn't they?"

"Yes, I suppose they did. I never wanted for anything. This has helped. A lot more than you can imagine," Mandy agreed.

"You and your sister, I know the two of you aren't close, but attempt to keep a relationship with her. I felt terrible for not writing your mother more while she was away at school. Thankfully Pat and Scott got us back together after we left school but those seven years were hard on our relationship. Don't let yours fall to the way side like ours did," Cassie warned.

"Okay," Mandy agreed.

Pat looked at his youngest girl. "Ducky," Pat said softly, "love isn't something to be feared or run from. Love is a beautiful and wonderful thing. A gift to be enjoyed and accepted. Please remember that. Okay my sweet, little Ducky?"

"I understand," Mandy answered.

"Open your heart to the chance of being loved by this boy, you'll find it before you realize it," Cassie added.

"Anything else we can help you with Ducky?" he asked.

Mandy thought for a moment. "There is something else, but I don't think you can be of any help, Father." Her father nodded though he looked confused. "I just meant that because you're not a woman and you've obviously never been pregnant, you're not much help. Mother, while you were pregnant with Parker and me did you ever feel like you were angry all the time?"

"You mean like you'll snap at any minute? Like the littlest thing will set you off? Like you can't feel happy if you tried?" Cassie asked. Mandy nodded. "You're 17 and you're pregnant. Of course you're going to be angry. At 17 your hormones are already all over the place. Then you add to that the fact that you're pregnant and of course you're going to be defensive and angry. Everyone who loves you, knows this isn't how you normally act and if they really love you, they'll understand. I went through that during my fourth through sixth months. Your father was really understanding. So was you mum. When I look back, I feel terrible. Like it was the worst part of my pregnancy. It's possible though that you're not angry. Instead maybe you're disappointed or upset. Possibly even confused. There's a chance your anger isn't anger. Try taking a deep breath, step away from the conversation, and think about it."

"Thanks Mother. That really helped and answered everything I was thinking about," Mandy said after a moment.

"Take care, sweetheart," Cassie told her.

"Auntie Cassie, is my sissy here yet?" A voice called out of sight.

"Is that Cara?" Mandy asked. Cara was Talon's youngest sister and since her parents had died she'd been staying with Cassie and Pat as they were her godparents.

"It is. Her sister Cathy is supposed to be coming over later today," Pat said.

"She'll be here soon, sweetie!" Cassie called back.

"Then I should go. We'll talk later, love you both."

"Love you too," they answered.

Mandy pulled her head out of the fireplace and looked around to see her brother still hadn't come back into the office. She shifted a bit on the pillow she was sitting on, thinking about everything she had been told. It definitely made sense. Unfortunately there was still everything else that was bothering her that she couldn't talk to them about. They didn't know she was an animagus so she couldn't talk about that, they had absolutely no experience with were-tigers so that was out too, and she knew neither of them were close to a friend the way she was with James so they couldn't help with that either.

"Ah, done are you?" Jason asked, peeking into the room. "Come for a spot of tea?"

Mandy nodded and walked back to his living quarters and sat at the table watching as he made up some sandwiches and crisps. After they ate she left the room and wandered down to the grounds for a while.

After a very quiet dinner later that day, well Mandy was rather quiet, Mandy made her way up to the astronomy tower.

Meanwhile James and the rest of his friends went back to the Common Room and started James's party. James loved every second of the party as he observed it from where he was dancing with Lily, she hadn't even objected to him kissing her several times in public like she usually did, but then he noticed something was wrong. Sirius was standing near the fireplace talking to Parker. That in and of itself wasn't unusual but what was unusual was that his arm wasn't wrapped around Mandy. Any time Sirius could he was always within touching range of Mandy. The girl was getting better at not freaking out or being suspicious of Sirius's affections in public. As James and Lily spun around the dance floor, he looked all around the Common Room but couldn't see Mandy anywhere. James knew that though it wasn't the most important birthday he had ever or would ever have, his last one being one of the biggest, Mandy had always shown up to the party no matter how she felt. Even last year when she had protested their huge blow out she had shown up for at least a good half an hour.

"Lily, have you seen Mandy?" James asked.

For a brief second, anger flickered through Lily's eyes but before James could realize it had been there, it was gone. She smiled up at him knowing that even though she was starting to hate how close the pair was, Mandy was important to him so she had to tolerate his concern. "Not since dinner. She was quiet tonight. Not her usual pensive quiet but almost like... no never mind."

"What is it, Lily?" James asked as they stopped dancing. The music sped up into a fast song but he stood staring at his girlfriend.

"I'm worried about her James. I know all the hard work Sirius, Remus, and I put into this party and I don't want it spoiled, but deep down I know something's wrong with Mandy. I think you should get Sirius to find her and talk to her. I know she's upset about something and perhaps he can get it out of her," Lily explained.

"Thanks Lily," James smiled and kissed his girlfriend then made his way over to Sirius.

"Go find her," Sirius said when James approached him.

"Find who?" James asked.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. Mandy never came back from dinner and even if I try talking to her she's not gonna want to talk to me. You can get through to her. Make sure she's okay," Sirius said.

James jerked his head to the entrance and Sirius followed him out the portrait hole. They looked around the hallway then James, seeing the coast was clear, pulled Sirius into a hug. The younger boy looked so downtrodden and hurt. There was no reason for Sirius to be upset or bothered by James relationship with Mandy, none of it was romantic. "She loves you so much, she's just so scared of showing you that. Romantic love isn't her forte and—"

"James stop," Sirius said, holding James back at arm's length. He had appreciated the hug, but James needed to get going. "I know, I don't like it, but I know. She still needs you and one day I'll understand why. I sure as heck don't like it that she keeps running to you, but she trusts you. It winds me up bad, but for some reason she can't trust me—"

"You ever given her a reason to?" James asked, looking at his friend carefully.

"Have I ever given her a reason not to?" Sirius asked. "Don't answer that." He had seen the look James had given him and knew instantly the boy was thinking of Halloween. Sirius didn't want to hear that thrown at him again. One mistake and he still couldn't live it down. "I didn't mean like that."

"Other than that, no you really haven't. It's going to take something huge to make her trust you like she trusts me. You're good for her and you'll take care of her. You're the best man for her. Give her time, she'll come crawling to you soon enough. There's this bundle of knots in my stomach, I don't know why and I have to go figure it out."

James was right. Mandy still didn't trust Sirius and if he wanted her to, he'd have to bide his time and give her every chance she could to come to him. It was the right thing to do. For now though, James had to find her and make sure she was ok. Sirius dropped his hands from his friend and looked down before sighing and looking back at his friend. "I'll make your excuses just be back before sun up," Sirius answered. James grinned and rushed off. "Where you going?" Sirius called after him.

"Astronomy tower." James called over his shoulder. Sirius thought about it and it seemed like the most logical place for her to run off to.

* * *

 _ **So I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know how you feel.**_


	24. Advice Fixes Things

_**Here's the next chapter. Still no reviews but a few favorites and follows. I guess I'll take it.**_

Chapter 24: Advice Fixes Things

* * *

"You're ruining my birthday party," James said, seeing her sitting on a window sill in the Astronomy tower. Mandy was staring out the window at the sky and stars but James couldn't tell if there was anything in particular that she was looking at.

"No, I'm not," Mandy answered. She didn't even flinch. It was almost as if she had heard him approach or if she wasn't shocked to see him there. "I just didn't show up."

"And how does that not ruin my party?" James asked. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Because if I was there it would have ruined it. I'm not in a good mood, Jamie, I feel terrible and it's your birthday, no one should feel terrible on their birthday."

James took her right hand and flipped it palm up. Then he ran his thumb on the scar on the inside of her wrist.

"You already feel terrible," she said, realizing what he meant. He could feel what she was feeling thanks to the bond and it hurt her. "I am so sorry."

"Don't apologize. Just ..." James sighed deeply and looked at her carefully. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"You really want to know?" Mandy asked, looking up at him. James's heart broke for her. She looked so scared and unsure of herself. It was almost as if she suddenly didn't trust him. He had always been there for her and she now looked like she didn't trust him at all. Maybe it wasn't that she didn't trust him, perhaps it was that she was scared he'd turn on her.

"I will always be here for you to talk to. Always," he said passionately. He loved her like she was his kid sister. There was nothing she could say to push him away or make him turn on her.

"Okay then. There is so much bothering me." Mandy leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't even know where to start." Maybe she did still trust him.

"At the beginning," James suggested, running his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I want to love Sirius, so bad but I can't. On top of that I am so sick of being pregnant and transforming into a tiger every month has become tiresome and I can't transform into a bear anymore and I still feel like we're drifting farther apart."

"Wow, you really feel all that?" James lifted her chin to look into her eyes but all he saw was honesty. "Okay, first tell me about not being able to transform."

"For months now, since about December. Haven't you noticed?"

"I have but I just figured you didn't want to risk the baby." Her disappearance hadn't gone unnoticed by the boys but none of them really wanted to confront her. Each had their theory but none of them were right. James had known that it had to be a big reason for her to not help a friend out. If she cared that deeply about Remus, it was hard for James to imagine a situation where she would refuse to help him. It had to be something big, which was why he decided the only reason was if she was worried about the baby.

"Never thought of it that way. I just can't. I try so hard. Watch." Mandy got up and demonstrated the way she had for Remus and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mandy."

"Yeah, me too. Nothing I can do about it." Mandy tugged her sleeves down for a moment then sat back down on the sill. "I hate being pregnant. I feel like I'm missing so much and I know it's only temporary and I shouldn't complain but I can't help it. It's just me being moody though. I don't really expect you to do anything about it. I know this _gift_ is special but at the same time I guess I just feel like I'm useless. Kinda like being in that shack every transformation. Like a caged tiger. I don't like feeling like this."

"You're not useless. I wish I could tell you something to cheer you up. I used to be able to cheer you up in a heartbeat." James looked out into the stars angrily. He felt helpless. Almost like he was useless to be there for her.

"Yeah, what happened?"

He looked at her and realized what had happened between them. "We grew up. Our problems got more complicated. We got more complicated. Lily hates how close we are. I can see it in her face. Doesn't matter though. She loves me she'll accept it or we're done." He ran a nervous hand through his hair. He shouldn't have told her that but now that it was out there, he couldn't and wasn't sure he wanted to take it back.

"You don't mean that," Mandy said panicked. He couldn't mean that. "You love her so you'll do your best and she'll come to terms with it."

"You could always read me. That book you had, the one that helped you transform before we managed it; what happened to it?" James asked, suddenly changing the subject.

Mandy looked at him. _What book was he talking about?_ Then it hit her. _The Book of Animagus._ It had detailed steps of how to become an animagus. "The Hunter Library. After I figured it out I returned it. I didn't need it."

"Can you still get to it or does Jason have to get it?"

"No, I can send Chris to get it." James nodded so Mandy called the elf and after explaining what she wanted Chris disappeared. "What do you want with the book?" Mandy asked. She looked at James suspiciously.

"Just some additional reading," James answered. "I never did ask why that's his name, did I?"

"They got him when Jason was a kid, but told him nothing about house elves. They told Jason he could name him. Jay wanted to give him a strong name he would always remember so he named the elf Chris. Then Jason found out that house elves are essentially slaves. He didn't like that one bit and since Chris had a human name he was treated like a human. Though a servant, well treated. When our parents weren't around Jason referred to Chris as Mama's Little Helper. It gave us a different perspective on house elves."

"I see."

"Now what else?" Mandy asked.

James stared out at the dark sky, thinking back to what she had said was bothering her. He barely noticed the dying moon or the bright stars overhead. "You and I will never drift apart. We'll grow and change but we will never drift apart."

"How do you even know something like that?" Mandy asked, completely in disbelief.

"I know because I know us," James answered. He pulled her arm into his lap. Then he pulled a self-inking quill from his pocket. He realized suddenly that he couldn't do what he wanted with her sitting on his left side. It wouldn't look the way he wanted. "Switch sides with me."

"What?" Mandy asked.

James rolled his eyes and got up, walking around and sitting down on her left side. Then he grabbed her right arm and pulled it back into his lap. He began to draw right over the scar on her wrist. This wasn't unusual though James usually only drew on her while they were in his dorm after something big happened. After his father had died, after he had lost both sets of grandparents in one month, after her parents had died, and after they had broken up. That's how she had gotten her four tattoos. The bear print on her chest, the dog howling at the full moon on her left shoulder blade, the rose on her lower back, and a daisy on her hip bone. Mandy watched as he drew and finally he put the quill away and pulled out his wand. He waved it over her wrist and after it glowed bright blue, he let her go. Mandy pulled it back to her and saw she had a new tattoo. Right over the scar were the letters JP.

"JP?" Mandy asked.

"James Potter. Every time you look at this, remember that I will always be here for you. Always. I promise. Even if I'm not physically with you, I will always be here in your soul, in your blood, in your heart. Shove this under my nose and I promise I will listen to you."

"I'd have to find you first."

"I suppose, but please know you'll always be my best friend."

Mandy looked at him as he said that and she could see how much he truly meant it. James actually meant it and Mandy finally believed him. "Okay," Mandy whispered. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. James hugged her back, kissing the top of her head and holding her close.

"My little Panda Bear, my sweet little bear, everything will be okay. I promise," James breathed against the top of her head.

"Part of me does love him," Mandy said, leaning against his chest, "deep down. I talked to my mother and father earlier today. Cassie and Pat. My father, the day he met my mother, he felt it all. My mother didn't feel it. All the butterflies, the feeling of coming home, everything you describe when you tell me how you feel about Lily, my father felt all that. My mother she didn't realize she was in love with him until my mum got hurt in an auto accident. He was constantly by her side and he took care of Cassie when she didn't feel up to doing it herself. Everything she said about loving my father, I'm starting to feel that way towards Sirius. They told me love isn't the same for everyone and that I may never feel the way you feel but that I should accept what I feel about Sirius. I know you've said the same but I guess I'm just not ready to."

"And you don't have to be. I know I've been pushing you to accept that you love Sirius, but now I realize I was wrong. He loves you and that's all you have to accept. Take it one day at a time and you'll be ok. I know what you're thinking Manda Bear and I don't know what's caused this change in me, but you deserve to be happy and I think Sirius could make you very happy. You just have to give him a chance to make you happy. Accept that he loves you and accept that there is a chance you could love him too."

"Thanks Jamie. That makes a lot of sense." Mandy grinned. "Again, I'm sorry I ruined your birthday."

"You didn't ruin my birthday. Sure, they think you ruined the party but," James tipped her head up to look at him; "I'd rather spend my birthday with my best friend than with a bunch of people who look up to me and don't care about truly being my friend."

"You know, you're one of a kind. Lily's real lucky to have you."

"I could say the same about you and Sirius." James smiled at Mandy and she grinned then leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched the stars. Eventually they both got up and made their way back to the tower. The party had mostly died by the time they got back and Lily instantly rushed to James's side.

"Are you okay? Sirius said you went for a walk but you've been gone for nearly two hours," Lily said.

"I'm fine," Mandy said.

"James?" Lily asked. That's when Mandy got the feeling Lily hadn't actually been talking to her.

"You weren't talking to Mandy, were you?" James asked.

"Of course I was," Lily said.

"No, you weren't. Dinner's been over for more than four hours. You couldn't care less where she was, you just care that I was with her," James accused.

"James," Mandy whispered softly as the rest of their friends started to look over at them.

"No!" he demanded, glancing at Mandy. It wasn't fair for Lily to not be concerned about Mandy. "You are my best friend. If she can't take that then we're done." Sirius walked over to them to make sure everything was all right between them.

"I didn't ask if you were okay, Mandy, because I know that you're not. You're better than you were when you left dinner and better than you have been in a long time, but you're still not completely okay. Besides I know you can take care of yourself. I was worried about James because he just disappeared." Lily took a deep breath. Her boyfriend and her best friend were supposed to get along. It was a good thing. Or at least this was what Lily tried to remind herself.

"He came after me. To make sure I was okay," Mandy answered. "On top of that, James is more capable of taking care of himself than I am."

Lily spun on her heel and walked off. Sometimes it was better to get away from it all. She wasn't completely sure what she was upset about but Lily didn't want to take it out on either one of them. Moments later a door slammed and Mandy knew it was the door to their dorm. "Now look what you did," James accused.

"Me? If you think about it this is all your fault," Mandy answered. Though their tones were accusing, if you listened carefully, like Sirius was doing, there was an undertone of teasing in both voices.

"My fault? How is this my fault? You're the one that jumped in and defended me."

"Actually you're the one that got suspicious and defensive when Lily asked about you. That's not what I meant. I meant that if you had never gotten in my way, I never would have pushed you down the stairs and you never would have asked me to be your friend. If we hadn't been friends since we were five, we wouldn't be so close and Lily wouldn't be so upset with both of us. So technically it's all your fault."

"I can see that, but Mandy ..." James gave her a look and she knew what she had to do.

"Mandy?" Sirius asked.

"Like I said I'm getting better," Mandy answered giving Sirius a soft smile.

"Do you want things to be better between you and Lily?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I don't want her mad at James," Mandy answered, shrugging. Truth was she did want things to be the way they had been in fifth year between herself and James and herself and Lily, but she knew when one added friends, the amount of time she could spend with each friend dwindled and eventually that meant someone got left out. She just wished she knew how to fix things between herself and Lily. The best thing to do right now was go see Lily. Mandy looked back at James who nodded. "All right, I'm going." Mandy sighed, and then headed up the stairs.

"Be nice!" James called after her.

"Lily?" Mandy peeked around the door frame to look at her friend. The redhead was sitting on her bed, her hands clasped together in her lap giving no indication that she had heard anything. As she stared at her lap she rubbed one thumb over the other but wasn't otherwise moving. "Lily," Mandy said again and shut the door behind her then removed the glamour charm from her stomach. She was mostly concerned that Lily might forget about her condition unintentionally and wave her wand around. "About what we said downstairs ... we didn't mean to be so accusing. We wanted to apologize. We shouldn't have said it that way. You care very deeply about James and I bet you'd do almost anything you could to defend him and make sure no harm comes to him." Lily didn't look up but her thumbs stopped moving. "I may not understand passionate, romantic love, like at all, but I do understand the urge to protect someone. My Patronus is a big dog–loyal and protective. You asked a simple question and we shouldn't have jumped on you for not asking about me. Just don't be mad at James. He, like me, is fiercely loyal. Don't ask him to give up a friendship he's had for years."

"That's not what I'm asking."

"You could have been the most popular girl in our year but instead you stuck by Snape."

"I wasn't going to give up a longtime friendship just because everyone thought he was uncool."

"And when he turned out to be eyes-deep obsessed with the dark arts?"

"He was still my friend." Lily looked up glaring at Mandy.

"Do you talk to hear the sound of your voice or do you actually believe what you say?" Mandy asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course I believe—walked right into that one." She realized halfway into her answer what Mandy was doing.

"Yup. James never once asked you to give up your friendship with Snape, he may not have understood it, but he never asked you to give it up. Please, don't ask him to give up a relationship with someone you are friends with because you think we're too close. You want to take it out on me, fine, but I'm begging you don't be mad at James."

"I'm not mad at either one of you, Mandy. I am upset that he went after you, but I'm not mad."

"Do you want to know what we talked about?" Mandy asked.

"If you want to tell me," Lily answered. "I understand we haven't been close lately and if you don't want to tell me, I'll get that." Mandy let a slow breath then told Lily everything she had told James minus her worries about her animagus form but she also admitted how angry she had felt lately. Lily looked at her when she finished. Then she walked over to Mandy and hugged her tight. "Here I am freaking out about N.E.W.T.s and James talking to you and you have so much more going on. I am so sorry."

"I didn't say that to make you feel bad."

"I know." Lily stepped back and studied at Mandy carefully. "Why do you feel so angry?"

"I don't know. My mother and father said that it could be just hormones. I mean I'm seventeen and I'm pregnant so their bound to be off the scales. That's why I get so defensive. From now on though I'm going to try not to, but it won't be easy. You have been an amazing friend even though I haven't been and I feel so bad. I am so sorry, Lily."

"It's alright. I don't quite understand what you're going through, I'm obviously not pregnant, but I can try to put it in perspective. I do have one question. Why not tell all this to Sirius?"

"Sirius doesn't quite understand the way James does."

"Why not?"

"We don't share the same bond. I think I'm falling in love with Sirius, but James and I share a bond that Sirius can't even touch."

"I'm trying to understand your relationship with those boys, Mandy, but it's not simple."

"We can work with trying. I'm sorry I ruined the party."

"It's okay. I can tell James wasn't having much fun at the party. He cares about you. You're a lucky girl."

"He cares about you too; has since the day he met you. He has a type."

"I guess we're both lucky."

"Yeah," Mandy answered.

"Did you really think I was going to hurt you?" Lily asked. At Mandy's confused look, Lily waved a hand towards Mandy's belly.

"I don't know. There was a chance and I couldn't ..."

"I would have never forgotten about your _gift_. I'm not that stupid."

"I never said you were. I was just worried. Thoughts run through me that aren't sensible, but are a fear that I have."

"You don't have to fear this. I would never hurt you. Come on, have a seat." Mandy and Lily sat down on Lily's bed and spent the next couple hours talking about everything. When the rest of the girls came into the dorm for bed Mandy and Lily had a better understanding of each other and Lily wasn't so against Mandy and James being so close. The next morning Chris returned with the book she asked for and she gave it to James. He thanked her but still refused to tell her why he wanted the book.

* * *

 _ **There you have it. All I'm asking for is one review. Just one review and I'll post the next chapter the same day. Come on you guys, nearly 15 of you are at least clicking on the chapter please tell me what you think.**_


	25. Things Begin to Change

_**So I know that I asked for one review before I'd update but I figure it's been nearly a week and you're all too busy that you only have time to read the chapter and not update. I guess I'll take the reads though.**_

Chapter 25: Things Begin to Change

* * *

Mandy spent the next couple of days thinking over every relationship she had; from James, to Sirius, to Jason, and even Lily and Parker. One thing she realized was how angry and defensive she had come off. She knew that while most of it was to be blamed on the pregnancy, there was a part of her that was more scared than angry at what she was to face once she left Hogwarts. However, Mandy had never been capable of dealing with fear and she typically turned any fear she was facing into anger. She wondered if there was ever a way to get away from that. Unfortunately before she could figure that out it was the 30th of March and that meant only one thing. She was going to be transforming that night. All through the day she worried about James and Sirius showing up to help her through her transformation like they did for Remus. Mandy hadn't been able to bring herself to tell Peter about it though. It wasn't that she necessarily didn't trust the boy; she was just worried about what he would think. Being a were-tiger was exceedingly rare in Britain and most parts of the world aside from Eastern Asia and she didn't want him asking a lot of questions. With her mood lately it was more likely to push her over the edge and she didn't want to ruin the friendly relationship they had. Why she hadn't told him before she had gotten pregnant she didn't know, but it was too late now.

Finally Mandy made up her mind to not allow the boys to come but when she tried to tell them, she could never catch them alone. It was almost like Sirius in particular was avoiding her and James was spending more time with Lily. Mandy finally made her move to get Sirius when he left Charms that Thursday afternoon. He repeated the same moves he had after their morning class, his bag already packed, a confident, large stepped stride out of the room, and purposeful steps down the hall. Mandy too had her bag packed and followed his path as he joined the throng of students in the hallway. "Sirius!" Mandy called. He paused briefly, looking around to see who called his name, as he was tall enough to see over most everyone in the hall, then continued on. Or he would have if Mandy hadn't cast a sticking charm on the only pair of non-moving shoes in the hall. She caught up to him easily now and took his arm before releasing the spell.

"Mandy," Sirius said nervously.

She had been right, he was avoiding her. "Walk with me. You have some explaining to do."

"I know what you want, Mandy," he swallowed thickly as they began moving again.

"Oh, you do?" Mandy asked.

"I love you and I'm willing to take that chance," Sirius told her defiantly. To him love meant standing beside her and having her back and he wasn't going to let her stop him.

"Sirius, she's angry. I can't control her and I don't think—I would be okay with that. You could set her off. I don't want that to happen."

Sirius used the grip Mandy had on his arm to pull her behind a tapestry that hid a passageway to the dungeons. As he looked down at her, the lamps along the passageway flared to life. "She told you this?"

"She's not a voice in my head. It's not like we're two different souls trying to inhabit one body, she's not that complete. Stripes is like the darkest part of my soul. The urgings, the feelings, things I would never do. When I transform, I lose control of all those things. I don't want to hurt you. Please don't come tonight. I can't promise you anything and if you love me the way you say you do, you'll stay away."

"And let you take it out on Prongs or yourself?" Sirius cupped her cheek, stroking it gently. "It's because I love you the way I do that I'll be there. We always told Remus that we knew the risks but we were willing to be there for him anyway. Who knows, maybe Padfoot being there will calm the tiger down. Like you just said, it's the darkest part of your soul. Just because it's dark doesn't mean it's evil, it's just the part you haven't explored, for you that includes love. You know we can handle nearly everything you throw at us. We'll be fine."

"Promise me you'll leave if it gets to be too much. None of this 'we can handle it, we're tough boys.' I want you to promise if it really comes down to it you'll leave."

Sirius looked into her big blue eyes as she stared up at him. As much as he wanted to be there for everything she went through he knew this was important to her. He didn't want to but finally he promised. "Promise," she narrowed her eyes. "I promise if Stripes becomes too much to handle I will leave as to not antagonize her. I can't promise the same for James, but I will leave," Sirius finally agreed.

"Thank you," Mandy said. Though it wasn't what Mandy wanted, she knew that was as close as Sirius would get to it.

When Mandy told James and asked the same thing of him, he balked like Sirius had. "I know that Stripes is a grumpy cat and a natural enemy of the stag, but I can handle it." Seeing Mandy's nervous, sad, and hopeless face, he broke and made the same promise. "If I believe Stripes ever becomes too much for me, I promise I will leave."

"That is not what I asked James."

"I know, but it's the best I can give you. You are my little sister and I love you. Because of that I always want to protect you. I will protect you for as long as I possibly can. That includes whatever that cat tries to throw my way. No matter how tough and scary this gets, I can't let you go through it alone."

"James, you're not my brother, not by blood."

"By blood? Though there is more to being a brother and being family than blood, look at your right wrist. That makes us family by blood." Mandy looked down at her wrist and the JP tattoo over their blood bond scar. James was right. If he was willing, she couldn't stop him.

"Why couldn't Sirius say something like that?"

"Because you would have said he was being stubborn and thick, so he went with something that he knew would get through to you."

"That he loves me?"

"Exactly. Mandy, he really does."

"I know. I love him, too." James stared at her in shock. "Stop that," Mandy said, playfully shoving him. He continued to stare at her. "What?" Mandy asked finally.

"You've never said that before. You really love him? Or are you just saying that?"

"I do love him. I'm starting to see that. I'm worried that even though I do love him, it's not enough or that I may not be able to tell him how I feel."

"At least you can say you love him. I remember there was a time that you couldn't even admit having feelings aside from hatred for him."

"True."

After an early dinner that night in the kitchens Mandy snuck out of the school and into the Whomping Willow. Though the teachers and most staff knew of her condition the students didn't and she didn't want them to see her. Mandy paced the upper floor of the shack waiting for the sun to set which would cause her transformation to start. Just as the last of the golden rays slipped behind the horizon, pain filled every limb of her body and screams tore from her throat. Her nails grew into claws, her fingers shrank, and the fine hair on her arms turned coarser and began growing from every inch of her skin as her skin turned black and white. Then her senses enhanced and her mind was wiped clean which, like always, caused her to pass out. These symptoms happened every time and every time it hurt like the last. When she came to her body and flexed and shifted on its own almost as though trying to grow accustom to the new weight and power.

Suddenly Stripes's senses went on high alert. Her heart beat was no longer the only sound to reach her ears. There were two more heart beats. The tiger took a deep breath and let their scents trail over her. Then she heard the hoof beats and pattering paws. Prongs and Padfoot were there. Mandy could only watch helplessly from her cage locked deep in the tiger's mind, as the tiger crouched low, read to pounce. Mandy never had control of Stripes's actions. She could see what happened but couldn't affect it. Almost like a passenger in a car or a fan at a Quidditch match. The first one through the door was Padfoot and Mandy got a very bad feeling. Something terrible was about to happen and Mandy could only hold on for the ride. Sure enough taunt muscles uncoiled like the crack of a pistol and the tiger flew across the room. She landed with pinpoint accuracy on the big, black dog causing him to drop to the floor like a lead balloon. Stripes pushed herself back up standing over the dog, planting her feet and baring her teeth snarling at the stag that had just lowered its head and the full rack of antlers. Prongs pawed at the ground to charge then the dog barked.

Padfoot had been stunned by the sudden hit but he wasn't hurt. At the moment Stripes also wasn't threatening him so he was willing to let the pounce go and see where it went. Prongs backed down, going as still as he could. He kept his head down looking away from the tiger and trying not to threaten the tiger. Stripes scrutinized the stag, but something strange began to happen. The longer he stood there the more he began to disappear from her sight. Then an ear twitched bringing him back into focus. Stripes blinked and turned her attention back to the dog. She glanced back at where the stag had been standing then stepped over the dog completely and turned around sniffing a full circle around him. Finally Stripes walked back into the room away from the door and plopped down in the middle of the room. Her tailed relaxed and slowly began swishing along the floor. She then lowered her head between her paws and exposed the back of her neck. Padfoot and Prongs shared a look and knew neither could not remember the last time they had seen her so submissive. They shared another look as the tiger whimpered.

Almost as if he could read her mind Padfoot stood and sniffed at the tiger, sidling up beside her. It was almost like he knew that any approach from dead on would be seen as a threat and he didn't want to put her on the defensive. He licked her snout then sat down, his tail thumping against the floor, tongue hanging out of his mouth. He looked like the quintessential happy puppy ready to play. Prongs also slowly entered the room then jumped up on the bed in the corner and laid down watching over the scene as the tiger rolled on her back to play.

They spent most of the night playing in the shack until they ran out of energy and fell asleep on the floor, the tiger's head resting on the dog's back.

When Mandy woke up the next morning there was something soft under her head but it was slowly moving up and down. Confusion set in and she looked around. She wasn't in her dorm and she wasn't in her pajamas. She looked around again and realized that she was in the Shrieking Shack and was back to being human. That didn't explain what was under her head though so she rolled over onto her side and brought her hand up running through coarse fur. Her vision filled with dark fur and she realized she had been using Padfoot as a pillow. He didn't seem to mind as she continued to mindlessly stroke his head and shoulders.

Early morning rays of light filtered through dirty window and Mandy watched the dust dance in the strands of light. Padfoot woke and licked Mandy's face. She let him up and he transformed as Mandy woke Prongs. The three of them crossed lawn, Mandy leaning heavily on Sirius. "Are you sure you don't just want me to carry you?" Sirius asked.

"I think that would hurt more," Mandy answered tiredly.

"So, what was that last night?" James asked.

"What was what?" Mandy asked.

"That whole playful attitude? It was almost as if Padfoot calmed Stripes down," James said.

"Maybe he did," Sirius answered. "Maybe Stripes can admit something Mandy isn't willing to admit. Not that it's a bad thing," he rushed on to keep her from getting angry. "Like you said, Mandy, Stripes is the darkest part of your soul, containing everything you don't want to face. Perhaps she's more open to love than your consciousness is."

"Maybe. I'm so tired. I think I'm going to crash. You know, something weird did happen. It was almost like the longer you stood outside the door the harder it got for me to see you, James."

"Maybe you have bad vision as a tiger. You should look that up," James answered.

"Maybe. Certainly you two have a shortcut to the hospital wing?" Mandy asked, changing the subject.

"Come on. I'll take her. You head to breakfast," Sirius said to James. The other boy nodded and they went their separate ways.

Once they reached the wing, Sirius helped Mandy on to the bed then got the matron. Madame Pomfrey checked her over for broken bones and other serious injuries then asked about her pregnancy checkup. "Miss Hunter it's about time for your next checkup. Would you like me to do it now or would you rather wait until Mr. Black has gone to breakfast?"

Since Sirius had helped Mandy up to the wing, telling the nurse that he had gone for an early morning walk, he was sitting by her side and watching closely. None of the staff that knew about her condition knew that a couple of the students knew.

"Uh—if you can make it quick, he can stay," Mandy answered nervously. She always hated the pregnancy checkups because it meant exposing her baby bump and that reminded Mandy of her pregnancy. Though she had always considered babies gifts, this one reminded her of how careless she and Sirius had been. Pomfrey nodded then ran her wand over Mandy's belly.

"Everything looks good. Have you felt the baby move?" Pomfrey asked.

Mandy looked at the nurse then at Sirius. She didn't know whether to tell the truth or lie to the matron. Lying would make Sirius happy but she knew that movement was also a sign of how things were progressing in her pregnancy. "It's okay," Sirius said squeezing her hand. Mandy looked at him carefully then back at the nurse.

"Twice." Once that day in Hogsmeade and once during her conversation with James before the Quidditch game. "Kinda like a flutter across my stomach."

"Are you a heavy sleeper?"

"For the most part. Typically when I fall asleep I don't wake up for like seven hours or so."

Pomfrey nodded. "It is possible that the baby spends most of its time moving around while you're asleep. I am still concerned though, Miss Hunter."

Mandy took a deep breath knowing that her being concerned was part of her job. The matron was often concerned about Mandy's pregnancy but it usually wasn't a big deal for Mandy. Like how throughout Mandy's previous checkups the matron was concerned about the size of the baby. Mandy figured it had something to do with her tiger blood. If the tiger mutation in her blood was speeding up her pregnancy then there was nothing to worry about. At least not according to the Asian witch she had spoken to.

Sirius on the other hand had a different reaction. "Concerned about what? How can everything look good but you still be concerned?" Sirius snapped. It seemed that he was more upset by this news than Mandy was. Perhaps it was because he hadn't been at the other checkups or because he really cared about her.

"Mr. Black, Miss Hunter has told me that she conceived around the 14th of October. To be certain we measure pregnancy by the—" Madame Pomfrey trailed off not sure how frank he wanted her to be.

"By the first day of my last period," Mandy said. He had heard most of the other frank and crass things she had said so this wouldn't phase him too bad. Sure enough he didn't at all look the slightest bit upset or grossed out by it.

Madame Pomfrey looked at Mandy carefully then looked back at Sirius. "Right. And that was September 29th from what she tells me. September 29th to March 31st is 26 weeks. Right now your baby should be about 35 centimeters. I just double checked and it seems that the baby is approximately 43. That's not too concerning, some babies are born bigger than others. However when I do this," Pomfrey lit the tip of her wand and moved it over Mandy's stomach and suddenly Mandy felt more and more movement across her stomach. Then her wand made a soft beeping noise; a noise even Mandy had to strain to hear with her tiger enhanced senses and the same thing happened. "The baby is reacting to light and sound both. Plus there are other things about your baby's gender that tell me it is further along than it should be."

"You can tell what the baby is already?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Madame Pomfrey answered.

"But you're not going to tell us," Mandy said sternly.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, shocked as he looked from Mandy to Madame Pomfrey and back. Certainly the Matron wouldn't be opposed to telling them the baby's gender. It was their baby after all, even if they were giving it up. It would be nice to know what the baby was going to be.

"Because I know you, Sirius. I know you're unhappy about us giving the baby up and you think if I know what it is I'm gonna wanna keep it, but that's not true. Knowing what it is doesn't change the fact that we're giving him or her up. It shouldn't change it either. It wouldn't be fair to keep the baby because it's one gender rather than the other."

Of course Mandy had a point with that. Sirius was upset that they had to give it up even if deep down he knew why it was a good idea but that still left a problem. "Then how will we know which potential adopters will want our baby?" Sirius asked.

"Madame Pomfrey knows the gender and will screen the adopters she's showing us to only include those who want that specific gender or don't care either way.

"Oh," Sirius answered looking away. That made sense but it didn't stop him from wanting to know. He was going to be a father and part of him would always wonder what it was.

"Were you planning on naming the baby?" Pomfrey asked. Though naming the baby would make them more attached to what could have been, Pomfrey had to know where the students' heads were.

"We'll consider that the closer we get to delivery. Do you think I'll be able to go to class today?" Mandy asked. Time to definitely change the subject. The nurses eyes were definitely judging her.

"How do you feel? And Miss Hunter, please don't lie to me."

"I'm tired and my back hurts but I'm sure it's just pregnancy symptoms."

"I want you to sleep for the next hour. If you wake in time for classes then I suppose I can allow you to attend. Right now class isn't where you need to be, but I know how stubborn you are. The minute you do wake up and I'm not watching you like a hawk after its prey you're going to slip right out of here anyway." That and it was obvious to anyone who knew Mandy that the girl wouldn't sit still unless you could force her and even that was difficult.

"Thank you."

"Mr. Black, breakfast. Miss Hunter, your food is on the table." Mandy picked up the plate of eggs and sausage from the table and quickly ate before downing her drink and falling asleep. Like always, the drink had been laced with a mild sleeping potion because Pomfrey knew there was no other way to get the girl to stay put for more than a few hours. Sirius sighed, kissed his girlfriend's forehead, then went to breakfast.

* * *

 _ **Isn't he just the sweetest? Questions, comments, anything? Just leave a review. Please and thanks.**_


	26. To Begin Anew

_**I just want you guys to know that this chapter was written long before we/I knew that Sirius's birthday was in November hence why here his birthday is April 8th instead of November 3rd like JKR just released on twitter.**_

 _ **Big, big, very big thank you to**_ **Et** **ernalVeriti** **e** _ **who even though very busy had time to give me my first review after 6 chapters. Thank you so much.**_

Chapter 26: To Begin Anew

* * *

Mandy woke up shortly before lunch, angry she had once again fallen for the sleeping potion in her juice, but relieved she'd at least make it to her afternoon class.

* * *

"Do you think," Erin started, "that reacting the way Stripes did caused you to admit that you loved dad?"

"I think that part of me began to explore that side of myself, those emotions I didn't want to feel," Mandy answered, "but there was still the part of me, a greater part, that didn't want to admit anything of the sort. You see back then, unlike James and Lily, I thought that romantic love was a big weakness; that it could get people killed. You get attached you get hurt. They can find some way to use that person to get to you. I knew James could take care of himself and Lily, he'd die before anything happened to Lily, but Sirius I wasn't quite as confident in."

"Thanks a lot," Sirius said plainly.

" _Back then_ ," Mandy stressed. "You eventually proved yourself and that's what it took for me to really trust and accept that part of me. Proof that he was willing to stand by my side and help me but not try to keep me out of things. The last thing I wanted from a guy I was in love with was one who couldn't let me stand on my own two feet. I was worried about him seeing me as this damsel in distress."

"What's wrong with playing a damsel in distress? Every girl likes a hero right?" Devin asked. Sirius laughed as Mandy raised an eyebrow. "Well obviously not you, Mum, you're always the tough, hard as nails, kind of woman, and I respect you for that, but certainly there's a part of you that has always dreamed of her white knight riding in to save the day like those fairy tales you used to read Erin."

"I do admit that for some girls it's a turn on but for me I'm more like Mulan than Sleeping Beauty. I don't need some guy rushing in to rescue me and for a lot of that year I was trying to prove myself and one way of doing that was to deny that I needed or loved him. With the talk I had with my parents, James, and Stripes's unusual reaction to Padfoot, I slowly came to realize that falling in love and being with Sirius didn't make me weaker, it made me stronger. However the pregnancy and the hormones, made it hard to see that. I didn't really see it until probably at the end of my pregnancy."

"Did you ever think you could love Sirius?" Harry asked.

"I knew I loved him, deep down, I just couldn't admit it the way I could admit that I loved your dad as a brother. James and I knew from an early age that he and I were not suited to romantically love each other. The person James loved had to be fiery and passionate and most of all kind and that wasn't who I was at that point. I was an angry, bottled up, but still very passionate teenager and it didn't mix. It was almost like matches and gasoline. It took very little to set me off back then but Sirius persisted and eventually I was able to admit how I felt for him and how much I needed him in my life." Since Mandy had endeavored to raise Erin and Devin in a partially muggle household they knew just as much muggle things and sayings as they did magical. Meg on the other hand had been raised the way Hermione Granger had with absolutely nothing magical until she had turned eleven. Mike had given up his magic when he had fallen in love with a muggle shortly after school.

* * *

April Fool's Day passed without much notice, well no more than usual as the Marauders and the rest of the school were in rare form pranking all over the place. It was, as McGonagall liked to call it, organized chaos and the professors just let most of the harmless pranks slide. Though they tried to prevent them or stop them, there were just too many pranks going on to catch every single one. It seemed a little out of character for the professors, but as the saying went, if you can't beat them they should have fun. Or something like that.

A week later was Sirius's birthday. Once again there was a party and Mandy watched most of this one from her overstuffed armchair near the fire. She could tell how much her boyfriend was enjoying it but every now and then he'd glance back over at her almost as if hoping she'd come to him and enjoy the party by his side.

"You not feeling it?" James asked. He was standing beside her chair as if appearing out of nowhere but Mandy knew he was just good at not making a lot of noise. It came from being a pranking Marauder.

Mandy sighed as she looked up at him. "I try, but this gift has me all out of whack. I feel depressed when I shouldn't and happy when I shouldn't and I know he hates it."

"He's worried about you. That's all there is."

"I should just go upstairs."

"You do that and he'll feel worse," James said.

"So what do you want me to do?" Mandy asked sadly.

"Go, talk to him. Or at the very least go stand by him. Let him try to comfort you. Even if all he does is try to hold you," James told her.

"Thanks." Mandy got up and walked over to Sirius sliding an arm around his waist. Sirius looked away from his conversation and at Mandy. He smiled and pulled her to his side, hugging her close. He kept one arm around her as he went back to his conversation. Mandy leaned against him barely listening to the conversation. Instead she thought back over the past week and wondered if Stripes had been right. _Was showing her love a good thing?_ Mandy had always feared that showing love meant showing your weakness, but perhaps part of her didn't believe that. She just wished she knew how it would turn out if she did admit how she really felt.

"You okay?" Sirius asked when the other two he was talking to walked away. His question brought her out of her thoughts but she wasn't sure she had a positive answer for him.

"Just ... I don't know."

"It's okay you know," Sirius said, "whatever you're feeling. Come on."

"Where are we going?" Mandy asked softly.

"Upstairs. There is really only one person I want to spend my birthday with."

Mandy nodded and they went upstairs. They curled up on Sirius's bed and Mandy laid her head on his chest as she removed the glamour charm from her stomach.

Sirius held her close as his heart sank in his chest. As much as he loved being with her, there really was no one he'd rather spend his birthday with, he didn't like that she wasn't happy. To Sirius, Mandy deserved to be happy. He wanted to do everything in his power to cheer her up but he knew that this pregnancy was wreaking havoc on her emotions. He felt so bad for her but he couldn't tell her that. If he told her that she'd get angry and if she got angry it wouldn't be good. His best bet was to hold her and try to cheer her up. Before he could speak she did.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. Looks like all I can do is ruin birthday parties," Mandy said.

"You didn't do it on purpose, Mandy," Sirius answered as he slid his hand down to the baby bump. "Are you okay?"

"I feel—I don't know if I feel bad or if I don't feel anything at all, but this should be the greatest time of my life and instead—"

"Instead you're feeling like it's just another day, every day. You're not excited by anything. You just feel so bland."

"Yeah, exactly. How do you know?"

"I've told you, I love you." Sirius tipped her chin up so she'd look at him. "And since I love you I notice things. Things that no one else would and I am here for you. I may not understand the way James does, but I am here for you." He had been watching her for weeks as she walked around in nearly a daze, almost like her mind wasn't really there. She had been like this after Mr. Potter's death but it only stuck around for about a week before she had returned to her normal self.

"Just hold me?" Mandy asked. Sirius nodded and wrapped both arms back around Mandy. They lay there in silence, both lost in their own thoughts until the other boys came up to bed. Mandy softly kissed Sirius good night and then went to bed on her own. Sunday passed slowly but Mandy was glad that Sirius hadn't made a big deal of their time spent together Saturday night. It was almost as if he could sense that she didn't want to talk about how she had been feeling. Part of her was glad for that but the rest of her was surprised he didn't even tell the rest of the boys.

Sunday night Mandy went to bed and was once again shocked awake by a dream. This time there was no going back to sleep, no trying to calm down, this time she knew she'd need someone to calm her down. She raced down the stairs and before she knew it she was in the boys' dormitory. This time instead of trying to wake the occupant of the bed, she just curled up next to him. Thankfully though, he was a light sleeper and was up the minute she slid under the covers. His arms instantly wrapped around her and his nose pressed against the top of her head. That's when he realized she was crying as she buried her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry," Mandy whispered, "I'm so sorry. I—"

"Hey now, none of that," he answered, "just tell me what happened."

"I had another nightmare. He made me watch as he tortured them. It was so painful. My parents. I—I had—my parents. So painful, so strong..." Mandy whimpered.

"It's going to be okay. I'm here for you. I love you, they died to save you." He tried to find the words to calm her down.

"Please Sirius." She wasn't sure what she wanted from him but she needed him to help her. She snuggled closer to her boyfriend and he held her, whispering soft words in her ear. As he did so part of his mind was spinning. This was the first time Mandy had ever come to him first before James even. Either something completely terrible had happened, given the dream she had it was possible, or perhaps she trusted him just as much as James. "My parents. They died before I could tell them, before I had—I have to—"

"Shhh, it's alright, I'm here. You don't have to say it."

"But I didn't—I had to tell—I wanted to—I needed—They died before I could tell them—Before—I didn't tell—"

"It's okay. They knew," Sirius assured her. One of the biggest things James had worried about after his father had died was if Marco had known how much James loved him. If Mandy was feeling the same, then he just had to remind her that they were parents and all parents knew that their kids loved them. Especially Mandy's parents. He had only met the Hunters once at a Christmas party during his sixth year but he could see how much her parents had cared for her and how much she had loved them.

"I love them. So much. He destroyed them. He tore them to pieces. I loved them and I never told them."

Once again his heart broke for her. He really couldn't imagine losing someone that he cared that much about. Especially not parents. Sure it had hurt when Mr. Potter had died, but Sirius hadn't actually seen him as a father. He had been more like an older brother or really good friend than a father. "They knew. They always knew. They loved you very much and they knew how much you loved them."

"But I never told them."

"They knew. Parents always know."

"I can't make that mistake again. Not telling them how much I love them."

"Tell your parents?"

"No, telling everyone how I feel about them. I can't say..." Mandy looked at him closely. "I can't say that I love you for sure but I know that I do care about you and I am falling in love with you. You have always been so caring and understanding. You've stood by my side even as I tried to push you away. I never accepted how you felt, always tried to push you away, discounted how you felt, I never should have. Love is so precious—"

"Mandy, love is always forgiving."

"Will you just let me talk?" Mandy snapped. Then she looked down feeling bad. She shouldn't have snapped at him, even if he kept interrupting.

"Sorry," Sirius answered. He didn't take it to heart. He knew she was trying to tell him how she felt and it took a lot of strength on her part to do that. He needed to keep quiet until she was finished.

"Thank you. Love is such a precious gift, something that I did not realize until very recently. It's terrible. How can you love someone like me when I—"

Sometimes though, he couldn't help it. "Love isn't something you choose. Love is something you're blessed with. Love is magic. It protects you and shows you that not everything is what it seems. It makes everything worth it. Do you want to tell me what the dream was about besides your parents?"

It seemed like she didn't mind this time. "A while ago I had a nightmare, remember that?"

"About two weeks ago or so. Just before James's birthday." Sirius nodded as he stroked the sweat and tear soaked hair out of her face.

"That dream, I had just come down from my bedroom to get an after-dinner snack when I saw lights flash in the lounge. Just before I reached it two flashes of green lit up the doorway. My parents were dead. I watched them die. I know I wasn't actually there, but the dream felt so real. It was so vivid. Almost like I had seen it."

"Sometimes being told what happened can create a memory in your mind. Your imagination just fills in the rest. And tonight's dream?" He cupped her cheek trying to wipe away the tear tracks.

"Tonight it was about ... well largely the same thing. Well except this time, instead of going to the kitchen first, I headed straight for the lounge and found them. They were bound, on their knees, not making a sound but I don't know if that's because they were so strong or if it is because they were silenced. Either way. He made me watch as he tortured them. Finally after forever he killed them but watching them be tortured and them not being able to see me—"

"They couldn't see you?"

"Not a bit. It's like I could see and hear them but they couldn't see me at all. Not in the slightest."

"That's just awful. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Not like it's your fault."

"No, but at the same time I know it's terrible that you dreamt of something completely terrible."

"What do I do? I know it's just a dream, but if this is what's to come—"

"You take a deep breath. You relax and you rely on your training. You still want to be an Auror, correct?"

"Of course I do. But that doesn't mean that I want to face down Voldemort."

"Maybe not but you're still going to have to face down some pretty evil blokes. Hopefully you'll never have to see the face of Voldemort but if you do I know you'll be okay. I know you. You're strong and you have something he doesn't."

"What's that?"

"The drive to protect those you care about. Voldemort doesn't care about anything or anyone except his drive to power."

"How do you know that?"

"My father is a very proud wizard. Proud pureblood. He believes that muggles and muggleborn don't deserve magic. He believes that we should stick to the old way of doing things. Anyway, he lived through Grindelwald's reign of terror on the mainland. He uh—he came to realize something. Dark wizards don't care about anything. That's why they're so dark. They don't care who they hurt. All they care about is their rise to power. They'll use anyone they can to get there. They don't care," Sirius said firmly.

"Sirius, Voldemort ... that's not his real name."

"I know. It can't be. What kind of mother would name their kid that? In French it means fly from death," Sirius asked.

"You speak French?" Mandy answered.

"My parents thought every young aristocrat needs to be able to speak French and German. Need-less-to-say, I didn't pay much attention to German," Sirius said.

"It's an interesting language though. When I find out what it is, his name, you can guarantee that I'm going to find out everything I can about him and he will regret making me angry."

"Sounds about right. Now come on, let's get some sleep." Sirius pressed a kiss to the top of Mandy's head and then tucked the covers around them tightly. Mandy laid in silence for a while listening to the sounds of the boys breathing. Eventually it lulled her to sleep like a familiar lullaby.

As Sirius was just about asleep he heard a voice whisper "I love you" but it didn't sound like Mandy's voice. Instead it had almost a cat-like quality to it. It was almost like there was a purr behind it. Sirius looked around the room but didn't see anything so he shook it off and fell asleep.

* * *

Suddenly Mandy felt the couch begin to shake. She looked down and spotted Erin trembling next to her. It hit her like a typhoon what had just happened. "Come here baby," Mandy said pulling her daughter into her lap. "It's okay. It was scary but it was only a dream." Mandy stroked back her daughter's hair and held her close. Mandy had forgotten her youngest child was only eight. The story was getting scarier and it would be hard for the little one to hear.

Harry and George looked at the floor, Meg swallowed and Devin rolled his eyes. Sirius crossed the room to his son and knelt in front of him. Mandy couldn't hear what he was saying but knew that he was probably just explaining what was bothering Erin. "Mummy, was it really that bad?" Erin asked.

"It was just a dream, Sweetheart, and your dad made it all better," Mandy explained.

"How about I get you some warm milk, Little Bear?" Meg asked.

"Don't wanna sleep," Erin answered, shaking her head.

"Why don't you, George, and Harry go get some cookies and juice from the kitchen?" Mandy suggested. They all nodded and left the room. Devin stood and walked over to his sister.

"Mum, do you really think she's old enough to hear the rest of it?" Devin asked softly.

"Sweetie, it's only going to get scarier," Mandy said gently, looking at her daughter.

"But you fell in love," Erin said.

"But it was also a very dark time," Mandy said.

"I wanna hear it, please?" Erin asked.

"I was her age the first time I heard it," Devin said. "She can sit with me. I'll look after her."

"Devin," Sirius said.

"I promise, Dad. Come on, kiddo." Devin held his hand out to his sister and she took it. Mandy and Sirius exchanged looks but the both nodded, intending to keep a close eye on the young girl.

Devin led his sister over to his chair and Meg, George, and Harry came back with the cookies and juice. "Everything okay?" Harry asked.

"I think so. I know this is going to be tough on all of you. The story only gets darker from here. I will do my best to tell more happy times than sad and dark but we lived in a dark time and went through some pretty dark stuff. If it gets to be too much, please let me know, all of you," Mandy said. There were various answers of yes and yes ma'am and then the story continued.

* * *

 _ ** _ **So for those of you that don't know, new to the site, just new to reviewing, or haven't had the courage to, all you have to do is click on the name box below and type a name if you're not signed in then in the box below it (or the first box if you are signed in to the site) type all your q**_ uestions, comments or anything else.**_

 _ **If you don't have any idea as to what to say or where to start with a review check out this forum:**_ www. fanfiction DOT net / topic/70706/140674118/1/ _**  
**_

**_Just remove the spaces and change the word DOT to the symbol. I promise it'll help you out._**

 ** _Any and all reviews, comments, and questions are appreciated._**


	27. Begin to Understand

_**Thanks to all of you who have read and continue to read. It would definitely help me out if you reviewed too but I'll take what I can get.**_

Chapter 27: Begin to Understand

* * *

"Mandy, Pads, time to get up," James called to wake them up. Mandy rolled on her back and opened her eyes to find the hangings drawn back around the bed and James was staring down at them. "You've never struck me as the type to come looking for a midnight snuggle unless ..." James trailed off and swallowed. There really was only one reason Mandy would seek comfort in the middle of the night. That reason was a nightmare but that was unlikely because she hadn't come to him and she always came to him.

"Unless ... exactly," Mandy confirmed.

James swallowed at the implication. His best friend had a nightmare and hadn't come to him first. He wasn't sure what this meant for their friendship. Before worrying about that, James knew he had to make sure his very good friend was okay. That was the most important thing. "Was it terrible?"

"Like last time only this time he tortured them too."

"How do you feel?"

"Angry, scared, okay I guess."

"You know my bed is warm too," he offered hoping she'd get the hint.

She got it loud and clear. "I know."

"You went to him first."

"Are you angry?"

"No. A little hurt and a bit upset but not steamed. You went to him; I'm proud of you. You've come so far." Though he was concerned about the nightmare, he wanted to make sure she knew that he wasn't mad and it was a good thing she went to Sirius. It meant her heart was opening more and more. That was a really good thing.

"Really?" Looks like she didn't see that.

"My sweet little Panda Bear is growing up and I can understand that means going to him first. Now come on we've got class today."

"We have a free period right after breakfast," Mandy corrected.

"Okay, but right after that we have McGonagall so don't be late," James answered.

"Don't you want breakfast?" Peter asked from across the room.

"Yes, well I suppose that would be good. However we do know where the kitchens are so don't worry about us."

The boys nodded and left the room. Mandy on the other hand yanked the hanging shut and rolled back over to Sirius. His grip tightened as he slowly woke up. "Morning beautiful," he said softly. "You're not ready to get up are you?"

"Do you know today's date?" Mandy asked.

"It's Monday, April ... April 10th," Sirius said after a moment.

"It's been exactly one year since my parents died. I don't want to go to class. Skive off with me?"

"Your parents wouldn't want you to wallow."

"I'm not wallowing, I'm properly grieving for once and asking that my boyfriend comfort and support me."

"You had me at skive." Sirius grinned. Once Mandy was sure they were alone in the room she called Chris and he brought them breakfast. Mandy thanked the elf like she always did and Sirius stared in shock. "You speak to him like he's human."

"I know he's not but my daddy always said that a true measure of a man can be seen in how he treats his inferiors not his equals. I also know that though most wizards treat house elves like inferiors, they shouldn't be. Just look at all they can do. Have you ever had to clean a home by hand? Made dinner without magic?"

"No."

"So you understand what I mean? If you treat a house elf well it can change their entire attitude."

"You saying I don't?"

"No, not at all. Didn't mean to sound that way either," Mandy answered placing a hand on Sirius's cheek. She swallowed, hoping she hadn't offended him. He looked at her and smiled. She hadn't offended him at all. He completely understood where she was coming from. Mandy smiled back. "I was brought up thinking and being taught that Chris was part of the family. Even though he's a servant, he is a servant who loves serving for the pure pleasure of serving. One should treat them kindly and well or it could end poorly."

Sirius nodded. "Wow, I never thought of it that way. Makes sense though. You want this last piece of muffin?" Mandy leaned towards him and he slipped the last of the muffin in her mouth. She swallowed it then pressed her lips to his. "Love you," Sirius whispered.

"You too," Mandy answered.

He kissed her again knowing that even though she hadn't said that she loved him, she was getting closer to feeling it. They spent the rest of the day in bed and once classes were over James returned to the dormitory and looked at them disappointedly. "We know, we know," Sirius answered.

"I wasn't going to say anything," James said.

"Yes, you were. You were going to tell us how disappointed you are that we skived off classes today," Sirius argued.

"I am a little disappointed. If Mandy doesn't feel good that's her thing but both of you ... You should have seen McGonagall's face when she realized who wasn't there."

"Do you realize what today is, James?" Sirius asked very quietly. There was a dangerous edge in his tone. He loved James like a brother but he wasn't going to let anyone take anything out on Mandy.

"Monday," James answered.

"The date."

"The tenth of April. Two days after your birthday. Don't you remember your birthday?"

"And on this date last year, what happened?"

"Last year?" James asked confused. He thought about it for a moment. "I'm sorry," James told them. He perched on the edge of the bed and laid a hand on Mandy's shoulder. "I should have known it was a tough day for you and been understanding instead of expecting everything to be okay."

Mandy looked up at him. "Have you seen my brother today?" Mandy asked softly.

"Come to think of it I haven't. I heard from some sixth years that his class was canceled today."

"The first year is always the hardest," Sirius added. "Remember how we were after Christmas?"

On the one year anniversary after Mr. Potter's death, James and Sirius didn't want to do anything and spent the entire day lounging around the Common Room. "I said I was sorry alright? Why does it keep coming to this?" James stood up in a huff and paced the room. Mandy looked back at Sirius who smiled sympathetically.

"Mate, it's fine. No harm done," Sirius told him.

"Why don't I trust you, Mandy? Why do I keep—"

"James," Mandy cut him off as she rolled out from under the covers and planted her feet on the floor. She stood up and walked over to him and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Responsibility does weird things to people. Like you said we're growing up and that means that we have to be more responsible and do the right thing."

"Or maybe you were right up in the tower."

"Right how?" Sirius asked, pushing himself up on his elbows to look at the pair.

"She said she was worried about us growing apart. I can't let that happen. I'll go get some dinner from the kitchens and then we can spend the next couple hours together," James declared.

"No!" Mandy answered, shaking her head.

"Oh ... okay." James was definitely disappointed.

"I'll just call Chris and have him bring us some dinner." Mandy smirked. She wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tight. "You're over-thinking it again."

"Perhaps I forgot you had access to a house elf here," he suggested as he hugged her back.

Once Mandy was certain dinner had been served in the Great Hall, she called the elf.

"Young Miss called?" Chris asked, bowing lowly in front of Mandy.

"I did," Mandy answered, kneeling in front of him. "How are you holding up, dear? I know today is a tough day."

"Chris is doing well, Miss."

"Chris, it's okay to miss them. My parents were kind to you and would want to make sure you're okay too," Mandy coaxed.

"Chris does miss them very much, Miss, but there is all kinds of work to do so Chris doesn't dwell on them."

"Have you seen my brother today?"

"No, Miss."

"Do you know if he's eaten today?"

"I do not believe so."

"Can you do me a favor?"

Chris's eyes lit up and he nodded fervently. "Yes, Miss, anything you require."

"Would you mind sending us up some turkey and ham sandwiches and some crisps and take my brother a bit of Shepherd's pie and make sure he eats it. If he has a problem with that tell him that I demand he eats it?"

"Chris would be honored. Anything else you need, Miss?" The little elf asked.

Mandy looked at the boys who shrugged. "Pumpkin juice for three and that will be all. Thank you."

"Thank you, Miss, and I'm sorry about your parents."

"Thank you," Mandy answered. The elf disappeared with a small crack and Mandy crawled back onto the bed with Sirius as James sat across the end of the bed.

"Speaking of your family," James said, "I finally got the time to read that book all the way through a couple times."

"Finally? You've had it for like three weeks," Mandy protested.

"Two and between homework and head duties, I've barely had time to read it as thoroughly as I needed. Anyway it's only like two sentences long and not extensively studied but the book does touch on it."

"What book?" Sirius asked confused. He lifted his pillows to prop them against the headboard then leaned back against them letting the covers fall to his waist. Then he wrapped his arms around Mandy.

"It's a rare book on Animagus transformations. Her family has had it for generations. It says that there is a chance that while pregnant a witch may find herself incapable of transforming due to the extras mass or the inborn instinct to protect the growing fetus," James explained what he had found.

"You think that explains it?" Mandy questioned.

"I think it's as close to an explanation as we're going to get even if you don't like it." James shrugged.

Mandy thought it over and it did make sense but it wasn't enough to confirm it completely. That drove her crazy. How was it possible that there wasn't much study done on the subject of pregnancy rendering an Animagus incapable of transforming? Then again being an Animagus was super rare so Mandy could understand that. Mandy looked at Sirius and his eyes were narrowed at her. She knew instantly where his mind was going. "Stop right there. Just because James came up with a reason to explain my inability to transform doesn't mean I ran straight to him when I found out I couldn't. I haven't been able to transform since December. You never asked about it or even probably noticed."

"I noticed, I just didn't mention it, but you still told him before you told me." Sirius growled, pulling away from her. Mandy also pulled back and stared at him.

"You want to be honest about it, I told Remus first. He kinda dragged it out of me but I told him first. So be mad at him or at yourself for not bringing it up. You could say something."

"Can we not do this?" James asked.

"Why would you go to Remus first?" Sirius snapped. He seriously wasn't happy. He was angrier than Mandy had seen him in a long time. He was sick of finding things out like this and being the last to know. She was his girlfriend; he should have been her first call.

"I didn't want to. I thought I could figure it out myself and none of you would have to know. Then one day a couple weeks ago, Remus pulls me into this very dorm and forced me to talk about it." Mandy looked down at her lap and tugged at the end of her shirt. "I didn't want to tell him but he kept asking and I felt like I owed him. That's why we became Animagi, to help him. I at least owed him an explanation. Then with James, we were talking about everything that was bothering me the night of his birthday and it sorta came out." Mandy explained sheepishly, not looking at him.

Sirius raked his hands through his short hair then tugged at it a bit. He looked from Mandy's sad and guilty face to his best friend's nervous and anxious looking one. It looked like neither one wanted to be there at that moment. Sirius had two options. First he could be severely angry and lash out and get James's bad and protective side jumping down his throat or option two he could be understanding and realize that Mandy had never been the type to come to anyone seeking help or reassurance unless she knew that there was no other option. It was time he put a little faith in his girlfriend and be understanding. It typically wasn't his style but he knew Mandy and he knew James. This was the point where trying something new could help.

"I should be so angry with both of you," he let out a deep sigh as he looked away from James and at Mandy. "I should be insulted and I should give up on ever expecting to be your first instinct, Mandy. It really stings that you keep going to James before me, however I'm starting to understand exactly the kind of relationship the two of you have. You trust him, more than you could ever trust me and while that does hurt," he lifted her chin as he looked back at her, "I've come to understand it. I wish you would trust me, at least take the chance and try to trust me, but you trust somebody who is a very good man and a man that I trust with my life. A man I trust with your life. While I am angry that you don't trust me like you trust him, even though I love you very much, I know that if you were ever in danger he would tell me."

"Of course I would," James answered sincerely.

"And that's why I trust him with you," Sirius said.

"I do trust you, Sirius. I came to your first last night, didn't I?" Mandy asked.

"You did, but that was a nightmare. A dream that while based on things that happened, didn't actually happen in the context your mind put together. You don't trust me with the big stuff. I am here for you when you do trust me, but at least try."

Mandy averted her gaze feeling properly ashamed. He had been there for her for everything and never made any huge accusations even though he could have and she couldn't even tell him the little things that were bothering her.

"Look at me, please?" Sirius said softly. Mandy looked back at him as he still had her chin in his hand. "Thank you. It's just a suggestion and a request, not a demand. If you still want to go to him first to see what he thinks then I will accept that but I don't like finding things out like this. Not it just coming up in conversation like he thinks you already told me and like you were never going to tell me on your own." Mandy nodded and Sirius leaned forward and kissed her softly then Chris returned with their food.

"Do you know how hard it is to break a habit?" Mandy asked once they set the food on the bed and the elf left to see to her brother.

"Yeah." Sirius nodded.

"Then give me time." Mandy finished. Sirius nodded again knowing that from now on things should be better for them. Mandy on the other hand knew things would get worse once she told him what she had done behind his back. Telling Sirius she had told Regulus about the baby wouldn't be easy or pretty but it had to be done, soon. It wouldn't be fair to him otherwise.

When Chris saw to Jason, the man did not want to eat and tried to order the elf to go and leave him alone. Chris wrung his tiny hands nervously then told Jason how his sister was worried about him and the elf didn't want to get in the middle of an argument between the siblings. Jason instantly felt bad for letting Mandy down and did his best to choke down at least half of it; to make his sister happy and because he was a little hungry. Chris was pleased with Jason's progress and this time when dismissed from the room he left without complaint.

* * *

 ** _I hope this clears some things up for those of you who wonder why Sirius is okay with Mandy going to James. Please help me and review telling me anything you do or don't like about this story.  
_**


	28. Understand What Happened

**_Thank you to the guest (or two guests I don't know) who reviewed chapter 14 and 27. It would really help if you left a name when you reviewed so I don't give credit to one person if it was two or reverse. To the rest of you thanks for reading._**

Chapter 28: Understand What Happened

* * *

Days passed and soon it was the middle of April. The days were getting warmer and soon students were sitting outside studying. On one such afternoon the Marauders and their girls were outside studying and Mandy spotted Regulus across the lake. Guilt bubbled up in her stomach. It was definitely time to tell him. Despite the fact that it would make him angry and an angry Sirius was the last thing she really wanted, she knew that it had to be done.

"You and I have to talk," Mandy said suddenly.

"About what?" Sirius asked as all four boys looked up. Lily and Shelly glanced at her but went back to studying.

"And which you?" James asked.

"Sirius. Walk this way?" Mandy suggested. Sirius sighed heavily but put down the book he wasn't really reading then they both got up and walked towards Hagrid's and the forest out of earshot of the boys. "I need to tell you something. A little of it is because I feel guilty I didn't tell you, a little bit is because you love me so much that you deserve to know, and most of it is because I shouldn't keep this from you. It involves you and your family so you have every right to know."

"What did you do? My family is dangerous, I told you to stay away from them."

Mandy took a couple deep breaths and reminded herself that when it came to his family Sirius was very protective over her. The two should never meet or cross paths in his opinion. They both stopped walking and when Sirius looked into her eyes he could see how angry that had made her. "I know how you feel about your brother and how you don't like me talking to him." Sirius's jaw tightened. Mandy suddenly realized she was on thin ice with him. She had to be very careful or this could explode in her face. "I, on the other hand, think he's a misguided kid."

"Kid? He's nearly 17."

"And he's not as brave as you are. Over time being exposed to the kind of views your parents have can change a person. You had somewhere to go and friends who didn't believe what your parents did. He's not good at making friends. Not really. He—"

"I can't believe you're defending my brother. After everything he thinks ... You know what he thinks about your mother—I don't want you anywhere near him."

"That's not your decision!" Mandy snapped.

"When it comes to you, I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you, but that is my child too," Sirius growled, motioning to her stomach and the baby bump hidden by her long robes. "I am not going to let you make every decision about its welfare. I know that's the kind of person you are: you weigh the pros and cons and make a decision without consulting anyone but you have to accept that this situation isn't just about you. Like you said when you told me about our little _gift_ , it isn't fair for you to make decisions about it without telling me. I don't trust him and if you were smart you wouldn't either."

"That's not what I wanted to tell you." Mandy gritted her teeth.

"Then what did you want to tell me?" Sirius asked, breathing slowly.

Mandy took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I told him, your brother."

"Told him what? He already knew about us."

"About the—" Mandy swallowed hard. "About the _gift_."

"You did ... WHAT!" Sirius roared.

Mandy stood and stared at him. Sure, he had every right to be upset, but that didn't mean he had to take it out on her. She hated that he was so angry with her but she wouldn't let him make her regret it. She didn't regret it. Sure, there were a few things that she wouldn't ever tell Regulus for fear he would tell everyone but she was certain she could trust him with this. "You heard me, now keep your voice down."

There was a storm brewing behind his grey eyes, one Mandy wasn't sure she wanted to face but knew she had to. "You told him. How dare you?" He spat.

"How dare I?" she growled in disbelief, "How dare you not trust my judgment. What's this really about? You don't trust me and you're scared that everyone is going to find out that you do care what your brother thinks. He hasn't said a word if that's what you're worried about. "

"I can't believe you'd tell my brother about this. You can't trust him, Mandy. There's no way he's going to keep this to himself. My brother is a Death Eater—"

"You don't know that," she said, stopping him in his tracks. "Have you actually asked him that? No, you haven't spoken to your brother in years."

"But you don't know that he isn't, do you? My parents believe in all this pureblood nonsense. If he believes it too, he's going to be a Death Eater. Even if he's not, you still can't trust him. I know what I'm talking about, Amanda."

Mandy bit her lip to keep from saying something she'd regret but seconds later it came out anyway. "And you wonder why I never tell you things like this. I knew you'd react this way." Mandy spun on her heel and stormed off into the forest, angry.

Sirius watched her go not feeling the least bit upset or worried about her. In his opinion she had caused this and should have known better than to talk to his brother. He sighed, frustrated, then walked back to the group. He flopped down on the ground and went back to reading his book. James and Remus looked at him carefully, watching for any sign that he was going to say something, but Sirius continued to stare at his book quietly. James and Remus eventually decided it was better not to ask.

Lily on the other hand was curious. "Everything all right between you and Mandy?" Lily asked gently.

"Fine!" Sirius snapped, glaring at her.

Lily and Shelly looked at each other but went back to studying. Shelly was laying on her back with her head resting against Remus's leg. She looked up at Remus and he smiled down at her. He leaned down towards her, seeing the look in her eyes. "Sometimes, it's better to just let him calm down. He'll talk when he's ready," Remus whispered to Shelly. She nodded and kissed his cheek gently. Remus smiled softly then went back to his Charms book.

Meanwhile Mandy walked deep into the forest still stewing over how angry Sirius had mad her when she suddenly tripped over a root. Her heart caught in her throat, her stomach clenched, and she suddenly and instinctively tried to twist herself around to protect the baby but somehow ended up falling on her hands anyway. She looked down and they weren't hands anymore. She was staring past her bear snout at bear paws. All the tension and stress evaporated from her body as elation sank in at her ability to transform again. She shifted back into her human form then back into her Animagus form. She transformed back and forth a few times before settling back into her human form. Her first instinct was to run and tell Sirius until she remembered it was his fault she had almost gotten hurt. She continued walking through the forest more and more surprised that she didn't come across any creatures. It was unusual for a forest like this.

Mandy finally calmed down enough to go back to her friends and ignore her boyfriend. When she got back to the lakeside she found it was just James and Remus. "Where's everyone else?" Mandy questioned.

"Inside. We agreed to wait for you," Remus answered.

"Thank you." Mandy smiled. "Oh guess what?" She sat down between the two boys and motioned them closer. Looking around carefully and seeing no one she told them. "The bear is back."

"Bear?" James asked.

"You're right Rem, she does need a name."

"That bear." James couldn't believe he had forgotten. He was very glad she could transform again.

Remus was more pleased than James. With the bear back he didn't have to worry about taking on Prongs or Padfoot. Though Padfoot was almost as big as the bear, he didn't have the sheer muscle mass the bear did. "We could call her Ursa," Remus said softly.

"Ursa?" James asked.

"It's Latin for bear," Mandy explained.

"She-bear," Remus corrected.

"Yeah," Mandy agreed.

"I like it," James said.

"Come on boys, I'm hungry," Mandy told them. They got up and went inside. Mandy thought about everything that had happened that day wondering if she had gone too far. She loved Sirius, well was starting to realize that she loved him, and keeping what she had done from him probably hadn't been the best idea. She wondered when and more importantly if she would ever get it right with him. "You'll tell him?" Mandy asked James as they reached the Great Hall.

"Of course. Don't worry, you two will figure this out." Mandy smiled the best she could and they went to dinner. James followed her feeling stuck in the middle. They were his best friends and he always knew they'd be good for each other, but he always tried to keep his mind from remembering they both had a tendency to put him in the middle. He had to find a way to stay out of it from then on.

A few days later was a Sunday and James sat down with Sirius under their favorite tree. "Don't start," Sirius said. He looked at James and the older boy swallowed. "What Mandy and I talked about the other day is none of your business, but I bet she told you." Sirius snapped his defense book shut and stared hard at James.

"She didn't actually. After the two of you talked she stormed into the forest remember?" James asked carefully.

"So what?" That didn't mean she hadn't said something to him later. In fact Sirius was betting that she had told him all about it.

"Well, while she was so mad she wasn't watching where she was going and she tripped over a limb. Suddenly she was falling and then she went from staring at her hands in front of her to standing on her—" James lowered his voice dramatically, "her bear paws."

"I make her angry and she gets her ability back. That's just great. At least I'm good for something," Sirius huffed.

"You can tell me you know." James looked at his friend knowing lately he hadn't really been there for Sirius the way he had been in the past. It was time to make that up to him. "We've been friends long enough that I'm not going to tell her unless you want me too. You both are family. I may have known her longer but I've always wanted a brother too. Tell me what's going on. Please."

"I love her, Man; have for a long time. Then she did something stupid. She told my brother about the—about—about the _gift_."

James didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew how Sirius felt about his family but he also knew Mandy was rarely wrong about a person's personality. If she felt like she could trust the younger Black then James was sure she had her reasons.

"Why did she have to tell him? How could she trust him?" Sirius threw all kinds of questions along the same vein at James but James couldn't give him any answers. Once Sirius was all asked out, James sighed thinking about what to say. He looked out over the lake and watched the Giant Squid sun himself for a moment.

"Did you ask her why?" James asked.

"What?" Sirius turned to his friend in shock. What did James mean asking her why? Why what?

"Mandy. Did you ask her why she told him?"

"She said she trusts him. That seemed like enough."

"But you didn't ask her why she trusted him," James said curiously.

It was just like James. Of course he'd take Mandy's side. Sirius shook his head. He wished his friend would stay out of it if he couldn't side with him. "Knew you'd take her side. You always do." Sirius planted his hands on the ground and moved to push himself up. This was the end of the conversation. If James couldn't stay out of it or take his side then Sirius wasn't going to talk about it. James clapped a hand on his shoulder keeping him from standing up.

"Okay then, I'll take your side," James changed tracts. Maybe that would make Sirius feel better even if the boy was wrong. "She shouldn't have told him but why are you so upset? Is it really that you don't trust your brother? Or could it be something else?"

"Of course I don't trust him." Sirius stopped and thought about it. Finally he confessed what he had really been thinking. Once Sirius finished James stared at him. It made perfect sense but James knew Mandy would never see it that way. At least not until she really thought about it.

Meanwhile Tiff sat down on Mandy's bed as the girl studied on the window sill occasionally staring out the window at the lawn. "Can I ask you something?" Tiff asked.

"Sure," Mandy nodded looking over at Tiff.

"I know that you're worried about how you feel about Sirius. You think you might love him," Tiff suggested softly.

"I think I might. I definitely worry about him when I think he's in danger." Mandy grinned thinking about her boyfriend.

"Do you want to hurt him? Not physically, emotionally."

"Uh ... I guess not." Mandy thought about it and hurting Sirius didn't really sound like something she wanted.

"You hate fighting with him?"

"Yeah, I never should have done what I did. He's sweet and he trusts me with James; not a lot of guys would. I guess I do take him for granted some times."

"Apologize. You love him, if you did something wrong, apologize."

"You're right. I mean I don't think I did anything wrong in my opinion but I can see where from his point of view that it was the wrong thing."

"Even if you're right, apologize. It makes a guy feel great. Give him a little ego boost and he may come down from his anger."

"I haven't seen you with a boyfriend lately," Mandy accused.

Tiff looked down ashamed. She scratched her ear then peered up from under her lashes. "My boyfriend is a really private person and we don't want our relationship to jeopardize his position or put me in any danger," Tiff said.

"What does he do?" Mandy asked.

"It doesn't matter. I just told you what works for us. Maybe it won't for you and Sirius but it's worth a shot." Suddenly Mandy felt bad. It wasn't any of her business if Tiff didn't want to talk about her boyfriend and Mandy really shouldn't have pushed it.

"You're right." Mandy nodded and Tiff let her go back to studying.

Two days before the full moon Mandy realized she should probably talk to Sirius. Tiff had made a lot of good points and it was time to see how Sirius would take that. If it didn't work, at least she had tried. She got up off the chair she was sitting on in the library and headed to find him. Of course her first stop was the Common Room and he was right there talking Remus. "Mate," Remus said softly, nodding to Mandy. "Be honest with her."

Sirius nodded back then stood up and walked over to Mandy. "Take a walk with me?" Sirius asked. Mandy nodded and took his hand as they walked out the portrait hole. They walked the halls for a while until he finally pulled her into one of the secret passageways out of the castle.

"I'm sorry," Mandy said suddenly.

"You?" Sirius said stunned. Why would she be apologizing? He thought about the past few weeks and their only fight was over Regulus. Sure, she may have been to blame for it but he was the one that had overreacted. "Mandy, you didn't do anything wrong. Not really. I'm sorry," Sirius answered, taking both her hands in his. "I may have said the wrong thing about my brother the other day. I—" Sirius looked around. "I love you, so much. I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't trust him. He used to look up to me and now—" Sirius took a deep breath through his nose then let it out slowly. "Now his entire mindset has changed. What he believes now could get us all in trouble."

"Sirius, he doesn't know what he believes. Maybe he's lying to me but every time we talk he tells me he's not sure. Part of me believes him. He sounds so confused. I mean he is proud of being a wizard, my dad's parents were too, and that's not a bad thing but he's less sure about the whole pureblood being better than everyone else."

"That doesn't mean that he's going to suddenly change his mind and not support Voldemort."

"I didn't say it did."

"I know how hard this is going to be for him. Even if he doesn't believe all that pureblood crap, he's still in too deep to just pull out. That means doing some pretty dangerous stuff."

"You care about him," Mandy suggested softly.

Sirius took a shaky breath. "He will always be my little brother. You care about Parker, right?"

"Of course I do."

"You'll always love your family. Even if you drift apart. Well, when it comes to my family ... I will always care about Regulus. I wish he wouldn't do some of the stuff he does but I know he has to. It's the life he was pushed into and I do get a little worried when things happen. I don't know what to do. I want to take care of him but at the same time, he's got to stand on his own two feet and I have to understand that. Because of that I do worry about him knowing about our baby." Sirius moved their joined hands over the baby bump that though hidden he could still picture in his mind.

"He's not going to say anything. You know that day that James was injured?" It was a sudden subject change but Sirius wanted to see where it was going.

"Hogsmeade."

"Regulus told me something bad was going to happen. He didn't know what but he didn't want me to go for fear of something bad happening to the baby. He said I could handle what came my way but he thought the baby needed protecting. He told me that he wanted me to promise that I'd stick close to you. He cares about this _gift_ almost as much as you do. Trust me Sirius; it's going to be fine."

"How do you know he won't tell the entire school?" Sirius asked.

"Does your family know you still talk to Andy?" Mandy asked, narrowing her eyes.

"What would that matter?"

"The "perfect Slytherin" talking to her outcast cousin?" Mandy asked, using air quotes.

"Andy's got a five year old daughter." Sirius stared at his girlfriend.

"So she's not a perfect Slytherin anymore but at one time she was still a Slytherin. Not all of them are evil. If I remember correctly your uncle Alphard was a Slytherin too."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"If they still like you and would keep your secrets, why wouldn't your brother?"

"I see your point."

"Thank you. He hasn't told anyone. I know he hasn't. We just need to have a little faith. Okay?" Mandy asked hesitantly.

"Okay." Sirius agreed but he didn't have to like it. On the plus side he had told her part of it. Hopefully he'd never have to tell her the rest of the reason he didn't like her talking to his brother and his fears were unfounded. He'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

 _ **Again thanks to all that are reading, it would definitely help me out if you reviewed, I'll take what I can get. Any questions or comments?  
**_


	29. It Happened

_**Thanks for reading.**_

Chapter 29: It Happened

* * *

Full Moon. For Remus those two words meant a night where he wasn't in full control over his body. For Mandy, those words had meant disappointment and irritability for the past five months. Now though, those two words didn't bother her or Remus that much. For Remus this full moon meant no more worrying about hurting the other boys. For Mandy it meant not having to watch the empty lawn from her dormitory window. Tonight the two of them would be reunited and Prongs and Padfoot would have extra back up if the wolf was feeling cranky.

Mandy, though happy about being able to join the Marauders in the Willow, was still worried how Moony would react. For all she knew the wolf took as a personal insult that she hadn't been there for months. It wasn't really her fault and it wasn't like she could have predicted it happening. Then again it could turn out like her last transformation had. He could be extremely grateful that she was there and they could end up playing the whole night. Either way the only way she would find out would be when she showed up that night.

All day she tried to put it out of her mind, but every now and then it crept up. Especially when she felt the baby move. Suddenly it hit her that she would be putting the baby in danger. She didn't know how much danger, but it was enough that it made her reconsider going. By dinner time, Mandy finally decided that she was going no matter the danger. James and Sirius were big enough that if she felt scared they could always hold him off and she could run for it.

Thankfully that night when Mandy did show up, Moony wasn't feeling cranky; in fact he was frolicking like a puppy. None of the other four had seen the wolf so happy. He was nearly bouncing all over the room ready to play. His tail was wagging, his tongue hanging from his mouth and his eyes dancing. Padfoot responded in kind and Prongs and Ursa the bear shared a look. They joined in the fun running all over the shack, upstairs, downstairs, only having one minor problem when Moony went too close to the tunnel but a quick warning bark from Padfoot sent him running back into the house.

The following morning after everyone had transformed back, Remus wrapped Mandy in a hug. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

"What are friends for?" Mandy answered. Remus smiled and led them out of the Willow. Remus made his way to the hospital wing as the rest made their way back to the Common Room.

A week later, a week that was fraught with contemplation largely on Mandy's part, was Mandy's transformation. All week long she found herself drawn to Sirius's side, often taking his hand, and occasionally kissing his cheek. She didn't know what had come over her but she supposed it was the part of her that wondered if showing how much she loved someone was a bad thing. She figured she could ride this out and see where it went. When she did transform she was once again protective of Padfoot but this time wasn't quite as standoffish to Prongs.

On the first of May as sunlight poured across the soft ground, Mandy took Sirius's hand. They were on their way inside to the hospital wing in the early morning light after Mandy's transformation.

 _"He is ours,"_ a voice practically purred. Mandy's head jerked around, looking in every direction trying to figure out where it came from. All she saw though were James and Sirius but the voice didn't sound like either one of theirs.

"Did you say something, James?" Mandy asked, looking at him on her left.

"No," James answered, shaking his head.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, I'm serious," James said softly as they reached the doors. She gave him a look and then turned to her boyfriend who shook his head. "No one said anything," James told her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Think I'm tired though. It's been a long night."

 _"It wouldn't have been if you'd stop fighting it, you stupid witch. He's ours, just admit how we feel."_ Mandy looked around confused. There was no one else that she could see and now a voice was talking to her.

"Mandy?" Sirius asked, reaching for the door handle.

"I—Don't think I'm mad, but there is a voice talking to me and you two just said there's nothing talking to me," Mandy said.

"Perhaps it's in your mind. Sometimes there's this little voice in my head telling me not to do certain things," Sirius answered.

"Maybe you're right." Mandy nodded and Sirius pulled opened the door.

 _"Of course he's right. I am in your head."_

 _"If you're in my head, then who are you? The only time I've ever heard a voice like this in my head was well, I can't think of a time but Jason tells me that's what it feels like under the Imperious Curse."_

 _"I am ... I believe you call her Stripes. I'm not sure I like that name though."_

 _"Stripes? But Stripes is just a form my body manifests at the end of the month as night falls. Stripes isn't—"_

 _"Shut up, Witch. I am very much real, with my own personality. The bite mutates cells in your blood and eventually becomes like a living being all month long. You may control this body, but you can never shut me out completely."_

 _"Is that why I've been more public about my affection for him?"_

 _"For Sirius? Part of it. Embrace who you are, witch. Embrace your love for him."_

 _"Love can be used against you. If those who want to harm you know you care deeply about someone they will use it to their advantage."_

 _"You're not worried about that with James."_

 _"James can handle himself. Besides I'm not in love with him. I love him like I love Jason. I know Sirius is a capable wizard but he doesn't display the same kind of talent James does."_

 _"How would you know what kind of talent Sirius has? You've not been allowed to see anything because of the growing cub."_

 _"But before this, there's been no indication. They probably think I'm mental."_ Mandy shook herself out of her internal conversation to see James and Sirius holding a nonverbal conversation over her head. "Boys?" she asked aloud.

"Are you quite sure you're feeling alright? You looked like you're not quite with it," James said.

"Yeah, fine. I told you, it's been a long night." Mandy shook her head and the mounted the stairs to the fourth floor.

 _"He's ours witch and I'll make you see that."_

 _"Good luck with that."_ Mandy answered that voice in her head. They reached the fourth floor and Mandy turned to Sirius. She looked up at him, observing him and considering everything the voice had said. She didn't want to name that voice or give it any power over her but maybe the voice, like everyone she had questioned, had a point. Mandy stopped Sirius with a hand on his chest then stood in front of him. She bit her lip as she looked up at him. Finally after several long moments she reached up, cupping the back of his head then pulled his head down and kissed him hard. She pulled back and looked up at him. "I lo—"

"Shh," Sirius said pressing a figure to her lips, effectively cutting off her proclamation of love. James had continued up to the tower when they started kissing. "If you tell me you love me right now, I will not believe you." He had seen the look in her eyes when she had pulled back. It was the same possessive, protective look that he had seen when she had been in tiger form the night before. It wasn't his Mandy. "The look in your eyes, it's not you. I love you, Mandy, but I want you to be you when you tell me you love me too. Even if you're tapping into Stripes's personality, I want you to look at me with your eyes. Your pupils are so dilated right now that you're not you. Not really."

"But I—" Mandy tried to say.

"I know, just not yet. You love me, or want to, but the look in your eyes isn't you." Mandy sighed and they continued on to the hospital wing. Unlike usual, Mandy had no qualms with resting up. As she did rest she thought about everything that had happen over the past month and a half. By lunchtime Mandy hadn't gotten anywhere with her thoughts. So instead she thought about the voice in her head. That too didn't get her anywhere but she did come to the realization there was someone she could talk to about the voice. Though a werewolf was a beast of a different color so to speak, it was still a were-animal and it was possible they shared some of the same experiences. Maybe Remus could offer some advice.

Mandy convinced Madame Pomfrey to let her leave the hospital wing that afternoon, after eating a full meal even if she was still a bit tired. The first place Mandy checked was the library knowing that Remus preferred the quiet after a long day of classes. That was something he couldn't get in the Common Room or out on the grounds. Mandy checked with the librarian who told her Remus had been in, but had only checked a couple books out then he had left. Mandy walked to the window and was surprised to find Remus sitting on the lawn alone when she looked out. Sure, he liked the warm sunshine of early May as much as anyone but she never figured he'd be studying outside when he had a perfectly good library at his disposal.

Mandy went out and sat down next to him. "Feeling better?" Remus asked, marking his place with a finger.

"A little. I want to ask you something but I fear you'll think I'm mental," Mandy answered.

"I promise I will not think you are mental."

"Okay. Do you—I mean does he—uh, have you—"

"Take a deep breath," he coaxed when he realized she was struggling with what she wanted to ask. It was obviously important to her, he could tell that much by looking at her, but she was also very nervous to ask.

Mandy took a deep breath then slowly let it out. "Does Moony ever talk to you, up here?" Mandy tapped her temple.

Remus stared at her for a moment then smiled gently. "She has a voice now?" Remus asked, remembering how Mandy had explained that Stripes was just an alternate form that her body took and not an actual being. "When I'm in human form he does from time to time," Remus went on. "He never tells me anything I don't already know, it's more like he's prodding me to follow my instincts. When I first started to fall for Shelly four months ago he'd tell me to go for it and remind me how I felt, about my jealousy, things like that. What'd she say?"

"I've only heard her once." Mandy explained what had happened earlier that day. "I thought I was losing it. I kissed Sirius before I got to the hospital wing and when I pulled back I wanted so bad to tell him I loved him but he wouldn't let me. He told me that when I finally said those three words he wanted me to be me."

Remus could see how confused she was by Sirius's words. "Have you seen me really angry?"

"Yeah, when you found out what Sirius had done to Snape last year."

"You saw the look in my eyes?"

"It was furious ... and your pupils. They had dilated beyond anything I had ever seen. There was like barely any color left."

"The wolf had taken over. I mean he hadn't shoved me out of my own mind but when I get that angry or feel that strong of an emotion, I don't think quite as clearly. I give in to him a little more. Almost like I'm not myself."

"Oh, you think that at that point it was almost like she was more present than I was?"

"Yes, it is possible. If one gives over to their wolf, or in your case tiger, side and embraces it fully, what it can do, they act more like a dangerous wolf person than a normal person. Giving in completely isn't a good idea."

"But accepting what you are isn't a bad idea."

"No, I suppose not. Are you okay?" Remus asked, looking at her.

"Just thinking about everything," Mandy answered.

"Being in love doesn't make you weak," Remus said, shaking his head. Mandy looked at him in shock, wondering how he knew what she was thinking. "You just had this look on your face. Mandy, being in love—Love is a powerful emotion. It can be used against you yes, but it can also be a driving force. Let's say you have a child a couple years from now and it's in danger, you would do anything in your power to protect it right?"

Mandy thought the question over. Down the line when she had more children she'd always want to protect them, wouldn't she? The answer was so simple that she blurted it out before she could really weigh the options. "Yes. I would."

"That's love. Think of it that way instead. If they, whoever they are," Mandy knew he was talking about Voldemort and his Death Eaters, "try to use someone you love to get you to do something you don't want to do, turn it around. Use your love for them to either get yourself out of that situation or to drive you to defeat them."

"When did you get so smart about love?"

"Comes from listening to James and Sirius. They love you and Lily and they talk about it a lot. I mean a lot."

"I would rather die than let something happen to James."

"I know. And we all hope that one day you feel the same about Sirius."

"Maybe I already do," Mandy said, looking over at him.

"See, you said that and all I saw in your eyes was you," Remus said as he smiled softly. "That's what Sirius was talking about. Your big blue eyes shining with love without a trace of possessiveness or protection."

"Do you think you'll ever marry Shelly?" Mandy asked.

"I don't know. Marriage and children, I don't think it's possible for someone like me."

"Because of him?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah. I used to think about it when I was little. My parents were so in love even though my mom was a muggle and my dad was a wizard but now—I can't. It'd put her in danger."

"Like it or not, we're all in danger. You know there's nothing in any of the books I've read on werewolves that say they pass it on." Mandy had lowered her voice to make sure they weren't overheard even though there was barely anyone on the grounds. That was strange for a day like that. Normally students would be all over the grounds studying, but today it was nearly empty.

"Yeah, and how many of those books have been right based on what you see from me?"

"Few, but that doesn't mean that there isn't some truth behind it. You should at least consider being happy with her. She loves you. I know. You know Shelly's a half-blood. Her grandmother on her mom side was muggleborn, her mom is a witch and her dad is a muggle. Being with you doesn't put her in anymore danger."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Marriage. Couldn't you be happy settling down with Sirius?"

"There'd be no settling there. I mean yes, if we got married we could definitely be happy but our lives wouldn't settle down. I'm going to be an Auror and he's going to be busy doing—whatever it is he's doing. I could be very happy with him."

"Can you see your life without him?"

"I don't know. I don't like thinking about it. There's just something in the air. It feels different than it used to. Ever since we found out about Voldemort and what's going on with him and all these disappearances, I don't like thinking about the future."

"But if he wasn't around?"

"Maybe. A lot of things wouldn't be the same without Voldemort. When I was younger, when I first started Hogwarts I wanted to be a magizoologist, now all I want to be is an Auror. Life changes and there's no way to see what may have been. We shouldn't think about that either. We don't really have time for that. I'm more of a here and now kind of person. Not someone who focuses on what might have been or what could be."

"I understand. Just think about what I said. Love can be a driving force, not always a weakness."

Mandy nodded and looked up to see dark clouds rolling in. "We should get inside, it looks like it's going to rain," Mandy said. Remus agreed quickly packing his books and they bolted inside making it just before the rain poured down. "Thanks Remus. It really means a lot that you'd open up to me."

"It's what family does. Just keep that in mind." Remus cupped her cheek and he watched her eyes as she took in what he had said. He was a bit shocked when she nuzzled against his hands until she looked up at him. Her eyes were nearly completely black. There was only a small sliver of color around the very edges. It was almost as though she was standing in a pitch dark room. He pulled her into a hug.

A few moments later a throat was cleared behind him. They both looked and saw Lily. "Uh, I'm not interrupting am I?" Lily asked.

"No, not really," Mandy answered. Her eyes had gone back to normal but Remus growled so low only Mandy heard him. "Back down, Moony," Mandy hissed in his ear. She didn't mean his nickname either. She could see the wolf in his eyes. "What's up?"

"Uh, Remus, the boys were looking for you," Lily said. Remus blinked a couple times then nodded and walked off. Lily turned her gaze to Mandy. "Everything alright?" Lily asked.

"I think so. Lily, do you love James?" Mandy asked, linking her arm through Lily's and leading her through the castle.

"Yeah, I do."

"How do you know?"

"I can't picture my life without him. He's sweet and every time I'm around him I just feel like I can do anything. He is absolutely—You know that gut feeling? Things you just know? That's what it feels like. I love him. I just know it," Lily said.

"Would you die to protect him?"

"If it came right down to it?" Lily asked looking at Mandy. "Yes, I would."

Mandy looked up at her. "You've been in practical classes, especially my brother's."

"Sirius is as talented as James is. Well, in your brother's class, Sirius wants it more. That's what your brother said once. It's like most of us want to learn to protect ourselves and he's learning to prove he's not like his family. He also picks things up faster. It's really interesting though to watch them, James and Sirius, in Charms. They're almost evenly matched. I was always jealous, though don't tell them that, when they could walk in the room and just suddenly know it. Now, I kinda get it. They are really good. Are you worried about him?"

"For some reason, I feel like no matter what anyone throws at James he'll handle it, but I don't feel the same way about Sirius."

"Can I prove it to you?"

"I don't know how, short of them actually dueling in front of me, which my brother would never allow." They slowly made their way to the Great Hall where dinner would be served shortly.

"I'll figure something out," Lily answered. Mandy smiled and they went quiet for the rest of the trip.

* * *

 _ **Does Lily have an idea how to help? Remus and Mandy getting along. Do you like it? Hate it? Comment below please.  
**_


	30. It Wasn't a Pureblood

_**Once again thanks to everyone for reading. Still wish any one would review.**_

Chapter 30: It Wasn't a Pureblood

* * *

"How'd it go?" Sirius asked as James plopped down on the couch next to him.

"I think I scared her," James admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"Well ... here's how it happened." 20 minutes prior James and Lily were studying in the library. James had slowly gotten used to studying in place where people could see him and wasn't really worried about his reputation anymore. Sitting there near the window with the afternoon sun shining down on Lily, turning her bright red hair even redder as she studying, it hit him. She was beautiful and there was no way he could let her go once school ended. She always made him feel better while he was with her. He really couldn't lose her. "Lily, would you say that you love me?" James asked.

"Of course I love you, James," Lily answered not looking up.

"If the world came to an end tomorrow, would you be okay with your choices?"

"I wouldn't say that there are things that I wouldn't change given the chance but I think overall I've done well." Lily glanced up at James to see him staring at the quill he was turning over and over in his hands.

"And looking at your future, do I—I mean could you ever see us settling down and getting married?" He still wasn't looking at her but Lily could tell how nervous and serious he was. James on the other hand had been glancing at her out of the corner and instantly regretted his question. She looked so suddenly scared.

Before he had a chance to backpedal and explain himself, Lily answered. "We would be half mad to step out those doors next month thinking that everything was great and there was no war or threat bearing down on us. I don't know if I can marry you just to lose you a few months later. I'm not sure I could handle that, James."

"But wouldn't you rather spend the time we do have together than never have taken the chance?"

"That's a good point. I know you mean well, James, I just—"

"It's fine. Listen I promised to go help Sirius out so I better go." James collected his books and left the library.

"So that brings you back here," Sirius said. James nodded. "If you did spook her then you should leave the subject alone for a bit. I'm not saying pretend it never happened but don't touch it for a bit."

"She loves you; she'll realize that marrying you isn't a bad thing." Remus added. Though Remus had been there in the other chair the entire time, James hadn't realized he was listening.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." James agreed. Since he had woken up that morning he knew he needed to talk to Lily about their future but it wasn't until after lunch he had gotten up the courage and had explained his thoughts to the boys.

"Has anyone seen Peter lately?" Remus asked out of the blue.

"He's been hanging around with this fifth year Hufflepuff. I think they're dating or something," Sirius said shrugging.

Three days later Sirius and Mandy had a similar talk to the one James and Lily had. James's tale had got Sirius thinking and he really wanted to know where Mandy saw their future going. If she couldn't see a future between them then that was fine by him, he just had to know. So that beautiful Wednesday during their afternoon free period Mandy and Sirius sat down outside, just watching the lake and not saying much. Not until Sirius looked up suddenly, realizing now would be a perfect time to ask her. "Have you ever thought what it would be like if we did settle down?" Sirius asked.

"Not really. Sirius, I'm not sure we're ready to settle down. Aside from this _gift,_ I have to find time to take my N.E.W.T.s and then shortly after that I'm supposed to go into Auror training."

"Oh. Would you think about it?" Sirius asked.

Mandy looked at him carefully as she looked up from her Charms book. The same one she had gotten for Christmas. It was in that moment that she was really starting to understand why _the other_ as she liked to call Stripes, was so intrigued and was starting to fall deeply for him. He was sweet and considerate and not at all as pushy as she remembered him being. "I—You're saying you want to marry me? Mandy asked.

"Yes, I suppose that's exactly what I was trying to say."

Mandy looked back down at her Charm's book. "I—why?"

"I love you. You're an amazing woman. I can't say you're sweet or kind most of the time but when you do have your moments you shine brighter than the star I was named after. You won my heart long before I knew I had lost it. I cannot see my life without you. I know how busy you're going to be after the _gift_ but I want someone to come home to at the end of the day. That's not the only reason though. There is a war going on even if it's not public. I don't want to miss a second that I have with you."

"It does sound good one day. I do love you, Sirius; I just don't want to rush into anything because of the way the world is turning out."

"So if I asked would you say yes?"

"Today? No. Sometime soon possibly."

"There is a chance?"

"Yes." Mandy nodded and they went back to studying.

After dinner that night Lily pulled Mandy upstairs into their room. Parker was spending time with Talon and Shelly and Tiff were with the boys in the Common Room. "Hey, Mandy, can I ask you something?" Lily asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Mandy asked. She put down her potions book and looked at Lily.

"James asked me something a couple days ago and I wasn't sure what to say to him."

"What did he ask?"

"He asked me if I loved him and if I was happy with the choices I made and then he asked if I could see us settling down and getting married."

Suddenly Mandy got a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. "What did you say?" Mandy wanted this to happen for both of her friends but she wasn't sure Lily was on board. If she wasn't Mandy knew this was going to devastate James. She'd be there to pick up the pieces like always, she just hoped it wouldn't happen this time. James really deserved to be happy.

"I told him that I did love him and we'd be mad to think that there wasn't a war or a threat coming at us."

"So what's wrong?"

"I may have also said that I didn't want to marry him only to lose him."

"You love him?"

"Yeah, but we're so young and with what is coming, I can't marry him then lose him. He did tell me that we should enjoy what time we did have together before something did happen, that way we'd always have those memories. I can see his point but we're so young and like I said I don't want to lose him."

"Interesting. Would you rather not have him at all?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Lily scratched her head then tucked some hair behind her ear. "I just don't like thinking about losing him at all."

"You know, I had a similar talk with Sirius just now. I wonder if they're up to something or if they were just wondering. Listen why don't you go ask Sirius and I'll have a talk with James? I know you don't get along with Sirius—"

"Actually Sirius and I get along just fine. Almost as well as I get along with Remus. You may not have seen us together much, but we've come to an understanding this year. He may be James's best friend but he is a great guy to know. Especially when you're in a pinch or down in the dumps. I must admit he really does know what to say to cheer a person up."

"Okay then we'll find each other's better halves and then meet back here and compare notes."

Lily nodded and the girls took off. It wasn't hard for Mandy to find James considering how much his messy dark hair stood out. She could spot him anywhere with that hair plus he was talking to Sirius, Tiff, and Shelly. Four dark haired people near the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room was unusual. Though Shelly's hair wasn't as dark as the other three, it was more of the same brown as Remus's; it was still dark enough not to stand out like Parker's bright blonde would.

"Hey Jamie boy," Mandy said.

"Oh no, I'm not telling you anything," James said.

"You don't even know what I want," Mandy answered.

"No, but I don't like that look on your face. You're not going to take no for an answer and that usually leads to me telling you something I don't want to tell you."

"Take a walk with me."

"Up to the dorm." Mandy shared a look with Lily and then James led Mandy upstairs. Sirius on the other hand nodded to Lily and followed her to the far side of the Common Room where there wasn't anyone.

"You're either about to ask me about what I asked Mandy earlier today or you want to know why James asked what he did in the library," Sirius said, scrutinizing his best friend's girl.

"I want to talk about you and Mandy, if you're open to telling me," Lily stated. She looked up at the boy and he swallowed.

Meanwhile upstairs Mandy paced the boys' dorm and James sat on his bed watching her biding his time knowing she was about to ask something important. "Look, Sirius's secrets are safe with you, but I wanted to know how serious you were about settling down with Lily."

"I love her, Mandy, you know that. I know we're only 18 and all but with this war escalating and everything, I want her to know how I feel about her and to lose her would kill me."

"You want her to know you are serious and that even though you want to marry her, it would be completely up to her as to when if you did ask her?"

"Exactly," James answered.

"Would you propose before we leave school?"

"Maybe not this soon but maybe the last day."

"I see and Sirius had the same idea?"

"Something like it—I mean Mandy!"

"I just had to ask. I won't say anything, you know. I don't like to ruin surprises."

"Unless it's your birthday surprise."

"You know I had to," Mandy answered, referring to her 17th birthday where she had pestered Remus until he had told her. "That's beside the point; just don't freak her out," Mandy said.

"I'm not trying to and I know that wasn't Sirius's intention either."

"Thanks James and yes, I do love him. I guess I was just missing my childhood and can't believe our lives have gone by so fast."

"Don't worry. But out of curiosity, would you say yes if Sirius asked?"

"Not until the end of the year."

"Mandy, that's a month away."

"Do you still want to be an Auror?" Mandy asked as she sat down on Talon's bed facing James.

"More than anything. Death Eaters, Molde-shorts as you call him, I want this world to be safe."

"Molde-shorts. Of course." Mandy shook her head and grabbed a spare piece of parchment and a quill. She scribbled out something on the paper and then cast a spell over it.

"What are you thinking?" James asked curiously.

"It's a long shot but Voldemort cannot be his actual name. I call him Molde-shorts because it's kinda an anagram of his name plus it makes me laugh thinking he has moldy shorts. Anyway what if Lord Voldemort is an anagram of his name?"

"That is a long shot."

"What if his birth name isn't something he's proud of or reminds him of something he wants to forget? You ever heard of Jack the Ripper?"

"Okay, but Jack the Ripper was never caught and they don't know why he called himself that."

"No, but it was a way to make everyone afraid of him and sign his work."

"So what are you hoping to find here? A familiar name? Something that's going to jump out at you?" James asked.

"I don't know. I just thought it'd help. I mean if he is proud of being a pureblood then perhaps the anagram will spit out a pureblood name. Like I said it's a long shot. Did you talk to Lily's father?"

"About marrying her? Not yet. I just wanted to see what she thought about it first." Mandy nodded and went back to her dorm. Once upstairs she found out that Lily was waiting for her.

"Well?" Lily asked.

Mandy told her what she had found out and Lily nodded telling Mandy that Sirius had told her much of the same. "I guess they just want to make sure we know how they feel," Mandy said.

"I get it," Lily answered.

"Do you think the boys will propose?" Mandy asked.

"Maybe at the end of the year. Would that be so bad?"

"Now that I've thought about it no, I think I might be ok with it. Besides its only May and we do have a month to get used to it."

"Are you going to insist that Sirius talk to Mr. Dixon?"

"Not insist on it. It'd be nice if he'd think of it on his own but I would hope that he knows I value James's opinion the most. You?"

"I know my dad is looking forward to it and I don't think James will have a problem doing it but I don't think it'd be a deal breaker if he didn't," Lily answered.

Mandy only smiled.

* * *

"Is that how you found out Voldemort's real name?" Harry asked.

Mandy looked at him and nodded. "It was one of the few names actually on the list. There were a couple Ed's and Tom's but it wasn't until I saw him in person for the first time that I put together who he was," Mandy answered.

"How? Certainly any pictures you had seen of him from his Hogwarts years wouldn't look the same as he did after that," Harry said.

"Not exactly but there was something in his eyes. For all the time I stared at that list the only name I could see that made sense was Dolohov, but my problem was there was no H in Lord Voldemort and Antonin Dolohov wasn't pureblooded. He was a Slytherin but he was also a half-blood."

"When did Daddy propose?" Erin asked.

"Two days before we left Hogwarts. We were on the front lawn when it happened. I'll tell you about that later because a lot of things happened between the two events."

"How did you figure out his name though?" Devin asked.

"One day your father said "I am king of the world!" and it hit me. I don't remember how that happened—"

"We had flown my motor bike to the top of a mountain and I felt on top of the world. We were celebrating your mom being asked to join the Order. She didn't join the same time the rest of us did," Sirius answered.

"At first I thought Dumbledore didn't trust me. He had seen my display of magic and on top of freezing him in place when he offered to have Mia help me train, I didn't think he was sure that I was fully on his side. Anyway we were sitting on top of that bike, on top of that mountain and once Sirius said that it hit me. What if I added those two words? I am. Would that make sense? When I got home that night I did and one the names was Tom Riddle. Granted it left out a bunch of letters but I recognized that name from somewhere and after seeing his face, I eventually put it together. You see every Christmas, Slughorn had a party and part of that party was when the members of the Slug Club would take a club photo. My great uncle Marvin Dixon, the black sheep of the Dixon family, Slytherin and not a nice guy, he liked to go muggle-baiting, was a member of the Slug Club and went to school the same time as Voldemort. They were together in a photo that I found in my grandparents attic. No one knew how that photo had turned up there but I was kinda grateful that it did. They couldn't tell me much about Tom Riddle but I eventually pieced it together and now we are getting ahead of the story here."

"Back to Hogwarts then," Megan said.

"Yeah, what happened next?" George asked.

"George?" Mandy asked. "Where did you come from?"

"Mum sent me to invite you to dinner on Sunday," George answered, "though I bet you were expecting me to say something smart."

"Yes I was. Wanna stay for the rest of the story?" Mandy asked.

"Absolutely. Any story about the Marauders is a story I want to hear," George answered, making himself more comfortable on his pouf in the corner.

"You said at first you didn't think Dumbledore trusted you, what was it really?" Megan asked. "Every time you've told me that story you've always said that it was because your relationship with Dumbledore was so strained."

"We'll get to that," Mandy said. "I don't want you to think badly of the real person who kept me from joining. They loved me and me getting involved wasn't a good idea to them."

"Come on just tell us," Devin prompted.

"Nope, you'll hear it as part of the story and you'll understand we just have to get there first." Mandy shook her head.

"And I bet everyone you lot are thinking of, is wrong," Sirius said.

"You don't think we can guess who?" Erin asked, looking up at her dad with her big, grey eyes. Sirius shook his head knowing there was no way they could guess it.

"Okay then, why don't we go around the room. I thought it was Dumbledore," Mandy said.

"Had to be Dad, uh Sirius," Meg said. Sometimes she still referred to Mike as her dad.

"No, I think my dad. He loved her and he wanted to protect her," Harry said.

"Can't be. I think Remus. He's the smart one, he wouldn't want her to get hurt," Devin disagreed.

All eyes turned to George. "Me? I think it was Lily. She seems like the mother hen type."

Mandy looked at her youngest daughter who thought it over. "I don't know, Daddy sounds like a good option but at the same time I think that even with her drive to get back at Voldemort, Mummy was worried about being on the front lines of the war. I think Uncle James knew Mummy could take care of herself and that would be something he took into consideration. I guess I'm going to have to agree that Daddy didn't want her in the Order because he was worried about her." It was obvious the young girl was trying to sort things out to see if she could reason out the right answer. Plus the way she was watching Mandy's face let her know that the young girl was looking for any kind of confirmation that she was right.

"Well we'll just have to continue on and find out." Mandy smirked.

* * *

 ** _Well what do you think? Please tell me. Do you love it? Hate it? Please let me know.  
_**


	31. Pureblood Fight

_**Thanks to all of you who are reading but I still wonder if any of you still like this or just click on it to see what's next. No reviews after 17 days? hm.**_

Chapter 31: Pureblood Fight

* * *

"Professor Hunter, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sirius asked one day after classes.

"Sirius? Sure, what's on your mind?" Jason motioned to the front row of desks as he hopped up on his desk. Sirius shook his head.

"Your sister and I have had a tough past. Up until this year I couldn't say she liked me. Love? Well I constantly say that she does and sometimes she looks at me like she does but I don't know for sure. I know that I love her."

"Name one thing you love about her that isn't superficial." If this boy really did love his sister and Jason could tell he had strong feelings towards the girl, Jason would have to make sure they were true.

"Just one?" Sirius asked. It was almost like he didn't know if it was possible. Almost like he couldn't find a single thing he loved that wasn't her looks or something superficial. "Her fierce protectiveness. The way she cares so deeply about her friends; I love how imperfect she is. The way she loves James so much—"

Jason cut him off since he could see that Sirius could go on. Obviously it wasn't hard for Sirius to say what he loved about Mandy. "So you want my permission to ask my sister to marry you?"

"Yes."

"I am about 85% sure my sister loves you and she could do a whole lot worse than you but honestly I don't think I'm the right person to ask," Jason shrugged.

"You mean Mr. Dixon? I've already owled him."

Jason sat back shocked. This boy was intent on marrying his sister. If Sirius was willing to go as far as talking to Patrick, then he must really love Mandy. Then again a small part of Jason, the Auror part that was partnered with Alastor Moody, thought that the only reason Sirius could be going this far was because it was expected of him and Sirius didn't want to cross Jason. He would have to keep an eye on this. "I meant James. According to McGonagall you and James are thicker than thieves with more honor than English gentlemen. It's good to have friends like that. When I look at him with my sister, I feel so bad. I am nine years older than her. He's the brother she deserves to have. She relates to him better than she does me. She may legally be my sister, but they act more like siblings than we ever did. With all that said, I don't think she'd agree to it unless it was okay by him."

"I know but I still want you to be alright with it. You are her brother."

"Yes, Sirius, I am okay with you marrying my sister." Jason nodded, sliding off his desk.

"Thank you," Sirius said relieved. It was good to have the Auror's support.

"When are you planning on asking her?" Jason asked curiously.

"End of the year. With the _gift_ and everything I don't want to further stress her out."

"You honesty do love her," Jason said in realization.

"I do. If she'd agree, I'd marry her and raise our baby together but I know she'd never agree to that." Sirius may have wanted to take care of Mandy forever but he knew that there were some things that he couldn't change her mind about. Since Mandy made up her mind Sirius knew he couldn't change it.

"I think I'm impressed. I will warn you now, although I'm not as close to my sister as James is, I'm still an Auror and I will protect her with every last breath in my body." Sirius swallowed but nodded and left the room. He had come to know the man was protective of his sister but never realized how much. Another thing Sirius didn't realize was that Lily had heard the entire conversation and was intrigued by it. Maybe it could help her. Since she had been trying to find a way to get Mandy to see that Sirius could take care of himself, this could be the perfect way. Getting Sirius and James to duel in public where Mandy could see them would work but first she'd have to check with Remus. He'd know for certain if it'd get them mad enough to duel or not.

The next day was the last game of the season. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won this game they would win the Quidditch cup, they lost they'd come in second. Either way Slytherin would come in third. It was a hard fought battle, Slytherin doing their best to keep Gryffindor from winning the cup and Gryffindor trying to win. Finally the game ended 270-110 to Gryffindor. The party was huge that night. It lasted until well past midnight when McGonagall showed up and shut them down. Though disappointed, the house slowly went to bed.

Sunday afternoon Mandy was studying on the couch in the surprisingly nearly empty Common Room when Peter hesitantly approached her. "Uh ... Mandy, are you busy?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, is something wrong? You look more nervous than a rat in a room full of cats," Mandy answered. He flinched at the expression but shook it off.

"No, nothing's wrong, could you just come with me?"

"Sure," Mandy said, tossing her book into the overstuffed arm chair. She hauled herself up off the couch looking at him. He seemed ... happier, for lack of a better word. "As long as it's not something disgusting Wormy, I'm not sure my stomach can take it."

"Nothing like that." Peter led her through the castle to the fourth floor and a window that overlooked the grounds and the lake. Peter knew by Mandy's confused look that he had better explain. "Uh ..." _Now what was it that Remus had told him to say in this event?_ Peter thought to himself. "Just watch. It's a surprise," Peter said. Mandy looked at the boy carefully. He looked nervous but at the same time excited.

"Pete, are you happy?" Mandy asked.

"Why would you ask that?"

"James has been busy with Lily and we can see how much Sirius is concerned with me, I just don't want you to feel left out."

"There is this girl, her name is Annabeth. I'm kinda sweet on her, but she's only a sixth year. It's still kinda new."

"She likes you back?"

"Yes, so I kinda understand why they've been preoccupied with you and her." Peter was saved any further answer by the lights that started finishing on the grounds. Red, yellow, white, and blue flashes lit up the ground and caught Mandy's attention. The flashes came quickly, in rapid succession. Mandy recognized mostly defensive spells though a few were offensive, none of them were more advanced than that of fourth year spells. That meant it was either younger students going at it or older students holding back.

Then Mandy's eyes zeroed in on the ends of the duel. The two students dueling both had dark hair. At first she thought it was one of the Marauders and Snape. The one facing her was definitely James; she'd recognize his mop of hair anywhere. It was when she recognized the other student that her jaw literally dropped. The neat, black hair fell casually across his shoulders with nary a one out of place. The way he stood was graceful, almost elegant and regal. There was no doubt in her mind, especially since he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, that the other boy in question was Sirius. That couldn't be right though. James and Sirius couldn't be dueling on Hogwarts's front lawn. James was Head Boy and Sirius knew better. At least that explained why the spells were so simple. They were definitely holding back. Mandy's first instinct upon recognizing the boys was to run and put a stop to it but a voice began to purr in her ear.

 _Now just wait a moment, you've always wondered if Sirius was capable of taking care of himself. Here's your chance to find out. Though Prongs isn't going to use anything seriously harmful on Sirius, he'd still jinx him with something potentially embarrassing. Just wait and see how Sirius handles it._ Of course Stripes was more interested in the fight than keeping people safe.

At the same time, Mandy didn't really have an argument against Stripes, not since what she said made some sense, so she took her advice. From what Mandy could tell there were enough sixth and seventh years in the crowd to fix anything should something go wrong plus no one looked like they were close enough to get hurt. "Pete, did you know this was going to happen?"

"No." Peter shook his head.

"Really? Because it didn't start until we were looking out the window and you said it was a surprise."

"What I meant was ..." Peter swallowed. "I don't want you to get mad."

Mandy stared at him. She knew she had come off as angry and standoffish, but she hadn't realized that people thought she was temperamental and would snap at the slightest provocation. "Is that how you really see me? That someone could say one little thing and I'd get upset?"

"You do—that is to say, you have been more prone to anger lately," he said nervously.

"I see. I'm sorry, Pete, I didn't mean to come off like that. I guess it's just stress."

"Yeah," Peter agreed smiling. They went back to watching out the window, Mandy in awe at how evenly matched they were. Neither was making much headway and she finally came to the same conclusion that Stripes had: Sirius could take care of himself. Finally Mandy could no longer take just watching them go at it and she bolted, moving as fast as she could in her state, to the grounds.

Once Mandy was close enough, she whipped out her wand and hollered the disarming spell, causing both wands to fly to her free hand. "What are you two thinking? No! I don't even want to hear whatever lousy excuse you think can calm me down. James, you're _Head Boy_! You're supposed to be better than that. You're supposed to be setting a good example for everyone at this school. And you Sirius, you're better than this. It is one thing to go and pull pranks, it's completely different when you are dueling on the grounds," Mandy berated both of them.

"But—" James started.

"No!" Mandy held up a finger to stop him from speaking. "I know that the two of you are more than capable of taking care of yourselves, anyone who just saw all that would know that, but there are children here. Children who could have gotten hurt. Children who look up to you and think of you as a role model and influence. Is this how you want them to think of the infamous Marauders? As two boys who, even at age 17, are more prone to dueling than they are to trying to solve things with words? Now, what do you two have to say for yourselves?" Mandy asked, this time giving the two boys a chance to speak.

"He started it," James said stubbornly.

"I did not!" Sirius snapped back.

"I was just lying in the sun going over the best way to fend off a Lethifold attack when he stormed up all angry over something stupid."

"I just wanted to ask him if—" Sirius stopped suddenly and looked at Mandy nervously.

"If I'd be okay with you dumping Mandy? That answer is no. Especially not if you break her heart again." James narrowed his eyes at Sirius. This time he was going to protect Mandy no matter what.

"Where would you get that kind of idea from?" Sirius looked shocked. Almost as if he couldn't believe James would think that of him. James knew him better than that. "That's not what I wanted to ask at all. In fact I ... never mind." Sirius shook his head and looked away almost disappointed or sad.

Sensing that whatever Sirius was going to say was important and shouldn't be brought up in front of multitudes of Hogwarts students, Mandy looked at the gathered crowd. "Clear out you lot, show's over, nothing to see here." Mandy called. The crowd looked bummed but slowly they left the area. Once it was clear enough Mandy turned to Sirius. "What did you want to ask him?"

"It's not important," Sirius said slowly.

"James?"

"Remus told me that you were going to hurt Mandy," James answered.

"That's funny because Remus told me you'd never—" Sirius stopped short and exchanged a look with James. They both got this look in their eyes and then walked over to Remus. Mandy followed slowly. "You wanted us to fight." Sirius glared at his so-called best friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Remus said lightly, as he got more comfortable against the base of the willow tree the foursome was now under. He was leaning back casually but Mandy could tell he was nervous. To most people he would just look casual but Mandy could tell due to the strength of their friendship just how nervous he was.

"What did you tell them Remus? Better yet, why?" Mandy asked.

"Why did you want us to fight?" James asked gently.

"Do you remember what you told Lily?" Remus asked.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"When?" James asked.

"Who?" Mandy asked.

"Mandy, do you remember what you told Lily?" Remus asked.

"When?" Mandy asked.

"After that conversation we had about Moony and Stripes? It had just started to rain after we went back inside and Lily told me the boys were looking for me. Do you remember the conversation you had with her?"

"Yeah, but I never asked her to get the boys to duel."

"No, not exactly. You implied that you wanted to know how the boys handled your brother's classes. When she asked if you were worried about him you told her that you feel like no matter what anyone threw at James he could handle it, but that you couldn't say the same about Sirius. How you didn't know if she could prove it to you short of having them duel. Do you remember that?"

"So you thought you would prove it to me?" Mandy asked.

"Didn't it work?" Remus asked.

"I—" Mandy started.

"Next time just ask," James said.

"Yeah, we love to practice," Sirius said. Mandy looked at both of them.

"Really? The two of you would have gone at it, no-holds-barred, if I had just asked?" Remus asked in disbelief. He leveled both boys with a stare so strong that they both instantly flashed to all the times McGonagall had stopped them.

They both swallowed. "Maybe not no-holds-barred, but we definitely would have gone at it." James told him.

"Yeah, because that duel you just had, you didn't use a spell above fourth year. There is no way that you two really would have gone at it," Remus answered.

"That's because there were children around. We didn't want to hurt them. The most they'd get is antlers or jelly legs. It wouldn't be anything that you or Sirius or Madame Pomfrey couldn't heal in seconds. We're not dangerous. Not in front of children," James claimed passionately.

"He does have a point. We're not stupid," Sirius agreed.

"No one ever said you were," Mandy answered.

"You did," Sirius argued.

"No, I didn't," Mandy growled. "I said you were supposed to be a good influence and that I didn't want to hear your lousy excuse. I also said you knew better but never once did I say you were stupid. I would never say that."

"Walk with me, Mandy?" Remus said. Mandy looked at the other two boys then walked with Remus out of earshot.

"What did you want to say to me? What did Remus say to you to get you so angry?" James asked looking at Sirius curiously.

"I love Mandy."

"I know, Mate. You're amazing with her. You changed her life."

"Thanks. I've known for a while now if she's not in my life, it won't be the same. I need her in my life."

"You want to marry her."

"Yes, and I want your approval. She won't marry me unless you say it's okay."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. You have yet to prove to me that you're able to provide for her for the rest of your lives. That you even want to. Sirius—"

"James, I love her. Doesn't that—Isn't that all that matters?"

"I know you. I've known you for years. I've seen what you've done to girls."

"I know and I can't change what happened in the past. She makes me a better person. You trust me, don't you? I could never hurt her, not like that, not again. I can't promise that things are going to be "happy ever after" as the muggle saying goes, but I'm going to try my best to make sure she never wants for anything and to protect her. I can't promise it but I'm going to try. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Okay, just remember I want to be an Auror," James said. Sirius swallowed. It was one thing when an actual Auror threated him. An actual Auror would probably know when to stop but James, Sirius wasn't so sure. Especially since James was loyal to a fault.

* * *

"So Remus just told you that Dad didn't want you to marry Mandy?" Harry asked.

"His exact words were 'Mate, you do know James will never let you marry Mandy, right?' I don't know how he knew but he knew," Sirius said.

"Lily overheard you talking to my brother and asking for his permission," Mandy said. "He told me about it after you proposed. Him and Lily both. We were on the train home and he told me what happened. I wanted to see the two of you duel or at the very least make sure that you could handle yourself, come what may, and Lily thought that a duel was the best way. After she heard you talking to my brother she was pretty sure how to get you two to do it, she just wasn't 100 percent sure. She talked to Remus and he told her that he would set it up and have Peter get me to be there when it happened. Remus told James that Sirius was going to come down and ask him if James was okay with Sirius breaking up with me because he couldn't see a stable future for us and well you know what he told Sirius. Before he did all that Remus told Peter to get me to the fourth floor corridor that overlooked the lawn. That way I was close enough to see it, but at the same time I couldn't rush right out into it," Mandy told them.

"Did Remus know when you were coming?" George asked.

"Yeah, Peter had the two way mirror and right after I left Peter's side, he warned Remus. If he hadn't Remus would have put up a barrier that I would have run into so that I wouldn't get hit by any spells. Instead he had time to get both their attention so there was a lull in the spells when I had walked out," Mandy explained.

"So the Hogsmeade attack didn't convince you Dad could take care of himself?" Devin asked.

"Kinda, but not to the point where I was completely sure that he would be okay," Mandy said.

"She is part bear, she does worry," Sirius said.

Everyone nodded knowing how that could be. "How do you know when to stop protecting people? When did you know when everyone could stand on their own two feet?" Megan asked.

"It varies for each person. I had grown up with James, I knew from the time he was 15 or 16 that he could take care of himself and was a valued partner. With Remus I think that came the day we graduated Hogwarts. The rest, you just have to use your intuition. Especially as a mother. You have to be willing to understand that yes, they are your children but at the same time they're growing up and they have to stand on their own two feet sometime," Mandy said. Megan nodded. Her mother had a valid point but she also knew how much at times Mandy still struggled with it.

* * *

 _ **Please, please, please tell me what you think. Just one of you, please?**_


	32. A Baby

_**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and favoriting and putting this on their alert lists. You guys are great and I won't complain about having you do so. However I do wish that someone, anyone, would leave me a little something telling me that they're still reading. That they like it, that they love it. Anything really. I know a lot of you are really busy and have just enough time to read the chapter before you rush off onto the next thing on your to do list, and I thank you for that but I really wish you would just take a few extra seconds to type something in the box at the bottom even if you don't leave a name. Anyway onto the chapter.**_

Chapter 32: A Baby

* * *

Monday passed and soon Tuesday arrived. As N.E.W.T.S were growing ever closer most teachers had gone heavy on reviewing for them, springing quizzes and papers and tests on them. Jason was only a little different. He didn't assign any papers or quizzes instead he just reviewed things in class. Tuesday morning he decided to take his class in a different direction. "I know that all of you have gotten used to practical classes but from time to time you need the informational classes for what is covered on your written exams. So today we're going to talk about something we've already discussed. I know, I know, not what you wanted to hear," Jason said when people groaned, "but revision is good for you. So who, aside from Miss Evans and Mr. Lupin can tell me about defending the home from unwanted guests?"

Mandy tuned the rest of the talk out as she stared down at her Herbology book in her lap. She wasn't so much studying as focusing on her breathing to will away the pain. Every few minutes or so, pain would rip across her stomach. She figured whatever she had just had for breakfast wasn't agreeing with her, forgetting that it had never caused spasms of pain before. Occasionally she could feel James staring at her but she didn't turn around to check.

"Now the important thing to remember with this spell is—" Jason stopped what he was talking about and narrowed his eyes at his sister. He moved off his desk and walked to her side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine, just disagreeing with my breakfast," Mandy nodded. Jason didn't believe his sister for a second.

"What's it feel like?" He had seen the pain written clearly on her face thanks to his days as an Auror.

Mandy gave him a plain look, noticing that her class mates were staring but he held his ground staring her down. "Like someone's doing this," Mandy said opening and closing her fist in a squeezing motion.

Jason took a deep breath then looked around his class. "I want you all to continue to revisit your notes and work on—"

Mandy whimpered as a particularly strong wave of pain had hit her overriding Jason's instructions, at least in her very own ears.

"Class dismissed. Miss Hunter, Mr. Black, please follow me." Jason opened his classroom door and slowly the class filed out. James, the last one in line stopped in the doorway and stared at Mandy. He glanced at Sirius who nodded and then he turned and left. Jason pulled his sister up out of her chair then led the pair out of the classroom and up to the hospital wing. The rest of the class headed for their common rooms. Though everyone was curious they all knew that Jason was an Auror and didn't want to cross him.

"Jason, I'm fine." Mandy said. "I told you, my breakfast is just disagreeing with my stomach."

Jason grabbed the handle to the wing and looked back at his sister for a moment before glancing up and down the hall. "I may not be able to have a child, nor have I been around pregnant women at their due date but it sounds more like contractions than an upset stomach. If Poppy says it's an upset stomach then I will apologize and give you five house points but if I'm right and you're going into labor—"

"She is and you're right," Sirius interrupted. Both Hunters had forgotten he was even standing there. "Mandy, you um—" Sirius paused looking for the right word. "Your water just broke and I can see the bump." Sirius motioned from the puddle on the floor to her stomach.

Mandy looked down and sure enough the concealment charm had been removed and she couldn't see past her belly. Jason vanished the puddle at her feet then pulled open the door as Mandy stared at the bump in shock. "No, it's not time yet."

"In," Jason said motioning to the open door. Mandy swallowed but went inside. Jason and Sirius followed and the three were almost immediately met by Madame Pomfrey. "It's time," Jason said.

"Time?" Pomfrey asked. Then she looked at Mandy and her eyes went wide. "You're two months early."

"Yes, ma'am, but my water has already broken and from what I've read that means you can't—Ahh!" Mandy screamed.

"Contractions?" Pomfrey asked as Mandy grabbed her stomach. Mandy nodded. "How far apart?"

"Three, four minutes," Jason answered.

"Would you like me to owl anyone?" Pomfrey asked, leading the girl to what looked like an expanded storage cupboard. Perhaps this was Madame Pomfrey's and the school's way of giving her a private place to have her child. How they knew she'd need it this soon was beyond her.

Suddenly she realized Pomfrey had asked her something and she should answer. "Owl? No, thank you. Everyone I want here is right here." Mandy said.

"Do you have anything to dull the pain?" Sirius asked, looking at the matron.

"Pain? I turn into a tiger once a month the pain—" She stopped short when Sirius took her right hand and subtly ran his thumb over her wrist. Suddenly it hit her. James. Though he somehow managed to withstand the pain from her transformations, she shouldn't subject him to the full pain of birth. "On second thought that's exactly why I want something to dull the pain. I've had too much pain."

"Of course." Pomfrey answered. Soon Mandy was set up and ready to give birth.

Meanwhile James was pacing the Gryffindor Common Room anxiously. "Why do you think Professor Hunter cancelled class like that?" James asked.

"None of us know, James. I'm sure Mandy will tell us when she comes back from the hospital," Remus said looking up from his defense book.

"Hospital? What do you mean?" James asked nervously.

"Didn't you hear him? She told him her stomach was disagreeing with her breakfast and that it felt like something was squeezing her insides. He told her and Sirius to follow him. He thinks that can only mean one thing."

James stared at the lycanthrope for a moment then raced up to his dorm. He shoved all the clothes off his trunk not knowing or caring whether or not they were clean and searched through the trunk looking for the book. Months ago, after he had come to terms with Mandy's pregnancy, he had gone through the library looking for any book on pregnancy he could find. He finally found one that covered all 40 weeks and had ordered a copy from a book store in London. He pulled the book from his trunk and flipped through the pages finally coming across the chapter on labor and delivery. He had felt her symptoms all morning long and was worried about her. James confirmed his suspicions that Mandy was definitely in labor and how dangerous it could be for her and the baby, especially since the baby wasn't due for two more months. Then he wondered if he'd feel any pain. The second that thought hit him he instantly felt guilty. His best friend was giving birth; he should be there for her not worrying about what he was going to feel as a side effect of their bond. He made his way back downstairs and Lily caught his hand.

"I know you want to go, but you have to stay. We have classes and what she's going through could take all night. Sirius will come get us when we can see her," Lily whispered as she pulled him close. "I know, James."

"I have to," James answered just as softly. She was his best friend. He should be there for her.

"James, would Mandy really want you to standing around staring at her? Plus we have a class this afternoon."

"I guess you're right. I'm just worried about her."

"And we both love that about you. You're a wonderful man and Mandy knows you're thinking about her." James sighed but admitted Lily had a point.

Pain. Excruciating pain. That's what filled the next two hours of Mandy's life. Even with the pain potion the matron had given her Mandy still felt pain. She just hoped it was minor enough that James didn't feel it. Finally after a lot of pushing and heavy breathing and cursing every last inch of Sirius and some more minor pain, Mandy finally gave birth. One of the healers from St. Mungo's, there were two in the room to assist Pomfrey with the delivery, took the baby and checked it over as Mandy rested back on the pillows. He had also been the one to assure Sirius that Mandy's cursing was normal and just a side effect of the pain she was experiencing.

"Mandy?" Sirius asked concerned, once she was resting.

She held up her hand trying to figure out just how she felt and whether or not she needed his help. Deciding that she was ok and there was nothing he could help with she waved off his concern.

"Give her a few moments to catch her breath," the other healer warned.

Once she caught her breath and could think properly she looked up at her boyfriend. "Go find James," Mandy whispered so only Sirius could hear her. "Please." Sirius nodded and left the room, not at all upset at her asking for James. She was worried how the delivery affected him and wanted to make sure he was okay. At least that's what Sirius hoped she was feeling. He respected that and wanted to help her the best he could. If getting James was the best way to do that then that's what he'd do even if he wanted to be there more and wished she'd rely on him more. For now he'd accept it and do everything in his power to make sure she knew she could trust him just as much as she trusted James. Sirius found James just coming back from lunch.

"Mr. Potter—" Madame Pomfrey said when they entered the room.

"Madame Pomfrey, if you make him leave I will scream and I won't stop until he comes back," Mandy warned.

"Poppy, I think what my sister means," Jason glared at his sister for a moment, "is that she could really use some comfort right now. It wouldn't hurt to let them comfort her, would it?" Jason asked cautiously.

"You've known all along, haven't you?" Pomfrey asked, looking at James. James nodded, partially feeling ashamed, but not quite knowing why.

"Miss Hunter, would you like to hold your son?" the healer asked. The baby was now wrapped in a soft blue blanket with a small cap perched on his head.

"Son?" James, Sirius, and Jason asked in unison.

"Uh, sure." The healer helped her cradle her infant son and the boy let out an earsplitting cry. Mandy looked panicked but the healer just shifted the boy closer to her and he settled down. His eyes opened at that moment and his bright blue eyes met those of his mother. Mandy swallowed. He was handsome. Bright blue eyes, a small tuft of dark brown hair, and a smile that instantly reminded Mandy of Sirius.

"Have you decided on a name?" the healer asked.

"We uh—" Mandy stopped, realizing just how hard it was going to be to give up the boy. It had been all over for her the moment he had looked up at her. It was like he instantly trusted her and knew she'd do everything to protect him. Mandy tilted her head to the side wondering why _the other_ was suddenly so quiet. Certainly the tiger would have something to say on this matter but no matter how hard she tried to reach out the tiger wouldn't answer.

"We're giving him up for adoption." Sirius answered the healer.

"I see," the healer answered.

Mandy looked up from her son at the matron. "Speaking of: It's only May. What's going to happen to him?" The adopters hadn't been expecting a child until July since that was Mandy's due date. She hoped they would still be open to taking him even if it was a little soon.

"I will send them an owl and let them know. Hopefully they can come pick him up later today," Pomfrey answered.

Sirius and Mandy had finally decided on which couple they wanted to adopt their son. The Weavers were a nice couple from just outside Dartford. They were in their late 30's and had finally decided to slow their lives down to have a child. Unfortunately Mr. Weaver had been devastated to learn that as a child Mrs. Weaver had had a terrible accident and was left incapable of having a child so they had agreed adoption was the next best option. There was just something about their application that spoke to Mandy and Sirius when they had read it. Something that felt right.

"Miss Hunter," Pomfrey said, drawing the girl out of her thoughts, "Even if the Weavers do show up tomorrow with their own name for the baby the Ministry requires a name for the baby within an hour of its birth."

As Mandy thought about it Sirius looked down at her. "Didn't you once tell me that your great-great grandfather was named Jeffery?" he asked.

"Jeffery Johnson. My mum's great grandfather. Never met him but according to my mother he was a financial advisor to the royal family."

"It's a good name," Sirius said.

"Leo. Leonis Jeffery Black."

"You do realize that the brightest star in the Leo constellation is—" Sirius started.

Mandy cut him off knowing exactly where his mind was going. The brightest star in the Leo constellation was Regulus. She knew Sirius would worry about what that meant so she had to explain why she wanted to name him Leonis. "Yes, I know, but Leonis also means lion's strength in German. You once told me your entire family was named after stars or constellations—"

"I said my family has a tradition of doing that. In fact over half are named after Greeks and not astronomy."

James saw an opportunity there to stop the fighting and compliment Sirius as well hoping Mandy would take it well and agree with him. Of course Mandy was never big on that. "Well, one thing is true Padfoot. Your son is just as handsome as—" James started.

"Mandy? I know."

"I said handsome, Pads."

"Aw thanks, Prongsie," Sirius answered swooning a bit.

"Yeah, thanks, Prongsie," Mandy spat.

"He's a cute as both of you." James rolled his eyes knowing she wasn't really mad at him.

"Thanks but get out," Mandy said. All three men stopped and looked at her. She stopped and thought for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, I want to be alone for a while." James and Sirius left the room and Jason perched on the edge of her bed.

"I wish I could help take care of this little one, but—"

"Adoption really is the best option for him."

"Yeah." He didn't sound too convinced though.

"It really is. Now don't you have an afternoon class?"

"I should head back down. You get yourself some rest." Jason lifted the baby from her arms and put him in the cot by the bed. As he stared down at his nephew—well technically his second cousin—Jason couldn't help but feel bad for the little boy. He was born under such difficult circumstances and Mandy was going to be devastated when she had to give him up. Then again, like Mandy said, this was the best thing for the babe. A family that could properly take care of him and protect him from what Jason knew was coming, that's what he should want for all the babies born in the next coming years until the war was over. Mandy's voice drew him out of his thoughts.

"Jay, what's your girlfriend's name?" Her voice was soft and almost a whisper but still curious like a little kitten. It was a tone Jason hadn't heard his sister use in years but Jason knew he couldn't tell Mandy yet. Not without talking to his girlfriend. There were things Jason didn't think Mandy was ready to understand about his relationship and why he was at Hogwarts.

"I'll tell you later, I promise, just get some sleep." After he talked to his girlfriend then he could tell her and not a minute before.

Mandy nodded then settled down to sleep. Jason kissed his sister's forehead then went down to his next class.

* * *

"Wait, you have a kid my age?" George asked bringing her out of her story.

Mandy looked at him and nodded. "Remember how I told you I was old enough to be your mother? My oldest son is just over a month and a half younger than you and your brother."

"How come you never talk about him? How come we've never met him?" George asked.

"We'll get to that point but the short version is that he wanted nothing to do with me or the rest of us. He wasn't happy to find out he was adopted and when he came to terms with it, he said that he understood why we put him up for adoption and that he was grateful, but it was best if he continued on being who he was and that building a relationship with me and his sister wasn't a good idea. Especially not if it put him on the forefront of the war that was building. I understood. He wasn't a fighter the way we were. I didn't fault him for that and bringing him up hurts."

"I'm sorry," George said, lowering his head. Meg clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, George. Things happen, things you can't control," Mandy said, not blaming the young redhead any. He was curious and she knew all about that.

* * *

 ** _Thanks to all of you for reading this chapter. Again I love that some people are reading it. Wish you'd review too, like I said above but whatever. I wonder if anyone saw what I did with the chapter title. Probably not._**


	33. Angry?

_**So once again, of the 24 or so people reading this story only one reviewed. This makes me very sad. I know you guys are busy and all but please leave me something. Speaking of the one reviewer, thank you so very much. Your words mean everything. I'm glad you took the time to leave it.**_

Chapter 33: Angry?

* * *

Mandy woke next there was a dark haired girl in the chair at her bedside. "Tiff?" Mandy asked. Of course she recognized the girl; she just wondered why she was there.

"Hi," Tiff answered. "No, I didn't come up here to see the baby but he is cute. If Madame P. asks, I came to give you homework."

Mandy sat up a bit looking at her friend and hoping she didn't look angry. "What are you really doing here, Tiff? Not that I'm not pleased to see you or anything, but honestly, I wasn't expecting you." Tiff scrutinized Mandy but she looked mostly curious.

"I wanted to talk to you. Honestly, your brother wanted to and should be here, but he's dealing with some third years and told me to go ahead with it."

"Why would—should he ...?" Mandy trailed off thinking it over. "You're dating my brother. You've been hiding it all year too, right?"

"I explained why I couldn't tell you."

"His position putting you in danger. Yeah, you mentioned that, but he's a teacher."

"Only because his boss said he had become useless as an Auror after your parents died last year. He wasn't focused and he kept putting himself at risk. Almost like he had a death wish or something. This was so he could get himself straightened out."

Mandy stared up at the ceiling, taking in everything Tiff had told her. "Okay. You're dating my brother. Okay," Mandy said almost talking to herself instead of Tiff. "Just try not to break his heart." Mandy finally looked at her friend.

"No one ever sets out to—I'm not trying to do that." Tiff realized that's exactly what Mandy had done to Sirius.

"Good. I love my brother, Tiff, and I don't want to see him hurt anymore if he doesn't have to be," Mandy said.

"No, I understand."

"I'm still kinda tired, Tiff, do you mind if I got some more sleep?"

"Not at all, we'll talk more later." Tiff gave her a soft smile then got up and left.

Mandy once again mulled over the thoughts in her head instead of going back to sleep. It wasn't that bad that Tiff was dating Jason. Mandy thought back over the year trying to figure out when the relationship had started. She could remember how back in November, Jason said he had been flirting with a witch that he didn't want her to see at the Halloween Ball. Then in January, Mandy remembered, after Lily's birthday party, Lily had mentioned Tiff having a boyfriend that was tall, dark, and handsome plus a few years older. After that the only time Mandy remembered Jason talking about his girlfriend was in March when Mandy had asked about love and Jason had told her about his new girl. Though he hadn't wanted to talk about her, he had said that he could love her even if it wasn't the same kind of love he had felt for his previous girlfriend. That what he had felt this time around, was like coming in from the snow and it made him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. If they had been together at least that long then perhaps them being together wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe it was time to do what her mother had told her two months ago: step back and see if she really was angry. After doing so, and realizing she wasn't, Mandy decided to stay out of the matter and do her best to be happy for the couple.

Just as she had come to this conclusion, Sirius entered, his face lighting up when he saw her sitting up and looking at him. Then he spotted the contemplative look on her face. "Are you all right?"

"You ever notice that more people ask you if you're alright when you're not than when you actually are?" Sirius shook his head. "My brother is dating a girl nine years younger than he is."

"Someone you know?" Sirius asked, dropping into the chair next to her bed as he remembered the age difference between the two siblings.

"Tiff."

That one worded sentence. That was all it took to shake Sirius's world. He had always known that Tiffany Lay was a special sort of girl, he could see it from the day that he had decided to go after her, and he wanted nothing but the best for her, but he had always wondered when this would come out and what it would do to Mandy. The two girls weren't especially close, Tiff preferred Shelly's more fun and somewhat shy personality to Mandy's often brash and temperamental one, but the two girls got on well enough that this could really hurt Mandy. Especially since Mandy never took it well when she found out she had been lied to. "Oh," Sirius finally answered. He swallowed and studied her carefully. "Is this a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily. I mean ..." Mandy took a deep breath. "I love my brother and he deserves to be happy after his last girl, but I'm not sure how I feel about my brother and my friend. I said—I promised myself that I would do my best to stay out of it and be happy for them but honestly, I'm concerned." It wasn't really a bad thing. Her concern was mainly so her brother didn't get hurt.

"Just remind yourself that they're grown adults and then you wish them the best and stay out of it," Sirius said wisely.

"Is that what you would do?"

"It's what works for James."

"Did you talk to him? About marrying me?"

"Yes; he had all kinds of questions but eventually he said yes."

"I—" Mandy swallowed hard hoping he wasn't about to take this the wrong way. "I meant James. Did you talk to him?"

"That's what I meant too." Sirius nodded keeping his face calm and watching her.

"If he hadn't said yes, would you still ask me?"

"Not until I proved it to him."

"You think I would turn you down if James told you it wasn't alright?"

"I think you care deeply about his opinion and you trust him so much that if he said no, you'd worry about doing what he wasn't okay with. Remember at the start of the year when James wasn't okay with us dating? It was hard on you. Since marriage is a bigger step it'd be ten times harder on you and I couldn't do that to either of you."

"What do you think he'd do?"

"I don't know. I know if he said it wasn't okay but I asked you and you said yes anyway there's a chance he'd keep out of it, but on the other hand there's a chance he'd get in your ear and I'd lose you for good."

"You actually think I'd listen to him?"

"It doesn't matter," Sirius smiled, "because he said yes and I have proven myself to him."

"I see."

"You can ask him if you don't believe me." When Mandy didn't say anything he took that to mean she did believe him. "I also wrote your dad—your father. He too was okay with me asking you."

"You wrote my father?" Mandy asked shocked

"I did. I figured you'd appreciate it. Just like I talked to Jason who approved but also told me I should talk to James."

It hit Mandy at that very moment exactly what they were talking about. Marriage. Settling down. Things old people—adults did. She was a kid. A kid with her whole life in front of her. Her chest started to tighten as panic set in. Thankfully she remembered some of the ways Jason had taught her to clear her mind and calm down. Using those methods she held it together until Sirius excused himself to go get dinner. Once he was out of the room she went into full panic attack mode; quickened breath, eyes screwed shut, and her thoughts racing all over the place. She couldn't do this. She needed something. She didn't know what that something was, just that she needed it to calm herself down. Nothing she tried to distract her mind was working so she slipped from the bed and walked to the cot slowly but steadily. She stopped next to the beautiful white cot and looked down and saw the little boy looking around and cooing to himself. Next to him sat a small stuffed puppy but she had no idea where it had come from. Mandy reached down and the boy latched onto her finger pulling it towards his mouth. Mandy remembered from the book she read that's how babies explored the world. She smiled, her sudden panic gone.

"You feel sad," a voice said behind her. She didn't have to look back to see James there. Of course he would be. Either he had felt her panic and had come to check on her or Sirius had told her she was up. She heard a soft pop and figured it was Chris dropping off her dinner.

"Not sad, scared." Mandy corrected.

"Of what?" James asked. Even just by his voice she could tell he was more curious than actually judging her. He may judge her deep inside but he'd never say or portray it. Not when she could read him so well.

Mandy pulled her finger from her son's grip and then stroked the top of his head. The cap they had placed on his head after his birth to keep him warm had only lasted twenty minutes before he had pulled it off and thrown it. Every time they had tried to put it back on he'd scream and shake his head so the healers finally left it off. As she stroked back his dark brown hair she tried to come up with the words to express her feelings. "Of a lot of things I guess. I know I'm not the type that usually scares easily but part me is scared that I'll never bond with Sirius the way I have with you."

"You won't," James said simply. Mandy spun around and stared at him in shock. "You will never have the same relationship or bond with Sirius that you have with me."

"But—"

"Mandy, even if you share everything with him and become super close, he can't have the same kind of bond we do. Just like I'll never share that with Lily. It's because you love us, and I love you two, in completely different ways. You may come to trust him and believe in him but at the same time he will not share our bond." James readjusted his glasses then looked away from her.

Mandy walked away from the cot and sat back down on the bed, next to James. She picked up the plate off the table knowing Chris had left it there for her to eat dinner, and began to slowly eat the meatloaf and potatoes. She had finished most of her potatoes when she looked at him. "He was sitting in that chair," Mandy jerked her head to the chair on the far side of the bed behind them, "earlier, and I was lying in the bed. We were talking about getting married. About how he had talked to you and Jason and Pat, and how they all agreed that he could ask and I suddenly realized how scared I was but instead of telling him, I just held it inside. Getting married and settling down, that what old people do. I'm just a kid. I shouldn't be thinking about things like that."

"Do you know why you couldn't tell him?" James asked, twiddling his thumbs.

"No."

"You do, think about it. Deep down you know exactly why you can't tell him."

Mandy stared at her plate. "No, James, I don't."

"You do. You want him to see you as this strong, confident, powerful witch who can take care of herself and telling him you're scared doesn't fit into that."

"I'm just a kid, James. This was supposed to be the best year ever. You'd finally get with Lily and I'd have the perfect boyfriend and the most we'd worry about would be N.E.W.T.s at the end of the year. Now—I don't know."

"Breath, Mandy. It's going to be okay. Sirius doesn't expect you to rush into everything or anything for that matter. If you don't want to get married right away then he'll take it slow."

"You sure?" Fear flickered in her eyes and he knew he had to do everything in his power to calm her down.

"Yes, and have this conversation with him. He'll always see you as this strong woman but he'll know that you have a softer side and that'll go a long way to improving your relationship. Have you heard back from the adopters?" Changing the subject seemed to work.

"Not yet. I've been sleeping since you guys left then Tiff came in, then Sirius, then you."

"Miss Hunter, I'm glad to see you up and eating." Mandy and James both turned to see Madam Pomfrey enter the room with a letter in her hands. "You slept through lunch. It's important you get your stamina back up so you can get caught up and take your N.E.W.T.s this summer. Of course, Mr. Potter, I expected you here too. I've got news. I just heard back from the Weavers. They are searching for houses in the States and won't be back until the 12th," Pomfrey said.

"So essentially my son will spend the first two weeks of his life growing up in a store cupboard?" Mandy asked.

"Miss Hunter, they deep apologize, but they want to have things finalized in the States before they come to retrieve him."

"Mandy, it's two weeks. I think he'll be okay and won't even remember it," James told her.

"You remind yourself of that when your son grows up in a cupboard."

"Two weeks, deep breath. Besides for a cupboard this is pretty big."

"I guess you're right. Madam, when can I leave? I know you want me to take it easy."

"I would like for you to stay here until tomorrow just to be safe and I don't want you back in classes until next week," Pomfrey answered.

"Yes, Ma'am," Mandy answered. Madam Pomfrey left the pair alone and Mandy turned back to James. "So back in classes next week and I'm not going to understand a thing."

"Well then during our free periods and this weekend we will get you all caught up on everything," James promised.

"Thanks, James."

"Anything else you want to talk about?"

"No, I don't think so. How do you think I can learn to talk to him the way I talk to you?"

"It's going to take time. Maybe just opening up to him a time or two. Start small. The nightmare was a good start. Give him a chance. Oh, there's a Hogsmeade visit next weekend."

"I know. You and Lily want to meet me and Sirius some time?"

"Uh, Lily and I aren't going to be there. She got a letter a few weeks ago. Her sister is getting married and wanted Lily to meet with her and her fiancé. Dumbledore has approved and Lily asked me to go with her."

"Are you going to ask her dad about marrying her?"

"Do you think I should?"

"I don't think it'll be a deal breaker if you don't ask her dad but you might want to anyway."

James nodded as Mandy put her plate back on the table. They sat there in the quiet for a while both relishing in it. It had been a while since they had been together like this. In fact it had been a while since it had just been Mandy and James. Usually he was too busy rushing around being Head Boy and with Lily and she was with Sirius. She mentioned that fact and James just smiled and wrapped an around her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

To be honest James missed the time they usually spent together too. He had felt her panic and sadness earlier but the panic felt like a lesser degree than the sadness. The longer he spoke with her the more he realized she wasn't sad at all. The more he sat with her, the closer he felt to her. It was almost like they were bonding just by being together without saying anything.

"Was it your idea for Sirius to talk to my father about marrying me?" Mandy asked, lacing their fingers together.

"No. I just expected him to prove to me how much he loved you. I didn't know he owled your father until we were halfway through our conversation. That boy really loves you."

"I love him too. I just wish I could tell him. Part of me is scared of telling him but another part of it is like he doesn't want me to say it to him."

"What do you mean "doesn't want you to say it"?" James looked at Mandy confused.

"I don't know." Mandy scratched her head then told him about the time in the hallway a few months back.

James saw the look in Mandy's eyes and cupped her cheek. "Calm down, Stripes. Stop staring at me like that. I'm not going to hurt you and I would never judge you or her. Ever," James told her. Mandy stared at him. "I'm not talking to you, Mandy. Stripes, please."

The voice that came out of Mandy's mouth didn't sound one bit like her own. "She trusts you, but you have a long way to go to earn my trust. You break her heart, _human_ , and I will destroy you." Stripes answered James.

Mandy shook her head and fought down the tiger. "I'm sorry; I have no idea where she's coming from."

"Don't apologize. She doesn't trust me and I understand it. Remus trusted me long before Moony did. It'll take time. Don't worry."

Mandy nodded and leaned into his comforting touch. Both Sirius and Lily had been watching the exchange from the doorway and Lily had to pull Sirius back away from the door seeing the fury in his eyes. "What are you going to do? You can't go bursting in there," Lily whispered, hoping neither James nor Mandy could hear them.

"That doesn't mean I can sit here and take that. She's my girlfriend. You can't tell me that you're okay with all of that," Sirius snapped, jabbing his wand towards the door. She knew he had put up some kind of sound dampening charm.

"No, but if it gets James back to the boy I used to know, the one that laughed as honestly as a child at times then yes, I swallow my pride and not say anything. You and I both know that the people we love are closer than we will ever be to them. We knew that going in Sirius and we have to accept that. They need each other as much as we need them and we can't ask them to stop. Do you really want to try?" Lily asked.

"I—" Sirius stopped and ran both hands through his hair frustrated. Then he shook his head causing his hair to fall back into place. "I want her happy. I don't like that he makes her happier than I can but I haven't seen her happy in so long. Either of them. I want to see that light back in their eyes."

"Then we accept that there are going to be moments like this. Those private jokes and comforting looks that only they share. Why don't you and I go back to the Common Room? Forget this ever happened and get to know each other better. Our other halves are close so we should at least be friends," Lily said, loosening her grip on Sirius's arm. Sirius thought it over then nodded.

* * *

"I never knew you saw that. I'm sorry," Mandy said, looking at her husband as he gripped her hand.

"I didn't want you to. I told James about it later and he felt terrible. I couldn't do that to you too. I felt bad for telling James. I was so—" Sirius stopped and swallowed. He wasn't sure he wanted to bring it up or let his kids and godchild know exactly how he was feeling. Finally he decided it would be okay. "I was insecure about that time in my life. I didn't want you to leave me like so many others did."

"James was no threat to you. I loved you and I knew, like I've always known since I was 12 years old, James and I do not fit together romantically. Have you ever put together a puzzle?" Mandy asked, looking around the room at everyone. Most of them nodded. "You ever get those pieces that look like they go together? The ones that fit together but the closer you get to the end of the puzzle you realize they don't fit completely." Again more nodding. "That's how me and James were. We almost fit together in every way but we didn't."

"When did you stop running to my dad and trust Sirius completely?" Harry asked.

"Summer, 1994," Mandy answered simply.

Harry shook his head and stood up. "Harry, listen to me. Your dad was fantastic with her. He did amazing things that I couldn't understand. I'm still not sure I do. I got over my jealousy and fear after we married but it wasn't until she lost that lifeline that our relationship became true, solid, and unshakeable." Sirius explained. Sirius let go of Mandy's hand and crossed the room to his godson. "Tell me, does Hermione still tell you more than she tells Ron?"

Harry thought about it. "Yes," he answered softly.

"Why?"

Harry swallowed suddenly realizing why Sirius was asking. "Because there are things Ron doesn't understand. Things I'll just get. I'm sorry, Mandy."

"That's my Cub," Mandy smiled.

* * *

 _ **Thanks to all of you for reading. Please, please leave me something in the box below. Also yes I know it's kinda irritating to keep seeing James and Mandy really close and Lily and Sirius being upset over it but Lily explains it in the chapter.  
**_


	34. Trust Him

_**Thanks to all of you who read and to**_ **EternalVeritie _for your review. Sorry if it was unclear last time but when Harry asks when Mandy stopped running to his dad and started to trust Sirius completely, Mandy meant that she didn't trust Sirius until she no longer had James. Sirius and Mandy broke up the first time in 1980 which was before the Potters died, and then didn't trust him completely again until after he was released from Azkaban._**

Chapter 34: Trust Him

* * *

"Momma," Devin started. "I mean Mum," he corrected seeing the curious looks everyone was giving him, "how come it sounds like you and Dad did nothing but fight? I mean this story is about how you got together and fell in love, but you make it sound like you did nothing but fight and that's not what love's about."

"We did fight a lot that year. My pregnancy with your brother threw my emotions all over the place. Your dad was patient though. Sometimes the only way I could express myself was through anger and arguing; at least when it came to Sirius," Mandy explained.

"I knew that and knew that if she was yelling at me at least she was expressing herself and getting it out in the open," Sirius added.

"But that's not love," Devin insisted.

"It's not your typical fairytale type of love, no, but for us it's the way we were back then," Sirius explained as he sat back down on the couch.

"There are many different types of love. The arguments were one way for us. Now let me guess you're thinking that there had to be one time where it was Cinderella, Snow White, mushy, gushy, fluffy type of love?" Mandy asked.

"A galleon she says it wasn't," Harry whispered to George who nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Well," George fished in his pocket for the coin as Mandy drew the word out, "there were a couple of times," Mandy finished. George withdrew his hand from his pocket and stuck it in front of Harry. "Never bet against me, Potter, you know that."

Suddenly Sirius flashed back to all the previous times Mandy had said those eight words. "What is it with Potters betting against you?" Sirius asked.

"I guess they just have no faith in me," Mandy said.

"It wasn't against you, Mandy—" Harry started as he took the coin from his own pocket and passed it to George.

"You just have no faith in our ability to be romantic with each other. Well, the day I was released from the Hospital Wing turned out to be one of those days. I just don't like talking about it because it does nothing for the plot," Mandy said.

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon when Madame Pomfrey released Mandy from the hospital wing, but she had warned Mandy she was not to return to classes until Monday. Though a bit upset Mandy agreed that it would give her time to catch up. She didn't tell the matron this for that very reason. If she was held out of classes then it was obvious Pomfrey wanted her to rest and not work on anything. Since everyone was still in their afternoon classes, Mandy took a leisurely walk around the grounds and castle. As the bell rang throughout the castle to signal the end of all classes for the day, Mandy came across the classroom Sirius was just walking out of. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hi, wanna go for a walk?" Sirius asked. Mandy nodded. He handed his bag to James then took Mandy's hand and lead her through some shortcuts down to the grounds. They walked hand in hand for a while around the lake and over to their favorite tree. Several times during their walk Mandy looked up at him wondering if she could really say what she was thinking. Finally she decided James was right. She could at least attempt it. She took a deep breath and stopped him on the lake shore. She took both of his hands in hers and looked up at him facing him.

"I love you," she breathed.

Sirius looked down at her carefully but he only saw her staring at him out of her eyes.

* * *

"That was the greatest day of my life," Sirius interrupted.

"Seriously? You have three kids, how is that the best day of your life?" Megan asked.

"Because the only one I actually got to see being born was Erin. And technically even though Jeff wants nothing to do with me I have four kids. I'm grateful for you kids but it's different," Sirius said.

"Can I continue?" Mandy asked not bothering to correct Sirius on which child he saw being born. He had fainted during Erin's birth and technically only saw Jeff's birth start to finish. Everyone went quiet and waited for her to continue.

* * *

Mandy bit her lip as Sirius stared in silence. Maybe saying it wasn't a good idea. Just as she was about to take it back and try to explain it away as a slip of the tongue or something, he leaned down and kissed her. He kissed her until she stopped moving. Her hands slid up his shoulders to lock behind his neck as his slipped around her waist.

"I love you, too," he whispered against her lips.

Before he could kiss her again she pulled back and looked up at him. "You finally believe me."

Knowing this could blow up in his face, Sirius tried to stay as calm as possible. "It wasn't that I didn't believe you before, Love, I just wasn't sure you were ready to say it. Please, don't be angry with me."

"I'm not angry, I just—" Mandy stopped and thought about it. She wasn't angry. Not really. She knew he was just trying to protect both of them. "Why do you think I wasn't ready? Why wasn't I ready to say it?"

"You do realize you just asked me the same question twice, right?"

"Just answer."

"Loving someone is a tough thing to do. I think that after everyone you lost that you weren't fully ready for love and what it meant. I have no doubt you have the capacity to love. I see it every time you look at James, but when you look at me, I see doubt." He drug a frustrated hand through his hair. "Honesty?" he asked nervously.

"I would hope so," Mandy said, wanting him to be as honest as he could with her. Even if she didn't really want to hear it, she'd appreciate his honesty.

"Honestly," Sirius swallowed, "I love you so much and I didn't want you to make me an empty promise. If you said you loved me I wanted to know that you meant it. I don't want to get hurt."

"Sirius, I promise you I would never tell you that to hurt you. I know how your family is and how you feel when your family turns against you. That's not who I am, Sirius."

"I know but—Forget it, I don't know what I was thinking." Sirius shook his head and walked away from her towards the tree.

 _And you're the one with commitment issues?_ Stripes purred in her head.

"Shut up, Cat," Mandy snapped. She followed him and touched his hand. "You're trying to protect your heart, I get it. I never meant to put you in the kind of position that you would ever feel that way."

"I know. Sit with me a while?" Sirius asked. Mandy nodded and they sat down on the grass, enjoying the afternoon sun. Soon more people joined them on the lawn but as usual, most stayed away from the tree they were under. He conjured up a pillow and stuck it behind his head, leaning back against the tree. Mandy leaned against him for a while, both quietly enjoying their time together until Mandy finally slid down and laid her head in his lap as his long legs stretched in front of him. He began running a hand through her hair as his thoughts wondered away from that moment to their future together. Mandy had told him she loved him and for once he didn't see a trace of Stripes in her eyes, but he knew she was still scared of loving him completely. Deep inside he wondered if there was anything he could do to boost her confidence when it came to loving him but eventually figured that it was something she had to work out on her own.

Mandy rolled on to her back and Sirius's fingers switched to trailing through her hair and down her arm to running over her scalp. "If you were to ask me to marry you," she said hesitantly, "would you expect a quick marriage?"

Sirius studied her face for a moment; he could tell this was big for her. "No. Unless that's what you really wanted. I wouldn't—" Sirius paused, "I wouldn't expect a big wedding either. The only thing I really want, is for you to be happy and to get to call you mine at the end of the day. That's all I really want. If you want a big production: bouquets and dancing and big—big—chapel?"

"Yeah," Mandy answered, knowing that most purebloods had never set foot in a muggle church, in fact Mandy had only gone twice with her grandma and grandpa Johnson when she was little.

"And a huge reception with 300 plus people, I will grin and bear it for you. If you want to elope in Romania with just James and Lily, I'm all for it. If you want something in the middle then we'll work things out and I'll give you whatever you want. I know that you're going to be an Auror and that training starts—would start in July if you finished your N.E.W.T.s on time," he corrected, "and if you want to postpone the wedding until you finish your N.E.W.T.s and your Auror training, then I will wait. Three years is a long time but I will wait for you."

"And if I wanted to do it between my N.E.W.T.s and Auror training?"

"Just tell me when and where."

"And if I wanted your help planning it?"

"I wouldn't be much help but I'd try. I'm not going to push you into something you don't want. That's not what love is."

"Can I ask you another question?" Mandy asked.

"Sure." Sirius answered.

"Can I cut your hair? It's getting a bit long and shaggy."

He was grateful this question was less serious than the previous one. Especially when her eyes lightened. "I trust you nowhere near my hair, but if it'll cheer you up, I'll have Lily cut it. Last time any one of us let you near our hair, you made James's hair so bad it still sticks up."

"His hair sticks up because he keeps running his hands through it and he has bad Potter genes. It has nothing to do with the haircut I gave him," Mandy answered, but she didn't sound or look angry. In face she was smiling. One of the first smiles he had seen from her in months. She reached up and cupped his cheek and he covered her hand with his. He turned his head slightly to kiss her palm and his eyes fell on her wrist.

He kissed her palm as he did his best to keep himself calm. "That's new," he said lightly.

"What's new?" Mandy asked, searching Sirius's face for any trace of anger. There wasn't any. At least not yet. Sirius pulled her hand from his face then held her wrist towards her. "The tattoo? Not really, I've had it since March." Mandy said.

"His initials?" Sirius asked. His voice was controlled and in his mind he was doing good keeping his anger at bay. What he had forgotten though was that Mandy wanted to be an Auror and that meant learning to read people. At that moment Mandy could read him real well and she could see the anger in his eyes. They clouded over turning the same grey as the clouds before a storm.

"Do you know what I have on my right shoulder blade?" Mandy asked. Before he could answer she did for him, "A dog howling at a full moon. A dog. One that looks particularly like Padfoot. It's nearly 10 times the size of the JP tattoo. JP could stand for anything. Don't be upset about it. You said you understood."

"I do understand, it's just so visible."

"And my love for you isn't?" Mandy asked.

"I didn't say that. I don't want to fight with you, Mandy. I just want to—" Sirius stopped and shook his head.

"Stop that. I know you don't want to fight but if that's the only way we can get everything off our chests, why not? Besides I like making up with you," Mandy said. She was sick of him cutting off their fights.

"I just want to come first," he said softly.

"I wish you could." Mandy sat up, pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, staring at her knees. "I wish I was the type of girlfriend you deserve. The kind that would put you first and didn't need a best friend that I relied on so much—I'm not saying this to make you understand, I'm trying to ..." Mandy trailed off not sure what she was trying to do.

"You're trying to tell me what you're thinking. We both want the same thing but neither of us knows how to make that happen." Sirius crawled around in front of Mandy letting his pillow fall unnoticed to the ground. Sirius took her face in his hands lifting it up to look at her carefully. "I understand why your relationship is so strong with James and at the same time ... I'm not jealous, I'm just nervous. I'm usually the guy that always gets the girl. The one who never needs help knowing what to say to charm a girl, but now, it's like I'm lost. My girl has always come to me when she's needed a guy or wanted something physical but it's not the same with you. Now that we're getting serious I keep questioning if we're doing this right and if I'll ever be your first choice."

"Can you do me a favor?" Mandy glanced up at him quickly before looking back at her knees.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Pretend you're James for a few moments?" Mandy asked. "I'm not—I don't want you to act like him or portray him for a moment or two I just want—" Mandy stopped and took a deep breath. "I want you to look at me and listen to what I'm saying without interrupting, without judgment, just sit there and open your mind to anything I say."

Sirius considered her words carefully. He always knew James and Mandy had a special bond but he had never been able to tell how they were so close. If they were close because James was always open minded with Mandy and he never judged her then Sirius could try that. It was like meeting muggleborns and blood traitors all over again. Forming his own opinion of them instead of listening to his parents. He could definitely try it. "Okay." Sirius agreed.

Mandy closed her eyes and tried to picture James sitting in front of her. She pulled Sirius's hand off her face and pressed their hands together lacing their fingers and giving it a gentle squeeze. Though his hand felt different, physically, than James's it still radiated the same comfort and protection that James's always had. "I love you so much. I want to be able to come to you first but I'm—" Mandy bit her lip and pushed her memory hard to draw up the image of James sitting in front of her on the grounds. "I'm scared. James has always caught me when I'm scared and when I've fallen and I worry that you won't be able to the same way. It's like going out on a real broom for the first time after learning to fly on a toy broom. There's always that in-born protectiveness about a toy broom, you know? It can only go so high and you'll never truly get hurt on one, but then you climb on a real broom and suddenly you're soaring 50, 100 meters in the air and as great as that feels at first, it suddenly becomes really scary. I'm not saying that's how our relationship is, I'm just saying that trusting you is hard. I should be able to trust you but something inside of me says don't from time to time. Do you get it?" Mandy asked. She opened her eyes slowly and peered up at him and he had the most contemplative look on his face. Just as she was getting the feeling she should flee, she heard James's voice in her head. _"Give him a chance."_ So she took a deep breath and she waited.

Finally Sirius spoke. "I have felt that fear before and I know you're worried, but love is about trust and respect and taking chances. I'm going to be there through the hard times and I'm not going to let you down. I know talk is cheap and actions speak louder than words but you should give me a chance to prove it. I wanted you to know that."

"I want to believe you and you haven't given me any reason to suspect you aren't trustworthy, but our past makes me cautious. I think that may be why I trust James so much. For seven years you hurt me. James never did. I've never had him lie to me or betray my trust other than one time. Just once. You lied to me, you picked on me, you pranked me, and you chased off more boys than I can count. I want to trust you but I'm not completely certain I can."

"How can I prove it to you?"

"I don't know. It's a start that you're not judging me for being scared."

Sirius nodded and kissed her cheek. "Let's go to dinner."

Over the next two days Sirius and James helped her get caught up on all her spell work for all her classes. After Hogsmeade on Saturday, Mandy teamed up with Remus as Sirius was getting help from Shelly with Potions.

"Remus, will you do me a favor?" Mandy asked as they walked towards the classroom they'd be practicing in.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"Will you push me? James and Sirius have been great when it comes to teaching me spells we've been learning but neither wants to use any of them when we duel. In fact they don't use anything strong than fifth year spells. It's not fair. Dueling is supposed to be fun but it's becoming not."

"Dueling's supposed to be about protecting yourself not about fun."

"Okay, so not fun but challenging and I haven't been so bored since first year."

"Maybe they're trying to ease you back into it?" Remus held the door open and looked at her.

Mandy shrugged and entered the room. "Or maybe they think I can't protect myself."

"That's not true and you know it."

"Okay maybe not but it was an option."

"I hope you're ready." The spell cracked just past Mandy's ear and the duel was on. When they finished the were both beyond tired but Remus was more than certain that she'd be just fine when she returned to classes.

Mandy's biggest mistake was talking about it when she returned to the tower. "Thanks for the help, Remus. There's no doubt I'm ready for Jason's class now."

"Good. It'd look pretty bad if his sister wasn't up to speed now that she's allowed to be back in classes," he answered.

"Where have the two of you been?" Sirius asked.

"He was helping me get caught up, like you and James have been doing," Mandy answered.

"Oh?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, can't fall behind in Jason's class. It wouldn't look good."

"So why do you look all sweaty?" Sirius asked. There was something suspicious here.

"We were dueling. I wanted to make sure she had it down," Remus answered.

"Rem, you promised you wouldn't. We all agreed not to." Sirius growled.

"Sirius, not here mate," Remus told him.

"You know the kind of condition she's in," Sirius went on.

"Pads, stop." Remus took his arm and lead him away from the girls to a secluded corner of the Common Room. Mandy on the other hand took Sirius's empty chair and looked at Shelly.

"What are they arguing about? I don't think I've seen him that angry in a while. I mean he didn't look really angry but—"

"I know. Sirius crossed a line and upset Remus. Or maybe he's only angry that Sirius would say that in front of me and let me in on their nefarious crime," Mandy said.

"Nefarious crime?" Shelly asked.

"Ever since the gift was delivered on Tuesday morning and I rested up then was released, I've felt fine. James agreed to get the boys to help me catch up on everything but they've been taking it easy on me, like I'm still—" Mandy looked around the room and lowered her voice, " _sick_. You know what I mean. They don't push me. I don't know if they thought I couldn't handle it or if they thought I wasn't up to it but they've been holding back."

"And now he's taking it out on Sirius since Remus pushed you?"

"Possible or all three of them agreed not to push me and Remus broke that and Sirius is mad that Remus did and Remus is mad that Sirius mentioned it in front of me. You know, I haven't felt this good in days, maybe months. I'm sorry, I should be asking about you. How are you and Remus?" Mandy asked.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Shelly asked nervously.

"Anything, you know that."

"I feel like he's hiding something from me."

"What makes you say something like that?"

"He's nervous a lot. Mostly when we study Defense. Almost like he's afraid I'm going to ask something he doesn't want to talk about and when do ask him, he gets defensive."

"What exactly do you ask?"

"I ask if everything's alright and if there's anything he needs to tell me."

"And you can't see why he'd get defensive about that?" Mandy asked, looking at her friend curiously.

"Forget I asked," Shelly said, looking down. She realized just why he had been so defensive.

"Shelly," Mandy said gently, "he's not a ladies man like Sirius is and even though he has had a few girls in the past, none of them meant what you mean to him. Every time you ask if everything is alright he wonders why you're asking and when you ask if there's anything he needs to tell you, he thinks you're accusing him of something. If he's hiding something, he'll tell you when he's ready. Then again could it be possible that Remus is worried about you but doesn't want to scare you?"

"I never thought of it that way. Maybe I'm overthinking it. Maybe he's just nervous about school ending and the end of the year exams. Anyway, are you angry at Tiff? I only ask because she said you haven't talked to her since Tuesday and that's not unusual, but she said you had an important talk."

"We did." Mandy nodded.

"She told you about her boyfriend?" Mandy nodded again. "You're the last to know. Her boyfriend wasn't sure you'd understand. And that's why you two haven't talked since then." Shelly sighed. Maybe Tiff shouldn't have said anything. Shelly looked back at her notes and tried to find a way to get through to Mandy.

"I'm not angry with either one of them," Mandy said softly. "I'm angry at myself mostly. I'm supposed to be able to read people since I want to be an Auror and here I am totally blindsided by this." Mandy paused for a few seconds. "He really makes her happy doesn't he?"

"I haven't seen her this happy since first year."

"Guess I should go talk to her." Mandy stood up and checked the dorm but found it empty so she went down to her brother's office. It was the only place she could think of that they both might be.

* * *

 ** _Questions, comments, problems? Leave a message below. Thanks for reading._**


	35. Pressure

_**Thank you for reading.**_

Chapter 35: Pressure

* * *

Mandy reached her brother's office and heard a voice coming from inside. A distinctly female voice, so she froze outside the door eavesdropping. Though it was wrong she wondered if the conversation was important. "I know this is hard on Mandy and we knew that telling her wouldn't be easy on any of us, but she'll come around. Look at how happy she and Sirius are." That was definitely Tiff's voice. Mandy peaked around the doorway through the cracked open door to see Tiff sitting on Jason's desk, her back to the door, and his head in her lap. Most of his face was obscured by the way Tiff was sitting but Mandy could tell her brother was upset and Tiff was trying to comfort him.

"That took eight and a half years. I can't wait that long. You know that," Jason moaned.

"Then I'll talk to her. Make her come around. I know it's never mattered to you that she's not your sister by blood, you love her like a sister and I don't want to be the reason that the two of you stop talking. Everyone needs family." Jason whimpered and Tiff ran her hands through his hair. "I know, Love, I know."

"I miss my sissy. I don't want to be too late. If I lose her to him it's not going to be good. Tiffy, how do I fix this?"

"I'll talk to her," Tiff said gently. "Who knows, she's been through something hard and maybe she's just resting. You haven't spoken to her since before I did. We'll find out and I'll try my hardest to fix it."

Now Mandy felt really bad. To be honest neither one had done anything wrong and them being together wasn't that bad of a thing. Compared to other things the two of them could be up to, dating was just a normal occurrence that shouldn't make her angry or upset with them. Plus it wasn't any of her business really. "What's to fix?" Mandy asked gently as she stepped into the office. "You two are happy together and I shouldn't get in the way of that." Mandy shut the door and cast a charm over it making sure they wouldn't be overheard. "You only threatened Sirius when you found out that I was dating him again and when I got pregnant you threatened him again but you never stood in the way of my happiness. I can return the favor right? I mean it's not like she's a terrible person. Tiff's amazing and I know she and I aren't close, but she's always been there for me. I'm being childish and stubborn—"

"You're being my baby sister and since all we have left is each other," Jason stood up and walked around his desk clapping both hands on Mandy's shoulders, "I appreciate you looking out for me." Tiff turned on the desk a bit to look at the siblings.

"No buts?" Mandy asked confused.

"No buts," Jason said simply. "We've both been a little protective of each other. I know where you were coming from."

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you, Tiff. I didn't know how to take my brother being in love with someone. You do him a world of good though. I imagine you're very happy together."

"We are. Just like I want you to be with Sirius. Give him a chance. He could surprise you," Jason said.

"Yeah, he's a great guy. He wasn't right for me but he could do you a world of good. It's hard to let him in but when you do, you'll be okay," Tiff added.

"True, however I think he's mad at me at the moment. Or at least mad at Remus," Mandy said.

"What for?" Tiff said.

Mandy mumbled something under her breath and Jason prodded her until she spoke up. "I've been practicing to get my spellwork back up to snuff. Remus helped push me and Sirius was angry when he found out. He and James have been helping but they refused to push me like Remus did and I think that was the plan," Mandy explained.

"They don't want you to push yourself too hard and I can understand, however knowing you the way I do, I think Remus did the right thing. Even if Potter and Black didn't want him to," Jason said gently. "Are you ready to come back to class?"

"Yes. And I'm ready to work, hard. I can do this. I promise," Mandy answered.

"I know you are. I've seen it." Jason smiled at his sister. She hugged him then returned to the tower.

When she walked in Sirius and Remus were sitting on the couch. "Hey, is everything good?" Mandy said. The two of them looked at each other. "Sirius, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sirius asked. Remus too looked confused.

"You and James weren't pushing me enough, so I convinced Remus to. I should have known that there was a reason you two weren't and I shouldn't have pushed it." Sirius stood and walked over to her. He took her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Quit it." Mandy pushed him away. "What are you looking for?"

"To see what's gotten into you. You have never apologized when you thought you were right. Why are you apologizing now?"

"She's apologizing to protecting me. She thinks you're mad at me for helping her. She asked and I said yes. It isn't her fault. She's protective, you know that." Remus said.

"I know. We were worried. Pomfrey said not to push you and we didn't want to. James and I both should have known that you could handle it. That you would know if you could take it and how much you could take. We should have trusted you. That was my mistake. James said take it easy, I convinced him and Remus that you weren't ready and that we couldn't push you," Sirius said. He watched his girlfriend carefully and saw she wasn't upset.

"I definitely think you should have talked to me but I understand where you're coming from. You didn't want to hurt me or push too hard. I can understand that," Mandy said. Suddenly the portrait swung open and Lily and James came in. Lily went straight up to the girls' dormitory but James walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Sirius. "James? Are you alright?" Mandy asked. He held up a finger then put it down, then put it back up as if speak, then put it down and shook his head. Mandy gave him a few more moments, but when she asked again he shook his head looking lost. Mandy sighed and went upstairs to talk to Lily. It must have been something really bad if he couldn't explain it. James was typically the strong one. "Lily?" Mandy asked, softly as she entered the room.

The redhead looked up at Mandy and Mandy could tell she was shattered. "Please," Lily said.

Mandy stared at her then crossed the room and wrapped her in a hug. Lily clung to her and Mandy did her best to comfort the girl as she cried. Finally Lily pulled back and Mandy handed her a tissue. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was their idea to meet us. I think she wanted to rub it in my face." Lily sniffled and pulled her pillow into her lap. Mandy sat down next to her. "She told me about the wedding. They're getting married in a couple months. His name is Vernon Dursley. He asked James about his car. James told him about his broom." Mandy laughed then tried to hold in in. Lily cracked a smile before blowing her nose. "Vernon said something about living off government benefits. James told them about Gringotts and his inheritance. Eventually they stormed out." This sent Lily into a fresh wave of tears.

"I should have warned him that they had to be handled carefully. A Pureblood needs to know that Muggles are different and even though James has been my neighbor for years and they've told him to keep the magic to the minimum, he just never quite got muggle things," Mandy explained.

"He told me he'd make it up with Vernon at the earliest opportunity, but I doubt it's going to happen," Lily said.

"Lils, James is going to do everything in his power to make sure you're happy. Even if he can't make it up to your sister and soon to be brother-in-law, he'll do his best to make it up to you."

"He doesn't have to. Part of me expected things to be better that. I thought she'd grown up and was over it but—I was wrong." Lily looked down at the floor. Mandy rubbed Lily's back and hoped she could find the right words to calm her friend down. "I just—I miss my sister. The one I knew before Snape started telling me about magic."

"I know Petunia has changed a lot since you two were kids and no one can replace what the two of you had, I know it hurts not to have your sister. When I found out Parker was my sister—I don't know, anyway we can't have what we used to but you do have me and I love you like you were my sister even if I haven't been the best lately," Mandy said.

Though her speech was all over the place, Lily understood what she meant. If Lily couldn't have Petunia as a sister, she'd have Mandy as the next best thing. "Thank you. What changed?" Lily asked, drying her eyes and blowing her nose.

"What do you mean?" Mandy asked, confused.

"Something's changed about you. You're not—don't take offense to this but you're not as angry as you were."

"I'm not pregnant anymore. I feel like when I gave birth all that anger was sucked out of me."

"You're not implying your kid is some kind of demon spawn, are you?" Lily asked.

"No, of course not," Mandy shook her head quickly, "I think since I'm no longer pregnant my hormones and emotions are back to normal and I'm not as angry as I was."

"That's good, and how do you feel about Sirius?" Lily asked slowly.

"I love him, Lily. Maybe not enough to say that I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with him or that I trust him beyond anyone else but I do love him," Mandy said.

Lily pulled Mandy into a hug and rubbed her back. "You deserve to. Now, go check on James. I have a feeling he needs you." Lily said.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mandy asked. Lily nodded and after a moment, Mandy smiled, gave Lily one last hug, then walked downstairs and sat down next to James.

"She isn't mad at you," Mandy said.

James turned to Mandy and pulled her into a hug. "She was in tears and I had no idea what to do," James whispered.

Mandy wrapped her arms around her best friend and sighed. "She was in tears because her sister walked out, mad at her. It had nothing to do with you. When I met her sister for the first time, I was twelve years old. She had no idea I went to school with Lily. In fact I told her that I had met her in town and that we had become friends. I spent the whole day playing with them. When my dad came to get me I overheard Petunia say something about Lily finally having a "normal" friend. I kinda blew up. She called me a freak and a horrible person and whole bunch of other things. Lily apologized for a week straight. Petunia's hated me ever since. We could have warned you about meeting her, but we didn't and Petunia should have understood. She likes things to be normal and non-magic. It's not your fault, James. They were destined to hate you the minute they saw you. It's just how she is. I can imagine that her soon-to-be-husband is just like her," Mandy said.

"Thanks. Is Lily okay?" James asked.

"She's fine. Or she will be. Don't worry, I've handled it. I am a little angry," Mandy pulled away from James and narrowed her eyes, "at you though."

"Me? I'll apologize to her the minute I see her and I'll make things right, I promise."

"This has nothing to do with that." Mandy shook her head as she lowered her arms and stared at him curiously. She wondered how far he'd go to keep it from her.

"She knows, Mate," Sirius said.

"Knows what? What do you know?" James said.

"What your plan was," Mandy said. "Holding back because you think I can't take it. Yes, I wanted to be pushed, and I know the condition I was in but it's not holding me back any more. I can handle any kind of training you throw at me and if I can't, do you honestly think I wouldn't tell you?" Mandy asked.

"Condition? Training? Oh, that." James frowned and looked down at his hands in his lap. "I should have known you would have known about that. How did you figure it out?"

"That was kinda my fault," Sirius said, softly. "She came back all sweaty after her session with Remus and I kinda snapped."

"Mandy, I'm sorry. I should have realized that you would have figured it out. You were more ready than I gave you credit for. It's my fault. Can you forgive me?" James asked.

"You're really going to sit there and pretend the whole thing is your fault?" Mandy asked, looking at him in disbelief. "That Sirius had nothing to do with stopping you two?"

"Pretend? It was my idea. I convinced them to take it easy on you." James shook his head.

"Yeah, but it was Sirius's idea to not push me at all. He's the one that convinced the two of you that I wasn't ready to be pushed," Mandy said plainly.

"Kinda told her that too, Mate," Sirius said sheepishly. He looked at James and smiled a bit. "She's not angry, she just gets where we come from."

"You're not cross?" James asked in disbelief as he looked at Mandy.

"No, not really. I mean yeah part of me is upset that you didn't trust me enough to come to you if I couldn't handle it, but ... I get it, you're trying to protect me and I can accept that. I don't like it, but I accept it," Mandy explained.

James took her face in his hands and leaned in close enough that their noses were touching. Then he stared directly in her eyes. Mandy looked at him for a good few seconds then looked away.

"What are you doing?" Mandy asked, trying to push him away.

"Trying to see what's gotten into you. The Mandy I know would have been steaming. This Mandy is different," James said.

"There's nothing different about her," Remus said. "Except that she reminds me of the Mandy from last year. After she started dating Sirius, after her parents died, it's the same Mandy."

"You're less angry and more accepting," James said. "I think I should worry about that."

"No, James," she said as he finally let go of her face and pulled back a bit, "I'm happier and slowly coming to fully understand love. It's a good thing. Please understand that."

"I do, but it's a little odd. Are you sure you weren't hit by a curse or something?" James asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm just not angry anymore. I don't feel angry anymore," Mandy said. James nodded but it would definitely take some getting used to. That wasn't to say he was going to miss the angry and spiteful Mandy, he definitely wouldn't, but it would be odd not to have her snap at him or get angry about them protecting her. Mandy leaned back into Sirius's warm embrace as Lily appeared at the edge of the couch.

"James," Lily said softly.

"Don't apologize," Mandy whispered leaning towards James so that only he heard her.

"Lily, come sit," James said to the redhead as he patted the couch. Mandy scooted further into Sirius who pulled her close giving Lily enough room to sit next to James. He hesitantly put his arms around her and she leaned against him.

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. Thank you for coming with me."

"Mum always warned me not to talk about magic in front of Mandy or her family even after we found out Mandy was at Hogwarts. Mum said sometimes it can be hard on the muggle part of families to understand magic. I should have remembered that," James said softly.

"Are you ready for class, Monday?" Lily asked, looking at Mandy.

"I think so. I do wonder about how the professors are going to take it but I think I'll be okay," Mandy said.

"Did you talk to your brother?" Lily asked.

"I did. And I talked to Tiff too," Mandy said, looking around James to see Shelly sitting on the arm of Remus's chair. "I'm not mad at either of them. I guess I'm just a little hurt that they wouldn't, or didn't trust me enough, to come to me and tell me about it. Everyone deserves to be happy, right?" Mandy asked.

"That's my girl," James said.

Sunday Mandy and James did some more training and he was certain she'd be just fine when she returned to classes on Monday. Some of the professors were a little shocked when she came back but they all accepted it and moved on reviewing for N.E.W.T.s that would take place in two weeks.

* * *

 _ **Again thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you feel so inclined.**_


	36. Slippery Snakes

_**Thanks to everyone for reading and thanks to**_ **BubblegumDutchess22 _for reviewing. Also thanks to everyone who's favorited and following the story._**

Chapter 36: Slippery Snakes

* * *

By the end of the week, Mandy was more than confident in her abilities and was more than ready for school to be over. Then she realized even though school would be ending soon she would still receive instruction until she sat for her N.E.W.T.s in August. Though that would be normally okay, with the outside world the way it was Mandy knew she couldn't wait. So she managed to get McGonagall to get Dumbledore to see her. He offered her a seat and she sat down looking at him carefully.

"Professor Dumbledore, I know the end of the year is coming up fast and it'll be here before I know it. I am more than ready for it to be here. I know that you are concerned about my studying and that you think it's best for me to go through with two more months of studying before taking my N.E.W.T.s, but I want to try to change your mind," Mandy said.

Dumbledore considered this and motioned for her to continue.

"I know you think I should wait, but I've been to classes all week and Sirius and James have been on top of it to get me back up to speed. I've passed every written test with really good marks. Everything I've done this week has been close to my normal standards and I've only had a little bit of trouble in Professor Flitwick's class."

"Filius has said that, but he also said it was to be expected," Dumbledore said.

"I think I'm ready to take my end of year exams. I really do."

"You mean with the other students?"

"Yes, sir. I don't want to wait and I know I can do this," Mandy insisted.

"You missed five months of school," Dumbledore said.

"I know, but I want to be an auror and we all know we need as many aurors as possible. According to my brother who just talked to his boss, they've lowered the training time from three years to 18 months to entice more people into the programme. I need to do this."

"I understand, Miss Hunter, but they are looking for good, well-trained aurors. Aurors who have passed their N.E.W.T.s and very capable to handle anything life throws their way. As well as the fact that these exams are called "nastily exhausting" for a reason."

"True, but I just gave birth and nothing in this world is as exhausting as giving birth or as turning into a tiger once a month. If you still don't think I'm ready though, how about I get my professors to prove it to you? I will go to class all this week and have my professors test me. If at the end of the week, all my professors say that I'm ready then you will give the go ahead and let me take it."

"I know that you believe you're ready—"

"But you don't believe that I am."

"Children, so full of themselves. So—" A voice said from behind her.

"Pipe down over there, Phineas. I'm glad you came after me," another voice answered.

Mandy turned to look behind her and saw that the only thing behind her were portraits. "Your portraits speak?" Mandy asked, looking from the portraits to the Headmaster and back.

"All the portraits at Hogwarts speak, Child. How long have you been here?" It was the same voice as earlier. The one that had told Phineas to pipe down.

"Seven years. I forgot." Her eyes searched the paintings and spotted the one marked Phineas. Phineas Nigellus. "Wait, you're a Black," Mandy said, narrowing her eyes at Phineas. "Great-great uncle of Regulus Black?" Mandy asked, having done a bit of studying of the Black family tree.

"Orion's boy? Great-great grandfather," Phineas Nigellus answered.

"That's right, you strike me as a Slytherin who can't stand muggles," Mandy said.

"Muggle clothes, you're definitely not," the portrait answered.

"Phineas, Miss Hunter," Dumbledore warned.

"Hunter? As in Elladora Hunter?" the voice from earlier asked. Mandy's eyes landed on the portrait in question marked Everard.

"Yes, a bunch of greats-granddau—not technically. If you trace my blood it's Dixon not Hunter," Mandy sighed.

"Dixon? Everard, didn't you marry a Dixon?" The portrait of Dilys asked.

"I did, Margie, she was from Scotland," Everard answered.

"Margie Dixon, one of the top potioneers of her age?" Mandy asked.

"Yes," Everard replied.

"Oh look, we're distantly related," Mandy said dully. Then she turned back to Dumbledore to do her best to convince him. "Professor, I know I can do this."

"If all of your professors agree then I will allow you to sit them, but _all_ of them must agree. If even just _one_ says that you are not you will sit them in August. If you do not pass enough of them, now or in August, I will allow you to return next year and sit for them in December."

"Thank you Professor." Dumbledore nodded then excused her from his office. Mandy returned to the Common Room and sat down on the couch next to Sirius. He looked at her and she grinned. "He said I could if all my professors agree. Not that they wouldn't. The only one I could think of that would hold me back is Jason, but I think I can charm him into giving in. I am his only little sister," Mandy said.

"I'm sure he wouldn't do that," Sirius said.

The next day Mandy silently and carefully made her way down to the hospital wing to see her son. She knew she really shouldn't but she couldn't help it. She stopped just outside the doors and looked around to make sure she wasn't being followed then slipped inside. Back in the impromptu nursery, she found the baby sleeping in his cot. Mandy sighed as softly as she could and tried not to wake him. As she stood over the cot watching him sleep, her heart broke a little. Sure, she wasn't ready to raise a child, but he was her flesh and blood. She was going to miss the boy. A few tears slipped down her face and she impatiently brushed them away. It was finally hitting her how much she loved this little boy. His blue eyes flickered open and he cooed. Mandy sniffled a bit and reached down towards the little boy.

Mandy picked him up rocking him slowly as she walked over to the rocking chair. She sat down and rocked back and forth gently. "I'm sorry I can't keep you little one. You deserve a better life and that's something I can only give you by giving you up. Please don't hate me. I only want to do what's best. I'm so sorry, Leo."

"Miss Hunter," a voice said in shock. Mandy looked up to see the nurse.

"I'm so sorry, I just needed to see him," Mandy said.

Pomfrey sighed and handed the young woman a bottle. "You really shouldn't be here, but I can understand what you're going through. I wish I could make this easier on you but I can't. It's also going to be more difficult if you keep coming back here. You have to let him go. The sooner you do, the easier it'll be," Pomfrey said.

"Can't I just stay for now?" Mandy asked.

"Yes," Pomfrey agreed. She walked back to the doorway and Mandy fed the boy, singing softly to him. "Just don't forget to burp him when you're done," Pomfrey said. Mandy nodded and fed her son. After burping him, he had let out a loud burp; she rocked him for a bit longer as she talked to him. Soon the little boy was fussing.

"What's wrong, little one?" He continued to fuss so Mandy rocked him. Then she stood when she saw that wasn't working. She walked around with him but nothing settled the little boy. She tried everything she could think of but the little boy dissolved into tears. As his cries grew louder, Madame Pomfrey was drawn back into the room. "I don't know what happened. He just started crying," Mandy said panicked. She was afraid she had broken the little baby.

* * *

"Broke the baby? Really?" George asked.

"Hey, I was a first time mom. I didn't know what I was doing, though that did convince me even more that I was doing the right thing in giving him up," Mandy answered.

"How so?" Harry asked.

"I didn't know what I was doing—"

"So that instantly means you should give him up?" Devin asked.

"No, but the fact that I didn't realize I just had to change his nappy, did. I didn't even think of it. The thought that I couldn't figure it out when I was so good at everything else made me realize I really wasn't ready to be a parent. It was really driven home when Pomfrey walked back in and reminded me. My thought was if I couldn't think of changing a baby's nappy, what kind of mum would I be?" Mandy explained.

"I've noticed you do that, why?" George asked. Mandy gave him a look like she didn't understand. "Sometimes you call yourself a mom and sometimes you say mum."

"For the same reason sometimes I say je t'aime and sometimes I say te amo," Mandy said. "I speak a couple different languages. Sometimes it just slips. My sister now lives in the States. Sometimes you just pick up things."

"So what happened next? After you changed his nappy?" Erin asked.

"Well, nothing. I put him back to sleep and I left feeling guiltier than I had before walking in there. Not because I was giving him up but rather because I hadn't known what I was doing," Mandy explained. "However something did happen that night that freaked me out. Now, Sirius, I know I've never told you this but you can't get mad about it now. It happened over 30 years ago. Though you were technically right and it was my fault. I'm sorry."

"What happened?" Sirius asked looking at his wife.

* * *

After leaving the hospital wing Mandy returned to the Gryffindor Tower and found Lily studying. Mandy sat down next to her and didn't say anything for a while. Soon, Lily turned to look at Mandy. "Are you okay? You look upset," Lily said gently. Mandy whispered as she told Lily what had just happened and Lily bit her lips to keep from laughing. "I know I shouldn't laugh—" Lily said when Mandy finished.

"But it's funny. How could I not think of that?" Mandy asked, laughter evident in her voice.

"That's not the funny part, the funny part is you thinking you broke him," Lily told her. She could keep the laughter from her voice but there was still a smile playing on her lips. "Babies are built to withstand new parents. It's like built in to them. He's fine now, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now, help me study." Lily handed over the notes she was using and Mandy helped her study for Transfiguration. After studying for a while they went to dinner and then did more studying afterwards.

Finally Mandy had to make sure Leo was still okay, so after making an excuse she slipped out of the tower, into the hall. She found her way into the silence of the hospital wing and then into the nearly hidden back room. She walked over to the cot and peered inside to watch Leo sleep. Her jaw dropped seeing the cot empty. She left the room and looked into the office to find the matron working away with no baby in sight. "Uh, Madame Pomfrey, is Leo in his bed? I know you told me that it's going to be harder to give him up if I keep seeing him but I just want to make sure I didn't hurt him," Mandy asked.

"I understand and yes, dear, asleep last I checked," Pomfrey answered. Though she knew she shouldn't encourage the young girl she felt bad for her. Besides what harm could one look do?

Mandy nodded and left the infirmary. Once a floor away, Mandy broke into a run and in half as much time as usual, made it back to the tower. There she found James reading on the couch. "Map," she squeaked out. James pulled it from his pocket slowly as he looked at her concerned. She shook her head then scoured the map but Leo's name wasn't on it. Then she searched out the other name. The one who might have an idea of where he went. She found him in the library. She tossed James the map and bolted down to the library where she found just the man she was looking for. He was sitting at a table in the corner studying.

The boy looked up and swallowed hard at the furious look on her face. "What can I do for you?" he asked. Anyone else would think he was calm but Mandy saw straight through him. It was in his eyes. That's all that she needed to see to know he was terrified by the look on her face. She planted both hands on the table and leaned forward until she was a hair's breadth away from him.

"Who did you tell?" she growled. "And I'm in no mood to screw around, Black."

"Tell about what?" he asked, coldly. As scared as he was he knew he had to keep it together.

"You know what I'm talking about." Mandy rubbed her belly and Regulus swallowed. He suddenly realized exactly what she was talking about but he hadn't spoken a word of it. He was too afraid of what she could do if he did. Not that he'd ever tell her that.

"I didn't tell anyone. I may hate my brother and think You-Know-Who has some points but I don't break promises. I swore I would never tell anyone and I haven't." Regulus wasn't sure where he stood on the war he knew was coming, but he would never cross this woman. Not knowing what he knew about the girl. She was too talented when she was angry.

Mandy sized the boy up and then cast a spell that allowed them to talk in private. "He's gone." He could hear her voice break and the anger faded from her eyes. Yes, he could see she was still angry that someone had taken the baby, but she also looked upset.

"Who is?" Regulus asked softly. He knew who, he just wanted to make sure.

"You know who I'm talking about. They aren't coming for two weeks but my son is gone."

"Have you searched the entire castle?"

"Do I look like an idiot? Of course I did."

"How? From the look on your face he's only been missing a little while. There's no way you could search the entire castle in that amount of time. You're not a ghost and it would take a normal human days to search it all."

"I have my ways, Black, don't question me. He's not here."

"I'll do a little poking around. My only question is how are you going to keep the professors from finding out? Oh and congratulations on the delivery."

"I'll let Madame Pomfrey know I'm staying in the Hospital Wing tonight. That way she won't know or get suspicious until at least tomorrow morning. Does it really matter to you?"

"I don't care about you or his father but—"

"Don't say that Reg, I know you care, at least a little bit. Even if you can't admit it."

"Fine, I don't _particularly_ care, but I wouldn't want to see you harmed, either of you, and the boy is my nephew even if his father has been disowned. And hurting an innocent child." Regulus swallowed and shook his head. "I will find him. I'll do my best."

"Thanks. I won't forget or mention it."

"Good."

Mandy went back to the hospital wing and asked Madame Pomfrey about Leo's last feeding then told the nurse she would stay the night. Even though the nurse was suspicious, she told Mandy that there were bottles of milk in a cold box against the wall and she could heat them up until it was just warm to the touch. Just before the sun came up, Mandy received an owl that told her to come to the edge of the forbidden forest. Mandy bit her tongue and hoped she wasn't walking straight into a trap. Once out on the grounds Mandy didn't see anyone so she headed for the forest. On the edge of forest she heard rustling but it was just a bird. Her eyes were so focused on it that when a man stepped out of the forest Mandy jumped.

"The great Miss Hunter can be scared? I never took you for that type," the man said.

Mandy focused her eyes on him and frowned. "Lucius Malfoy, such a slippery snake. To what do I owe this unpleasant visit?" she spat.

"Manners, Hunter," Lucius answered, coolly.

Mandy bit her tongue and refused to say another word. It was intriguing as to how he had gotten on the grounds of the school but Mandy figured the less she talked the more he'd explain. The bad guys always explained their motives in films so this shouldn't be any different. At least she hoped it wouldn't be any different. She wasn't disappointed.

"Better. You may not know this but my wife and I are anxious to have an heir. More so my wife and my father, but I know it will get me places. Narcissa has spoken with her sister Bella about the frustration of not producing. We've both been checked over and there is no reason as to why we are not conceiving. Early last night, Bella flooed in with this interesting story. It was almost too good to be true."

Mandy had no idea why he was telling her this story but since he was, she figured it was important. It was best to try and portray what he expected from her. Soft and gentle and she'd get what she wanted eventually. She briefly closed her eyes to summon her bear side and what she had seen from Lily and the way she treated most people. "What story did she have for you?" Mandy asked softly.

"She told us that she had the answer to all of our problems. She handed Narcissa this baby and said that it was a month old, an orphan, and pureblood. We were so happy, but then she said something we couldn't believe." Lucius glanced down and swallowed. Mandy looked at him, her blue eyes piercing his grey ones. "She told us the baby was a Black. Narcissa couldn't believe it. She demanded to know which Black had given birth then given up their child but Bella refused to say. It was almost as if she didn't want to tell us."

"Then what are you doing here?" Mandy asked, reminding herself constantly to keep a soft tone and not to show him any disrespect. That could go very badly for her.

"Look down," Lucius said. Mandy's eyes shot to the forest floor but she didn't see anything. Her eyes traveled slowly back up and then they landed on the bundle in his arms. The bundle looked like a soft, blue blanket. "After Bella left Cissy ran a test on him to determine if Bella was telling the truth. We were shocked to find out that she was right. The baby was a Black. Sirius Black's son. I knew then, just by looking at my wife, that Narcissa would refuse to keep the child. Not because she hates her cousin but because we had been informed by my father that her disgraced cousin was dating you. She could hurt him all she wanted but she couldn't do that to you. She said that something didn't sit right with her. We sent a letter to Regulus and he told us the baby had indeed been taken and you were worried. How he would know that I didn't know but Cissy figured that you would enter the snake pit if it meant saving your child. Any parent would. We want a child but not this way. Cissy contacted you and Regulus let me in here." At least that explained that.

"How did Lestrange get her hands on Leo?" Mandy asked, a bit of the bite coming back to her voice.

"Leo?" Lucius asked, looking at her curiously.

"Leonis Jeffery Black. That's his name." Mandy said.

"Snape. You really should be more careful about where you are when you say things. Any Slytherin knows that. Gryffindors, so cocky—"

"Greasy hairball." Mandy muttered under her breath cutting him off. "Chris!" Mandy snapped. The house-elf appeared and Mandy looked from Lucius to the house-elf. The tall blond handed the baby to the house-elf and Mandy smirked. "Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you to the moon and back for kidnapping my son." Mandy growled, flicking her right arm out causing her wand to slide into her hand. She pressed it to his throat under his chin and he swallowed. She could clearly tell he hadn't been expecting that. Not in the least.

"I did not kidnap your son. Bella did and Snape did, I brought bring him back."

Mandy looked at Chris and he nodded after examining the child. Then she went back to glaring at Lucius. "After your wife insisted. I can still ruin your reputation with the Auror department even if the higher ups in the Ministry don't believe me."

"And I can out you as a parent at 17 before you finished Hogwarts. Unwed mothers don't get very far in the magical world."

"Try it, but know this, in less than a week I won't have a child and there will be no record that Leonis Jeffery Black existed," Mandy growled.

"What do you want?" Lucius sighed.

He may have been a slippery snake but it appeared that he knew when he was beaten. "Well," Mandy grinned. "To keep you and your sister-in-law from prison as well as your wife from being put through the hardship of a trial, I think that deserves something big. A promise that you'll never kill me."

"I can't promise that." He thought for a moment. "There must be something else. Guarantee you pass your N.E.W.T.s?"

"You're not that powerful, Lucius, and I'm not going to be indebted to you. This is about us being even. Godmother to your first-born or you refrain from using your influence at the Ministry for a full year," Mandy said. Lucius swallowed hard.

"You'll hear from us. Good day, Miss Hunter," Lucius spun on his heel and left.

Mandy shook her head and took her son from Chris. When she reached the hospital wing the nurse was instantly on her.

"Miss Hunter." The young nurse scolded. "I came to check on both of you but you were gone. Where have you been and why are you holding him?"

"I apologize. He was a little fussy and not quite hungry so I thought I'd walk him around a bit. I thought it might calm him down. I should have warned you. Again I apologize. It was early enough we weren't seen by anyone." The nurse nodded and Mandy surrendered her son to her.

* * *

 _ **Again thanks for reading. What did you think?**_


	37. Decisions

_**Thanks again**_ **BubblegumDuchess22 _for reviewing._**

Chapter 37: Decisions

* * *

Sirius stared at Mandy after her revelation that his brother had helped find their son after he had been kidnapped. On one hand, he was stunned that his brother was so willing to help her, but on the other hand he was furious Snape had taken his son and given him to his deranged cousin. He stood up and walked out of the room. Mandy looked at the gathered children and sighed then stood. "We'll be back in a moment," Mandy said. She followed her husband into the kitchen and found him standing next to the island in the center of the kitchen with his back to the door.

Though the home had been built in the early 1800's and fallen into the Black family possessions in the early 1900's, it hadn't been lived in until after the second Wizarding War. Sirius had forgotten it had existed until Mandy had been handed a list of the estate in 1996 when everyone thought he had died. They had updated the place after the war and now Mandy couldn't dream of ever living anywhere else. She shook her head clear of the thoughts and walked up behind him. She rested a hand between his shoulder blades and his shoulders tensed.

"You're obviously mad at me," Mandy said softly.

"At you?" Sirius asked in disbelief. He spun around and grabbed her by the waist. Her hands instantly flew to his shoulders. He lifted her up then sat her down on the island in front of him. He stared into her blue eyes as his eyes narrowed. "I am not mad at you. I'm disappointed you didn't feel safe enough to come to me, but I'm not mad at you."

"That's not why I never told you. It wasn't because I didn't feel safe. I knew how you felt about your brother and how you felt about the "greasy hairball" and I didn't want to argue with you about it."

"It's been more than a decade since the end of the war. More than a decade. In those past years, how come you didn't tell me? And don't say what you just told me."

"It was in the past. The first couple of years, everyone was trying to heal. I know our immediate family came out mostly unscathed from that war but we still lost friends, everyone lost friends. More recently it was in the past. I didn't want to talk about it. I was supposed to be protecting that child and I failed. Some of the most protective mothers on this planet are brown bears, tigers, and humans. I failed as all three."

"Every time," Sirius huffed, "every time, it never fails. You always make me feel bad for you."

"Sirius—"

"No, it's right. I'm sitting here thinking about Snape and my brother and what they did and not an ounce of care or thought goes through my head about how that would have affected you. You know, James was right when he told you that I see you as this strong, amazing woman who can handle anything life throws at her. I should remember that as strong as you are, you're still human. One of the most fallible creatures on the face of this Earth are humans. Everyone makes mistakes. Surviving two wars, losing your friends ... I shouldn't have gotten upset."

Mandy cut him off. "Me either. I shouldn't have—"

Sirius leaned forward and kissed her until she stopped protesting. It was her favorite way of being shut up. "It's in the past and they deserve to know what happens next," Sirius murmured against her lips.

Mandy pulled back and looked at him. "I passed my N.E.W.T.s, became an Auror and the first war happened?" Mandy asked.

"Among a bunch of other things that we should tell them about. Starting with what happened after you came back from the Hospital Wing that morning."

"Nothing happened that morning."

"So you and James didn't talk about your panicked mood from the night before?" Sirius grinned.

Mandy rolled her eyes and Devin peaked in the room. "Mum? Dad?" he asked softly.

"We're coming, Sweetie," Mandy said. She pecked her husband on the lips then wiggled down off the island and they rejoined their family. "So how'd you pick?"

"Pick what?" Harry asked.

"Who came to check on us." Mandy looked at her godson and watched him until he sighed.

"We drew straws. He lost," Harry answered.

"So what happened after you left the Hospital Wing?" George asked.

* * *

Mandy left the hospital and headed back for the Common Room. When she got back James was instantly on his feet. "Is everything okay?" James asked as she slunk over to him. She really didn't want to tell anyone what happened. She loved him and knew he wouldn't get angry at her but part of her knew that he'd still get indignant at Snape. She really couldn't deal with a fight between James and Snape. She didn't care about the other boy but James was supposed to be better than that.

"Yes, I—I'm not sorry for last night but I didn't mean to worry you. I was looking for someone and didn't want to wait. Forgive me?" She looked up at him sheepishly.

James rolled his eyes and tossed an arm around her shoulders. "It's fine. I'm glad nothing's wrong," James said. "Now let's got get some food." Mandy smiled and he steered her out of the room.

Monday came faster than Mandy expected but the day flew by and she felt like she handled classes well. None of her professors criticized her nor did she have any problems.

Tuesday was a different story. Jason took their class time to pick up the topic of Patronuses again and gave them time to try again. Everyone was nervously looking around waiting for someone to be able to. There were a few silvery wisps but nothing corporeal.

Finally there was a soft "Expecto Patronum" from the back of the classroom and a silver stag galloped to the front of the room. Mandy looked around and spotted James smirking.

"Nicely done, Mr. Potter," Jason told him. Then there were more. Mandy spotted Lily and suddenly a brilliant doe burst from her wand. Mandy smiled. That proved what Mandy had known for a while, Lily was definitely in love with James. Sirius's whispered the spell next to her and a dog came from his wand. It reminded her of both his animagus form and her own Patronus. A few more came from around the room along with more voices trying the spell out. Mandy produced her own and her brother stared at her. "Mandy, knock it off," Jason called.

"The first one wasn't me," Mandy answered. Jason walked over to her.

"So someone else has the same Patronus?" Jason asked. Sirius whispered the spell again and Jason's attention turned to him. "I see. I should have expected that." Of course his sister and her boyfriend would have similar Patronuses if the boy deeply loved her. That would only make sense. At the end of class, Jason asked her to see him after classes let out for the day. "Mandy, my favorite sister," he said as she stopped in his office.

"You asked to see me?" Mandy answered, dropping into a chair across from him and letting her bag drop to the ground with a loud thump.

"I wanted to speak with you about my class," Jason said, folding his hands on top of his desk.

"You think I'm not ready to my N.E.W.T.s, but I am and I need you to tell Dumbledore that."

"What if I don't think you're ready?"

"Because I'm your sister and you don't want me out in that dangerous world or because I'm not ready?" Jason only watched his sister not answering her. "If it's because I'm your sister, you're as mad as a hatter. I love you, but it's time to let me grow up. If it's because you don't think I'm ready then let me prove you wrong. I can do this, Jason. Let me prove it to you."

"How?"

"Any defensive spell, charm, or jinx from the past year."

"I say it, you do it," Jason said. He stood from behind the desk and used his wand to move it out of the way then created a training dummy similar to the one he had used when he told her about magical backup. Her magic was just as impressive now as it had been then and he noticed that now she wasn't even saying half the spells aloud. "You've been practicing."

"Yes. I told you, I'm ready and I can do this. I want this. I don't regret getting pregnant but I do regret that it happened when it did."

"As much as I hate to admit this—" Jason vanished the dummy and put his desk back in place. He sat down and stared at his wand for a moment, not looking at his sister. If he did he'd never admit it. Every time he looked at her he'd see the five year old who looked up to him and thought he was the coolest man on the planet. He wasn't ready to look at her and see the powerful and talented 17 year old that she had become. "I hate to admit this but you'll be an asset to the Auror department. My boss will be keen on having you on the team."

"You're giving me the go ahead?" Mandy asked in disbelief.

"I gave it at lunch. The only professors you have to be wary of are Slughorn and Flitwick. They both think highly of you but—"

"Slughorn's a Slytherin and Flitwick's a Ravenclaw."

"Their subjects are the hardest," Jason corrected as he looked at her, "Potion-making is an art and Charms are more difficult than you think."

"Charms are easy, my second best class, and as for potions all I have to do is charm Sluggy and I'm in. McGonagall on the other hand isn't going to let me cake-walk it."

"Cake-walk?" Jason asked.

"It's an American term mostly. Started mostly in the southern United States as a dance or perhaps the carnival game where you walk around in a circle until the music stops and if your number is called you win, typically cake?" Mandy suggested.

"I know that. I just don't get what that had to do with McGonagall's class," Jason said.

"She's not going to let me breeze right through it. It's going to be tough and difficult and I'll have to work for it. It won't be easy."

"Oh, that makes sense. However, don't say _I_ said this; McGonagall has a soft spot for all her Gryffindors. If you showed the kind of aptitude in her class that you just showed me then I know you're ready."

"You think McGonagall would have already given it?" Mandy asked.

"I know she did. Along with your Care of Magical Creatures professor, and whoever you had this afternoon. I just put you through this right now to prove to you that you're ready."

"You think that I thought I wasn't ready."

"I know you're worried about it. You and I both know that you missed five months of classes. Even if you don't want to admit it, that's a lot of class. A full term."

"Get out of my head!" Mandy snapped, closing her eyes and shaking her head hard.

"Easy, easy, easy," Jason warned as his fire flickered and died. He quickly pulled out of his sister's thoughts and put his wand on the table. "It took you that long?"

"It didn't bother me until you started digging for something you have no right to look for. Stay out of my head; it's not a nice place. I'm hungry, so I'm going to go." Mandy backed out of the office slowly and Jason didn't say any more.

Thursday afternoon during her break, Mandy was studying for her Care of Magical Creatures class when a grand eagle owl flew in the open window. He dropped down neatly in front of her and held out his leg. Mandy figured it was male though one really couldn't tell with eagle owls. She took the letter from the leg and the owl took off again spreading Mandy's notes into disarray. She sighed and unrolled the note.

 _"Thank you for kindness concerning my sister. We have a deal and will inform you of when the child is born. Narcissa Malfoy."_ Mandy had to read the note twice to fully understand what it meant then realized that it concerned the deal she made with Lucius. It appeared they were opting for the former of making her their first-born's godmother. She could understand how they thought that was the lesser of two evils. Hardly anyone ever found out about a child's godparents but not using his influence at the ministry at the right times could throw Lucius out of favor and ruin everything he was working towards. It was risky to be involved but perhaps her involvement in the child's life would correct any evil his father would put in his head.

"Mandy?" Remus asked.

"Sorry what?" Mandy answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. And you shouldn't worry about it. Just a little deal I had to make. Everything's fine."

"If you're certain."

"I am." Mandy smiled and he studied her for a moment before shaking it off and going back to his notes.

Friday the class she was dreading rolled around. The rest of her classes were relatively easy and she was confident that her professors would let her take her exams. Friday afternoon, Slughorn's class. He stopped in front of her desk before officially starting class. "Professor Dumbledore has asked me if I believe you are ready to take your end of term exams," Slughorn asked.

"And do you?" Mandy asked.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps a little test?"

"Of course. What do you have in mind?"

"Correctly brew me a simple potion by the end of the period with zero help from anyone and I will give my permission for you to take your exams."

"No help?" Mandy asked.

"None. No friends, no books. Anything you can think of."

Mandy nodded thinking of which potion she knew by heart that could be completed in a few hours. "You can do it, Love," Sirius whispered to her.

"You got this," James added. Seeing all the encouraging faces around her, Mandy nodded and settled on the Shrinking Solution. It was a really simple potion but it was also one of the few Mandy knew by heart.

After reviewing with the rest of the class and at the end of the class Slughorn returned her desk. "What do you have for me?"

"I know it's real simple but only a few potions can be brewed in under two hours. This is one of them. A Shrinking Solution," Mandy explained.

Slughorn pulled a cloth from his robes and dropped a few drops of her solution onto it. Sure enough the cloth shrank in size. "Congratulations. The rest of you take note of this. A perfect Shrinking Solution done completely from memory. If you study like Miss Hunter has done, you will have no problem passing your N.E.W.T.s."

"Thank you, Professor." After class let out they headed upstairs for dinner. They were all sitting in the Common Room when Timmy walked up to her. "Hi Timmy," Mandy said.

"Hey, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you. He said he'd be in his office," Timmy said.

"Thanks." Mandy stood and left for the Headmaster's office. Mandy sat down across from Dumbledore in the hard wooden chair and noticed her brother standing next to Dumbledore's desk.

"Miss Hunter, I'm sure you know what I called you here for," Dumbledore started.

"You're going to let me take my exams?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, I am. I have heard from all your professors and we have decided that you are ready to attempt them. However if you do not pass them the first time, the next time you may sit for them is in December."

"What? Professor, you said I could sit them again in August."

"Better safe than sorry. Besides the Auror programme won't be accepting new candidates until next summer anyway," Jason said.

"This is your fault. You don't want me as an Auror, but I'll prove you wrong. I'll be the best trainee in my class." Mandy glared at her brother for a moment then stood and headed for the door.

"It's okay, Albus, I'm used to her anger. She'll calm down." Mandy heard Jason say before the headmaster's door swung shut behind her. Mandy rolled her eyes and made the long trek to the hospital wing. She was surprised to find Sirius there talking to their son. He was sitting in a rocking chair near the cot staring through the rails on the side of the cot.

"I know, I know," he was saying, "everyone's been telling me that she can and I really want to believe them, but I guess, and don't tell her I said this, I still see her as this bright-eyed little girl."

"See who?" Mandy asked.

"Uh, no one," Sirius answered turning to look at her.

"Is that the only view you want your son to have of you, through bars?"

"I love him, but I think it would hurt too much to hold him, and then let him go."

"I understand, but at least do this." Mandy waved her wand at the cot and the side Sirius was sitting next to was lowered. Leo cooed and looked over at them as Mandy approached.

"You okay?" Sirius asked, taking Mandy's hand.

"I think so. I'm not sure though. Dumbledore and my professors have given the go ahead to let me take my N.E.W.T.s with everyone else but if I don't get what I need I have to come back next year and repeat first term."

"But you were in most of first term."

"I know. I guess I'll be here first term to get more exclusive tutoring and then in December I can sit them again. Dumbledore worked it out with the Ministry."

"But you said that he told you August."

"He did. I'm guessing my brother got to him or something." Mandy sighed and reached forward stroking her son's head.

"Don't worry about it. You and me will cram this weekend and I guarantee you that you'll be ready for every exam next week."

"Thanks Sirius." He nodded and stood. "You know what I just realized?" Mandy asked glancing at him. "It's Tiffy's birthday."

"I know. I told that this morning. You didn't forget that I dated her right?"

"No of course not," Mandy said, waving her wand at the cot again. The side slipped back into place and Mandy and Sirius left the wing.

* * *

 _ **Thanks to everyone for reading. Tell me what you think please.**_


	38. He Asks

_**Once again thanks to every one who read the last chapter.**_

Chapter 38: He Asks

* * *

Monday, June 12th. It seemed like such a random date. The weather was completely opposite of Mandy's mood. She woke up feeling like there were storm clouds rolling in over her head and that the day was dark and overcast but when she looked out the window it was bright and the sky was full of sun with nary a cloud anywhere. She groaned and flopped back on her bed.

"Come on," Parker prodded her, "we have exams right after breakfast."

"You're pulling my leg." Mandy glared up at her sister.

"Not a bit. In just under two weeks we'll be out of here. Now if you don't get up, I am going to pull your leg ... all the way down to the Great Hall."

"Lily," Mandy whined.

"Come on, Mandy, get up," Lily answered gently. Mandy sighed but finally dragged herself out of the bed.

After breakfast as they congregated outside the Great Hall, Lily, Parker, and Shelly became a ball of nerves. All three were pacing and repeating things under their breath. Mandy looked at James who shrugged. In Mandy's opinion the theory exam went well. There were a few things that she couldn't remember but overall she felt really good about it.

That night just before dinner, Timmy approached Mandy. "Mandy, Professor Dumbledore would like to see both you and Sirius in the hospital wing. He didn't say why. He didn't say much of anything."

"Thank you," Mandy nodded. She sat for a moment pondering what could be going on.

"Mandy, it's the 12th," Sirius said. Her breath caught in her throat. They were finally here. Today would be the last time she saw her son. Mandy and Sirius stood and left the Great Hall heading for the hospital wing. Sirius took her hand and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. "This is going to be hard, but I love you and I will do whatever it takes to get you through this. I promise." Mandy swallowed then nodded and leaned against him lightly. Beyond a shadow of a doubt she knew this boy–no, he was more than a boy now, he was a man–This man truly loved her and she was one of the luckiest people on the planet. They stopped outside the Hospital Wing and Sirius looked down at her. "Last chance to change your mind. We're out of here in 12 days. I'm sure they wouldn't mind letting him stay here." Mandy shook her head. She was doing the right thing. She just had to keep reminding herself of that. "Okay." Sirius led her inside to where Dumbledore was sitting with a couple in Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Miss Hunter, Mr. Black, these are the Weavers," Dumbledore said as all three stood. The woman and man smiled a little bit and Mandy did recognize them from the photo they had sent with their application.

"Black, as in—" Mr. Weaver started.

"As in the evil Orion and Walburga Black, yes. However he's nothing like his family. He's a gentle, caring, loving wizard and a Gryffindor to boot. If you can't accept that then we have nothing more to—"

"What my husband meant was as in Alphard Black?" Mrs. Weaver said gently.

"Yes, he passed on last year," Sirius answered.

"He was a good man, I knew him, not well but I knew him," Mr. Weaver said.

"Yes, he was. Left me enough to look after myself before he died."

"We'll let you say your goodbyes," Mrs. Weaver said softly.

"To Leo," Mandy said. "Leonis, like the constellation."

"Of course."

Mandy made her way back to the small room and slowly lifted her son out of the crib. "You've had quite the life so far, haven't you, babe?" Mandy asked, cradling her son in her arms and holding him close. "You're a handsome little guy. You take after your dad in that respect. I know there's no way you'll remember this but I'm going to say it anyway. I hope that the stars bless and protect you and that you never know what true fear is. Stay safe, my son. I love you." She whispered the last part to him and a flash went off in front of her. Mandy looked up to see a camera floating less than a metre from her. She looked back over her shoulder to see Sirius in the doorway with his wand out.

"Borrowed it from James. I know that we probably shouldn't but I figure one little reminder won't hurt," Sirius told her.

"Thank you. Come here." She jerked her head, motioning him over and he complied. When he reached her she turned sideways and he stepped in front of her so that their sides faced the camera. Sirius reached a finger out and Leo took hold bringing it to his mouth. Another flash went off then Mandy looked at Sirius. "Will you hold him?" Mandy asked softly.

"I can't."

"I know it's going to hurt but just once. Please, hold him."

Sirius swallowed. "I don't know. I don't think I would know how."

"Just cradle his head and bum and you'll be fine. Put one arm like this and the other like this, keep them kinda close to your chest." Mandy moved his arms into position and then gently transferred the baby into them. Then she took the camera and snapped a picture. Sirius slowly lifted the baby a little and then leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'll miss you, Leo. I love you," he whispered against the boy's forehead.

"It's time," Mandy said softly. She took the little boy back as Sirius took the camera and the puppy from the cot flew towards her. "Did you?" She asked looking at Sirius. He shook his head. "If it wasn't you and it wasn't me then—" Mandy looked down at the little boy who had his hands around the dog's ears. "Did he just?"

"I think he did," Sirius answered. Mandy smiled then together they walked to where the Weavers were waiting.

"Here he is," Mandy said.

"He's handsome. The picture she sent did not do him justice," Mrs. Weaver said. Mandy swallowed and handed over the baby. Mrs. Weaver's eyes filled up with tears as she held the baby for the first time. Mandy's heart broke in her chest as Sirius's grip got a little tighter. Even though she knew that her son would be well loved and in a safe home far from the war that she knew was coming, it did nothing to quash the heartbreak she was feeling. She would never see her son again.

Mr. Weaver stroked the little boy's face and his eyes opened. "Wow," he whispered.

"Blue eyes run in my family. There's a chance that they could turn grey because of Sirius's family but I think that they'll stay blue," Mandy answered.

"Thank you," Mr. Weaver said, reaching for the small stuffed puppy in the baby's arms and extracting it. The moment he offered it back to Mandy, the baby let out an ear-splitting cry.

"You can't do that. He should keep it," Mandy corrected herself. "Last time we tried to take it from him for more than a few moments, he didn't stop crying until we gave it back." Mandy took the toy and gave it back to the child who instantly stopped crying.

"May we ask what you'll be naming him?" Sirius asked.

"We're naming him after my father, Jeffery Mathew," Mr. Weaver said.

Mandy shared a glance with Sirius but neither said anything about the name. "Thank you."

Mandy and Sirius watched from the window about ten minutes later as the couple made their way down the front lawn to the gates. The minute the Weavers reached the gates of Hogwarts, Mandy spun around and threw herself into Sirius's arms, tears pouring down her face. Since Dumbledore had led the Weavers out and Pomfrey was at dinner it was just the two of them. Sirius held her to him and did his best not to cry. Hers wasn't the only heart breaking and he had no idea how to make it better for or easier on her. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head finally settling on just letting her hold on to him and draw strength from him. When she pulled back there were still tears in her eyes so Sirius tried to wipe them away. She still looked very sad but not quite as heartbroken as she had been.

"Do you think—do you—could that ever be us?" Mandy asked.

"Someday," Sirius nodded, "I do love you and I want that to be us, but I'm not going to push you into that."

"I love you, too, Sirius," Mandy smiled. It was a weak smile but Sirius was glad it was a smile. "I just don't want to rush into anything. I want to finish my N.E.W.T.s, and become an Auror before I worry about marriage and kids."

"Are you saying that you'd turn me down if I proposed?" Sirius asked.

"No, I'm not saying that I'm just saying that I wouldn't set a date in the near future," Mandy shook her head. Sirius pushed some hair out her his girlfriend's face. "Come on, we should get some dinner. I need some food."

Sirius sighed but followed his girlfriend out of the hospital wing. He hated when she changed the subject like that but knew that it was her way of keeping the awkward silence short.

* * *

"Wait," Meg said suddenly.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"You have a photo of my older brother?" Meg asked. Mandy and Sirius shared a worried look. It wasn't good for them to be asking about Jeff. It was Mandy's biggest regret. "I know he was only a couple of weeks old but do you?" Meg asked.

"Yes." Mandy stood and crossed the room. She pulled a book off the bookshelf and everyone watched as she pulled out her wand and sliced the spine. "Sorry Remus," Mandy muttered. Remus always said that it was a crime to desecrate a book. She pulled the back away from the rest of the book and pulled a photo from the small space between the two. "The ones of me and him and Sirius and him have disappeared but we still have this one." Mandy handed the yellowing photo to Meg. It was the one of Mandy holding the baby while he held Sirius's finger.

"He was a cute baby," Meg said handing the photo to George who passed it to Harry and then on to Devin and Erin.

"Did you ever see him again?" Erin asked, handing the photo back to her mother.

"You'll have to wait and find out," Mandy said. She put the photo back and then put the book back on the shelf.

* * *

The closer they got to the end of exams the better Mandy felt about them. A few times she was a little concerned that she hadn't done well on her exams but going over a few things with Remus she was more relaxed and calmed, knowing she did do well. She just had to wait until the summer to get her results. Their last exam would be the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam on Thursday the 22nd.

Wednesday, while Lily and Shelly sat for the Muggle Studies practical exam the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors sat on the grounds studying for their next exam. "Take a walk with me?" Sirius said suddenly. Mandy looked at him startled but let him pull her to her feet after he had stood up.

"You think he's going to do it?" James whispered to Remus.

"Not if you ruin it," Remus answered. Mandy cast a glance in their direction but Sirius pulled her away towards the forest. Their friends continued to watch after them until they walked out of sight.

"First time I met you I was thinking _'cute, little pureblood'_. You were wearing the cutest set of dress robes, your blue eyes were sparkling, and you looked like you were bored with everyone in the room." Sirius said as they walked hand in hand.

"First off: the first time I met you I was wearing a yellow and white muggle princess dress, secondly: I was bored with everyone there, and thirdly: you dumped punch on my head without saying a word to me," Mandy answered.

"Correction, I said hi before I did it. And that was only because Reg said you were mean to him."

"No, you didn't say a word to me. You were standing there by the punch table and offered me a glass. I reached out to take it and you dumped it over my head."

Sirius stared down at her wondering if it was worth fighting with her over how they met. "Marry me," Sirius said. Suddenly he slapped a hand over his mouth. He had absolutely no idea where it had come from.

"What?" Mandy asked. "That's your proposal?" Mandy stared at him in shock. Sirius lowered his hand and swallowed. He knew he had some explaining to do. "Sirius Black is supposed to be the ladies' man. The most romantic man on campus. The go-to guy. Prince Charming. A guy like that doesn't just blurt something like that out. You're supposed to be romantic. A big production. It's—Do you remember when you first asked me about marrying you? About having someone to come home to?"

"Yeah, before the baby," Sirius said.

"That's the kind of speech I was expecting. That is how you propose to someone. You lay out why you fell in love with them and then ask them to do you the honor."

"And you and I both know if I had planned this big, grand, romantic moment to ask you to marry me, that you would have said it was cliché and you would have told me no." Sirius narrowed his eyes at her and after a moment she nodded.

* * *

"Would you have really told him no?" Devin asked.

"Yeah, I would have," Mandy said. "I would have thought it was cliché and expected. Hence why I expected it. When he didn't I was shocked. In fact I had no idea what to say to him. That's why I put up such a big fight. On the outside I was spewing anything that he would believe to give me more time to process what he was asking me on the inside."

"Did you say yes?" Erin asked.

"Nope. We spent the next year together then broke up and I never married your father," Mandy deadpanned as she toyed with the wedding band on her left hand.

"Well you could have said no and he asked you again later," Erin told her.

"True," Mandy finally agreed.

"So what happened next?" Meg asked.

* * *

"I would have said no," Mandy told Sirius. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't have at least tried it."

"Either way," Sirius said. They stood in silence for a few moments then Sirius got an idea. If she wasn't answer his blurted proposal maybe he could save this and get a definite yes from her. He loved this woman. He needed her in his life so bad that if she said no, he wasn't sure what he would do. He dropped to one knee and took her hand in his as he pulled the black box from his pocket. "Everything I said that day that I asked if you could see us settling down is still true. I want someone to come home to. I do love you and I can't see my life without you. I'm not asking you to rush into anything, I'm asking you to promise me that you'll marry me, one day," Sirius said, hopefully.

Finally Mandy's heart and mind agreed on the answer. "Yes," Mandy nodded, "yes, I'll marry you."

Sirius slipped the small ring on her finger then scooped her up and spun her around as wolf whistles filled her ears. Sirius put Mandy down and turned a resigned look on his friends. "Is nothing sacred anymore?" Sirius snapped.

"We just wanted to make sure she hadn't killed ya, mate," Peter said.

"Is that right?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Be nice," Mandy hissed at her boyfriend. "Thanks Pete. You never know, one day I might decide to kill him." Mandy grinned at Peter.

"You wouldn't do that, not really," Remus asked.

"I might. He is a pain in my bum," Mandy said. They turned to walk back to the lake side.

"You know how much you need him." Remus smiled.

"I guess. You're awful quiet there, Prongs. Something eating you?" Mandy looked at him. James shrugged falling into step with her. "You already told him it was okay. You're not going back on that now, are you?" She asked uncertain. She really didn't want him to pull back and make it harder for her to make a decision.

"No, it's not that. I—" James looked down.

"I love you, Jamie, I always will and no matter what happens with me and Sirius, you'll always be important to me. Always. You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do and I know how important I am to you—never mind. I'm happy for you both." Mandy took James's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Remember the first time we saw the castle?"

"Don't get nostalgic, tell me what you're thinking," Mandy demanded, pulling James to a stop. The marauders continued walking giving the pair a moment.

"Part of me is very happy that you found a man that loves you very much and will always love you," James said, looking down at her left hand.

"But," Mandy prompted.

"But part of me also remembers the time when you couldn't stand any boy but me and thought they were the ickiest thing on the planet."

"Even the ickiest man on the planet will never hold my heart the way you do. I know you don't like this James and you wish we could just start all over again, hell I do too when I think about my parents, but you and I both know it's time to grow up. We can't all be Peter Pan."

"I don't want to be Peter Pan, I just don't want to lose my best friend."

"Do you remember reading those Captain America comics Talon brought over from the States?" In their previous year when Talon had returned from the States after spending six years there, he brought with him a love for Captain America comic books. It was something one of his friends had gotten him into. James had seen him reading it one day and had become hooked.

"What about them?" James asked.

"Do you remember issue four, I think, of the Avengers?"

"The one where it's revealed Bucky Barnes died."

"Yeah. Captain and Bucky were best friends and when Bucky died Captain was devastated and blamed himself but no matter what they went through they were always friends. That's us. We'll be friends until the day one of us dies. Probably both of us but definitely at least one of us. Nothing will change that, James. I promise."

"I know, I just worry about it."

"You don't have to. Everything's going to be fine."

"Yeah, okay," James agreed. Mandy smiled and they went back to their friends.

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long to put this one up. Please let me know what you think. Reviews make me happy.**_


	39. Hogwarts, Gone Missing

_**Thanks to**_ **BubblegumDuchess22 _and_ Jilly98 _for reviewing the last chapter but I was a little sad to see that only 16 of you read it. If 25 of you have it on your alert list, I expected more reads in the past week. Oh well. Thanks to those who did read it._**

Chapter 39: Hogwarts, Gone Missing

* * *

Thursday morning Mandy woke up feeling a bit nostalgic but was mostly resigned to getting out of Hogwarts. As she watched the girls wake up around her she smiled. She would definitely miss this. "You okay, Mandy?" Lily asked.

"Just thinking. It's been a long seven years. I'm going to miss this," Mandy said.

"Because tomorrow is our last full day at Hogwarts?" Shelly asked.

"Yeah. This time on Saturday, we'll be going home _for the last time_ ," Mandy emphasized.

"Okay and maybe we won't be together every day, but you and Parker are sisters, Lily is going to marry your best friend—" Shelly started.

"I wasn't aware he had proposed," Mandy said as Lily did her make-up and Parker was doing her hair.

"He hasn't, but it's just a matter of time," Lily said not looking away from the mirror.

"You really think he will?" Tiff asked as Mandy pulled on her robes.

"Of course he will," Mandy said.

"You think so?" Lily asked. Everything stopped and all eyes turned to Mandy.

"Yeah. He loves you. Of course he's going to propose," Mandy said. Lily smiled. "What were you saying Shelly?"

"Well like I said, you are sisters, Lily's going to marry your best friend, Tiff has that thing with your brother, and there's me and Remus. We're not going to lose touch," Shelly finished.

"Yes, I guess you're right. It's just, part of me isn't ready to grow up," Mandy said.

"None of us are. We've been through so much in the last seven years, but now it's time for breakfast then our Defense exam," Shelly said. They all looked at each other and then headed for the door, Mandy in front.

"Besides we're all going to be—" Tiff stopped suddenly. "There when you and Sirius get married so you're not getting rid of us that soon."

"You're kidding right? I'm not getting married until after Auror training," Mandy said. "Lily and James will get married before I will."

"Let's just go to breakfast," Parker said.

Mandy nodded and led the group to breakfast where they sat down with the Marauders and Talon.

After breakfast everyone cleared out of the Great Hall and waited for Professor Hunter to let them back in. A few people were nervously trying to cram at least a little bit of knowledge in before the exam but most were just staring at the doors. Mandy on the other hand had taken Sirius's hand in both of hers and was examining it as he twirled his wand in his other hand.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked after a few moments.

"Just studying your hand," Mandy answered. "I've never really looked at it."

"It's just a hand."

"Maybe, but a hand can say a lot about a person."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm," Mandy agreed as the doors opened.

"Take a seat anywhere and put your notes and things away," Jason said.

Mandy smiled up at Sirius and followed everyone else inside. After the exam they all went outside to their favorite willow tree.

"How does everyone think they did?" Remus asked.

"I'm sure everyone did fine," Mandy said.

"I don't know, I know I missed a few big ones," Peter said.

"Wormtail," Sirius started.

"You did just fine. You've got one of the best memories in class. When it comes to fact and figures you're better than most everyone here," Mandy said, smiling softly.

"What if we don't pass?" Shelly asked.

"One or two probably don't make that much of a difference plus Jason told me that they have very few people fail so much that they can't make it. Everyone is encouraged to take more N.E.W.T.s than they actually need and to have a backup plan. However if you don't have enough, you can repeat your seventh year and sit them again next summer," Mandy explained.

"Do you think you'll have to?" Tiff asked.

"With all those classes you missed ... I know James and Sirius and Remus are good but you missed five months with your illness," Peter added.

"I really hope I don't have to repeat. Think about how that will look. I'm pretty—Well, I feel pretty good about all of them, but you never know."

"You're brilliant, Mandy, of course you'll pass. You too, Wormy. If you guys didn't we'll help so you don't fall behind again," James said.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Of course," James said.

"Anyone feel up to practicing before the exam this afternoon?" Mandy asked.

"We're not supposed to do magic on the grounds," Parker said.

"You know, in the States there are no big finishing exams. Sure, there's end of term exams and all but your final grades are based on the entire year. You could fail the end of year exams and still pass the class," Talon said.

"It's just too bad this isn't the States," Mandy said. Talon nodded. Their Defense exam went well that afternoon, well, at least in Mandy's opinion. She was sure at least a few people were still nervous but there was nothing she could say or do to make them feel better.

The following evening was their final dinner at Hogwarts. "I'm gonna miss this," Sirius sighed as they walked to dinner.

"It's our final dinner at Hogwarts," James said.

"It's our final meal at Hogwarts," Remus said.

"Please tell me you lot planned an epic prank for this," Mandy said.

"Can't say that we have," James said.

Mandy stopped dead in her tracks causing the rest to do the same. She looked from James to Sirius to Remus to Peter then at all the girls. "Are you barking mad? You're the Marauders and you're going to go out with a whimper? You're supposed to have something so hugely epic up your sleeves that when you get on the train tomorrow, the teachers will be glad you're not coming back. Something so that everyone remembers you as pranking legends. Make it so that no one ever forgets the Marauders. Then in 20 or so years when your kids come to Hogwarts, our remaining teachers should want to quit."

"You know she's right," Sirius said.

"Come on, James you're better than this," Lily said. James looked at Lily then back at Mandy. Mandy could tell he was tempted by the idea to pull off one final prank but he also knew that Lily was right.

"I'm always behind you," Shelly told Remus. She kissed his cheek then headed down to the Great Hall from where they had all stopped on the fourth floor. Parker, Tiff, and Talon followed her wanting no part of anything that was about to follow. Sirius looked at his friend wondering if he was about to ditch them for a bird. A bird he loved, granted but a bird none the less.

"Oh, go ahead. You want to be epic then do it," Lily said. She kissed James then followed their friends' path.

"I didn't mean to—" Mandy started. She really didn't want to cause a fight between the couple.

"It's fine. You didn't. So, this epic prank. What did you have in mind?" James asked.

"I don't know, it just has to be epic," Mandy said.

"We could transfigure desks into pigs and number them 1, 2, 4, and 5 and see how long people take to figure out there's no number 3," Remus said.

"We could do hogs instead of pigs. You know for Hogwarts. Name one Hoggy, one Warty, one Hoggywarty and one Brian," Mandy said, "And then we could race them around the school."

"With the finish line in the Great Hall," James said.

"Don't you think people would wonder why we're late to dinner?" Sirius asked.

"We could just start them out here and then herd them around the four tables and up to the teachers table," Mandy said.

"Sounds good to me. Then we can have confetti fall from the sky on the winner and James can propose to Lily," Remus added.

"I'm going to what?" James asked. All four of them stopped and stared. "Okay, so I was going to, but how did you know?"

"You're just that predictable. On three?" Mandy asked.

"Wait, how many pigs are we conjuring?" Peter asked.

"Four and we're transfiguring them," Mandy said, nodding to the open door to their left where four broken chairs sat.

Peter nodded and at the count of three, James, Sirius, Remus, and Mandy transfigured the four chairs into four hogs. With a simple spell they were numbered and then with the sound of a gunshot they were off down the stairs. Peter set up a roadblock at the end of the hall and magicked the Great Hall doors open. The hogs raced inside where strategically placed barricades forced them to run around all the tables until they got back to the top table and ran across a line in the center of the floor; a line that triggered confetti to fall from the magical ceiling. Mandy, Remus, and Sirius began applauding causing Peter and the rest of the hall to do the same. James turned to the crowd as the hogs stopped in front the Marauders and he gave a sweeping bow. He did this a few times and then Professor McGonagall's voice rang out over the hall.

"Mr. Potter!" she said.

"Just a moment, Professor," James said. He walked down to the Gryffindor table and took Lily's hand, softly convincing her to follow him. Though he knew it could blow up in his face and that he may be about to make a complete fool of himself, he had to ask. It just felt right. "You know, right here, nearly eight years ago," James said as they stepped onto the finish line right in the center of the head table, "I fell in love with you. I didn't know it then, but now, just looking at that little 11 year old girl standing there, I know I was in love with you. I love you even more now than I ever did before and I know that my love for you will continue to grow. With everything that is going on right now outside these walls, I need you in my life. Lily Margaret Evans, will you marry me?" James dropped to his knee in front of her and revealed a beautiful diamond ring.

Everyone in the hall went silent and stared waiting for her answer. Even the hogs stared up at her quietly. Lily's face flamed red as she looked from James's nervous face to Mandy's smiling one. "Yes," Lily said nodding as James took her hand. "Yes, a thousand times yes."

James slipped the ring on her finger then stood up and kissed her in front of the entire population of Hogwarts. The hall burst into cheers and more confetti fell from the ceiling, which since it looked like the night sky, made it look like confetti falling from nowhere.

"Are you quite finished, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

James swallowed and turned to the professor as Mandy smiled softly, taking Sirius's hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze as McGonagall stared at all of them. "Yes, ma'am," James said.

"Pigs!" McGonagall said.

"Actually, Professor, they're hogs," Mandy said. "Number one, that's Hoggy, James's hog, he came in first. Number two is Warty, Sirius's, he came in second, Hoggywarty is number four, he's Remus's and came in third and number five is Brian. He's my hog of course and unfortunately I lost."

"Miss Hunter," McGonagall said.

"I have a question," Lily said softly, "if you don't mind Professor."

"Yes, Miss Evans?" McGonagall said.

"Where's number three? Did you leave Peter out?" Lily asked.

"You lost a pig in Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked.

"Did we lose a hog?" Mandy asked, looking at the Marauders. Sirius gasped in feigned surprise. "Peter?"

"Wasn't me," Peter answered. "Remus?"

"I didn't do it either. Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Of course I wouldn't. All of my pranks stay completely under my control," Sirius answered. He looked over at James.

"I would never. Losing Hogwarts would be the hardest thing ever," James said, clapping both hands over his heart. Suddenly all eyes turned to Mandy.

"Me?" Mandy asked in disbelief. "Losing Hogwarts is impossible. It's part of my soul, you just can't go around losing things like that. We didn't, did we?" Mandy asked nervously, biting her lip, both to look innocent and to keep the large grin from crossing her face.

"As soon as we find this other pig, you lot are in a load of trouble," McGonagall said. Soon there was a school wide search for the "missing" pig with nearly everyone helping. Those that remained in the great hall were the Marauders, Lily, and Mandy and the four conjured pigs.

"How long are you going to let them search before you tell them there is no fifth pig?" Lily asked, crossing her arms over her chest and staring down the group of five.

"A couple hours maybe," Mandy said. "We've got a couple other pranks to set up."

"How can I help?" Lily asked. Everyone stared at her. "You only live once, right?"

"That's my girl," James said as the rest of the Marauders grinned.

"So what do you have planned?" Lily asked.

Mandy and James looked at each other their minds spinning at 1,000 kilometres an hour. "Lily, can you and Remus charm the suits of armour to sing _So Long, Farewell_ from _The Sound of Music_?" Mandy asked.

"Shouldn't take too long," Lily said. Remus nodded.

"Sirius—" Mandy started.

"Slytherin dungeons, change the walls to Gryffindor colors and write Marauders Rule. Mandy, I'm certain you have a surprise for Filch. Peter, the corridor outside the professors' quarters, fill it full of balloons. You remember how to fill the balloons full of confetti and pop when vanished?" James asked. Peter nodded.

"And you?" Mandy asked.

"I have a surprise for the rest of the students. Once everyone is done we'll meet back in the Common Room. Mandy, take this," James said handing her the map. She wondered why he gave it to her but figured that it was because Filch was more dangerous than any of the other professors and Peter could lie his way out of anything stating he had thought he had seen a pig. Everyone nodded and took off for their assigned duties.

As Mandy headed for Filch's office she tried to think of what she could do. Fireworks were a no go, same with filling his room with balloons and anything the other marauders were doing, but it had to be good. Each idea that came into her head turned out to be worse than the last. Sure, part of her felt really bad pranking him since he didn't have magic that could quickly clean things up but then she remembered all the horrid things he put them through when he found them even just looking like they were up to no good. Weighing the two in her head made it about even but eventually his horrid treatment overrode her sense of fair play and she finally landed on a prank that wouldn't replicate anything the other marauders were doing as she grasped his door handle. She could turn his entire office upside down. Plus it was a prank they had never tried. All it would take was a few simple temporary sticking charms and some levitation but all in all, very easy.

Mandy flipped everything on the floor to the ceiling and everything on the ceiling to the floor. After that she stuck five posters on the wall. Each one had the face of a different Marauder and each was a wanted poster listing various pranks they had committed over their seven years. Mandy made her way out of the office then checked the map. It was clear all the way up to the tower. She wiped the map clear and then tucked it back into her pocket then headed for the tower. She rounded the first corner from Filch's office and ran directly into the man himself. She stared at him in shock as his eyes narrowed at her.

"Hunter, what are you doing down here? This floor has already been searched," Filch said.

"I was," Mandy stared but he cut her off.

"Turn out your pockets. You're obviously up to something."

"I wasn't doing anything."

"Turn out your pockets and we'll see. Or shall we get the Headmaster involved?" Mandy sighed but pulled out the contents of her pockets. This included balloons, a broken quill, the blank map, and a few coins.

"See nothing dangerous."

"Unpoppable balloons? A blank piece of parchment? You just randomly carry these around?"

"Yes," Mandy told him.

"Then you won't mind if I take them to have them examined?"

"Yeah a little bit."

"I won't be having contraband in this school, last day or not."

Mandy frowned but handed them over lest he force her to show her how to work the map. Besides it was their last day and they wouldn't, and didn't really need, it anymore. She put the rest of her belongings back in her pockets and took off back for the tower. The closer she got the more she realized that the boys would most likely be angry with her for losing the map.

* * *

 ** _Will the others be mad at her. Will they even find out? And how will they end the search for the missing pig? Tune in next time to find out._**


	40. The Last Everything

_**Big thank you again to**_ **BubblegumDuchess22 _for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks to all who read the last chapter as well. Some of you will hate me for this chapter but you won't see why until the end._**

Chapter 40: The Last Everything

* * *

Mandy returned to the Gryffindor tower to find that the only one there was Sirius and he was sitting on the couch with Cyrus in his lap. The man was stroking the cat with a pensive look on his face. It was almost like he was deep in thought. "Everything all right?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah fine," Sirius answered. "How'd it go?"

"Great," Mandy said taking a seat in her chair. Finally the rest of the boys and Lily were back.

James sat down next to her and looked at her carefully. "What's wrong? Did you get caught?"

"She said it went great," Sirius said, looking up from the cat finally. That's when he noticed then worried look on her face. "Love?"

"It didn't quiet go as well as I said it did. Well the prank went great but on the way back I ran into Filch. He uh ... he took the map. Guys, I'm sorry."

"Aw Mandy," James sighed. He and the rest of the boys looked resigned.

"You don't look angry," Mandy said.

"Why would we be angry?" Sirius asked.

"Well it's _the map_. We put so much effort and time into it that losing it is just wrong," Mandy explained.

"Yeah there is that," James said softly.

"But it's not like you could stop him and we didn't really need it anymore. It's our last day," Sirius added.

"It would have been nice to hand it down but—" James said.

"At least it's in Filch's office," Remus started.

"Probably in his drawer marked "Confiscated and Highly Dangerous"," Peter said.

"And any prankster worth his or her salt should be able to retrieve it from there and figure out how to work it. What better way for the map to go?" Remus finished.

They sat for the next three hours as the rest of the castle searched until it was just after curfew. Then James walked to the window and waved his wand causing the fireworks on the lawn to go off.

The Gryffindors that had returned from searching for the missing pig rushed to the windows. Mandy knew that all over the castle people were rushing to do the same. Bright colorful lights lit up the grounds and were followed very shortly by the distinctive boom from the fireworks.

The show lasted another 20 minutes before the portrait swung open and McGonagall entered. "Potter!" she shouted as the fireworks died out. "Hunter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew." The group of five walked over to their head of house. They could see that she looked severely irritated. Mandy just hoped that it was all a bluff. Even with knowing the woman for seven years Mandy still couldn't read the woman. Not as well as she had hoped she could and as well she should have been able to with her want to be an Auror.

"Yes, Professor?" Mandy asked.

"Did you or did you not say there were five pigs?" McGonagall asked.

"Specifically, we did not," Remus said knowingly.

"Mr. Lupin," McGonagall said in disbelief.

"We never stated there were five pigs," Peter added.

"Lily asked where number three was and the five of us said that none of us let one get away from us. When we said that Hogwarts was part of us—" Mandy started.

"We meant it. We've spent more than a third of our lives here. It has shaped who we are and who we want to be. It would be terrible to lose that part of yourself," James added.

"The fact that you insinuated that Hogwarts was the name of the pig is not our fault and that we would ever lose control of one of our pranks is insulting," Sirius finished.

McGonagall stared at them in disbelief.

Remus smiled lightly. "Can you honestly hold us accountable for you not getting clarification?"

"And on top of all that there are no rules against racing pigs in the Great Hall during dinner time," Peter finished.

"Does there have to be?" McGonagall asked.

"To stop us, yes," Mandy nodded.

McGonagall watched them not saying anything. It was hard to tell what she was thinking so it all they could do is stand and wait for her judgement. Finally she spoke. "As for the other pranks? The suits of armour singing as students passed—"

"We did not do that," Mandy said.

"You did not make them sing?" McGonagall said.

" _We_ did not," James answered.

"And the Slytherin corridors? Am I to believe that you also had nothing to do with charming them Gryffindor colours?"

" _We_ did not," Mandy said.

"And the balloons filled with confetti in the Professors' corridor? How do you even know where our quarters are?"

"We did not," Mandy said again.

"And you didn't turn Mr. Filch's office completely upside down? And put up posters with you lot's faces on them?"

"We did not," Remus answered.

"And you didn't conclude everything with a fireworks show on the lawn?" McGonagall asked.

"We did not," Mandy answered.

"Then who did?" McGonagall asked.

"We did," Sirius told her.

"Either you did or you didn't. It can't be both," McGonagall demanded.

"Well, it's all in the semantics you choose to use. We as a group did not commit each act but we did commit them," James said.

"Explain," the professor said.

"Each person did their own prank. Since we did not help each other we, as the group we, did not commit those pranks. However we as individuals did," Mandy explained.

"Miss Hunter," Professor McGonagall said, exasperatedly.

"Yes, Professor?" Mandy smiled.

"Professor," Lily said softly and kindly. "The house cup and Quidditch cup have already been awarded, it's after curfew and it's the last day of our last year. Is there really any harm to just letting it go?"

"I am glad the five of you are not coming back next year," McGonagall said. She pursed her lips then left the Common Room. Once they were sure she was gone the entire tower cheered.

"Minnie, you know she loves us," Sirius grinned.

"Whatever you say, Pads," Remus answered.

The following morning all the girls were feeling a bit nostalgic. "Just think," Shelly said, setting them all off, "this is the last morning we'll ever have at Hogwarts."

"We'll never wake up in the same room again," Parker added. "I mean all five of us."

"Never have breakfast all together, never go to classes again, never—" Lily started.

"Never complain about boys in the same room while eating ice cream and whipped cream," Tiff finished setting them all into laughter.

"Guys, why does it have to end?" Mandy asked.

"What?" Parker asked.

"I know we're going to be busy and everything, but like you lot said the other day, we're still going to be friends. Just because we're not in school doesn't mean we can't get together. How about once a month, some Saturday night we have nothing else going on we can all get together and have a girls' night. I mean think about it, the Marauders are still going to get together once a month and since three of us are dating them why can't we do the same? Just not on the same night," Mandy said.

"She's got a point. It'll be a great way to keep in touch," Lily said.

"That's a great idea," Parker added. The other two nodded.

"Besides, it feels like we're just going home for summer, it won't really hit us until it's the end of August and we're not coming back," Mandy said.

"Mandy!" The girls cried tossing their pillows at her. She easily deflected them with a wave of her wand and then finished packing her trunk. Soon they were all headed to breakfast then on their way to the train.

"What are those?" Shelly asked as she walked out to the horseless carriages.

"What are what?" Mandy asked looking back at her.

"Those there, pulling the carriages."

"There's nothing there, silly," Tiff said. Parker nodded. Peter too looked confused.

"They're called Thestrals," Mandy said.

"What?" Parker asked.

"Weren't you paying attention in Care of Magical Creatures first term?" Mandy asked. "We did a whole lesson on them. They're the only domesticated heard in all of Britain and Scotland."

"You can only see them if you've seen death," Lily added.

"You can see them?" Shelly asked.

"Yes, Mandy, James, Sirius, Remus, Talon, and I all can," Lily answered.

"Shelly, who did you see die?" Mandy asked.

"My grandma died over Christmas hols," Shelly answered.

"My condolences," Mandy said.

"What do they look like?" Parker asked.

"Big, black, skeletal, winged horses. Were none of you paying attention during that lesson?" Mandy asked. Tiff and Parker hung their heads. Of course not. If you couldn't see what the professor walk talking about when there was supposedly one next to the professor, then why pay attention. "They get a bad rep because they're associated with death, but really it's a great defense mechanism." Shelly smiled sadly and they climbed aboard the carriages.

After a few hours aboard the train Parker walked back into the Marauders compartment as she had been sitting with Talon and a few other friends down the train. "Mandy, Mum and Dad want to know if you're going to be staying with us until you find your own place," Parker said, leaning in the doorway.

"Why? I mean, I know Jas is going to be really busy getting back into the swing of things at the Auror department but I don't need a baby sitter. As long as I avoid the living room, I'll be fine," Mandy answered.

"Jason didn't tell you?" Parker asked.

"Tell me what?" Mandy asked confused, looking from Parker to James and Sirius then back.

"That he was—" Parker started but Remus cut her off with a loud round of coughing. "Uh, Remus?" Parker asked confused. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," Remus answered. Parker looked away from him and saw Sirius's glare.

"Wait, are you telling me she doesn't know?" Parker asked.

"Exactly," Sirius said.

"How can she not know? We're talking about something she'd be—"

"Shut up!" Sirius growled. "Love, don't worry about it. It doesn't matter."

"What's going on?" Mandy asked.

James sighed, his mind spinning fast. "Jason said that you made so much progress since your parents' deaths that he didn't want to set you back by having you stay at your old place plus his flat in London is too small for the two of you."

"So, if I understand what you're saying, I'm not allowed to go to the home I grew up in because he says so and he's not offering me another place and since Sirius doesn't have a place for us, he's essentially making me homeless," Mandy said thoughtfully.

"Of course not. I just said you could stay with us," Parker said.

"Or you could stay with me. You know Mum would love to have you," James added.

"And I promise to find us a place soon," Sirius added.

"Are you sure, James?"

"What about me? Aren't we good enough?" Parker asked.

"Of course you are, they just already have you and Cara plus Timmy, Talon, and their other sister Ashley. There's barely enough room," Mandy said. Ashley was Talon's 15 year old sister in Ravenclaw. Even though they had an older sister, her small flat outside London certainly wouldn't be big enough for five.

"I see," Parker said.

"Mum would love to have you over. You know she'd say stay as long as you want. It's not like we'll be there much. Just until our N.E.W.T. results come out then we'll only be there when we're not training. She'd love the company," James explained.

"No offense, Parker," Mandy said. Parker nodded and left their compartment.

When the train pulled into the station in London, Mandy felt a little sad. Like she said that morning, it wouldn't really hit her until that fall when she wouldn't be going back, but part of her felt sad that it was their last train ride. She grabbed her trunk and bag and got off the train. After saying goodbye to her girlfriends, she found James again and he offered her his hand. Mandy only stared at him. "You ready? We have to apparate in. I mean I can apparate you straight in," James told her. Mandy stared at him for a few moments wondering why he would offer to apparate her since she passed her exam the previous summer. "You have to have Potter blood to apparate through the wards." Mandy continued to stare at him in disbelief. When she realized that he was serious, she shoved her right wrist under his nose. It took him a brief moment but he eventually figured it out and shook his head. "Sorry."

"Come here, Love," Mandy said offering Sirius her hand.

"But how will you ...?" Lily started.

"Don't worry about it," Mandy said. She took Sirius's hand and apparated to the Potter Manor. James said goodbye to his girlfriend then followed Mandy.

* * *

"And that was it," Mandy said to her gathered family.

"What? That can't be it. That's just the end of Hogwarts. What about the first war? What about all of us?" Devin demanded.

"It's getting late, Bud. It's almost dinner time and the next story needs its own time," Mandy said gently. She stood up and wiped her hands on her jeans.

"But Mum, you can't just leave it like that. Did you pass your N.E.W.T.s? What about Meg? When did you and Dad get married? How'd you find out about the Order and join?" Devin pressed.

"Well," Mandy sat back down and saw the smirk on Sirius's face. "We got married that November, Meg didn't come along until two years later, yes, I passed my N.E.W.T.s and joined the Auror progamme and I found out about the Order and joined just over a year later."

"You're not going to tell us who didn't want you to join the Order are you?" Erin asked.

"I can't give that story the justice that it deserves before I have to get dinner on the table."

"You got married before my parents?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Not by choice. My aunt kinda took it out of my hands. George, you said you came over because your mother wanted you to invite us to dinner on Sunday?"

"Yes," George nodded.

"Well, perhaps you'll hear the tale then. Until then, who wants Shepherd's pie?" Mandy asked.

"I better get home. Thanks," Harry said.

"For what?" Mandy asked.

"For telling me the truth. I know part of you will always want to protect me but you've always been more open than anyone else. About my past, your past with my parents. It means a lot."

"You're my Cub; it's the best I can do to make up for not being there to raise you after your parents died like I should have." Mandy said. Harry smiled and Mandy left the room to make dinner for the rest of the family that would be staying. As she prepared the food she thought about everything she had just told them. She knew that most people would disapprove of what she had told them or of her telling them so much but they were her kids and those that weren't were older than she had been when she had lived through it so they should be fine. Besides it was her story and she wouldn't let anyone stop her.

* * *

 _ **And why should you hate me? Because this is  
**_

 _ **THE END!**_

 _ **Thanks to all of you who have read, reviewed, liked, favorited, and alerted this story. It means a lot to me. You will see more of these characters again in the story**_ **It Changed Their Lives _, but I can't promise you when that will be out._** **  
**


End file.
